Pink Lemonade
by Elderfire1
Summary: Surprises come in all shapes and forms. For Neo, it was possibly the tallest person she had ever met, with golden hair and eyes that held the calm sea. This boy made her both confused and curious. So curious in fact, that she wanted to get to know the boy that had saved her life on the floor of a destroyed ice-cream shop.
1. All she wanted was some damn ice-cream!

**There will be explicit content down the line but this story isn't going to be based around it. Basically, expect a LOT of fluff. Neo being a flirty little shit who loves finding ways to make a certain poor boy blush, and said poor boy trying his best to understand what the hell to do. And yes. Again. EVENTUAL explicit content.**

 **Anyway, ENJOY!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **All she wanted was some damn ice-cream!**_

Opening her two-tone eyes, she stared at the ceiling above her. It was a plain a ceiling as any, painted a creamy white and having the occasional wisp of a cobweb in one of the four corners or hanging from the chocolate coloured lamp located dead centre of the room. It was a sight she saw most days, but frankly it always seemed to make her smile. Because seeing this sight brought a single word to the forefront of her mind.

Home.

Neo sat up with a silent yawn, she expected to do a lot today, so she had to force herself to move. Before she even attempted to leave the warm cocoon that was her bed though, she had a task to complete. Moving to the small chest of drawers beside her oversized bed, she opened the top one to retrieve her trusty hairbrush for it was key to complete said task; tame the wild main of bed head currently atop her head.

Many silent swears and annoyed grunts later, her hair was perfect again, shown to her in the tall mirror facing her from the opposite side of the room. She took in her the sight of her fixed hairdo. The left side of her head covered in silky brown hair the colour of milk chocolate which cascaded down her back. In a stark contrast her right ride was a vibrant pink with shades of a ghostly white, she assumed this was the reason her uncle had chosen her name. a bit on the nose but she loved it all the same.

Now came the hard part. Getting out of bed. God the feeling of soft cotton on a thick as hell quilt around her with a mass of pillows so soft she felt she felt she was lying on air was a horrible thing to have to leave.

 _Why? Why do you torture me so!?_ She asked the bed who, as expected, didn't give her an answer.

She dragged her tired body through the maze of clothes, high-heeled boots, empty ice-cream tubs that Roman would remind her had been there since Monday, it was currently Saturday, and of course a heavy assortment of various things she had stolen in the last month. They weren't exactly the stuff of legend that would fetch a high price on the black market. Hell, they probably wouldn't even fetch a couple Lien. But to Neo, they were all precious, plastic rings and tiara that had once belonged to a princess outfit that she decided didn't need them. A lava lamp, with glowing red bubbles of goo in a pink liquid floating up and down lazily. A few pairs of glasses of varying shades and designs, going from normal and quite formal looking to downright weird and wonderful. All had once belonged to rich snob families that didn't deserve them in her moat grandiose opinion.

Going to her fluorescent pink wardrobe, Neo donned her regular outfit that consisted of a white jacket with pink highlights on the lapels and cuffs, cutting off just below her bust at the front while carrying on in an almost coat like fashion on her back half, past her waist and down onto her thighs. A figure hugging, brown corset underneath to fill the area around her torso that the jacket didn't cover. She didn't particularly care what people thought of her wearing something like this in public, if she wanted to wear a corset, she would wear a freaking corset! Showing off her hips, she wore a fairly loose pair of combat trousers, held up by one large belt that just about added enough support to keep them up while allowing her to move freely as she pleased. Hanging off her right hip was a secondary belt designed to hold her parasol, so she didn't have to keep hold of her favourite possession all the time. From her knees downwards, she dragged on her boots that buttoned up along the side and tipped with black leather that reflected the dull light of the lamp beside her. To add to her _perfectly_ normal height, her boots had large heels that made it so she was able to just about reach the top of the freezer in the kitchen where Roman kept _his_ ice-cream behind the frozen peas and sweetcorn, she often found it funny how he thought he could try and keep the delicious, frozen substance hidden from her. This, after falling over a couple times while attempting to get used to the feeling of being about five inches taller than usual again, was checked off her list of things she expected to do today.

She left the pit she lovingly called her room, moving past the various doors in her apartment, that included one for Roman's room, one for the toilet that _stank_ of his crappy after-shave and finally one that lead to the living area and attached kitchen. She silently, naturally of course, made her way to the counter to find a note on the side that had read;

 _Sup, Short Stack_

 _Had to head out for the day to meet with the client, left some Lien on the side as an apology so you can get something as a treat, see you later_

 _Roman_

 _P.S. DON'T TOUCH MY ICE-CREAM!_

After throwing the letter into the trash, smiling at the foolish man's mock threat, she decided to just be a tiny bit mean by only taking a single scoop of triple chocolate glory.

Pulling open the freezer in a dramatic manner, she felt her finger tips reach pay dirt as they made contact with the lid of her prize. Wrenching it from It's icy prison, Neo tore the lid off and with a flick of her wrist a spoon flew from the sleeve of her jacket.

It was heavenly in Its' deliciousness. The way the chocolate flowed into her mouth, the saltiness of the caramel. The cream slightly spilling out of her mouth as she tried to swallow it all in one go... it suddenly occurred to Neo exactly what she was doing, growing a faint blush on her porcelain skin.

Putting the pot down rather quickly, she decided now was the best time to not focus on the fact she basically gave a blowjob to ice cream, instead she headed for the door, grabbing her parasol that hung by it as she did.

Walking through the halls she giggled to herself as she watched the other tenants, made up of the scum of the earth from murderers to thieves and even a few people with plans to take over the world, dove into their rooms as she sauntered through. She was the Neapolitan scented terrorthat struck horror into the eyes of all who saw her. She loved it.

The only person she needed in her life was her uncle. Roman was weird, _obsessed_ with his hair and his eye liner and she swore she heard him having a conversation with his gun-cane once... But he was always there for her. He was the one person on this crappy planet that Neo could honestly say she could trust. Sure, she liked a couple people other than him; a few of his henchman were nice and respectful to her, a few of the other thieves in the area were always open with her when they found a job that was too difficult for them to accomplish and then was a certain group of people she always had the time to be nice to. The rest of these chumps though? They could kiss her perfect ass!

Dancing down the stairs in a style reminiscent of a weird lady that was a nanny to some stupid kids in a movie she had watched the other night, she jumped the last one and heard her heels clack against the cracked floor tiles as she landed.

Spotting the nervous looking guard at the door she let out another evil grin. The man was huge, carrying a massive battle axe on his back and was covered in tattoos full of images of death and Grimm. Yet when he saw the girl that barely came up to his chest, he was clearly terrified.

The last time he had tried to stop her for a security check, she had flashed him a sweet smile before snapping all the fingers in his extended hand.

Moving out of the way with haste, he let her pass through the doors without looking at her, unconsciously moving his still healing hand away as she did.

 _Heh. Oh, I can tell today is going to be fun!_ She mentally laughed, placing her hand daintily on the rusted door handle and turning it as she left for the day of fun she was sure to have. Be it stealing something shiny or finding a new Ice cream shop she just had a feeling something amazing was going to happened today.

* * *

Sauntering through the dirty streets which were lovingly covered in garbage bags, broken pieces of glass and the occasional couch on the sidewalk, Neo couldn't help but smile at how weird she must have looked. A set of, near, perfectly clean and posh looking clothes, a fancy and deceitfully dangerous looking weapon. (Yes, her lovely and beautiful parasol was indeed a weapon. The handle could detach into a rather sleek and stab-happy, thrusting sword. Whereas the main part was a very effective shield, able to deflect an Ursa's paw swipe with ease) and a complete set of teeth, something not many people had in this part of Vale.

She loved it all, the sights, the sounds, the smells... okay maybe not the smells. There did seem to be a constant smell of either sick or some kind of drug in the air no matter where you were in this place, It showed that this place was just as alive as the rest of Vale. That the people here were alive and fighting for each day.

As she neared the street that split her little corner of heaven from the rest of the town, Neo felt a tug on her wrist. Reacting on instinct, she spun around and laid a hand on the handle of her weapon, ready to skewer whoever had tried to grab at her. She would make this cruel, evil, blood thirsty... kid?

In clothes that would barely pass as rags and covered head to toe in dirt and muck, stood a tall and gaunt little girl with dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes. Said eyes were looking at her in terror, the kid backing up slowly as if she was a rabid Beowulf just waiting for her to try and run.

Neo realised what was going on quickly and smacked her palm into her forehead.

 _It's just a kid, genius!_ She mentally shouted at herself. _Poor girl is probably after some food..._

Neo wasn't exactly what _anyone_ could describe as a soft person, but the sight of the little girl got to her as little. Kids were one of her weaknesses. A weakness she wasn't exactly ashamed of.

Moving her hand away from her weapon, Neo gently lowered herself down slightly. The girl was only a little shorter than her, annoyingly she only seemed to be in her _very_ early teens or even less. Offering an apologetic smile, Neo offered the hand that had originally been holding her weapon to be shaken by the still frightened little girl.

The girl looked apprehensive at taking the hand of the woman that had looked so threatening just moments before, backing up slightly more.

 _Ooooookay… so I may or may not have just scared the crap out of some innocent little girl. Great Neo. Aren't you just a little ray of hope in the crap-tastic world?_ She mocked to herself, she had no quarrels about beating the crap out of some self-serving asshole who could clearly help themselves if they would just get off their ass. Or some fucker who thought they could just take from the weak and old, Neo especially loved it when she met one of those kinds of people. It was fun to steal _their_ stuff for a change. But kids and people who _couldn't_ not _wouldn't_ work, were different. They couldn't help their situation if they came on hard times. She knew that better than most people.

 _Hrmmm… Ah! What does every little kid like? Candy!_

She congratulated herself on her intelligence. She was so smart sometimes she surprised herself!

Reaching into one of the many pockets she had sown into her outfit, she produced a strawberry flavoured lollipop. The girls' eyes lit up at the sight of the treat, gently she took a step forward, moving her grimy and scratched up hand towards the item being offered to her. About a hands length from the candy, her hand stopped. She looked nervous again.

 _Guess living in places like this, kids learn early that taking candy from strangers was a bad idea_

Rolling her eyes with a smile, neo did the next best thing to handing her the sweet. Grabbing a small, paper napkin from another hidden pocket, she put it on the ground and placed the lollipop on top of it.

After doing so, she took a step back and raised her hands into the air in a show of not being a threat to her.

Seeing her opportunity, the girl darted forwards and took the treat in a flash that was quick even by Neo's standards.

The candy was out of its' wrapper just as quickly and the girl popped it into her mouth in pure joy.

Neo honestly doubted that the girl had ever had something even close to candy before. Something along the lines of stale bread crusts and gruel seemed more accurate.

With a big smile, the girl turned around and moved towards a woven wicker basket that had clearly seen better days if you looked at the small holes and the signs of rot in the wood. From inside the pitiful thing, the girl took out a small daisy and made a motion of offering it to her.

It honestly took Neo by surprise slightly, but she took it happily from the girl, giving a joke curtsey as thanks for the little plant, it got the desired effect of making the girl giggle happily. It smelled nice and frankly looked to be in pretty good condition, so she decided to place it in her hair, just above her left ear. Raising her hands and turning her head to show off her new accessory, she gave the girl an expectant look.

"You look really pretty!" she laughed, before popping the lollipop back into her mouth.

In leu of her recent praise, Neo made a show of placing her right hand onto her cheek and a waving motion with her left, pretending to be embarrassed by the girls' opinion.

"Ummm… sorry if I'm being mean but… why don't you talk?" she asked inquisitively, her head to the side and one eyebrow raised in question.

 _Ah. Well that's a story I can't tell a kid_ Neo thought, not wanting to send the girl screaming down the nearest road in fear. _Meh, may as well just tell the part that_ _ **won't**_ _scare the living crap out of her._

Resting her haunches, Neo raised her head slightly, showing off her slender neck. She pointed a finger to her throat and pointed her finger at the general area a voice box should be. Then she gave a thumb down motion and blew raspberries at the little girl who laughed in only the way a child could.

"Hope it gets better soon miss!" she grinned, like all the tri coloured girl needed was her wishes.

 _If only it was that easy_ Neo thought sarcastically but smiled all the same and gave her a nod.

Reaching back into her coat of many pockets, Neo produced a small amount of Lien and pointed back at the basket the girl had originally gotten her flower out of.

"That's a _lot_ of money!" she cried, the stick of the now non-existent lollipop falling to the ground. It really wasn't. Neo could just about afford a bottle of booze with the amount she held, but to the girl it may as well have been a treasure trove. "You can have the whole basket and the basket if you want!"

Neo shook her head with a small smile. Instead she pointed at the daisy and raised a single finger to the girl.

"B-But that's too much! I can't take it for just a flower!" the girl shouted, trying the grab the basket to give Neo the whole thing but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. Using her other hand, she took a pink flower she didn't know the name of and put it in place next to the other one, before popping the Lien into her basket.

The girl looked about ready to cry at Neo's gesture, but instead she dived in and gave her a tight hug. Neo wasn't exactly good at hugs. She didn't like them at all if she was being frank. The most she ever wanted from her uncle was a simply pat on the shoulder or at most a ruffling of her hair if she was in a good mood. But she suffered through it to make the girl happy.

As she did, Neo found a distraction from the horror that was hugs in the form of making a _very_ clear death glare at the small group of adults that had gathered. Fuckers probably came to steal the Lien, Neo had just given her. Raising a finger to her neck, Neo made it perfectly clear that the person who tried to steal this little girls' money would meet a very painful end. The message clear, they dispersed quickly and moved back into the shoddy buildings around them.

In the distance, the bonging of a clock could be heard suddenly. Just as suddenly the girl let go and gave a slightly shocked expression.

"I gotta go! The other kids will be waiting for me!" she exclaimed, picking up her basket and while retrieving and clutching the Lien tightly in her hand, she turned back to Neo and gave her biggest smile yet. "Thank you! Me and the others are gonna eat like rich people tonight!" she shouted giddily, running at shocking speed through the murky streets. Neo watched her go until she was completely out of sight.

With a sigh and smile she got up and resumed her quest for fun and frozen treats!

* * *

The rest of Neo's day was going by uneventfully. Wandering through the more well-off areas of Vale, she simply walked around a bit, sucking on another lollipop she had hidden _somewhere_ in her seemingly bottomless coat. While she liked her turf, it was still nice to walk about without thinking someone was going to try and knife you for whatever you had.

It was precisely two hours into her walk when she spotted something that made her mouth water.

Nestled in between a building selling electronics and another one that sold cookies, an inferior treat compared to what lay before her. A new ice-cream parlour! So new they still had the grand opening sign in the window!

 _HAH! I knew my good deed for the day wouldn't go unnoticed by the ice-cream gods! Ooo I can smell my pretties form here!_

Moving at similar speed to the girl from before, Neo burst into the shop in glee and jumped into the nearest booth, scaring more than a few of the customers as she did.

A rather nervous looking waiter approached her and offered her a menu with a slightly shaky hand. It wasn't every day that a pink, brown and white, whirlwind of a girl burst into your shop so quickly that the door slammed into the wall next to it.

Happily taking the menu, she reclined into her seat on the large leather bench set with a table in front of it, before another bench met it on the other side.

The place wasn't overly posh, more homey and cheery than anything. With ice-cream themed lights and old-timey flare on pretty much everything from the list of flavours on the big black board behind the counter, to be used if you were too stupid to sit down and just enjoy the feeling of being in ice-cream heaven, to the waiters and waitresses themselves who were wearing colourful formal shirts and trousers/skirts alongside bow ties and a permanently cheery grin, though it could be noted that they all looked much less cheery after Neo's entrance. The cherry on top had to be the deep and delicious scent that was the oh so perfect aroma of the hundreds of pots of ice-cream that were tantalisingly close behind a large metal freezer door.

Taking a close look at the menu, she peered through the list of choices. Double, fudge chocolate? Triple strawberry delight? Rum and Raisin? They and all the other flavours looked appealing, too appealing even if she were honest with herself. It was making it hard for her to choose what she wanted!

As she pondered on her dilemma, Neo heard a sudden crash and the breaking of glass from behind her.

"Everybody on the ground or we'll shoot!" came a thunderous boom of a man's voice.

There in the doorway, stood a group of men with rifles and blades. They all wore simple two-piece, black suits with accents of red and fedoras atop their angry looking faces.

 _Juniors' guys? Here? Seriously the guy must have been lending out muscle to even the lowest of the low if they were robbing ice-cream shops! Hell no. these assholes weren't going to ruin_ _ **this**_ _ice-cream shop! At least not until she had tried all the flavours…_

Standing in a threatening manner, she drew her parasol and unsheathed the blade from it. Holding it casually at her side as put on her favourite facial expression. A sadistic yet cocky smile.

She sauntered up to them as they pointed their guns at the terrified staff and customers, one was grabbing money from the safe while the rest made sure no one made a run for it.

As she neared, one of the thugs' heads jerked upwards, taking notice of the short girl with the scary smile and blade at her hip.

Neo expected him to recoil in terror or realise who she was and cancel the heist immediately. Junior knew about the little psychopaths' love for all things sugary and cold and would have doubtlessly informed his higher-ranking goons of what she was capable of.

Instead, to her great shock and confusion, he grinned darkly and aimed his rifle at her menacingly.

"Lookie here boys!" he laughed, gaining the attention of the other men who also gained rather unsettling smiles as they spotted the now less confident seeming girl in front of them. "I told you if we hit enough of these shops we'd find the little shit at some point!"

 _Welp. Crap. They weren't after just the money in the cash register then. What the hell did I do to get these guys to come after me?... scratch that I probably make a new enemy with every step I take these days…_ she thought chastising herself for her seemingly incredible ability get other crooks angry at her.

Moving into a more combat ready stance, she made it clear that she was prepared to turn their insides into their outsides if they tried anything. Normally it would have been enough to make any foe wary. But instead the men seemed to find her display of aggression hilarious.

"Look, shorty" the clear leader grinned, she took notice that he had a few gold teeth among the yellowing mass of calcium in his mouth. A large and angry looking burn on his left cheek was another identifying characteristic of the otherwise plain looking man. "Put down the fancy umbrella and we promise not to hurt you… much. Our boss wants to meet you, seems you managed to piss them off royally at some point and they want some revenge. If you come quietly I can promise you a quick and almost painless trip to whatever little corner of hell they have reserved for you"

In response he got a mocking look from the now angry Neo. Before she had simply been annoyed that they had dared to enter this holy place of creamy glory. Now though? Now they had decided to bring her height into the equation. That was a line only one man got away with crossing and he was probably smoking a cigar and musing about what rich snob to rob next right now.

So instead of giving him the response he wanted. Neo showed him a certain finger on her hand holding her blade and activated her semblance. Making it appear that she had disappeared into thin air.

A grunt of annoyance came from the burned man as he made a motion with his hands to have two of the three men he had with him follow while the third stayed to keep the now terrified _and_ confused hostages in check.

Moving silent as a cat, Neo crept up on the leader from behind, intending to slip between his lackies and deliver a quick and painful end to his time being conscious. She couldn't verywell _kill_ him. His blood might get on some of the ice-cream.

As she approached her veil of glass, as she like to call her semblance, held firm. Hovering just a few centimetres over her body it bent the light in the room so that she was nigh invisible. She knew that if she so much as touched any of them it would shatter. But neo was _very_ good at manoeuvring around people. It did help that she spent a good deal of her evenings off doing yoga to keep her as flexible and sexy as ever.

 _Not the time to start complimenting yourself dumbass_ she reminded herself, preparing to thwack the leader around the head with her now closed parasol.

It came as a shock then, when he seemed to tense for a moment and turned around with a grin as he delivered a punishing blow with the butt of his rifle to her stomach and flung her across the room, her veil shattering upon impact like a mirror hit with a hammer.

Groaning in silent pain, Neo spotted the aim of the guns just in time as they shot a few rounds her way. Diving for cover behind the nearest booth, she sat there in shock for the briefest of moments.

 _How the hell did he see me?!_ _ **No one**_ _can see through my veil! I must have stepped on a dropped bowl or something. It's what I get for getting too into taking out a grade A, douchebag._

Taking in a controlled breath, Neo heard one of the men approaching her in cautious manner. This was her chance.

As the man grew near, Neo flung into action, locking the curved handle of her weapon around his neck, she gave him a smile before wrenching him forwards and landing a punch to his throat. The man gasping for air on the floor beside her showing he was incapable of defending himself gave Neo confidence. These guys weren't so tough! She could handle men like this easily. Toaster face, the name she had gifted to the leader, must have just gotten lucky with that hit.

Before throwing up her veil again, she delivered a swift kick to the head of the still gasping man, knocking him clean out for the foreseeable future.

Moving forwards slowly, she took stock of the situation. The hostages were being shoved into the nearby freezer room by the third goon. Doing this, he joined up with Toaster face and they marched forward. Clearly more careful after seeing one of their guys get taken out so quickly.

She knew she needed to take out their boss. The rest didn't seem too skilled and would probably think twice about trying to attack her if she took out their leader.

Taking a tentative step forwards towards her attackers, Toaster face twitched again and grew his shit eating grin.

"Left of the booth!" he bellowed, and they opened fire directly where Neo was crouched.

Moving quickly, Neo brought out her parasol and opened it quickly to block the incoming rounds. Unfortunately, she misjudged where the rounds were going and felt a few solid tumps hit into her already damaged aura. Blocking out the blunt trauma of the bullets hitting her spiritual shield, Neo charged forwards, holding her parasol out like a tower shield and her blade at the ready to stab forward. The man she was aiming for fired at her, briefly growing excited as the girl stumbled and fell as the rounds flew past her shield into her legs. This quickly turned to dread though as the girl seemed to shatter into nothingness less than a metre from him.

One could imagine his shock and surprise as he felt the cool touch of steel glide across his shoulder, before the sharp pain of metal cutting flesh ran through him. Turning with a pained shout he spotted the annoyed looking girl, her eyes he could have sworn were pink and brown before now black as night, wind up a kick before hitting him straight in the groin then axe kicking him sharply in the temple as he crumpled to the floor from his family jewels being oh so harmed.

Reacting too quickly for the remaining dicks to react themselves, she moved like water, appearing in front of the other grunt who was armed with a sword. Slicing her blade upwards, she knocked his weapon aside before closing her parasol and spinning in one swift movement. She delivered a punishing blow to the head of the _finally_ scared looking man who went flying across the room to land in a heap next to sign for free samples for the shops grand opening,

As she spun to deal with Toaster face himself, it was Neo's turn again to be taken by surprise.

He had reacted rather well to the fact she had taken out the last of his men in less than 10 seconds flat, he had chosen to show how well he was dealing with the situation by punching her across the jaw and knocking her back a few paces. Not allowing this to slow her down, Neo smirked before throwing up her vail to make the image of her throwing a knife at his head.

Without even flinching, he let the image strike him and shatter to nothingness, leaving him completely unharmed.

"Heh… I thought they said you were good?" he mocked, releasing another burst of rounds that Neo easily deflected but in raising her defence, she failed to spot the leather encased heel aimed right at her guts. The blow was pinpoint and strong, hitting her straight in her kidney and sending agonising pain shooting through her.

 _Wait… it shouldn't hurt this much… oh crap…_

Neo felt her aura fail as she struggled to stay upright from the punishing blow.

Long ago, Neo had realised that while she did have a powerful semblance and a lot of skill, her aura was rather weak and couldn't take that many hits compared to most fighters. It was why she liked to take the stealthy approach to things. Move in. Steal the goods and deal with any guards via a quick and efficient strike while remaining invisible to anyone thanks to her veil. Move out. It was simple yet effective. Hell, she could even take on any of the students of Beacon with ease so long as she wasn't _too_ outnumbered, and she was prepared. While the numbers weren't the problem she _definitely_ hadn't been prepared. Who expected to be attacked at a freaking ice-cream shop!? It didn't help that the guy she was fighting seemed to be able to predict her every move, even through her semblance! Frankly, she was a little bit scared right now. She could feel her black eyes turn white in fear.

Like hell she was going to let this guy know that though.

Standing up to her full, and still normal, height. She gave a slightly cocky grin and raised an eyebrow, indicating with her blade that all his henchmen were down while keeping her re-opened parasol in front of her should he try and shoot for her legs again.

"What? You thought I needed these clowns!?" he mocked, his rifle aimed at her steadily, not impressed with her show of skill. "I just needed some meat shields in case you were packing firearms. But let's face it. If you did… I doubt you wouldn't have used them by now" he grinned again. It was weird to think a grin could ever be seen as gross. But Toaster face pulled it off with little effort.

He had her there to be honest, she disliked carrying guns. They were clunky and loud, even with silencers and frankly would make it more difficult to pull off half the moves she did.

She confirmed his suspicions when she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Now I was told to only kill you if I had no choice, and since you are clearly not smart enough to come quietly and there's _no way_ I could take you alive on my own… well I bet you know what choice that leaves me with" he snickered, making a sudden dart towards her. The gun firing rapidly as he did, forcing the girl to dodge left and right and even take a few rounds directly to her parasol. She'd forgotten just how much it hurt to feel the shock of the rounds as they bounced off the tougher than titanium cloth, without her aura she could feel every bullet that made contact, jarring through her arm.

Taking notice of his sudden close range, she swung her blade in a precise movement, slicing into the gun. He had clearly expected this though, wrenching the gun away and throwing her blade with it, causing her parasol to be thrown off centre as well.

*BANG*

She heard the shot before she felt it. So loud and cruel that it left a ringing through her ears. _Then_ she felt the searing pain shooting through her abdomen. Looking down in shock she noticed a quickly expanding patch of red coming through her corset. Suddenly feeling weak, she stumbled backwards and landed heavily onto the base of a pillar. Looking up she spotted the secondary gun in the thug's left hand. He had been packing a pistol the entire time. He had been waiting for her to attack his weapon, so he could remove her own from the equation. _That_ was when he had drawn his pistol. Firing a single shot straight into her guts.

 _Heh… of course such a stupid trick got me_ she darkly joked, fighting to not pass out from the pain.

He was looming over her now. The barrel of the gun level with her head.

"Oops. Looks like I couldn't take you alive. The boss is sure to be pissed but hey, at least you'll be out of their hair. So long tiny" he mocked, the wide grin plastered on his burned face.

In what she saw as her final moments, Neo thought of her uncle. How angry he would be with her for getting taken out like this. How much it would hurt his reputation. They were supposed to take on this world _together._ As a family. Now the idiot would be on his own. Just who the hell would he go to when he needed confirmation that he did indeed "look amazingly handsome"?

 _I'm sorry uncle…_

*BONK*

Bonk was not the noise Neo had expected to hear in her final moments. No gun she had ever heard of made a "bonk" noise. Refocusing her bleary eyes, Neo was certain she was indeed dead.

Stood in front of her, with a metal ice-cream bowl in their hands, stood what had to be angel. They were shockingly tall, had a mass of hair as gold as sunlight atop their head and a pair of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were a deep shade of stormy blue and stared at her intensely.

Dropping the desert bowl, they dropped to their knees beside her and began to take off what she assumed was the black robes of the angel of death. Come to claim her wretched soul. Instead of wrapping her in eternal darkness however, the angel gently tipped her head forwards and placed the robes behind her head. At first, she was confused but quickly grew even more so when the angel seemed to shed a much smaller set of white robes and pressed them against her wound. She could faintly hear the angel calling to her, probably something ancient and profound about how horrible she had been in life and was going to hell for all the stuff she had stolen.

If she were in any state, Neo would have made a joke about how she was being tended to by a topless angle. But right now, it hurt to even try to smile.

As she watched the angel hold the white robe to her injury, any doubt Neo might have had about their divinity were wiped away as she noticed a bright light beginning to emanate from their hands and slowly envelope her body.

 **Here you are guys! Sorry about the long wait but writing two chapters at once while doing art commissions isn't exactly easy! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **The song of her heart will be updated today/tomorrow evening! I will always finish a story once I start, it may just take me a while XD**


	2. All he wanted was protein powder!

**Pink Lemonade**

 **Chapter 2**

 **All he wanted was some damn protein powder!**

Jaune Arc was a simple person. He enjoyed simple things like watching movies with his team on Saturday nights, munching on popcorn and slurping on pop while Ren did his best to try and stop Nora from pointing out who the killer was or what was going to happen in the next scene. The girl seemed to have some sort of power when it came to predicting how such movies would play out. Jaune liked training with Pyrrha on the rooftop, getting his butt handed to him most of the time mind you, and improving his less than stellar combat skills. She was always adamant though that he was improving rapidly and frankly, even he could see it. He was getting stronger and faster, hell he even had a little more muscle than before. Something he was very proud of. Jaune also liked to be able to go into town. Vale was nice and calm enough, the streets full of people that were… nice enough. He hadn't been attacked once! That was a massive success in his books.

There was just one thing jaune could honestly say he truly hated. Bullheads. Or specifically, _riding_ a bullhead. Motion sickness was a _fun_ thing Jaune had lived with from birth. If there was one constant in this world of Grimm, dust and teenagers carrying massive weapons that were also guns, it was that Jaune Arc was guaranteed to throw up while travelling at high speed on something other than his legs. And so it was, on this most fateful day, did the knight in scratched up armour disembark from his one true hate with shouts of anger coming from the pilot about the cleaning bill. Naturally he had thrown up on anything in the general vicinity, including the seats, floor, walls and somehow on the ceiling.

Now, as he considered himself smart, he had brought along some insurance in the form of a bucket for him to safely deposit his… chunky fluids… His master plan had, however, fallen through quite quickly upon realising that a bucket can only hold so much.

Running as fast as his still shaky legs could carry him, Jaune threw back some Lien to the pilot and kept on running for a good five minutes. Thanking Pyrrha for being the wonderful friend that she was for making him do some cardio and jogging every other day to build up his stamina as part of their training.

He ran past the bakers who took no notice of the clearly distressed. He sprinted past the local flower shop, who seemed to spot a blur of black and blonde as they looked on confused as what they had just seen. He tripped as he thundered past yet _another_ robbed dust store, the owner looking rather distraught as he argued with the police, stopping to laugh as he watched jaune fly through the air with his arms flailing about wildly. Finally, Jaune landed with a painful crash in front of one of his stops for the day. 'The Hunter's kitchen!' with words below stating 'We got everything a hunter or huntress could ever want for the road and more!'

He had recently run out of a few things and knew this was the best place to get them. This was part of his plan. What hadn't been was face planting right in front of said shop and hearing a group of people laugh quietly at his misfortune.

"Heh… welp better to start the day off and and finish it good than the other way 'round I guess" he remarked, picking himself up and feeling his aura repair the minor injuries to his chin and shins. "Ooookay… now that I'm _certain_ that pilot won't find me… what do I need to get again?" the confused knight questioned himself, reaching into his jeans and retrieving the now slightly crumpled shopping list he had been given by the rest of his team.

"Right. Eggs, flour and milk to add to Ren's stash of 'emergency pancake supplies in case Nora gets angry' he kept hidden in a safe he had installed under his bed…" Jaune wasn't even going to question the need for such an item with their resident ginger terror being able to sniff out syrup from across the lunch room. "Nora wants me to get her some of her own pancake ingredients and some of that shampoo she knows Ren likes… for Oum sakes _when_ is she just gonna ask him out?" he grumbled half-heartedly. He wanted to be annoyed with the two members of his team that were adamant they weren't _together-_ together, but they practically did everything a couple would do _but_ do stuff he knew would scar him for life if he walked I on. But he new that they would sort it out eventually. If not, then he would ask Pyrrha and Yang to lock them in a room together until they did. "Heh… I'll get that from that new cosmetics shop across the road. Makes sense since Pyrrha asked me to get her some purple eyeliner to replace her green one" he murmured, forgetting he had mentioned that he thought purple would look nice on her and, _as expected_ , didn't spot the glint in the eye of the girl as he had said it. "Speaking of Pyrrha she also wants me to get her some salady food to help kickstart the diet she's making me and Nora go on… hrmmm… I might accidentally forget the salad stuff…" he grinned, amused at his own cleverness.

Somewhere in Beacon, said girl suddenly shivered and felt the rising urge to call and remind Jaune about the salad.

Perusing through the aisles, picking up the general equipment as he listened to the generic songs coming through the speakers that only occasionally crackled as someone carrying an electricity-based weapon walked by one. Jaune sometimes grew envious of people who had such fancy and cool weapons where as he was stuck with a simple sword, who's sheath could turn into a heater shield… whoopdedo… then he remembered that this was the sword that had fought and won a hundred or more battles yet never lost its' razor-sharp edge that could split a hair in two in the right hands. A shield that had taken hundreds of beatings and yet never seemed to get dented or even scratched. Then Jaune wasn't so worried about his weapon anymore. Heck the weapons geek herself, Ruby Rose had called it cool! That had to mean it was good!

Jaune was brought out of his thoughts as he heard one the cashiers raise their voice angrily at someone.

Curious to see what was going on, he took a step around the corner to find a young girl, tall for her age yet gaunt and clothed in rags, filthy from what he assumed was a life on the streets. She had dirty blonde hair that cascaded down her back and down to her pitifully thin waste. These were things that most of the people let become forefront in their minds as Jaune watched the rest of the shop staring at the frightened girl with not much pity in their eyes. Jaune, however saw the fear in her eyes as the large and overweight cashier behind the desk began shouting at her, red in the face and veins popping up on his forehead. _That_ was what Jaune took notice of.

"Where the hell did an urchin like you get money like this huh? Could buy a nice bottle of booze with this much! Bet you stole it! People like you are always stealing from those who actually _work_ for their hard-earned cash!" he roared, reaching for the money she had gently held out for him to take for the small amount of meat and bread she had in what was clearly an old and rotting basket. In fear she reeled back, clutching the money to her chest to protect it but lost her footing and ended up tumbling to the floor with a hard thump.

"I-I didn't take it sir! I was given it by a nice lady for a couple of my flowers…" she replied weakly, looking on the brink of tears as the man came from behind his desk to come at her again.

"Yeah, and my mom's an Ursa Major" he mocked, reaching again for the money she was clutching to with all her might.

This was when Jaune stepped in.

Now Jaune wasn't much of powerhouse, or even that strong compared to most people at beacon. But this guy wasn't a student of beacon, he was just a regular person, someone that even Jaune could easily take in a fight if it came to it. There was also the fact that, yes, the man towered over the poor girl in front of him. But Jaune towered over _him._ His naturally enormous height, combined with his obvious status as a hunter in training and the meanest glare he could muster, stopped the man mid step as Jaune stood to block his path.

"What you want?" he glared, the fire in his bulging eyes obviously subdued slightly as he eyed the sword a Jaune's hit warily.

"I _want_ you to leave this little girl alone" he growled, letting the idea that this girl could have very likely not eaten for a while fuel him with angry confidence. "She's trying to pay you fair and square for some food, so I don't exactly see the problem here"

The fat mans eyes grew angry again as he decided it was a smart idea to poke Jaune in his breastplate as he gave his thoughts on what Jaune had said. "She's clearly a thief! No brat from the streets has money like that! I'm just doing my job as an _employee_ to get the little shit to give me the money she stole" he roared, attempting to get past but was pushed back with a heavy shove from Jaune. "The hell, you think you're doing!?"

"Not letting someone who, let's face it is gonna spend that money on himself, attack an innocent little girl. I happen to believe her story" he replied, raising an accusatory eyebrow at the man.

With a quick look around for any other employees to help, the cashier suddenly grew a rather cocky grin.

"You ain't the only hunter in here, boy" he laughed menacingly. "Any of you _proper_ hunters takes down this guy and gets back what that thief stole, gets half price on their next shop!" he roared, eyeing the rest of the shop as a few students that Jaune remembered seeing around school moved towards him and the girl, who had at this point in time, took to clutching behind Jaune. Scared out of her wits!

Jaune had to think fast, he had to think up a way to get the little girl out of here before things ugly. Judging from the current looks of the weapon being pointed at them, he suspected it could get quite messy if he didn't.

 _Come on, come on! What would Pyrrha do!? What would Pyrrha… oh I'm a genius!_ He mentally laughed, before reaching into his back pocket and producing his scroll with a confident smirk on his face.

The hunters stopped in their tracks as they stared at him curiously, clearly thinking he was quite mad to think making a call as he was about to get beaten up was a good idea.

"Hey, Pyrrha! Good old _partner_ of mine!" he smiled, taking in the sight of the suddenly very sheepish hunters and huntresses. "I was wondering exactly what kind of purple eye shadow you wanted? Dark or light?" he questioned, basking in the glory of his genius idea.

"Hello, Jaune" came the cheery voice of the one and only Pyrrha Nikos at the other end of the call. "Well… I'll trust you to make the choice, I'm sure whatever you pick, I'll love" the room could practically hear the smile in her voice as she spoke to the tall figure in front of them.

"Okay, thanks! Oh, and could you remind Yang, y'know our _friend_ _Yang Xiao Long¸_ that team RWBY should show up at about 7:30 for games night?" he replied, allowing himself to grow a cocky grin for all his effort.

"Okay? Are you alright Jaune? You sound… different" the worried Champion asked, her concern evident.

"Hrmm? Oh yeah, just can't wait for tonight and then we get to train later, and you know how much I love that" he smiled, watching as the group _very_ quickly dispersed in fear of incurring the wrath of two of Beacons most powerful fighters.

"Oh! W-well… I look forward to that Jaune! I will see you later" she replied quickly, before abruptly ending the call.

"Cocky bastard…" he heard the cashier grumble, having lost his trump card to the fear of broken limbs and things being set of fire. "Just get out"

"Not gonna happen buddy" Jaune answered, turning around and crouching down to look the amazed looking girl in her green eyes. "Mind letting me take those things to the till for you?" he smiled warmly.

Clearly, she didn't as his hands were suddenly full of slices of ham and various styles of bread.

"Alright then, I'm gonna pop these on the counter, if you wouldn't mind and just scan them through for me I'll pay her bill" he smiled, watching as he could have sworn that the man in front of him was about to explode with rage. Practically wrenching the items out of his hands and dropping them harshly into an awaiting plastic bag, he made bark out the bill when he was yet gain interrupted by the little shit in front of him.

"I think our little shopper deserves a reward for being so brave as to come here by herself, am I right?" he said, turning to the little girl and gesturing towards the various candy's that were stacked beneath the counter of the fuming man.

She looked at him hesitantly, she wasn't sure if she was taking advantage of the second nice person she'd met today.

"C'mon, my treat" he smiled. "Then I'll take you to the nearest police officer, so they can get you home" the sincerity in his voice and the gentle smile on his face helped the girl feel at ease as she tentatively moved forward and picked up a packet of lollipops that reminded her of the one that pretty lady had given her.

"Can I have these, please?" she asked sweetly, and Jaune couldn't help but be reminded of one of his little sisters.

"Sure" with a smile he placed the food on the counter and pulled out some Lien. He felt a gentle tug on his sleeve as he made to hand over the money to the clenching hand of the cashier. Looking down he spotted the little girl giving him a pout while holding out her hand which held her own Lien.

"I'm paying" she told him defiantly, stamping her foot in defiance as the lanky knight made to oppose her. "I'm not giving you a choice mister… you've been really nice to me and I feel bad for making you come and save me… so please?"

"Heh… why can't I say no to the pouting?" he groaned, letting her give him the money and putting back his own. "Here you are my fine sir" he grinned, popping the Lien into the pudgy hand of the angry man before him.

Without a word the man put the money in the till and practically threw the bag at Jaune.

Smiling all the way out of the shop and around the corner, Jaune allowed all the nerves and energy he had built up while facing down the cashier to finally burst out and slumped down the side of the building, all the adrenaline leaving him.

With worry the little girl dropped her basket and ran up to his side.

"You okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" she squeaked, trying her best to look for injuries.

"Yeah… I'm… fine, just not used to pretending to be brave" he smiled, patting the girl on the head in a show of his okay-ness. "Not exactly my strong suit"

"I'd beg to differ young man" came the gentle voice of someone beside the odd pair. Turning his head, he spotted a rather pretty woman that looked to be in her twenties, in a police officers uniform. She had chestnut brown hair and olive skin that complimented her gold coloured eyes and the gentle expression she held. "I saw what you did in there, it was very brave and saved me from having to deal with that grumpy old man myself" she smiled causing the awkward knight to blush heavily at her compliment.

"Olive!" the little girl cried, jumping up and tackling the officer with a hug, that was graciously received. The irony of the woman's name wasn't lost on Jaune who stifled a laugh as to not embarrass himself.

"Hey, trouble maker, getting into your name sake again I see?" she smiled, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

The girl turned quite red and threw an angry looking pout at this Olive before mumbling something incoherent.

"I'm sorry, gonna have to speak up now missy" she smiled, clearly baiting the annoyed looking girl.

"I said I didn't do anything!... a nice, pretty lady gave me the money for a couple flowers…" she grumbled, looking down onto the pavement.

"Heh… so long as the nice lady _gave_ it to you, I guess I can let it slide" she smiled, throwing a knowing look towards the utterly confused Jaune. "Thanks again for looking after the little trouble maker…?" she trailed off, clearly asking for his name.

"Oh! Jaune, Jaune Arc!" he replied happily, not bothering to even try out the words that usually followed his name in front of pretty woman. Heaving his body up, he suddenly needed to look down instead of up at the officer, who looked mildly surprised at his height.

"Well… Jaune Arc, I hope to see you again soon" she replied, throwing a wink at him and sending his blush into full overdrive. "Might be nice to get to know the man behind the armour" she coolly smiled before taking the confused looking girls hand and began to lead her away.

"See ya Mr Jaune!" she shouted, waving wildly with her non-gripped hand. "I'm Vanilla by the way!" she cried, her smile beaming brighter than the sun.

"Bye…" he replied weakly, not too sure what to make of the older woman's flirting. Jaune considered himself quite good at knowing when someone was flirting with him and that woman had clearly been doing so.

"Well… I guess I just did my good deed for the day" he smiled, dusting his rear off and making for the cosmetics store with haste, he just couldn't get the feeling that he needed to hurry up and get what he needed after talking to the little girl.

The cosmetics store had stocked exactly what he had needed, and at a reasonable price to boot! He knew the guys would want him to tell them the bill so they could pay him back but that was one thing Jaune could never bring himself to do, he would always lie and pretend that he'd forgotten to get a receipt, so he didn't know how much they owed him. Pyrrha was often the one to grumble and say he had done enough for them already without paying for their stuff but always made sure to thank him for it anyway.

He had remembered to buy himself some motion sickness pills from the chemist next door and some gum to try and clear his breath of that 'Ou de Vomet' smell as well. Frankly he was going to need everything at his disposal to convince a pilot to take him back to Beacon. The pilot that had taken him to Vale was the last one to know about his motion sickness and had paid the price for it. He imagined that he would be forking out even more money for a ride and it filled him with dread.

As he stepped forward, Jaune's one shoulder clicked mildly painfully and he grimaced at the feeling.

"Who knew putting on more muscle would make me hu- Oh crap my protein powder!" he near shouted, the realisation that he had gotten everything bar what _he_ wanted, hitting him like an angry Beowulf. "Ah, dang it Jaune _think,_ what's the best route to the sports store?" he madly thought, trying his best to try and put his notoriously bad sense of direction into high gear. He was like this for a few minutes, passers by looking at the mumbling kid in armour like he was a street performer or something when it clicked in his head.

"Oh, I can go by that new ice-cream shop! The sports store is right next to it!" he realised, taking off at a dashing speed, making sure to watch where his feet were going this time.

Bursting out of the street, he spotted the ice-cream shop just in front of him. The large grand opening sign plastered over the front.

"Ha! Good deeds always give good rewards" he smiled, moving at a more leisurely pace towards the shop, with a large grin on his face. This smile quickly turned into open mouth shock as he heard a sound that was very common and easily recognisable at beacon. The sound of automatic gun fire.

 _Okay, brave face Jaune, someone needs your help!_ He thought nervously, unsheathing Crocea Mors he charged forward, thankful that no one was around to get caught in the crossfire if he had to fight.

As he made his way towards the shop, he spotted a figure in a black suit and red tie appear from around the corner, glaring at him threateningly and pointing a mace at the confused looking knight.

"Who the heck robs an ice-cream store!?" he yelled at the man but getting no response other than a cocky grin as the man made to charge at him.

 _Okay, he's got a mace… maces are blunt and hit hard… but it's no where near as big as Cardin's so I should be able to take it on my shield._ He thought rapidly, making his own advance on the man. Taking a heavy swing the mace clashed against Jaune's shield and skittered off the edge of it as Jaune put Pyrrha's training into practice. Moving sideways, Jaune took a swing at his attacker but mistimed the slash and hit empty air as the man dodged back and reeled his arm back for another strike which Jaune rolled away from, taking a testing stab towards the mans feet as he did. He heard a sharp wale of pain and knew he had hit home. Flinging himself into a standing position, he took in the sight of the now slightly limping man who was glaring at him hatefully, a small nick on his calf from where he had been hit.

"Okay, now I'm mad!" he roared, pulling out a pistol he had hidden behind his back and aiming it straight for Jaune's head.

"Crap!" he shouted, in a high-pitched voice, raising his shield to defend himself.

"Heh, idiot" the man commented, instead of shooting the trainee hunter he swung his mace again and hit the edge of Jaune's shield with enough force to send it flying away from him and skittering across the ground far out reach.

"Sooo… do-over?" Jaune smiled awkwardly, before a round house to his skull sent him flying in the opposite direction of his shield and hitting the hard floor with a painful crunch.

"Nope" the villain grinned, picking up the boy by his hair and pinning him against the brick wall beside him. Slamming the kids' hand against the wall to force him to drop his sword as he did so.

Groaning in pain from being dragged up by his hair, Jaune opened his eyes to find the barrel of a gun pointed straight at his face.

"Don't care how much Aura you have, I doubt a bullet to the face at this range is something _anyone_ can walk away from and hell, even if you do I got plenty of rounds in here" he grinned nastily, pushing the gun against Jaune's forehead. "Any last words?"

"Yeah… do you like ice-cream?" he questioned, the mans' face turning into a confused stupor at his words. It was then jaune delivered a viscous kick straight between the mans legs, causing him to crumple with a groan to his knees. "'Cause I got some crushed nuts for you" his knee connected with the temple of the downed man, knocking him unconscious.

Just as Jaune was about to congratulate himself for his oh so cool one-liner, her heard a single gunshot ring out from within the ice-cream shop.

"No…" he whispered, not taking the time to grab his weapons, he let his instincts take over and made a mad dash towards the front door.

Peering inside the room he spotted another man in black moving forwards, gun pointed forward. Jaune was fairly certain if he didn't act quickly, someone was going to die in that shop. As quietly as he could, Jaune entered the shop, doing his best to move around the blasted apart booths and splinters of glass on the floor.

As he caught sight of the man again, his blood ran cold.

He was stood menacingly over a terrified looking girl, who had clearly been shot if the blood on her clothes was anything to go by.

 _Crap! Why did I leave my weapons outside!? There's gotta be something I can use to attack this guy?_ He desperately thought, trying his best to think up a way to save the girl. It was then he laid his eyes on a metal ice-cream bowl on the ground just behind the man. Jaune knew what he had to do. Moving as silent as a mouse, he moved up behind the man, grabbing the bowl as he did.

Catching the tail end of the conversation, Jaune heard the man near laugh as he said "So long, tiny"

Then Jaune did the only reasonable thing he could think to do to save the girl, he cracked the bowl over the mans head with a satisfying *BONK* watching the man crumple to the ground, unconscious.

Without even bothering to check if the man was down for the count, he dropped the bowl and dived towards the bleeding girls side, looking her over for any other bullet wounds. He took note of her multicoloured hair, her long jacket and brown corset which were soaked in her own blood and that her face looked quite pale as she stared at him like he was the oddest thing on the planet. He thought he spotted something odd about her eyes but decided it was better to focus on helping the injured girl than stupidly ogling her appearance.

Throwing aside his armour and tearing off his hoodie, he moved to put it behind her head. Moving it as gently as he could before placing the soft fabric behind her head, he placed her head back down.

 _Okay… she's comfier now, which is good… now I need to try and slow the blood flow. I need something the soak up the blood and stop the rest! C'mon there's gotta be something here I can use! Hell all I can think of is using my… oh, crud_ he mentally screamed, looking down at the pained girl with utter worry and fear.

"Miss?... umm I gotta do something to stop the bleeding but it's gonna look weird… But I _promise!_ I'm only doing this to help!" he awkwardly rambled, taking a deep breath to calm himself down as he did the deed.

Pulling off his shirt as well, Jaune tried not to think about weird the scene must have looked as he sat their topless, pressing said top to the stomach of a girl who'd been shot.

"C'mon… this has to work!" he shouted, trying his best to keep pressure on the wound and stop the flow of blood. "Miss, I'm gonna do my best to help you until help gets here, okay? Those gun shots were really loud, so I bet some hunters are coming this way right now!" he said, doing his best to give a reassuring smile to the pale faced girl. "I hope… c'mon! this has to work! What good am I if I can't save even one… person?" he trailed off as stared in shock at his hands. They had begun to glow! White light emanating from his hands and slowly taking over the girl who was staring at the sight in amazement herself.

As he watched in pure amazement, Jaune pulled away the blood-soaked shirt with one hand before quickly replacing it and watched as, from the entry hole in her stomach, a small metal object that must have been the bullet was forced out from it. The second it did, the entry wound began to close rapidly, leaving nothing but a small amount of scar tissue where it had once been.

The girl suddenly shot up with a sharp intake of breath, Jaune's hands instinctively shooting back to his sides as he stared in amazement at the girl before him.

Slowly, her head turned towards him, her eyes open in utter shock as she stared at him. it was then Jaune noticed what he had spotted earlier about her eyes. They were different colours. One was a light brown the colour of chocolate, while the other was a vibrant and bright pink.

This took Jaune by surprise but not in a bad way. He honestly thought they looked quite pretty if her were being honest, even with her shocked expression.

"I… umm… I'm not even going to pretend I knew what just hap-mmph!" he was cut short as the girl shot forward and pressed her lips against his own. Jaune Arc's world went blank as her lips connected with his.

Fire went coursing through his veins and his mind felt like a million thoughts, feelings and emotions were charging through it at once as he felt her lips move against him, her arms locking around his neck as he tasted a sweet flavour from the lipstick. Neapolitan. He had no idea what was going on but frankly he didn't care as he gently moved to place his arms around her on instinct.

As soon he moved to do so though, she pulled away, her eyes hazy as she stared at him again. Then something seemed to click in her head, and she went beet red before looking down at his exposed torso and stomach and growing even redder.

Before Jaune could even force his slightly broken mind to think of what to say, she darted backwards, bundling up some items in her arms and turning back to him with embarrassment written all over her face.

Letting out a small and meek smile, she jumped backwards only to disappear right before his eyes, in what looked to be a wall of shattered glass or something.

There was only thing Jaune could think to say in such a situation. Something any man or woman in his mind would probably say to what has just happened to him. "Ummm?"

Then the door exploded.

 **Poor Jaune, the bugger can't catch a break, can he?**

 **Well this won't be the last time he meets the mysterious girl whose life he had saved. Certainly not the last time she will leave him speechless either.**

 **See you all next time!**

 **Oh, and here's the schedule folks!**

 **Pink lemonade will be updated on Saturdays from now on while The song of her heart will be uploaded on Sundays.**

 **It would have been so this week, but hospitals don't care if you have deadlines to meet if you have a busted knee! XD**

 **I have a day away from art tomorrow so the song of her heart will be uploaded then!**


	3. Not so angelic saviour

Chapter 3

Not so angelic saviour

Neo stared at the angel in a curious manner, they didn't seem quite so… radiant as before. Their apparent fall from divinity clearly linked to the white glow that had enveloped her entirely. They were probably just using up their _angel-ly_ powers to emit this white glow.

Another thing she noticed, was the fact that the horrific pain in her guts didn't seem too bad anymore. It still hurt like hell but was a far cry from the agony she was in before. Did angels comfort sinners? She was fairly certain that she'd read in this non-descript, holy book she'd stolen from a priest looking guy said bad were punished for their crimes and experienced hellish torture for all eternity. That alone was enough to convince her that she had a one way to ticket to eternal torment waiting for her when she bit the bullet.

This though? This was… nice… it made her feel all tingly and warm inside as the white glow continued to envelop her.

Maybe whatever gods up their had made some mistake and mixed her up with some saintly girl who had lived on nothing but the graces of her holy-ness and now, she was going up to paradise instead? If so, that girl was going to be _pissed_ when she found out where she was going.

Or maybe that little girl she had given that money to had actually been a goddess in disguise! Judging her before she died! She mentally praised herself for being such a good Samaritan.

 _Oh! Please let there be hunky, topless ice cream men holding every single flavour of ice-cream for me to try! Ooo… now that's paradise!_ she squealed in joy, internally. Hoping against hope that this wasn't a dream.

Just as she finished her thought, however, Neo felt a sudden rush of energy building inside her. It was like she was supercharged or something as she felt so amazing! So incredible! So… It suddenly dawned upon Neo that her lungs seemed to be screaming for air.

"Hhhhhh!" she breathed in sharply, rising up quick as lightning as she did.

Expecting to see her topless, ice-cream filled paradise. But it wasn't. Neo didn't understand. If this was paradise, then why did it look exactly the same as the destroyed ice-cream shop she had been in before?

 _If this is paradise, this is a complete and utter rip off!_ She yelled inside her head, turning to give this supposed _angel_ a piece of her mind.

As she did so however, Neo's seemingly still beating heart nearly stopped again.

Knelt beside her, with an equally shocked expression, was a boy. Not an angel. But a boy who stared at her with worry and confusion. He seemed to be focused on her like he couldn't believe his eyes at the girl in front of him. As Neo scanned his face, she noticed certain things about the boy. His eyes were a handsome and iridescent blue. At a glance she may have thought that his eyes were windows looking out to the sea. Despite being held open wide and the pupils small in shock, Neo got the feeling they looked quite nice when he wasn't looking like he'd just seen a miracle. His mess of blonde hair looked exactly like the heavenly do that she'd seen on the figure she'd seen before. Except it seemed to have the crushed remains of a dried-out leaf and a bit of brick dust along the edges of the golden locks from Oum knows where. His skin was fair, nearly as fair as her own, and practically flawless. If she were being honest, Neo felt a pang of jealousy for the lucky shit of boy. Moving her eyes down gently, she took in the sight of his ever so slightly rosy lips and his long and strong neck below but quickly threw her eyes downwards as she felt her cheeks begin to grow red.

 _Oh, crap he's cute!_

Neo instantly regretted her decision however as she realised that the boy wasn't wearing a shirt!

 _Must. Look. Away! Oh, crap he's got abs…_ she groaned mentally. Indeed, the boy had abs, is not as developed as some people, they were accentuated by the fact that he had very little fat to him. above the surprising abs was a pair of taught, developing pecs that raised and lowered slightly as he gently breathed as he stared at her. Just why was he shirtless, though? For that matter, where was the angel!? Attempting to move her hands, Neo felt a foreign object on her stomach.

Looking down, Neo took in the site of what she imagined used to be a nice, white shirt. Now though, it was stained red in what could only be her own blood. It had evidently been pressed to her stomach to stop the flow of blood which had been pouring out of her.

As Neo looked at all of these things, lingering on his abs for longer than was strictly necessary, it all clicked into place as she realised something.

There was no angel.

This guy, whoever he was, had just saved her from being shot straight through the head and then _healed_ her. Full on, undeniably and amazingly, _healed_ her! She didn't even know him and yet he'd knocked out the guy about to do the dirty deed and saved her!

Focusing her attention back on the boy, he held a shy smile and looked to be about to talk.

"I… umm… I'm not even going to pretend I knew what just hap-mmph!"

Neo suddenly felt her body thrust forwards and, seemingly with a will of their own, she felt her lips press against his. Her arms throwing themselves over his shoulders to lock around his neck.

It was as if her whole body had been set ablaze as she felt an indescribably heat build-up within her. It felt as if her, newly hole free, stomach was full of things that made her feel weird in all sorts of ways. Even though the boy clearly had no idea what was going on, he seemed to respond well to her movements, if a bit stiffly.

She spotted his hands, slowly moving to wrap around her. With a rush of the weird feelings, Neo forced herself to pull away, unsure as to why she suddenly felt her cheeks growing hot.

In the heat of the moment, it only just now dawned on Neo as to what she had just done.

 _Wait… did I just…_ Neo wasn't a shy girl by any means. She practically oozed confidence and could turn a man to jelly if she so pleased, but the lingering sensations of her jumping and shoving her lips upon her saviour, made her go beet red. Looking down again she realised something else. Not only had she kissed her saviour, but that saviour was _still_ topless as she had done it. Her blush went even redder.

Without even waiting for the slightly dazed boy to speak, Neo dashed up and grabbed any and everything behind her that could have been hers. With a final look at the still bewildered looking boy, Neo attempted to salvage the situation by throwing him her signature, cocky smirk. Unfortunately, it came out more akin to a meek little smile, much to her embarrassment.

With that final little let down for her image that had already been tarnished, Neo activated her seemingly uber-charged semblance and disappeared behind her veil which made it seem as if she had vanished into thin air.

In reality she was still right in front of him, though she was hastily making her way towards one of the smashed in windows near the front of the shop. Diving out and charging up the street. She failed to notice when three figures charged the shop she had just left and one, if Neo had seen would have thought was stealing her style, dressed in pink, black and white swung a massive hammer at the door, smashing the poor thing to smithereens.

Neo wasn't quite sure why she as running away. She could have easily slipped behind her veil and sauntered away as she usually did.

For some reason she though, the thought of being near the boy with the bare chest and sexy eyes made feel those weird feelings in her stomach again.

Roman Torchwick was a simple man in his opinion. If someone had something he wanted and he felt they didn't deserve it, he simply took it. If someone tried to muscle in on his territory or merchandise, he simply made sure they didn't try it again. Be that through an encouraging word or through other more…. _Messy_ ways. If he brought some of his _favourite_ ice-cream that he planned to eat on the couch while his _darling_ niece ate her own next to him all the while watching their favourite movies together, only to find said _darling_ niece had decided against following his polite and easily understandable request to not eat said ice-cream… well he would simply have to bar her ice-cream privileges for the next… ooo… 10 years? Maybe five with good behaviour?

Yes. That sounded perfect to Roman Torchwick. Just perfect.

Imagine his joy then. When he heard said niece come through the door in what sounded like quite a hurry. Probably to try and hide the evidence of her betrayal of his trust.

"Good evening, young lady" said Roman in his charming and suave tone that held just a hint of what could be considered fatherly scorn as he looked upon papers on the counter, next to the freshly RE-opened tub of his ice-cream. He didn't bother to look up as he knew that, without a solid plan and mindset, the little shit in front of him could use the deadliest weapon in her arsenal that even he couldn't resist. The puppy dog eyes. Oh, Neopolitan Torchwick could make a cop that was about to arrest her feel so bad with just a glimpse of those eyes that they would feel like _they_ needed to wear the cuffs. "I suppose you wouldn't know what happened to _my_ ice-cream would you? Hrmm? Dear niece of mine?"

Silence. Roman was used to this of course, His niece never talked. Naturally so after what happened to her back then. But this silence was different. He didn't hear the squeak of her marker on her mini whiteboard. He didn't her the sound her scroll made when she was sending a text to him. He didn't even hear the swish of that sign she liked to use on occasion to talk to him when she was in good mood and felt like making him laugh. No this was dead silence. So silent, he swore that if he focused hard enough, he would of heard the blub of her lava lamp from down the hall.

Was she giving him the silent treatment? Well… her own version of it at least.

"Listen Neo, just admit you…" As Roman looked up, he saw for the first time the state his niece was in. Her hair was in a disarray as if she'd run the whole way back. Her eyes were wide in shock and stared down at the floor, her face flushed red. In her arms she clutched at her parasol 'Stabby Mc Murderson' which rested in its separated form. Alongside these two items was what appeared to be a badly dyed red shirt, it looked so blotchy and disgusting. People would think the wearer had just soaked in someone's blood! What got his attention the most though, was the fact that his nieces' corset was covered in blood. "Oh, Oum Neo!" he shouted running up and placing his hands on her shoulders as he looked her up and down in worry.

"What happened!? Who attacked you!? I'll murder them as soon as I find them!" he raged, looking for any wounds on her, terrified the blood on her was her own.

Looking up at him trusting eyes, Neo held up her finger to shush her raving uncle who seemed hell bent on beating the crap out of the guy who'd already been taken care of by her saviour, who without a name to his face, she had nicknamed, Mr abs.

Ensuring direct eye contact was made, Neo placed her belongings on the counter and began to sign at her uncle who looked at her in shock.

 _I went for my usual walk, gave some kid a bit of money for some flowers… Don't you dare try to lecture me again Mr!_ she huffed, watching as the man before her looked about ready to do exactly that. _After that I found a new ice-cream shop, it was brand new, so I went in naturally! But… pretty much as soon as I got there I was… attacked_ she signed the last part warily, waiting for the next outburst of parental protectiveness. Instead, for once, her uncle just kept staring at her, waiting for her to continue in worry, his arms never losing contact as her gently gripped her shoulders. _It was easy to take out the henchman. Seriously what the hell is the world coming to when hired hitmen can't seem to even take out one girl?_

"Hitmen!?" Torchwick bellowed, his eyes darting to Melodic Cudgel, before he could move however, he was stopped by the poking of the girl before him. her small finger prodding into his shoulder. Her exasperated face seeming to say 'mind of I finish?' "Sorry, Shortstack" he apologised, shutting up to let her continue.

 _Like I said, they were easy to take down, but their leader was… weird. Like I couldn't even get close to him! the second I used my veil to try and sneak up on him, he would twitch and suddenly I'm having to dive for cover because he and his men are blowing out the walls where I was with bullets. He was so ugly as well. Nasty yellow teeth with tacky gold ones as well, and he had a real nasty burn on his cheek. Long story short, I take out his guys with ease, but I end up getting, my butt whooped by him. Then… then something extra bad happened…._ She trailed off, not sure as to whether she should tell her rather… eccentric and over protective uncle about what had happened.

"Please, sweetheart" he said in the sincerest voice her could muster. "Tell me what happened"

Giving in, she made the appropriate symbols with her hands.

 _My aura broke and... he shot me. Like straight though the guts shot me, blood everywhere kind of shot._

"What?... But… H-How? How did you survive that!? Neo this makes no sense?" He questioned, going full dad mode as he began to let his mind wonder while still giving her his attention as he thought of the many ways he was going to make the bastard who'd hurt his niece suffer before he killed him.

 _That's the thing… I was saved by some random guy about my age_ she smiled unconsciously, the red in her face now clearly a blush she wasn't entirely sure as to why she had.

At her 'words' Torchwick turned from 'murder the guy who shot my niece' mode, to 'some punk went near my little niece and must die' mode. "Go on…" he said with trepidation.

 _He just appeared behind the guy and smacked him over the head with an ice-cream bowl! Believe it or not I thought I was dead at first and thought he was the angel of death! His eyes were just so... blue! His hair was so blonde it looked like the sun and he was so_ _ **tall,**_ _he just had to be angel in my mind!_ _ **.**_ _Didn't help disprove my theory as his white stuff began to cover my whole body- Energy! White_ energy _began to cover me._ She corrected feeling the stiffness in her hands as spotting that tell-tale 'I'm gonna kill a bitch' look in his eyes. _As I realised I wasn't dead, I found out that this guy seems to have some sort of healing powers or something! Imagine my surprise when I find the guy used this to pop the bullet out of my guts and sealed up the wound._ She gently pulled at the tear in her corset to show a simple and surgical looking scar where the bullet had entered. _Must of never used it before as he looked as confused as I was! I've got no idea why but for some reason, you gotta promise not to freak out okay?_ He nodded wordlessly, already planning on a hundred ways to neuter the kid. _I kissed him! and not like when I kiss a mark then beat unconscious to steal their cash either! I dunno why I did it, but for some reason I felt some weird feelings in my stomach and I felt the need to kiss him… I think I broke his brain a little as all he did was stare at me like a deer in headlights. After that I grabbed my stuff and ran the hell outta there. That brings us to now. Any idea what those weird feelings were? I'm not too sure if I like them or not._ She asked, a confused and conflicted look on her face.

Roman stood there with a perfectly calm look upon his face as he smiled down at his niece. With a slight chuckle, he sighed and shook his head. "Nope, sorry kiddo, but I haven't a clue what those weird feelings are. Might be best to do your best to stop them though, I can't imagine feeling those weird feelings is too good for you" he laughed, removing his hands from her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "But as long as you're safe, that's all I care about. Here" he gestured, pulling away and pushing over the slightly melting ice-cream which was the whole reason he had been waiting for her in the first place. "I think you've earnt it after the day you've had. Now get your butt to bed! Got a long week ahead of us!" he grinned, watching as the girl with the renewed wide eyes, gingerly placed her hands around the ice-cream and took it away like a holy artefact to her room. Mindlessly waving him a goodnight as she did. Only then did Torchwick let his smile drop.

"Well. Looks like I'm gonna be _extra_ busy tomorrow" he grinned darkly, going to his scroll to begin making a few select calls to people who owed him favours.

While he did so, his oblivious niece was doing some research of her own. She wanted to know all she could about Mr Abs. By his physique and his powers, he had to be a hunter in training. Neo was just glad she hadn't told her uncle about him being topless and all. Admitting she'd kissed him was dangerous enough. But to let her protective and _very_ dangerous uncle know he'd been topless the entire time would have been basically signing his death warrant.

Neo couldn't have that, no she couldn't! She wasn't entirely sure as to why she wanted to, but she wanted to see Mr Abs again. She was still curious as to the weird feelings in her stomach whenever she thought about him and wanted to know more about them. Maybe being near him would help her figure it out? Meh, at the very least he seemed like he was a nice guy and Neo felt she could have some fun with him if she found him, feeling it would be nice to have someone to talk to other than henchmen and other crooks when her uncle wasn't about.

Plus, there was the fact she was currently holding the guys hoodie in her hands, having covertly hidden it from her uncles view behind the blood-soaked shirt she was shocked he hadn't taken notice of. In her rush to escape the shop, she had grabbed the hoodie and shirt by mistake.

She'd nearly died of silent laughter after she saw the bunny on the front of it. Rolling onto her stomach and rolling around on her bed hysterics before finally managing to calm herself down.

It would be her little way of saying 'Hey, thanks for using your weird semblance to pull a bullet out of me and save my life!'

Either way, Neo was certain she would be seeing Mr Abs again, very soon.

 **Jaune's in trouble now! How will Roman decide to deal with the news of his nieces' encounter? How will Neo fair when she finds out who the mysterious boy is and goes to find him? Will Jaune survive the oncoming storm of cute and gentlemanly death threats?**

 **Tune in next chapter to find out!**


	4. Exposed chests and invisible girls

Pink Lemonade

Chapter 4

Exposed chests and invisible girls

Jaune was thrown from his mild stupor as the door beside him exploded and he saw the visage of the pink, black and white cyclone of terror that was a giggling Nora. She smashed open the door with ferocious intensity and skipped inside.

"Jauney!" she yelled, bouncing up to Jaune and grabbing him in a crushing hug. "We were coming to find you since Pyrrha found out there was a new movie on that she thought we could all watch! But then we heard there were some bad guys roaming around robbing ice-cream shops', so we came to rescue our fearless leader from a creamy demise and get revenge for all the murdered ice-cream when we saw that this place was getting blown to heck! We thought that you would need help but looks like you managed to handle it all yourself and I… Why are you shirtless?"

Jaune was rendered into utter bewilderment as the girl had raved on about what had led to her smashing in the door of the shop and nearly breaking his ribs. Only to finally realise her leader was shirtless and that she was hugging him after said crushing had occurred.

"That… would be a good way to start explaining what happened here" Ren said, appearing in the doorway only to be nearly blown away as the final member of team JNPR appeared, a wild and scared look in her eyes. Before Jaune could even come up with a proper explanation as to his current state of dress, he was bombarded by a certain red-headed spartan.

"Jaune! Are you okay?! I was so…" she stopped as she spotted instantaneously the state of dress her partner was in. her eyes travelled down from the slightly embarrassed face of Jaune, down to his exposed chest with was mildly sweaty after all the exercise he had just done. Then down unto his exposed stomach which gently expanded and shrunk with his breathing, allowing her to see every minute detail in those shiny abs. Pyrrha didn't even continue her words, instead growing a small trail of blood from her nose before growing incredibly red. With an 'eep!' she disappeared out of the destroyed door and was gone before Jaune could even speak.

"Wha- what's wrong with Pyrrha? She okay?" he enquired, looking at his team in worry only to receive a deadpan look from them in return.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little, dense, head about fearless leader!" Nora exclaimed, letting go of Jaune and gesturing to the entire room. "Not when you need to explain how you managed to take down an entire _team_ ofrobbers at once! I mean, I could do it with a simple Boom! Crack! From my baby here, but that's besides the point! You beat up the bad guys Jauney!" she exclaimed with a lot more surprise in her voice than Jaune was happy with. Frankly if it were anyone else he would think they were insulting him. But this was Nora. She just had a… way with words.

"What Nora is _trying_ to say is that she is proud of you, as am I" Ren cut in, seeing that his friend was about to be exposed to a barrage of accidental insults. "I must say that it is surprising however, considering how little damage you seem to have taken" he added, looking bemused at the state of the shop around him. Eyeing the bodies of the still unconscious men around him and the general destruction of the shop itself.

"Clearly Jaune is better than most give him credit for" came the proud voice of Pyrrha, appearing in the doorway again, a tissue in her nose and the redness in her cheeks dulled. "Plus, his training has come a very long way since we first started. I imagine he could give Cardin a run for his money now"

Jaune heard the praise from his teammates and, while he felt a certain amount of pride, he couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at the general surprise in their voices as they did so.

"Hey! No need to sound so surprised! I got some skills! Took down a guy with a nut shot and a hit to the head!" he defended himself, proudly standing up and placing his hands on his hips in a super hero-esc pose. Then it clicked in his head that he actually hadn't been the one to do all this. He had barely managed to take out one guy and then knocked the other one out from behind. It was actually the mysterious girl who had managed, form what he could tell, to take down most of the guys. The mysterious girl who had… kissed him. The embarrassment settled in as he gingerly raised his one hand to his head. "But… erm in this case… it wasn't-"

Jaune was cut off by the large gasp from Pyrrha, her eyes staring at his hands with severe intensity and worry. She bounded forwards and near wrenched his arms off a she took in the sight of his hands. It was only now that Jaune realised that his hands were covered in the blood of the girl he had saved.

"What happened!? Did they hurt you worse than we thought!? We need to get you to a medical ward! We-"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune interrupted, smiling goofily as he took his hands from hers. "I'm fine, this isn't mine. It… belongs to someone I just… well I think I… saved a girls' life. She's the one who I think did most of the hard work"

Pyrrha stood in a dumbstruck fashion, her usually composed face now a mix of emotions varying from worry, anger and confusion. Her emerald eyes staring directly into his. Nora, having long ago decided to that putting all the 'baddies' into a pile was a good idea, dropped the one she was holding with a thud and stared at Jaune with a bemused look of her own.

It turned to Ren to speak up, a life of living with the living embodiment of hyper had made him somewhat immune to being shocked at anything.

"If what you're saying is true, where is she? I would assume having just had her life saved would mean she is still in a mildly incapacitated state" He asked, his eyes scanning the room to see if they had overlooked someone in the room. As he stared at his leader, Jaune's eyes suddenly became wide, a massive smile growing on his face. In a move that managed to even make his unflappable demeaner shake for a moment. Jaune rushed up and gave the beat red Pyrrha a hug, unaware of just what he was doing to the spartan as he pressed his bare self to her.

"Pyrrha!" he yelled, only getting another 'eep!' in response. "I unlocked my semblance! I can heal! I can heal people with my aura! The girl was dying, she'd been shot, she was dying but I _gave_ her some of my aura! It was like I supercharged her own and saved her! Oh, my Oum Pyrrha, I have my semblance!" he laughed happily, finally letting the girl go who promptly placed a hand on her chest and tried her best to calm herself down. Without missing a beat Jaune ran up to Ren, attempting to hug him as well, but was stopped by a polite hand raising up to stop him. Not even letting that get to him, Jaune simply spread his hands wide and laughed happily again. "That's why she's not here Ren! She was perfectly fine after I saved her!"

Smiling at his friends' antics, he gently placed a hand on his shoulder and steadied him, before continuing. "That is amazing Jaune, frankly I can surely say we are all proud of you. But the fact remains, where is this girl?"

At that, jaune's face took on a mildly confused look as he stared at a spot where Ren noticed a patch of blood was slowly drying on the floor.

" _Well…_ that's the thing… she uh… disappeared… she uh 'thanked' me and then just vanished… hehe" Jaune replied, watching the utterly bewildered looks from his team. As he began to think his team was deciding whether or not to shove him into the nearest nuthouse, he felt a sharp twang as the back of his head. Turning around to the source of pain, he found Nora rubbing a red dust between her fingers.

"Think ya took a smack to the head their Jauney, probably scrambled your brains a little! Not saying you didn't save someone, but _c'mon_! No one can just disappear! If they could can you imagine all the pancakes and stuff they could take!? Like one minute they're doing as they please, people walk in and BOOM! They're gone! Maybe she just ran away 'cause she couldn't deal with you being shirtless! By the way… you didn't answer me before, why are you shirtless?" she questioned, a raised eyebrow making it clear to him that he wasn't getting away until he answered her.

Putting aside the fact that she was calling the ability to vanish impossible in a world where being able to run at near the speed of sound and using the power of electricity to get superhuman strength was normal, Jaune decided to instead answer her.

"Well… ya see I kinda used my hoodie to make her comfy as she was on the floor and then I… well I had to use my shirt to try and stop the blood!" he answered, trying to keep his voice level and his face as not insane looking as he could. "Where is my stuff anyway? Hopefully my hoodie didn't get too… wet"

"That would explain the blood on the floor… but to answer your own question I have no idea, maybe they got misplaced after the girl… vanished" Ren replied, still looking bemused at his friend.

"Guys! I'm telling you she just disappeared! She kissed me and then she just vanished!" Jaune shouted, not even realising his mistake until he felt all the conscious eyes in the room turn to him.

Ren suddenly looked worried, like he expected the room to explode at any moment as he towards the two female members of his team. Frankly Jaune couldn't understand the reason behind his worry. What he could understand though, was the ever-growing grin on one, Nora Valkyrie's face. It was as if she'd just stumbled upon the worlds largest supply of maple syrup and it was all hers for the taking. Jaune was, however, suddenly becoming aware of what he'd just unleashed and all he cared about right now was trying to curl up into a ball and hide for all eternity rather than face the impending barrage from the pink berserker.

"So. The valiant knight save's the wounded maiden, giving up his very _energy_ to save her!~ she said in voice far too cutesy for his liking. "In return, the grateful maiden gifted the brave and valiant knight with a kiss~ But the brave knights' shirtlessness proves too much for the innocent maiden to bear and she is forced leave! Her kiss causing the knight to think she simply disappeared as she ran from the scene!~ Oh! Maybe that's her semblance! Mind erasing kisses! Can you imagine!?" she grinned evilly, bouncing about the room and continuing to sing about the 'fair maiden' and the 'brave knight'.

"Nora, I believe there is a time and place for things" came the mildly defeated sounding Pyrrha from behind Jaune, gingerly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps it would be best if we discussed such matters after the police arrive?"

Seemingly having been summoned by the gods' of ironic timing themselves, a group of officers suddenly stormed into the room, all pointing guns at the rather shocked looking group, well they were all shocked apart from Ren of course. He only raised an eyebrow and flicked Storm Flower back into his sleeves.

"Freeze dirtbags!" came the roar of the leading officer. An officer who seemed familiar to Jaune, _very_ familiar in fact. 'Saw the person less than an hour ago' familiar. The olive skin and the golden eyes were what clued the knight in the most however. As she stared at the destroyed shop, Olive took notice of the pile of goons nearby and the multiple bullet holes in the walls and furniture. Her eyes widened slightly as she spotted the slowly drying patch of blood on the floor. What she took notice of most, however was the group of four teens that looked at her and the rest of team like they were the most interesting things in the world. The teen she paid the most attention to, was the boy she'd met earlier today after he'd helped Vanilla. Though he seemed to be in a slightly more… undressed state than earlier. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the sight of the, admittedly nicely toned, teen who couldn't seem to decide whether he was scared or relieved to see her.

"Oh, hey Jaune" she smiled, lowering her gun to the surprise and shock of the other officers. "Guessing you can help to explain exactly what happened here? You don't look the type to go destroying ice-cream shops? Don't tell me that you turned all the staff into ice-cream either, please? Because I'd imagine on their grand opening there'd be staff here" she smiled, noticing the confused look on the teen's face.

The universe seemed to not want to allow Jaune to explain himself today as he wasn't able to reply due to a jittery knock that came from the large metal door that Jaune assumed lead to the freezer. The face of a frosty moustached sever appeared in the glass window in the middle of the door. He seemed to be pleading to be letting out at a guess, as none of the people in the room could hear him.

"Oh. Never mind I believe I've found them" she replied, one of the officers behind her hurrying over to let the half frozen hostages free. "How about you four come with me and explain a few things, namely what the hell happened here, why there's a literal pile of what I'm assuming are the culprits here and… just why the heck you're shirtless"

"Oh, for the love of…" Jaune groaned as the he and his team moved to follow Olive while the remaining officers checked on the civilians and cuffed the men in now slightly ruined, black suits.

Explaining the situation to Olive and filing a report on what had occurred had taken hours, especially as she had seemed hellbent on teasing him about his missing clothes until one, much nicer, officer leant him a slightly baggy t-shirt with a black base and a red Beowulf seemingly clawing through the material.

As he explained that he had simply been walking by when he had heard the commotion and rushed to help, Olive had nodded, taking the conversation seriously. As he explained that he'd had to take down one goon outside, Olive had nodded again, still taking the conversation seriously. As he had explained that he had saved a girl's life through the use of his semblance unlocking at just the right moment and explaining every detail he could remember about her, Olive had smiled, praising him and nodding for him to continue. The conversation still oh so serious. What had caused the conversation to turn not serious was when he had explained the girl had, after admitting she had kissed him, disappeared into air before his very eyes. This had made Olive burst out into laughter as Nora had apparently been miming Jaune taking a blow to the head behind him while he explained the last part. She had continued to laugh even when another officer poked his head around the corner to report that the crooks were on their way to jail and the civilians hadn't been harmed in any way, he had simply taken one look at the laughing Officer Olive and the defeated looking blonde teen in front of her before shaking his head in amusement and leaving without a word.

After everything had calmed down, Olive had finished his statement and taken Jaune's teams on what they had and hadn't seen before leading them back to the awaiting civilians.

Pyrrha had naturally been swarmed, politely trying to get back to her team to no avail and ended up giving into signing the autographs of the many apparent fans. Jaune had managed to draw in a few fans of his own who thanked him for helping to save them and asking where the girl who had originally faced them was. Jaune, having had to deal with people thinking he was crazy twice in one day, decided to simply play dumb and say he didn't know. Noting the amused look on both Olive and Nora's faces.

Ren, being a good-natured person, had volunteered him and Nora to try and save the poor champion from her adoring fans.

This left Jaune alone. Well not exactly alone, but from the look he was getting from Olive he kinda wished he was.

"So." She smiled, not seeming to bother trying to hide what Jaune recognised as a rather evil look. "First you help out my little friend and now you're saving ice-cream shops from thugs. What's next? Getting a kitten out of a tree? Because that honestly wouldn't surprise me since you seem to be an everyday hero" she smiled, clearly enjoying the blush that had formed on his face. "How old are you again, Jaune?" she asked suddenly

He darted his head around at her question, while Jaune was very confused as to why she would ask him that he replied anyway.

"I'm seventeen… but I'll be turning eighteen in a couple months" he replied, cautiously trying to figure out why Olive had seemed to grow a small frown on her face.

"Damn…" she muttered quietly, before turning to him with a smile. "Well… lemme know if you're single when you do… I might be able to fix that" she grinned, winking at him before breaking up the crowd of swarming fans and freeing Pyrrha to her gratitude.

Jaune meanwhile, was having a mild mental breakdown.

 _Okay, Jaune Arc. You can figure this out. You saved the life of a girl who decided to repay you by taking your first kiss. That was more than a little weird but… that's okay right!? It's not like you didn't like it or anything! Ooo… her lips tasted so nice… NO! back on track buster! Okay. After said pretty girl with nice tasting lipstick kissed you. Before disappearing into thin air mind, you. You were then_ _ **very**_ _strongly flirted with by a very beautiful, older woman who also happens to be a cool police officer. She also clearly plans on doing… things to you after you turn eighteen. That's… not exactly terrible sounding either. There's just one question I must ask._ _ **WHEN THE HELL DID YOU BECOME**_ **THAT** _ **GUY IN EVERY OTHER ANIME WHERE HE GETS FLIRTED WITH BY EVERY PRETTY GIRL HE HELPS IN EVEN THE SLIGHTEST WAY!?**_

His inner voice continued to scream at him, it was all it could do to stop Jaune's mind from exploding as it couldn't comprehend the idea of one, let alone _two,_ pretty girls kissing/flirting with him like those two had… _ever!_

His inner implosion of the brain was only stopped when he felt the calming hand on his partner touching his shoulder with worry.

"I… believe Nora may have had a point when she said you may have hurt your head Jaune" she smiled, having noticed the weird expressions her friend had been making at her approach. "How about we get you back to the dorm?"

"That…" Jaune made to reply, knowing all the things he had brought today would be long gone by now, he felt that he needed to at least try and replace them. As he made to say this though, he suddenly became aware of just how tired he was. Today had been mentally and physically draining for him and it had finally caught up to him. "Yeah… I'd like that"

After finally arriving back at Beacon, having been flown back by a very wary looking pilot who had only taken them after a look of 'try it peasant' from Nora who had lived up to her role as 'queen of the castle' and strode aboard the Bullhead first, team JNPR arrived at their room to their joy.

Their was only one problem that had persisted from Jaune's little adventure in Vale.

"So, what's she look like!?" Nora shouted, grinning wildly as she cornered the 'too tired to even try and escape' Jaune.

"Urgh… Ren… Help" he begged his friend who looked at him with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Jaune. But even I can't stop her when she's like this"

In hope, he turned to the ever reliable Pyrrha. She would help him! She always did!

"Pyrrha?" he questioned, looking at her hopefully.

"I… ummm…" she said in a rather odd voice as she struggled to look at him. "I… would like to know about her as well… So, I can thank her for helping those people of course!" she added on hastily, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Jaune groaned in defeat as his last hope had turned against him. he knew he was doomed. But he may as well go down with pride.

"Heh… what do you wanna know?" he asked and Nora's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"What's she look like!? Is she tall or short? Skinny or big? Is she pretty? Does she have big boobies!?" her last question threw both Jaune and Pyrrha for a spin as they stared at the hopeful looking girl with blushing roaring through their faces.

 _Leave it to Nora to ask something like that…_ he silently grumbled, before letting out a sigh and started his path to doom.

"She was… pretty. Like _really_ pretty. I guess beautiful would be better to say. Her skin was almost pearlescent, and it looked practically flawless…" he smiled, not even noticing the small blush that was forming on his cheeks. "Her hair was tri coloured. One half chocolate brown while the other was vibrant pink with dashes of white hidden in the pink side. Her eyes were the most amazing thing though… they were two different colours! The same as her hair, pink and brown but they were just so… amazing… To answer your questions. She was short, about only up to my chest so I'd put her at about 5ft. She wasn't by any means big, but she wasn't skinny either. She was 'ahem' well proportioned" he felt his face go red as he watched a grin grow on Nora's face. "You already know what I think about her looks… and I'm not going to answer that last question"

To his surprise, Nora didn't even try and force him to answer her, instead she grew a worried face. Turning away and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We gotta get our fearless leader to the emergency room!" she bellowed, causing the rest of the room to look at her in utter bewilderment. "Jauney clearly has a concussion!"

"What the heck makes you think I have a concussion!?" he squawked, looking at Nora like she was mad, well madder than usual.

"How else can you explain how she 'disappeared into thin air' and looks like someone from a bad anime?" she questioned, going full nurse Nora mode as she made to drag her poor leader to the emergency room. "You must have a concussion as to think like that! Now. To the emergency room!" she bellowed but lost her grip on her 'patient' as he somehow managed to break the iron grip of his captor just as she opened the door.

"I'm telling you she's real!" Jaune cried, attempting to hide behind the now equally as worried looking Ren. He of all people knew it was a bad idea to get between nurse Nora and her patients.

Raising an accusing eyebrow, she glared at him before crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"Gonna need proof fearless leader" she said simply, like it was the easiest thing in the world to accomplish.

"How the heck am I gonna do that!? It's not like she'll just magically appear out of-oof!" he suddenly grunted as his team watched him get thrown to the floor suddenly. All looking booth shocked and worried for him. That was until the air above him seemed to shatter and the image of the exact girl Jaune had been describing seemed to appear out of thin air on top him, straddling his waist while she smiled at him.

The trio we left in a state of utter shock as the girl who had appeared out of thin air seemed smiled down at the utterly bewildered looking Jaune.

Everyone and everything in the room seemed to go silent as it happened.

This silence only lasted until Nora once again opened her mouth. "Huh. I guess Jauney was telling the truth after all"

 **Sorry for the late update folks but I have been focusing on my other, main, story. I do love this series but the song of her heart is my first and most beloved story so if I need to turn my attention to it instead I will focus on that. But Pink Lemonade will always be continued. I will never abandon a piece once I start it. I can promise that.**


	5. Ermmm

**Chapter 5**

 **Ermmm…**

Jaune Arc considered himself someone who didn't get caught by surprise easily… *cough* Well he thought so anyway! He also considered himself someone that was rarely at a loss for words. He always had something to say in a situation he was involved in, whether or not he ended up getting punched because of it depended on both the person and what his brain decided to come up with at the time.

With Ruby, he had been lucky to find someone as socially awkward as he was and had struck even luckier when she and him had mutually decided to stick together to try and find where the students were meeting for Ozpin's speech. Now she was basically one of his best friends at Beacon, she had always been nice to him and had always been first, alongside his team, to defend him against others. They occasionally had a private laugh about the time she'd drawn a pink smiley face on Cardin's breastplate.

After Ruby, he had gained even more friends; Nora: the hyperactive maniac with a hammer and a ninja fetish, Ren: the solemn ninja who always had something wise to say… and yet was dense as a rock when it came to the affections of Nora, Pyrrha: his partner and another one of his best friends who was like a mother to him at times with how she kept offering to give his shoulders a rub after a hard days training or how she insisted in sleeping next to him whenever he had a nightmare… though he could never understand why he kept finding her asleep with his hoodie on... maybe she liked it because it was themed after the cereal she sponsored?

Heck he could even kinda consider Yang a friend since he was 'safe' for Ruby and the fact he'd laughed at one of her puns once, in truth he'd been laughing at the fact Nora was miming putting a gun to her head. But he was not stupid enough to tell Yang that. He liked having a working pair of gems. In effect he wasn't given much of a choice when it came to being friends with the blonde brawler if he wanted to keep being friends with Ruby. Plus… she was kinda fun to talk to when he needed some light-hearted banter if he had to be honest.

Considering he had all these new friends, bringing his total up to eight, with his Faunus friends back home, his confidence was through the roof. His self esteem was up, he was actually able to start _and_ hold conversations with people now and he could even hold his own in combat now… provided they weren't Cardin… or anyone from team RWBY… or his own team… But he did pretty darn well against the remaining members of team CRDL so it had to count for something!

So. You would think with all these things going for him, Jaune wouldn't get flustered or embarrassed too easily nowadays. And you would be right! Yang's teasing didn't make him go any where near as red anymore, he was able to answer most questions he was asked in class correctly and was doing kinda-sorta okay in his grades and he didn't let the mild jokes at his expense bother him anymore… well at least not too much. Getting called noodly still annoyed him a little at times.

The thing is though. Jaune hadn't taken into account that he could be randomly jumped on by the very same beautiful girl who had kissed him less than 12 hours ago and was now having his borrowed shirt dragged up as said girl placed her free hand on his stomach and giggled silently, a hard blush appearing on her otherwise pale face.

Yeah… that definitely caught him surprise and kinda destroyed any coherent words his mind could think up as the only words that managed to escape his suddenly quite dry mouth were

"Ermmm…"

* * *

It hadn't taken Neo long to look up who Mr Abs was and where he lived. She was mildly surprised to find he was a student of Beacon, then again, it would definitely explain his heroic nature, handsome features and… amazing torso…

She'd had to wipe away a small amount of drool at the thought of those abs.

She'd also found out his name was Jaune Arc, a fitting name for her rescuer though she was definitely sticking to calling him Mr Abs, he was the leader of a team called… she was going to just assume it meant something and leave it at that. His team was apparently made up of one girl who was even more ginger than her uncle and was definitely the muscle if her hammer was anything to go by, hyperactive muscle at that. Annoyingly big boobs as well. A boy who was the very definition of neutral. Like she couldn't tell by any of the pictures she found of him whether he was happy, angry, sad… nothing! The only thing he had going for him was his eyes. At least she wasn't the only one in the world with weird coloured eyes.

Then there came his partner. Pyrrha Nikos. Four time Mistral champion, intelligent, powerful, a practical celebrity… tall… beautiful… amazing eyes… lustrous crimson hair… big boobs and toned ass… Neo hadn't been sure why her stomach had gotten a rather horrible tightness to it as she looked through the various photos of the champion and Mr Abs which, alongside the information she'd gotten about her hero and his team, she hadn't exactly acquired through… legal means. Though she had technically wired the guy the money for finding out who Mr abs was from a simple description and her creating an illusion of what his face looked like soooo… in her mind she could have done something _more_ illegal.

It wasn't like it was too hard! This _Pyrrha_ seemed intent on sending what seemed like every picture she took to her family so she was practically asking for someone to hack her account, break through 2 firewalls, download all the photos she could find that contained information on team 'stupid name' (helpfully she had digitally written little things on each photo to describe the scene which made it _so_ much easier to learn the information she needed) and upload a virus that would destroy any digital trace she'd left. Neo didn't miss the fact that most of the photos contained Mr Abs.

The tightness had gotten worse the longer she'd looked through the photos. The girl hugging Mr Abs' arm as he laughed at something little Miss hyper had said, the girl patting Mr Abs on the arm as he nursed a bruise on his face from what seemed like a fight… each and every one of the pictures of the two together had made that feeling in her stomach grow worse and worse.

So, Neo had decided on something. She wouldn't wait to see Mr Abs again. Instead, she would sneak out and go to see him _tonight_. It had helped that, through a photo of her hero and his team in the courtyard of Beacon with a sketched arrow showing the exact location of their room, she knew where to go.

Thankfully her uncle had been too busy talking to someone about 'picking up a package' to notice the door to their home opening and closing with barely a squeak. The fact she had used her semblance to appear invisible hadn't hurt. For added security, she left something to fool her uncle in case he came to speak with her before she got back.

Moving through town while bundling a hoodie, shirt and her parasol and also appearing invisible to anyone nearby hadn't exactly been easy. But she'd known it would be worth it when she saw Mr Abs again. She'd wanted to know why even the very thought of him made her feel weird inside. Not the bad weird from earlier, this feeling was warm and fuzzy… it was a feeling she had never come across before. She wanted more of it.

As the sun had begun to fall below the horizon, Neo had managed to hitch a free ride on a bullhead as a group of what was definitely hunters in training if the giant sword on the one's back and the arm blades on another's said anything.

She'd had a bit of a scare when the rabbit Faunus's ears had twitched when Neo had shuffled slightly, but a smack on her ass from a girl with shades on had quickly drawn her attention. Neo had found it quite funny when the Faunus's face had gone very red. Though she had been confused as to why her thoughts had turned to what it would feel like to have Mr Abs smack her own ass.

The last guy who'd tried that had ended up minus one hand, so she couldn't understand why the idea of him doing that sounded so appealing.

After finally landing safely at the grounds of the infamous school, Neo did her best to stick to the shadows, worried that overusing her semblance could end up having her revealed at a very inopportune time as she had been using it pretty much constantly since leaving her home. She finally managed to sneak inside the building she knew housed her target.

Ascending the stairs was easy enough, it was late evening so most students were either in their rooms or were out enjoying the gardens Neo had barely taken notice of as she had sped through the grounds.

Counting the doorways had been even easier, simple maths was only hard when you were someone like one of Junior's goons. Then it was slightly difficult considering the last one she'd asked for a bowl of 3 scoops of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice-cream each had brought her a bowl of a single scoop of each and for some reason coconut flavour… she had gotten slightly stabby at the heretical man who had decided to bring the unholy abomination that was coconut before her.

Shaking away that thought, it brought her back to present and something Neo hadn't thought would be all that hard.

The hard part, she had found, was when she got to the door itself.

Why did it suddenly seem so big and daunting?

Why did she suddenly feel like she did before she took down a big target?

Was her hair okay? Had she put on enough perfume before she took off? Should she have washed and dried his clothes beforehand? Would Mr Abs want to see her after she just kissed him and left? Why was she freaking out!?

It wasn't her. She'd never got like this. Neo had stared death in the face most of her life and yet she was scared to knock on a freaking door!?

She'd been half considering whether it would be better to just leave his hoodie and shirt at his door and knock before leaving when she picked up on the words of what must have been the crazy ginger girl.

"So, what's she look like!?" the girl screeched, her voice sounding just as annoying as Neo had imagined. Though the words did catch her attention. Neo honestly didn't dare to hope that she was talking about her, there was no way it _could_ be! Mr Ab's couldn't possibly be raving about her to his friends, could he? There was no way she had left such an impression on him. Right?

She was brought out of her mild turmoil when she heard Mr Abs himself spoke.

"Urgh… Ren… Help" her saviour's voice sounded beggingly through the door, it took all of Neo's will power to not break down the door upon hearing his cry. There was no need to rush, plus if it was actually Mr Ab's friends he was addressing then slaughtering them without being 100% certain he required her actual help then it may put a dampener on their reunion.

"I'm sorry, Jaune" came the horrifically monotone voice of what had to be 'Ren'. Only someone who looked as absolutely neutral as he did could possibly have a voice like that. "But even I can't stop her when she's like this"

"Pyrrha?" came Mr Ab's voice once again, but now he was talking to _her_. The twisting sensation resumed tenfold when he uttered the name.

"I… ummm…" her voice sounded… odd… it sounded like when Melanie caught Militia drinking the last of the good whiskey she'd had her eye on. "I… would like to know about her as well… So, I can thank her for helping those people of course!" she added with haste. It also proved that it couldn't be Neo they were talking about. She hadn't _saved_ anyone. She was just pissed at those guys for threatening her new source of deliciousness. Anyone who threatened ice-cream deserved punishment.

Once again her hero spoke, his voice sounding rather defeated.

"Heh… what do you wanna know?"

Neo resisted the urge to bring her hands to her ears when that crazy gingers voice started screeching again if only so she could hear what she had to say.

"What's she look like!? Is she tall or short? Skinny or big? Is she pretty? Does she have big boobies!?"

 _Well… I can certainly say I wasn't expecting_ _ **those**_ _kind of questions but… she does certainly seem the type._ Neo quipped, raising an eyebrow. _She better not be boob-ist or there's gonna be trouble!_

With a sigh, Mr Ab's began. "She was… pretty. Like _really_ pretty. I guess beautiful would be better to say" _I'm pretty too!_ Neo thought angrily, not taking into account as to _why_ she was angry. "Her skin was almost pearlescent, and it looked practically flawless…" _I'm pale! Heck, put on a little black eyeliner and go into my mint form and I could pass for a ghost! Flawless skin!? Please, I've seen marble statues with worse skin than me!_ Once again, Neo failed to question her anger towards his words.

"Her hair was tri coloured" _Hey! My hair… is…_ "One half was chocolate brown while the other was vibrant pink with dashes of white hidden in the pink side" _Wait…_ "Her eyes were the most amazing thing though… they were two different colours! The same as her hair, pink and brown but they were just so… amazing…" _No, way…_ "To answer your questions. She was short, about only up to my chest so I'd put her at about 5ft. She wasn't by any means big, but she wasn't skinny either. She was 'ahem' well proportioned" _No way! No way! No way!_ Neo squealed silently, practically buzzing on the spot. The nice feeling renewed with a surge as she excitedly listened in. Neo only understood one thing right now. Realising he was talking about her and _what_ he had said had hyper-charged the nice feeling till it felt like it was spreading throughout her entire body, she loved it! She could feel a heat building in her cheeks and her hands began to shake gently as her brain was fighting with the choice of whether or not to break down the door and reunite with her hero or wait for Mr Ab's to finish. _Maybe he'll say even more nice things…_ Yep she was waiting.

"You already know what I think about her looks… and I'm not going to answer that last question" he responded with an air or defiance about him. He was protecting her dignity! He wasn't going to reveal her bust size to that balloon chested girl, he clearly respected her privacy!... Though she had a distinct urge to find out if Mr Ab's preferred those fat filled, annoyingly heavy, droopy sacks of boring or her perky, firm and _normal_ sized orbs of heaven. He was clearly a man of good taste, so she knew he would make the right choice.

Her happy thoughts were interrupted by the, _still_ offensive to the ears, screech of madam jugs.

"We gotta get our fearless leader to the emergency room! Jauney clearly has a concussion!"

Neo got mildly scared at those words. Had one of those thugs hurt him? Had he hurt himself when he had helped her!? A pit in her stomach began to open as she thought of how he could have hurt himself and how it could have been her fault.

She nearly missed Mr Ab's reply she was so lost in her worried thoughts.

"What the heck makes you think I have a concussion!?"

"How else can you explain how she 'disappeared into thin air' and looks like someone from a bad anime?"

… _oh you bitch. You had me thinking he was hurt, but it turns out you're just insulting my looks!?_ Neo thought angrily. This girl was walking a thin line right now in Neo's opinion.

"You must have a concussion to think like that! Now. To the emergency room!"

Neo realised almost too late that the girl was stomping her way towards the door with what sounded like Mr Ab's in tow. Thankfully you didn't get far in the world of thievery without being able to respond to stuff in seconds. Neo was no exception, in fact she was the epitome of it in her opinion. So before the girl had even gotten near the door, Neo had already moved aside and made certain her semblance was at the maximum it could go.

As the door opened she caught sight of Mr Abs wrenching his hand free of madam jugs and moving behind Ren, who was actually showing emotion, with a cry of "I'm telling you she's real!"

Neo didn't catch her reply as her world seemed to grow tunnel vision as she stared at her hero who was smartly using his friend as a human shield. A man after her own heart…

She caught sight of it all once again. His luscious golden locks that wouldn't have looked out of place on an angel, his oceanic blue eyes that seemed to take her breath away and his oh so handsome features. Why he wasn't a male model was beyond her, she would have thought more on the subject if her brain and body decided to go on auto-pilot.

Moving on instinct she slipped past the ginger cow and snaked past the rather confused looking, and annoyingly tall, Nikos as she made a beeline for her hero. His lips moved as he spoke words she couldn't hear yet gave her the distinct urge to lick her own as she closed in. With a move she herself was proud of, Neo got in-between Mr neutral and Mr Abs and jumped straight at him.

With an 'oof!' he fell backwards and she found herself straddling his waste as she smiled down at him in glee. Bouncing ever so slightly in her position as she gently used one hand to move his new shirt out of the way and then her other to delicately run her fingers over those glorious abs.

She honestly didn't care right now that she felt and heard her semblance shatter as the surprised gasps from the other three and the words of a mildly surprised sounding madam jugs fell on deaf ears.

She didn't care about them either.

She had found him. She was near him again and all those nice feelings were swelling in her chest as she smiled at him and he gave a mildly confused looking one back.

She honestly wasn't surprised, not many expected her when she showed up. Though she was happy that was going to end _much_ differently than those times. For one, no one was going to have all their money stolen and two, she had no plans to even raze a finger to threaten him.

All this was shattered however when the jolly red giant cried out and began to shout at her. Neo was forced to listen to the girl since she couldn't concentrate on Mr Ab's. Moving on his lap which caused her hero to give a mild squeak, she turned with a rather annoyed look towards the clearly embarrassed and annoyed girl.

"Just _what_ do you think you are doing!? Who- who are you and why are y-you… sitting on him!?" she cried, making a move towards her.

Now Neo was a smart girl. She considered herself knowledgeable on most things. She was also a quick thinker and was good at causing distractions, so she could get away from annoying or bad situations. So when she saw the advancing girl and Tweedle-boring and Tweedle-cow-tits looking like they were about to do the same, she immediately realised she wanted them gone and thought up a plan to do so.

Letting out a silent gasp, she looked directly at the still open door and waved as if someone she knew was also coming in. This was where Neo was caught at a mild surprise, she had expected one, maybe two of the trio to turn at her ruse. But they had either had a long day or were undeserving of being in this school when they _all_ turned to look at an empty doorway.

Neo once again proved her quick thinking and capitalized on this.

* * *

Realising the ruse, Pyrrha turned back to see the mystery girl going straight through the window with a rather happy looking Jaune in tow. In fact, he looked absolutely ecstatic as she dragged him through the window. Maybe Nora's theory about Jaune having a head injury wasn't too crazy an idea.

"After her!" Pyrrha yelled in uncharacteristic fury which was definitely not fuelled by jealousy at how this mystery girl had been feeling up her partner. Not in the slightest. She had definitely not bent the doorknob through an accidental use of her semblance through sheer annoyance that the girl had felt up Jaune's nicely developing abs.

* * *

As the door slammed shut, an amused looking Neo allowed her semblance to fall as she gently removed her hand from the mouth of her hero.

He looked more than shocked as he stared in confusion at both her and the now shut door. His face jumping in a range of emotions from confusion to annoyance to full blown embarrassment whenever Neo moved herself even slightly against him, his face going a shade of red that had Neo's heart racing for reasons unknown to her. Though she knew for a fact that she found it both cute and adorable.

He seemed a little at a loss for words. Clearly with his boasting about how beautiful she was, seeing her now had made all her good features all the more apparent to him.

Her theory was proven more likely when all he could do was stare at her, mouth clearly attempting to form words but seemingly unable to actually say them out loud all while a small trickle of sweat beaded down his face.

Deciding she was now free to continue exploring just what would make the nice feeling grow even more, she began to gently move her hands down towards his stomach once again. Slowly lifting the shirt as she made to place her palm against the hard surface that was his abs.

* * *

Jaune couldn't quite believe his eyes as he watched _himself_ and this mystery girl, who seemed to be more than a little interested in his stomach right now, dive through the window behind him despite still being pinned beneath the very same girl. Even more shockingly was that his team didn't even notice he was still in the room as Pyrrha practically sounded the hunting horn as she and the others charged through the door to follow the 'other' him, any cries to get there attention were muffled as the mystery girl placed a small yet strong hand over his mouth and smiled down at him with an, admittedly cute, blush.

His mind was away with the fairies as he attempted to form a coherent sentence to try and ask just what the heck was going on but found it growing harder as the girl decided it was okay to start… wiggling…

Now Jaune was not inherently against wiggling itself. He did the exact same every time he got a new X-Ray and Vav comic and was preparing to read it in the comfort that was his bed. What Jaune _did_ have a problem with however was where the wiggling was taking place. Which was hips, which coincidentally meant that the girl whose life he had saved and had taken his first kiss was also wiggling on his… private area. Teenage hormones were a powerful thing and it was taking all of Jaune's willpower to not 'raise a flag' with little Jaune.

What had finally brought the, not inherently terrible, situation to a head however was when the girl decided to try and lift up his shirt again.

Finding a strength he didn't know he possessed, Jaune whipped his hands forward and gripped the wrists of the girl who looked mildly shocked as he attempted to restrain her. Throwing a rather large pout his way, the girl attempted to wiggle free to continue but Jaune managed to hold firm. If this had been him at the start of Beacon, Jaune would have never been able to even hold Ruby at bay, but thanks to his partners training and having to hold a pancake starved Nora back while Ren hurried to make her some, he found it almost too easy to keep the girls hands still as he stared at her with still wide and shocked eyes.

Finding she couldn't move the girl simply chose to stare at him in a confused manner, though the blush never left her face. In fact, it grew as she seemed to realise that Jaune had a bit of strength about him. They stayed like that for a long while, her staring into his eyes, seemingly trying to take in his every feature and letting out a silent giggle every time he found a blush creeping up his cheeks as she moved her hips. Whether or not her staring would lead to anything bad was yet to be seen. Jaune himself meanwhile, chose to do his best to try and pretend what was happening wasn't insane. What were the odds of the girl he had saved in that ice-cream shop, who had mysteriously disappeared into thin air after taking his first kiss, showing up here? And seemingly intent on undressing him after managing to get rid of his team by somehow convincing them that he had been taken out the window by her? It just didn't seem possible! And yet he was still _very much_ underneath said girl in question.

Realising their little stale mate was making the already awkward air even more awkward, Jaune chose to do the only thing he could think of that situation; talk. Whether or not he got punched at the end of it was up to the brothers and a role of the dice.

"E-erm.. So… ummm…" _great start Jaune, way to go_ his brain chastised him which he chose to ignore. "Wh-what are you doing here? And wh-why are you t-trying to… take my shirt off?" he questioned. Now it wasn't exactly his best start to a conversation ever, but he could be excused for not being at the top of game in his opinion. Considering the circumstances.

In response the girl gave him another mildly confused look followed by her smiling and looking down at her hands. In confusion, Jaune followed her gaze to find her hands moving in a weird range of movements. At first what she was doing made no sense to him. But as he watched her repeat them, though a bit slower this time, Jaune realised just what she was doing.

 _Sign-language._

Knowing what he was looking at now, Jaune looked at her a bit sheepishly. "Sorry, could you repeat that again? My sign language is a bit rusty" he embarrassingly told her, to which she rolled her eyes but happily nodded as she once again made the motions at the same, slower speed as before.

 _I don't mind telling you. But it'll be easier if you let go first._

Giving her a mildly suspicious look, Jaune chose to first ensure the safety of his body before even _thinking_ about letting those devilish hands go.

"If I do, do you promise to not try and… touch me like that again? I-it's a little embarrassing and awkward" he said, doing his best to keep his already strained voice steady.

The girl looked to be about to nod her head yes but seemed to stop to consider half way through and instead shrugged her shoulders as a way of saying 'no promises'

"Y-you know I could just call for s-security… you did technically break into my room…" he said half-heartedly, feeling bad for the girl for even saying it but right now he felt he had the right to be a tiny bit rude to his _very_ uninvited guest.

Unsurprisingly the girl seemed to become rather worried at his words as she stared into his eyes with a mild amount of hurt. She seemed to actually be upset at his words but nodded sullenly which sent a spike of guilt through him that he couldn't ignore.

Gingerly, he released her hands and she quickly got off of him, seemingly retreating into herself slightly as she sat on the floor, head down and her hands clasped behind her back. Her actions added to his mounting guilt at his verbal threat. Never let it be known that Jaune let people he'd upset _stay_ upset if he had anything to say about it.

"Heh… look… I'm sorry" he started and the girl perked up once again but still seemed a little hesitant to fully raise her head and look him in the eye. "I was a little overboard there… though you gotta admit, kinda got caught off guard there. Not every day I get suddenly jumped on by a girl out of the blue" he joked, hoping to bring the mystery girl out of her slump, which succeeded if her smile was any indication. "So… err… why _are_ you here then? You said you'd tell me"

 _Honestly?_ She enquired, cocking her to the side.

"Y-yes please… Honestly I need some kind of sense right now…" Jaune replied, gingerly rubbing his hand through his hair. This whole day had been more than a little crazy for him and he needed _something_ to keep his brain from turning to mush with all the questions he had. "Believe me when I say that I have… _a lot_ of questions for later but right that's kinda on the top of my list"

 _I wanted to see you again, of course!_ she 'said' in a matter of fact way, not comprehending how that literally explained _nothing_ about her being here, not why she had apparently snuck into Beacon considering that should have been impossible! Not why she had not chosen to simply knock on the door and introduce herself, not why she had _tackled_ him to the ground and then somehow fooled his teammates into thinking she had dragged him out the window! The only thing he knew right now was that this girl seemed to have an odd obsession with feeling up his stomach… that wasn't exactly something he was entirely too, happy with knowing.

Apparently, his face seemed to show his current thoughts as the mystery girl grew slightly panicked and waved her hands in front of his face hastily.

 _I know you must be upset because I… kissed you and then left but I-_ Jaune's hands flying up stopped her hands in their tracks, trying not to notice how her blush had increased when she had signed 'kiss'.

"Look, that's not why I'm more than a little… confused right now" he sighed, looking directly into the eyes of this girl, which brought another question to mind which would make this whole encounter a lot less awkward, which it really needed to be right now. "How about we start from the beginning okay? Might help clear some things up?" he questioned, hoping the girl would agree.

She certainly did if her head rapidly shaking up and down said anything.

"Okay… what's your name?" _that's a good enough question to start on, right? Yeah, it's perfect_

With a smile the girl once again set her hands into motion.

 _My name's Neopolitan_ her face darkened slightly as her hands paused before starting up again. _But please for the love of Oum call me Neo… if you want to I mean…_

"Huh… okay, well it's uh… I guess it's nice to see you again… Neo" Jaune slowly said, attempting to smile politely at her, but it came out a bit crooked. He felt he could hardly be blamed! This situation was less than normal! "My uh… my name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies loooovvvee… it…" too late did he realise his mistake. The last thing that this conversation needed was for him to say his usual, crummy pick up line. _Great. Now I just made something even_ _ **more**_ _awkward. That shouldn't be possible at this point!_

* * *

Neo stared at him with wide eyes when she heard his words… she had only one thing she could think of when she heard him utter those words. Only one thing that she felt any sane woman would also think in her situation. Though if she were being honest, she wasn't entirely sure as to why she was thinking it.

Because all Neo could think about right now, was how much she wanted to find and proceed to smack every single 'lady' he had had ever said that too repeatedly with her parasol. Hard. _Very_ hard.

But she wouldn't let her thoughts show, it would impolite to talk about beating up people at what was technically her second meeting with her hero. That could wait till at least their fourth or fifth meeting. She did oh so hope there was a fourth and fifth meeting. She instead chose to raise her hand to her lips and let out a silent giggle, he had after all called _her_ a lady as well.

* * *

Jaune was saved from having to apologise to his tackler by the sight of her bright eyes and cheeky smile, half hidden behind her small and dainty hand. Apparently, Neo liked his bad attempt at flirting. That… shouldn't have made him as happy as it did.

Recovering with a clearing of his throat, he chose to ask another question.

"Errmmm… before I continue, I gotta know. Are you deaf or… are you mute?" he asked, already chastising himself for how he phrased the question.

 _I'm mute, my voice box is kinda busted-wait. How do you know sign language?_ She questioned, tilting her head to the side questioningly.

"That… is a fair question" he replied, rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly. "One of my sisters is deaf, I had to learn to use sign language, so I could talk to her.

* * *

 _Aww… he learned sign language, just so he could speak to his sister! You are sounding cooler and cooler every second Mr Ab's!_ Neo thought happily as he spoke, she had never met such a kind- and warm-hearted person. She loved just how nice the warm fluttery feeling felt in her stomach the more she heard him speak.

* * *

"Okay, so next question. How did you get here? You shouldn't have been able to have just walked up to my room, someone would have noticed you aren't a student here and you're not exactly hard to miss- no offence!" _aaaargh! Curse you, stupid brain! Why oh why do you hate me so!?_

If Neo took offence to his words she definitely didn't show it, in fact she seemed to barely even register what he had said could have even been seen as slightly offensive. Her beaming smile and bright eyes never faltered or dimmed.

 _Oh, that?_ She replied, she grew a smirk as she looked at him. _It's my semblance, I can create illusions and can turn myself invisible by having the air around me show what's around me like I'm not there. How do you think I managed to convince that B-O-O-B-I-S-T B-I-T-C-H and the others you and me had gone out the window?_ She enquired, looking quite proud of herself at Jaune's open mouth.

"B-O-O-B-I-wait what!?" he shouted in confusion, just what the heck was a boobist and why had she called one of his friends one?

 _That ginger girl, she was talking about boob size like big boobs were all that mattered. Her and her massive balls of nasty fat were being boobist. At least I won't knock myself out if I run without a bra._ She once again answered like her answer made any sort of sense, her lips forming into a pout as she glared at the spot where Nora had been a few minutes prior.

Which it certainly didn't! But… unfortunately, Jaune was a person with a sort of weird sense of humour. If he didn't find something funny, he wouldn't even react to it beyond a groan of annoyance, aka whenever Yang made a pun. But when Jaune _did_ find something seriously funny, oh he couldn't stop himself from erupting into a fit of laughter.

Right now, the girls 'words' and her admittedly adorable pout had sent his voice box into overdrive, and he couldn't stop himself from openly laughing, holding his sides together for fear they may spit in two if he didn't.

"I-I'm sooooorry, I shouldn't be laughing at someone from my team but that was just-snrk-hahahahaa!" he continued to giggle, noticing Neo had joined him, silently laughing, her eyes turning a rather warm yellow as she continued to join him in his fit of laughter. The sight of her eyes however, snapped Jaune out of his little fit of laughter, his eyes growing wide as he looked at her in surprise.

"Woah… your eyes, they… they changed colour!" he announced to her, moving closer without realising as he looked at the little balls of sunlight in her eyes.

Neo too however, immediately stopped at his words, blinking once, her eyes shifting to a cold and faded black as she moved to cover her eyes with her one hand and shuffled away from him. her lips tugged down into a frown. With her one free hand she began to sign at him, though it was slightly slow and sloppy as she refused to pull her other hand away from her eyes.

* * *

Neo knew she was weird. She knew she was a freak who looked like she belonged in a horror movie. Usually she never let this bother her, who gave a damn about what they thought about her, she didn't care about their opinions on her, it had always been the same during her childhood. Everyone she had ever met in her childhood had seen a little girl walking the streets in rags and covered in filth, naturally a few people had even gone to help her. They had asked how she was, if she had a home and if she would like them to take her somewhere safe. The first few times, Neo had been ecstatic. People were here to help her! They would take her away from all the pain that had been done to her. But the very _second_ she looked into any of their eyes, her emotions shining through, they would recoil in fear, only growing more afraid as her eyes first turned black before turning a deep blue. They would often make up some crappy excuse and walk away or outright run. No one ever smiled back at her when she smiled at them. After that, she was wary, whenever someone approached, she would flash her eyes and see if they would be scared of her. Of course, they always were-actually that was a lie. That was effectively the better of the two outcomes she usually got. Other people treated her like a monster, throwing insults and stones and driving her out of the streets into the dark and wet alleys she called home. The worst of the bunch had to be when a group of idiots decided to have a little fun with her, they'd dragged her into an alley, they beat her and… and tore at her clothes they… that was when her uncle found her. Apparently he had been looking for her for ages and when he had seen what those assholes were doing to her… well that was the first time she had ever seen someone die. And they had died screaming.

He had held her tight when he had finished them off, saying he was sorry for what had happened to her and that he was here to keep her safe, that he wouldn't ever let someone do anything like that to her ever again. She hadn't dared to look him in the eyes as he had spoken, she was too afraid to let him see her ugly eyes and was scared he would run just like the rest of them. When he pulled away form her slightly, he had been confused as to why she wouldn't look at him, gently cupping her face and slowly turning her head to him. She hadn't been able to close her eyes as she stared into his kind green ones. They'd looked just like _hers_ , expect these ones had been full of kindness and love instead of bitterness and hate. His vibrant orange hair looked the same as _his_ but this was full and thick instead of thinning and greasy.

He did react, his eyes growing wide as her eyes turned the same deep blue they did whenever someone looked at her and reacted like that.

His response to seeing her eyes however, was something she had not expected.

" _Wow, got some pretty nice eyes there short stack, makes me a little jealous that I can't do that!"_

The speed with which she quickly shifted between looking at him with a shocked expression, her eyes turning a deep yellow and watering up and finally her pouncing forward to embrace him in a hug as her pained throat desperately tried to form the words to thank him, but nothing would come out. it just hurt so much.

" _Say, would you like to back to my place and get you cleaned up? Tell you what, if you're extra good I think I may have some ice-cream in my freezer with your name on it. Judging from your hair, I'd say you're a pretty big fan of Neapolitan, am I right? Might even help your throat feel a little better"_

She hadn't answered, instead she had chosen to bury her head deeper into his chest while he had gently picked her up and lead her to the life she now knew.

Remembering that memory had made Neo even sadder, she had gotten so good at not letting people see her disfiguration show. So good at only letting people see what she wanted them to see.

But she had been so happy to see _him_ again, she just felt so happy around him. When he had laughed at what she'd said she just couldn't help herself and had laughed alongside him. She had stupidly lost control in her fits of laughter. Now he would hate her too. Her uncle was a one in a billion person. Who didn't judge a person by their looks. Even someone as cool and nice as him couldn't possibly like someone as weird as her. He wouldn't ever want to see her again. he wouldn't-

"Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad" he said in a hurried manner, approaching her and gently setting himself down beside her. "Look, I'm guessing if you heard Nora's… questions… then you must have heard about what I thought about your eyes. I honestly think they're amazing, the fact they can change colour is awesome too! Plus… it's kinda… cute…" he mumbled the last part, but she heard it loud and clear. Her head whipped around at a speed that would have snapped her neck if not for her aura. Her once dull and dark eyes shifting back to yellow as she stared at him, the nice feeling felt like it was going to explode out of her and she needed to release it somehow! Naturally Neo did the only thing that made sense to her right now.

* * *

When Jaune had called Neo's eyes cute, he had expected many reactions. Her to smack him for calling her that, her to pull some weird trick and disappear, even for her to kill him only for him to wake and realise it was all a dream.

What he had not been expecting, though in hindsight he really should have, was for her to nearly vibrate on the spot before launching herself at him and wrap him a hug so tight he was left fighting for air. Luckily, he did manage to get enough air into his system that he let her continue to hug him until she eventually decided to let go. Looking up at him happily from their sitting position and signing _thankyou_ over and over again.

Bashfully, Jaune once again scratched at the back of his head. _Okay, so she clearly likes it that I think her eyes are cool… guessing not many people do…_

"Okay, I'm glad you're okay but you still aren't off the hook missy!" he attempted to glare, but her pretty eyes and her broad smile shot it down to more of a half-hearted stare. "I mean, you do realise this is crazy right? How did you even know how to find me? Pretty sure I didn't tell you my name or anything"

* * *

 _Crap_ was the first thing that came to mind when he asked her that question. Now Neo considered herself a fairly intelligent girl, above average if she were being honest. No one tended to disagree either, though that may have had something to do with the fact that the last time someone called her dumb, they needed a new set of teeth.

So when her kind and heroic saviour asked just how she had managed to find him, her mind very quickly knew that telling him that she had paid a guy to find out his name and his friends… well she was fairly certain he would not approve. At all.

Neo then, did the thing she had found she was pretty darn good at.

Lying.

Oh, she hated the idea of lying to Mr Ab's, but what choice did she have? Telling him what she had _really_ done would cause him to ask more questions. Questions she had no doubt would raise even _more_ questions which would end up with him hating her and throwing her out of his dorms and spitting in her direction whenever he saw her and showing off some big boobied bitch just to spite her-why did she care about that again?... anyway, she just couldn't let him find out.

Thinking quickly, Neo deduced there would have been cops and regular people all around the place after she left. No doubt drawn by all the sounds of fighting. That was a perfect excuse for her to give.

 _Oh, I went back to try and find you but you were gone when I got there, I spoke to a cop who said you had gone back here. I really wanted to see you again, so I decided to come immediately. I caught a ride on a bullhead here and I asked a nice girl where your room was and she told me_ Neo replied happily, proud that her lie had absolutely no holes he could exploit. Nope none at all. Full proof.

"Oh?" he asked, he seemed to relax slightly. Clearly Mr Ab's was smart as well and cool and handsome and generally awesome, he must have been seen all the little ways that her just appearing made so little sense. He was just that awesome. "What was the girls name?"

 _Oh, f !k._ came Neo's less than child friendly thoughts. Darting her eyes around the room, begging that they didn't turn that dark yellow that would reveal her lie, trying to find something, _anything_ , that would give her inspiration for a name. It was when she quickly scanned towards an open cupboard, did she find her answer.

"Coco, huh?" he questioned, seemingly wracking his brain for any person he knew of by that name. Oum she was begging he did. "Oh! I know her! She's a second year, I know her teammate Velvet. Oh, Oum she must have thought you were my girlfriend or something… that's gonna come back to bite me in the butt when she tells Yang…" he groaned, head falling into his hands.

* * *

He failed to see how Neo felt her face erupt into a fiery blush and her eyes turning a neon pink when he uttered the word 'girlfriend'. That word bounced around her brain a million miles an hour. Why the word stuck with her so much was something Neo really wanted to know. She had heard it used a couple times. Mostly whenever she had been about to steal a guys wallet while he was talking to a girl. She knew what it meant as well. It did slightly worry her as to just why she was so confused to hear him call her his 'girlfriend' even though he hadn't technically said she was.

Frankly all it did was drive her to find out more about him, and figure out this damn nice feeling at the same time.

Forcing herself to calm, she managed it just as Mr Ab's raisd his head again and looked her directly in the eyes. Something that still made her a little giddy to see.

* * *

"So. Let me get this straight" he questioned, letting out a small sigh.

"I'm guessing you left after you uh… _kissed_ me…" Jaune felt his face heat up just mentioning the word. "By using your semblance?" a quick nod told him he was right. "Okay, so then when you came back later to find me, I was gone, you talked to an officer and found out I was a beacon student. Managed to get onto a Bullhead and then spoke to Coco who told you where my room was?" he enquired, hoping against hope that, that was the truth. He didn't need any more questions flying about in his brain than he already had right now.

Neo once again nodded and smiled that cute smile of hers again, allowing him to breath a sigh of relief. Okay, so it turned out this girl was just a nice person who seemed to want to see him again, albeit through some pretty odd means, she probably to thank him for saving her li- "OH MY OUM I HAVEN'T EVEN ASKED! ARE YOU OKAY!? DID YOUR WOUND REOPEN AFTER YOU LEFT!? WHAT HAPPENED!? He practically screeched as he suddenly gripped her arms, doing his best to hold them gently. She looked rather dazed and shocked from his sudden raise it pitch and volume, but gently shook her head to clear it and once again smiled at him.

 _I'm better than okay, your semblance made it like it wasn't even there and I felt even stronger than usual after you did it, like I was supercharged or something. That's actually part of the reason I came here, so that I could thank you for saving me and protecting the sanctity of ice-cream and well… When I got here I realised I felt bad for just running away when I… kissed you… but… I felt really embarrassed and believe me when I say, I don't embarrass easily so I didn't know what to do. Hell, I actually tried to act cool and smirk at you but well I kinda C-R-A-P-P-E-D out on that one._ If it was possible to mumble through sign, then Neo was doing it. Her face was bright red and she didn't seem able to meet his eye.

Even someone like Jaune could tell her embarrassment definitely involved him. Unfortunately, it was still Jaune. And naturally his brain told him that he had done something wrong because he was… special like that. Luckily for him, his heart was damn-well determined to help stop his brain going into full blown 'aaaaaahhhhh' mode. The slight warmth spreading through his chest propelled him to ask a question it begged him to.

"Y-yeah… Ermmm about that" he began, the now familiar heat in his cheeks growing with every passing second he didn't continue his question. "W-why did you uh… y'know…" he trailed off, begging for her to understand so he wouldn't have to say that damn word again.

Unfortunately it seemed Oum hated him today, because Neo tilted her head to the side her eyes turning a milky white, with just the faintest hint of the usual brown and pink in their respective eyes.

"Awww, crud… erm… why did you… why-did-you-kiss-me?" he questioned at a racers pace, nearly tying his tongue in a knot he spoke his question so quickly and thrusting his head down to hide the massive blush. He begged and hoped she understood him, he didn't think his poor heart could take having to ask it again.

Gingerly lifting his head, he realised she must have.

Her eyes were electric pink and were wide open as she stared at him, he could have sworn he saw her hair begin to change as well but at a closer look it was still its normal tri-colour, it must have been a trick of the light and his own haywire emotions making him see things.

As he continued to look at her, silently begging her to respond. His mind told him she hated the idea that she had kissed him, what girl wouldn't? But. Deep down inside of him, he could feel something warm and happy telling him that the way she had reacted was good. That it meant she may not feel disgusted for even _thinking_ of kissing him.

It felt like hours before her eyes seemed to reset and she finally moved her hands into motion. Though they were clearly a bit jittery with what was most likely nerves.

 _Well… when I looked at you, I couldn't help but think of how... cute you are and when I realised you didn't have a s-shirt on_ Once again, Neo had manged to somehow do something that should bee impossible for sign language when she stuttered the word shirt. _Well I got this weird but really nice feeling all over my body. It just made me feel all giddy and weird-but in a good way! then, well my body decided it wanted to do_ _ **that**_ _. I honestly don't know why I did it but whenever I think about that nice feeling comes back, but I don't know what it is or why I get it. Now, whenever I think about you I get that weird but nice feeling, it makes me feel tingly all over. Like I said, I dunno what it means but I wanna feel it more. So, I came to find you! That nice feeling got even bigger when I heard all those nice things you said before. Plus… I felt kinda bad for taking your clothes so… I also kinda wanted to apologise and say thank you for saving my life, Mr Abs_ She smiled warmly as she 'said' it, not seeming to notice as Jaune's face erupted into a fierce blush.

 _WHAT THE HECK! IS SHE SAYING WHAT I THINK SHE'S SAYING!? THERE'S NO WAY I MEAN SHE'S BEAUTIFUL AND NICE AND- did she just call me Mr Ab's?_ Jaune internally screamed, his continuously strained brain just about managing to pick up that little tid-bit of information.

 _I just had to see you again. You saved my life from those thugs, you protected the heaven that was that ice-cream parlour and you literally gave me the clothes off of your back… You did so much for me and even now my stomach has this weird fluttery sensation… do you know what it means?_ She enquired, her head once again shifting to the side. Her eyes once again turned that milky white as she questioned him.

He didn't exactly have much time to ponder on _those_ words however, the words he focused on was where she seemed to implicate that she may have… liked him but didn't understand that she did? But that made no sense… this girl had only known him for less than a day. There was no way someone could like someone after such a short amount of time, no matter what the person had done for them… right? Even _if,_ and it was a big _if,_ she did like him. Could he ever see himself liking her back? He did like Weiss after all. He had liked her since the day he met… her… okay that kinda put points into the idea that this girl may have liked him. But he _did_ like Weiss, she was beautiful, amazing, strong willed and not afraid to let others know what she thought of them if they annoyed her which showed off just how brave she was, plus her singing was like an angels… then again she had been kinda mean to him pretty much every time she saw him. Plus, she had literally frozen him solid when he tried to surprise her with a flower the other day… and had left him there… for five hours… and had re-solidified the ice when she came past him again on her way to bed… _Maybe I should move on from Weiss… she clearly hates me… a lot… won't even give me a chance… maybe I could try and move on from her and try and be with this gi-_ _ **Wait!**_ _I don't even know anything about this girl beside her name and a few things she's told me! It would be like going out with a total stranger! I can't do that… right?_

Yet… as he stared into her hopeful eyes and her bright smile, he couldn't help but think getting to know her may not have been such a bad idea. She seemed nice enough, if a little socially inept but who the heck was _he_ to go around and call people that? Plus, it would be a way to get to know the girl who had inadvertently helped him awaken his semblance. Plus, it wasn't like any other girl would like him any time soon. Even Jaune had to admit that in a school full of what was effectively supermodels who were also badass's who hunted creatures whose favourite snack was people, Jaune wasn't all that impressive to the ladies.

Somewhere in the gardens of Beacon, Pyrrha shuddered slightly as she tore through foliage and empty sitting areas in search of a girl who was currently chatting with her partner in their room.

Maybe he could at least give this a chance? What did he have to lose? It wasn't like she was some kind of supervillain or a thief or something equally as crazy, someone as nice as this girl clearly was wouldn't ever hurt anyone who hadn't attacked her first.

Somewhere in the docks, a group of suspiciously injured looking thugs shuddered horribly as they looked around in fear for an unknown evil.

Yes, she had snuck into his room and tackle-hugged him, but she may have just been socially awkward like him and Ruby at the end of the day. Not realising what she had done would have been considered a felony by some people…

 _Heh… maybe I could ask her if she wanted to get something to eat tomorrow? What's the worst that could happen?_

Every single person in Beacon and Vale itself, from Ozpin to Dove to even little Vanilla all felt themselves shuddering slightly for reasons they couldn't quite understand.

 _Mom always did say a stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet, maybe that also included people that could maybe be more than a friend? I mean, I don't think I like Neo like_ _ **that**_ _yet, but I do feel a bit fluttery myself when she smiles at me like that, maybe just maybe it could turn into something…_

"Oh… well erm… heh I-I may know… I think" he squeaked, trying his best to not let his voice crack or his eyes wander as her own turned a bright orange and filled with hope as she leaned forward in anticipation. "I… well I _think_ ermm… that you may uh… you may _like_ me" he finished, thanking his heart for holding itself together once again.

But of course like it has already been established, the universe seemed to have a vendetta against Jaune, so naturally of course-

 _What do you mean? Of course, I like you, you saved my life after all and you're really nice_ she smiled oh so innocently, how was it that _Jaune_ was more socially aware then her? This had to be some kind of fluke, right?

"N-no… I mean I think you m-may… Like-like me, like I th-think you may have a crush on…me"

* * *

Neo was never, in a figurative sense, a girl to often be left speechless. She often had an answer to most things when it came to the scum of the earth and general bad guys. It had only been around Mr Ab's that she had found herself stuttering and tongue tied oh so often, and he had managed to out-do himself with his last sentence.

She liked him?

That wasn't possible right? It couldn't be! Neo had never had a crush on anyone before! No one ever managed to make her head over heels for them! She was the tiny terror of Vale! Beholding to none but her uncle when he locked up the freezer when she had annoyed him!

 _Okay, okay, okay! Think Neo! You've watched plenty of romance films thanks to Uncle's love of them, what are the tell-tale signs of a crush?_

 _Can't stop thinking about them?_

 _She_ _ **did**_ _think about him a lot…_

 _Felt happy to just be near him?_

 _She had only ever felt happier when she had found out that, that Pizza place in town had unlimited refills on ice-cream…_

 _Constantly_ _ **want**_ _to be near him?_

… _no, way_

… _heart starts beating faster and you constantly blush just by seeing him?_

 _Oh. My. Oum…_

 _I LIKE HIM!? OH, MY OUM I LIKE HIM! Does this mean he likes me back to ask that!? Ah! What if he's been waiting for an answer while I've been raving like a looney in my own head!? Oh crap! what if he doesn't like me now because I haven't responded!? What if he didn't like me in the first place and was just hoping I didn't!? What if-_

"I-if you -d-do… I-uh…" he let out a deep sigh, Neo's heart beating a million miles an hour as she waited on baited breath for his answer. "Look… I-I'm not gonna lie… I d-don't think I like you like _that_ at the moment… today has been a whirlwind and I'm still struggling to comprehend half the things that have been said"

Cold. That was all she felt at his words… it felt like a thousand tiny shards of ice had been stabbed into her and just kept burying deeper with every second that passed. He was her first crush… and her first heartbreak… a part of her, the part that was a criminal wanted to hurt him for hurting her. To make him pay for what he'd done to her… but she couldn't… she just couldn't do that to him… Mr A- _Jaune_ may not have liked her… but she still apparently liked him… it was probably best that she left. His team would probably be back soon and if her uncle realized she was gone there would probably be a town wide man hunt for her. He worried like that.

Getting up to leave, she could tell her eyes had turned to darkest blue they ever had been… it hurt… so much but she could hold her tears until she left. she could at least not upset him making him feel bad for turning her down before she could even come to terms with her feelings…

Yet, as she tried to move, she found her right hand wouldn't move. She felt like she was tugging against a chain. Albeit a warm and soft chain, with just a hint of calluses that held her gently yet firmly.

Turning slowly, she found the worried eyes of Jaune, of course he had spotted her upset. He was just that awesome.

"W-Wait! I didn't mean it like that I… I ummm… I wouldn't exactly be… _against_ the idea of trying to get to know you better… see what happens. I won't lie, my stomach gets a little weird but nice sensation whenever you smile at me… so… ermm… would you like to maybe go out sometime? See where it goes?" he asked, his kind eyes that held the sea, firmly locked with her own.

Neo, to her credit, didn't explode into a ball of happiness and excitement. Instead she chose the much more sensible and lady like decision to dive bomb him with a silent cry of laughter.

Her eyes turning a warm and happy pink as her body collided with his, for the third time that day. Her arms wrapping around him and locking her in place even as he fell over with an 'oof' and she found her face pressing into his warm chest.

* * *

Unlike before, Jaune wasn't entirely against the sudden tackle-hug he received at his words, heck he could admit that he downright liked it.

Just the sight of Neo's happy face had taken away all the nerves he had felt when he had effectively asked her out on a date.

After a few minutes, he gingerly pried her off of him to look her in the eyes and smiled at her.

"I'll take that as a yes then, hehe" he smiled as she nodded her head rapidly. "S-So… ermm… do you wanna exchange scroll numbers? It's a little late to be going anywhere right now so… we can meet up tomorrow if you like?" he questioned, understanding that he was bound to be nervous since this would kinda be his first official date. _Ever._

With another round of nods, Jaune fished his scroll out of his pocket, miraculously undamaged despite all the tackle hugs he had received in the span of 20 minutes, while Neo brought her own out. the device looking even more advanced than his own with a little ice-cream themed accessory swinging on a loop at the top.

With a quick little beep, they had done the deed.

Unfortunately, now that their brains weren't preoccupied, both came to realise the position they were in and this time, it wasn't just Jaune who got embarrassed, separating quickly and standing up, Neo shuffled in place while Jaune absentmindedly scratched at the back of his head.

"So!... ermm… I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he questioned her to which she replied in an equally awkward manner.

 _Yes. Yes, I shall meet you tomorrow at wherever you choose_

"Good! Good, good… _so_ … I guess… goodnight?" he questioned gently raising his arms in an offer of a hug that he hoped didn't seem to indicate he was looking for anything more.

Quickly she darted over, hugged him for an understandably short amount of time before darting to the door and out of it, leaving Jaune to slowly slump against the wall. Despite his promise that he didn't see her like that just yet, he couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He honestly was looking forward to tomorrow.

His thoughts were once again interrupted by the sight of Neo diving back through his door and signing rapidly with evident fear on her face.

 _Mr Ab's! Help! There's a boob monster outside! It was huge!_ She signed rapidly before diving behind him just as a shadow dimmed to the doorway.

The person in question made his blood run cold.

"Well. Hello there, lady killer" came to overly sweet voice of the smirking Yang Xiao Long.

Jaune replied with the only coherent words that could come out of his mouth at the time.

"Ermmm…"

 **Dun. Dun. Duuuunnnnn!**

 **Welp! Neo knows why she gets those nice feelings now and our hapless hero has a date! With a totally innocent and nice girl at that… *cough***

 **Well still, the ship technically hasn't sailed yet as only half the crew are on board, but things may change once Jaune and Neo go on their date… if they survive the teasing of the blonde dragon or the rage of the red spartan when she discovers she has been duped.**

 **See you next time folks!**


	6. Rosy eyed smiles

**Yo! Elderfire1 here with the biggest chapter I've uploaded to date!**

 **enjoy folks, and may I just say... the fluff is real this chapter**

Pink lemonade

Chapter 6

Neo, in her own personal opinion, was the happiest person in the world right now.

She had just found out that for the first time in her whole life that she liked someone, not liked as in like her uncle but… like-liked!... such as wanting to cuddle with them like… and go out on a date with them like… wanting to… _kiss_ them like.

Yep. She, Neopolitan Torchwick, aka the terrible demon-ess of Vale who struck fear into the hearts of all those that caught her ire, had fallen for someone.

Not just someone though… he was kind and nice and warm and sweet and actually liked her eyes! He actually thought her eyes were pretty and cool! That had set her heart going about a thousand miles an hour and had made that nice feeling go beyond anything she had experienced prior.

He was tall, seriously she only came up to his chest! He had such amazing hair that caught the sun in a golden glow of handsomeness and his eyes… Neo could swear she could look into those eyes forever and never want to look away.

Though… he did say that he didn't feel the same way she did at the moment… that had hurt a lot… _but_ he did say that he was willing to go out with her tomorrow! That he wanted to see where things went and that her smile made him feel that nice feeling like his every action did to her!

 _HUH! If the date goes well, doesn't that mean he_ will _like me back!? That he might start to like-like me too!?_ She thought, internally screaming in joy at the very thought as she tried to fight down the sudden nervousness she felt as she had hugged him before she left his room.

Her happy thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her face colliding with something very big and squishy. With a ' _boing!'_ Neo was sent bouncing onto her ass which ground sorely onto the carpet below. That was something she had not expected, she was usually very aware of her surroundings to the point that she could almost sense an enemy coming before she saw or even heard them… the realisation that her daydreaming and internal shouts of joy were probably the reason for her sudden lack of awareness was… kind of worrying. She would have to try and contain her daydreaming and happy thoughts for when she was either still or simply not in a public area.

Her next set of thoughts were _very_ different from her happy ones as she heard the person she had apparently collided with, grunt as well. In truth her once happy thoughts had become quite annoyed at whoever had dared to bump into her and disrupt her happy thoughts.

With a silent growl, she opened her squinted eyes- and was immediately met with a site from her literal nightmares.

Still jiggling from the impact was a pair of boobs that would have given madam jugs a run for her money. Recoiling in horror, Neo had flash backs to a nightmare she often suffered through when she had, had a bad day.

It was a terrifying nightmare, one that she was certain could make even the most hardened of woman and men cry and wet themselves as they screamed for their mothers. It was a dream that always saw her in the same place, a small room filled by a single, massive bed decorated in fine materials that were in her colours and a mountain of pillows of all shapes and sizes. Beside the bed was a small set of drawers, with a lit lamp, its' red cover casting a warm glow across the entire room. Its' walls were covered in red with pink strips hitting in seemingly random intervals. A large, shaggy carpet of black sat atop the deep, mahogany floor.

A single black door lead to a set of rooms that seemed to change with each nightmare, she rarely ever entered those rooms; she did _not_ like the sounds that came from them. Choosing instead to simply run like hell down the corridors from the horrors she faced. In truth she didn't tend to bother leaving the room often, running away never helped.

That frankly wasn't the scary part. The actually scary, downright terrifying, part was that she was surrounded by large, bouncy and disembodied breasts that would ever so slowly float towards her, their nipples bouncing and moving in a hypnotic way, until they were smothering her. In her nightmares they always found her, and they always got her. Squishing her poor body between them with disembodied giggling and moaning growing louder and louder until her body awoke with a silent scream, her poor body shaking from the terror she had been subjugated to.

Bringing strong men and woman down to their knees in terror, indeed.

 _No, no, no! Oh crap, my nightmares have become real!_ She screamed inside her head, backing up from the massive mammary glandes and scampering to her feet as she charged back to her saviour in hopes his abs and beautiful face would save her from her disgusting attacker.

Running back into his room, she charged at her confused looking hero, signing her problem before hiding behind his large back.

He seemed to be looking at her in shock before the boobs' shadow suddenly loomed in the doorway. Despite her terror, Neo faced her attacker head on. The bravery she felt with her, hopefully soon to be, boyfriend made her feel that she could take on this most terrible foe.

That was until she fully took in the sight of what was before her.

The breasts were indeed there, bouncing as they came to a stop in the doorway. What she had not expecting to also be there was that they were covered by a tight, orange tank-top. Which led to pale skin that was nearly as nice as her own, extending into a pair of arms that had crossed themselves beneath the monstrosities of fat and were ever so gently gripping the strong biceps they were joined to.

Beneath the arms was a slender waste that quickly widened into hips that she had only ever seen in those comics Melanie owned with all the Grimm tentacles, she had only managed to get to the part where the girl had been grabbed by the rounded tentacles and they had begun to pull at her clothes when her uncle had come in and had let out the girliest scream she had ever heard. Tearing the comic from her hands, the way he had yelled at Junior to handle his 'perverted kiddies' had been rather confusing to her. She had no idea how Melanie owning a cool comic was in any way perverted. Neo could only assume that the girl would have pulled out her weapon and slaughtered the weird tentacle thing and gone to get ice-cream as a reward for taking out a Grimm. It's what Neo would have done after all. *

Those hips were encased by an incredibly tight pair of black shorts that barely started before they stopped, showing off an annoyingly long, pair of pale legs. One flush with the door frame, the other slightly crossed behind it, giving some balance to stop them falling back.

Going back to the freaks of nature, that were the massive boobs, she looked upwards to find the most shit eating face she had ever come across.

A long neck gave way to a pronounced jaw that helped to shape the massive grin that threatened to split the, admittedly pleasant to look at, face in two. Pearly teeth were releasing sharp outtakes of air that were clearly laughter being withheld.

Moving up from the teeth was a small and smooth nose that was gently flaring as another sign that the teeth were indeed holding back annoying and aggravating laughter. The nose led up to a pair of lilac eyes that were slightly scrunched up and held what she was certain was a mischievous glint that could rival her own.

The feature that captured her attention the most, however, was the veritable waterfall of golden hair that framed the entire face and fell down the back of the figure before her, it was in such good condition that Neo would have been tempted to ask what was very clearly a girl, a very curvaceous one at that, as to what hair products she used.

That was what she _would_ have done, if said girl hadn't managed to embarrass her by making her look like a wuss in front of Mr Abs, _with her oversized melons at that!_

Oh no… now Neo only wanted to do one thing… she was just deciding whether or not killing her might upset Mr Abs enough to warrant allowing her to live long enough to be able to dispose of her body where he wouldn't see it.

She was still in the middle of deciding when said girl decided to dare speak to Mr Abs.

"Well. Hello there, lady killer" she grinned, making Neo's already bad mood turn downright murderous.

It got even worse when even her hero seemed at a loss for words, his eyes growing wide and his mouth opening and closing as he seemed to try and form words that wouldn't come to him. The only ones that came were a choked sounding "Ermmm…"

"Who's this little beauty, huh?" she questioned, seemingly not taking notice of the fact that she was _not_ wanted here, the bitches' eyes settling in on Neo herself as she glared up at her. "Would think she was some little sister of yours, but those hips and that booty of hers and the way she's clutching at your hoodie has me thinking something… different~" she said in an overly sweet voice that made Neo feel that this girl was definitely like Militia and Melanie in terms of humour. It also seemed that she was assuming that something was going on between her and Mr Abs. Well... Technically there was but she didn't need to know that!

"Th-this… this is uh" Mr Abs tried to speak, but the way the girl was looking at him seemed to make him go speechless. Was that her semblance? To use her smile and hooters to mess with guys brains? The thought was a worrying one to her, and she would most certainly have t report it to her uncle in case it was true. The last thing he needed was to be struck dumb while in the middle of a robbery... gods that would be an embarrassing way to be arrested. "This is… Neo" he answered, rubbing his head and throwing her a sidelong glance and giving her an apologetic smile.

 _He_ didn't need to apologise to her or anyone. This bimbo did though. There was just something about her that annoyed Neo more than she would expect. Maybe it was because of the way she kept smiling at Mr Abs or the way that she moved to lean forward and showed off those sacks of fat on her chest. Yeah. Probably that.

"Mmmmmm… Neo, huh~?" she _purred_ like a freaking cat as she said it. "Well. I gotta say Jauney" Who was this girl to dare speak to him like that!? That was reserved for herself and herself alone! "I didn't expect you to be an ass man, always thought of you as enjoying girls with _my_ kinda physique…~" she smiled, throwing a wink at him.

Now Neo may have been admittedly unaware of what she felt for Mr Abs until he had effectively spelled it out for her. But she _did_ know a flirt when she saw one. Hell, her uncle had, had to deal with one or two of them when they had been in the seedier parts of Vale. Naturally her uncle being…'emotionally unavailable towards the feminine gender at the moment' as he liked to put it, made it so that they never really got the chance to make use of their flirting.

Mr Abs was not. So, Neo did not take kindly to this bimbo daring to try and flirt with her man! Never mind that he wasn't _actually,_ her man yet… the principal was still there! Plus, who the hell was she to talk about her ass like that!?... what was that part about Mr Abs liking her ass?

Feeling her eyes turn a hate filled Black, Neo stood up from behind the red faced, Mr Abs, her gaze never leaving the blonde, who quirked an eyebrow at her and kept her amused look. Neo wasn't going to kill her, but she was fairly good at making people scared of her. She had been doing it for her entire life after all, so scaring bitch tits into staying away from him wouldn't exactly be hard. Grabbing at her parasol, she motioned to pull free the blade when the bitch made to speak again.

"Hey" she smiled, it turned warm and sincere as she looked at Neo with understanding. "Don't you worry sweetie, I'm not after your boyfriend~" the warm look turning just shy of teasing.

 _B-boyfriend? B-b-but he i-isn't yet! I mean I want him to be b-but…_ Neo's brain froze as she heard the words from the blonde, her pearlescent face turning bright red and her body going ram rod straight as she stared into the nothingness, images of Mr Abs and her going on dates straight out of scenes from her favourite romance movies. Him and her taking a walk on the beach… him taking her to a cinema where their hands touched as they both went for the popcorn… them going to a restaurant where he fed her off his spoon… kissing beneath the moonlight…

 _has stopped working. Restart? Yes/no_

"Yang!" came the distressed voice of Mr Abs as it cleared the fog in her mind, her eyes focusing as he moved to stand in front of her in a protective manner. "Leaver her alone… okay? She… she's someone I helped okay? She just came by to thank me for it"

"Ooo… does the corset and high heels count as part of that 'thankyou'?" she cheshire cat grinned, eating in the way Mr Abs grew red. Neo would have happily smacked her across her stupid face with the handle of her parasol if her body and brain would decide to work together. Unfortunately the comment of him being her 'boyfriend' had destroyed any hope of that, the fact he went red as a tomato at the comment of her outfit didn't exactly help. When Mr Abs didn't reply but managed to keep a level glare at this 'Yang', she decided to continue talking. "Hey… c'mon don't look at me like that" she pouted, though Neo had to the distinct impression that she wasn't actually upset by the glare her hero sent her for embarrassing her. "Alright, alright I won't tease her. Though I want details!~" she grinned, then laughed out loud when both her and Mr Abs went bright red.

Jaune's poor brain was just about ready to give up for the day, it was practically about to pour itself a nightcap and pass out in bed. So, the idea of trying to fight Yang when she wanted details about him and Neo's already turbulent relationship didn't even occur to him. Better to just go with the flow than try and fight the storm after all.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, he resigned himself to his fate. "Heh… Neo?" he muttered, looking at her pleadingly, he had not exactly been expecting to have to ask what could possibly be his first and future girlfriend, for permission to talk about how they met. If they _did_ get together, he had thought he would have to only embarrass himself was when he introduced her to his parents. She turned to him, a faint smile on her blushing face, though she refused to meet his eyes. "Do… do you mind? She wont stop until we give her what she wants. Believe me. I know" he groaned, the multi-coloured girl looking mildly hesitant to reply, her face turning conflicted and she kept taking rather angry looking glances at Yang. "Please? You can tap my arm if you ever want me to stop, I promise" he persisted, placing a hand on her slender shoulder, feeling her body tense yet quickly relax under his palm…

Did he really have this effect on her? Gods… had she really fallen for him that hard? That… was actually pretty darn heart-warming, bringing a pleasant warmth into his chest. _NO! Bad, Jaune! Hold back the awkward feelings for if and when you survive Yang!_

Though her face remained conflicted, Neo nodded, though he could have sworn she nuzzled her head onto his arm as she did so.

"Heh… well, alright then, Yang you may as well come in, though close the do-" with a slam, the door was rammed shut and Yang appeared to have teleported to his bed, a grin and gleaming eyes all focused on him and poor Neo. The awkward girl looked just about ready to pass out from embarrassment.

"Come on then! I gotta know!" she near shouted, leaning forward and placing her hands beneath her chin. "And don't leave out the juicy details~" a grin grew on her face when Neo clutched at his hoodie tightly, as she took a position behind him.

"Okay… okay" Jaune sighed, rubbing his index finger and thumb on his forehead. "Well… it all started this morning…"

"-and then she just… well she just kinda jumped on me, like I said her semblance is illusions and she can use it to create images of things she wants people to see or turn invisible. From what I can tell, she used her semblance to confuse Pyrrha and the others into thinking we went out the window, which you are still gonna apologise for by the way" he added, sending what he hoped was a glare, but was most likely a half-hearted grimace in Neos direction. While he had already realised the girl was extremely adverse to upsetting him, she did not look the slightest bit sorry for tricking his team. She did look appreciative that he hadn't told Yang about her getting shot, instead telling her that they had simply bumped into each other at the ice-cream shop. Saying Neo had tripped and bashed her knee while they were walking together and that he'd awakened his semblance when he'd tried to help her up, causing her to kiss him in appreciation before disappearing, putting the story back on track. He knew it would cause problems if she talked to anyone from his team, but he was not about to talk about something as serious as getting shot with someone who was effectively a total stranger to Neo. If he and Neo became a couple, and if she ever felt comfortable enough to tell her, then Yang could know the truth. It was the best he could do. "then… well… you have to promise you won't laugh, okay?" he asked, more like pleaded with Yang who was visibly shaking in place as she released little gasps that were the raucous laughter she was barely holding back. At his words, she took a deep breath, letting out little 'snrks' every now and then, before she released it with a firm nod.

"Neo kept 'talking', she's mute but she can sign really well, about all I'd apparently done for her and this 'nice feeling' she kept getting around me…" he raised his lowered head up to take a look at Yang, surprisingly she looked calm as can be, not even the faintest hint of amusement on her stoic face. "Well… it turned out that Neo… well she didn't realise that she kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly had… a-uh, a crush on me? And I had to explain to her that she did, gods it was actually kinda funny now that I think abou-" Jaune was cut off mid-sentence by what was possibly the girliest noise he had ever heard come from Yang.

With a noise resembling a group of girls from an anime series after finding out a friend had a crush on someone, she burst from the bed and entrapped Neo in a bear hug as she nuzzled her face against hers, not even noticing the utterly shocked and angry face Neo was making as she smacked at her arms uselessly, in an attempt to escape the iron grip of Yang Xiao Long. Her relatively tiny body had no chance of escape from the brawler.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH YOU ARE THE CUTEST LITTLE THING!" she said in a high-pitched voice full of laughter and happiness. "OOO I JUST WANNA DUNK YOU IN MY COFFEE, YOU'RE SO SWEET! LOVER BOY YOU HIT GOLD WITH THIS ONE! SAVING A GIRL FROM THE TORTURE OF A SCRAPED KNEE! THEN THE GIRL JUST _HAS_ TO SEE HER HERO AGAIN SO SHE COMES TO FIND HIM AT ANY AND ALL COSTS! BUT SHE'S TOO INNOCENT TO REALISE HER FEELINGS UNTIL HER HERO EXPLAINS IT ALL TO HER! AH! IT'S JUST LIKE MY FAVOURITE MOVIE!" she grinned, finally letting Neo down but kept hold of her hands as she smiled at her in a way she could already tell would look motherly to the Jaune and his new girlfriend. "You and me are gonna get along just fine cutey, me and Vomit Boy are buddies so if you ever wanna get some dirt on him or need advice for a date, you come to me! Our little noodle is a bit clueless so you're gonna have to do most of the work, but I'll make sure he shapes… up… Hey, what's wrong? I didn't mean to embarrass you too much, you just kinda remind me of my sister so I went a little overboard" Yang asked worriedly, Neo had ducked her head and gone quite stiff when she had started to talk about her and Jaune going out together. This wasn't embarrassment though, from what she had seen in the five minutes she had known this 'Neo', she was pretty bad at hiding her embarrassment when it came to Jaune. No… this seemed… sad. Like the girl was trying her best not to start crying…

The only thing that Yang could think of when she saw this, was that she may have just walked in on what could have possibly been the girl trying to leave the room, and thusly trapping her back in the same room she had just come from, after getting rejected… she had effectively poured fuel on the girl when she had managed to get her to run back into the room when she had bumped into her. Then she might as well have thrown a lit match at her when she got Jaune to talk about what had happened and then gone on about them going on _dates_ together… gods she felt terrible, sick to her stomach even, as guilt began to bubble and build inside her.

Was that why she had been hesitant to let Jaune tell her? Her slightly nervous and awkward nature may have also been the reason why she had gone and gripped his hoodie when he began to tell his tale, because she wasn't used to her feelings and took comfort in being near him despite his rejection?... oh gods, and she had acted flirty to fluster him. In _front_ of her… no wonder she looked murderous before, _she had called him her boyfriend!_... getting rejected then seeing her crush go red as she showed off her cleavage… wow… did she feel like crap right now. Jaune, despite not even being her right gender, let alone type, was a good guy and wouldn't have tried to hurt Neo. He would have probably let her down as easily as he could possibly do it and was more than likely letting her do these things, she had only ever seen people in relationships do, because he felt bad for her and didn't want to upset her more than she already was.

She had no idea why Jaune would reject her, maybe he was still obsessed with Weiss? But the point still stood that she had just really upset this poor girl in front of her, and probably Jaune too as well if the slightly pained grimace on his face was anything to go by.

"Oh… oh, sweetie I am _so_ sorry… I didn't…" the words caught in her throat as the girl began to gently shake in her grip, her shoulders twitching up and down as she tried to hold back what was obviously tears…

"Yang?" Jaune spoke up, giving her a concerned look and throwing a deeper one towards Neo, who got out of Yang's loosened grip and charged straight at Jaune, wrapping her arms around him tightly and looking up at him with what was definitely teary eyes. Jaune looked more than a little worried and looked at her for an answer of what to do.

But, frankly, Yang didn't have an answer. This was worse than she first thought. This girl was clearly more than a little emotionally under developed when it came to love, if her actions were anything to go off. This was probably her first crush, so she had more than likely never dealt with anything close to this before. What could she say or do to make this messed up situation any easier!?

Jaune seemed to finally find the answer though, as he wrapped Neo in a slightly awkward hug and shot her a lopsided smile from his great height over her.

"It's okay, she didn't mean to upset you. Yang just… well I kinda doubt she's ever been on your side of this situation before. But I promise this doesn't change my answer or the plan, alright?" his words seemed to do the trick as the girl immediately brightened up, her smile practically beaming as she smiled up at her lanky friend like he was the greatest thing in the world.

Which he wasn't. That right belonged to Blake's Bella-booty, but she wasn't about to ruin what was actually a pretty cute scene by saying it.

But his words did raise some questions in her mind. One very important one, in fact. The answer could either confirm her fears or make her want to punch Jaune in his stupid face for making her think that she was a piece of crap, then hug them both… then probably punch Jaune again for worrying her.

"Wait… what exactly… are you two to each other...?" she questioned, trying to gauge just how much punishment Jaune's face could take with that high aura of his.

At her question, they both went a bit red. Neo increasing her hold on Jaune and the boy himself staring at the floor as his one hand moved the scratch his cheek.

"Well… Neo realised she liked me, like I said, but I was honest and told her that I didn't feel the same way…" he paused and Yang felt her heart drop into her stomach. "…yet… we agreed to go on a date tomorrow and see where it goes, I'm guessing you caught her as she was leaving the room… To be honest I was kinda confused when she called you a bo-" he was cut off as said girl smacked his arm slightly, a small amount of annoyance playing across her face to which he smiled an apology.

* * *

Jaune looked back up from Neo to find a frankly terrifying sight.

Yang was looking at him with crimson eyes and her hair was glowing slightly despite the lack of damage she had taken.

"Jaune." She said in way that could have easily been mistaken for a bestial growl. "You know. I don't like being made to feel bad. I don't like feeling stupid either. You just made me feel both. I'm gonna punch you now. Got it?" he didn't give her a response, so much as he gulped as he felt sweat trickle down his spine.

She was moving before he could even try and make his mouth work to try and apologise for what he assume was him doing something stupid, her fist flying towards his face.

He very nearly missed the sensation of something leaving his body as he scrunched up his eyes shut. Shockingly he neither felt the excruciating pain of being punched by one of the physically strongest girls in Beacon nor the feeling of being sent through the nearest window or wall.

The only thing he felt was a sudden lack of something warm and soft against him and a rush of air, followed by a heavy grunt and a thud.

Opening his eyes, he spotted a sight that he thought he'd never see.

Yang Xiao Long was currently flat against the wall, holding her left breast in pain and had her one arm guarding the other, her eyes were wide and she was staring at something right in front of him with what could have been mistaken for fear if the slight smirk on her face said different.

"Ooo… got yourself a fighter here, Jauney" she grinned, her eyes never leaving Neo, who stood in a protective stance in front of him. "C'mon sweetie, just lemme get one punch in, let a girl get a bit of revenge and then I promise we can all go back to being friends" she smiled, making another charge at him in hopes of getting said revenge.

This time Jaune kept his eyes open to see just what the girl, who had actually done what he had been credited for, could do. He was more than a little shocked.

With grace and flexibility he thought he would only ever see in his comics, Neo looped herself _around_ Yang's fist as it flew towards his face and, with her parasol in hand, she slammed the tip into Yang's uninjured breast. As Yang recoiled from the painful strike, Neo bent forward into a handstand and her body nearly bent in half as one of her high-heels collided with the breastbone of the brawler who was sent flying into the same wall he had spotted her on when he had first opened his eyes. Neo landed on her feet and her body flexed elegantly back into a standing position as she moved back to right in front of him.

"Neo…" he uttered, barely even registering his words or the fact that she slightly turned her head towards him with a worried expression. "You're… _amazing_ …" he breathed, just about seeing her face turn red, before a slight chuckle from Yang had her head whip around to face her opponent.

Jaune had never been fought over before. Especially never by a pair of, admittedly beautiful, girls. Though technically one was trying to smash his head in for somehow upsetting her, the other trying to stop the first from doing it at all costs. So, he wasn't honestly as flattered as most would assume, he would be.

* * *

Neo forced herself to not silently scream in joy when Mr Abs seem to have his breath taken away by her flexibility, there were more than a few benefits to yoga it seemed.

When all of a sudden, the bitch who she had begun to take a shining to had decided to try and attack him for somehow making her look stupid, started to chuckle. All of Neo's attention was focused entirely on her from that point. She wanted to hurt her beautiful hero. Neo was not a fan of that.

If he hadn't expressed that he liked that her eyes could change colour, Neo would have been worried to let her anger show. Luckily, he had, so she wasn't worried when she felt the slight tingling in the back of her eyes as they turned a seething black as she stared at the girl.

"Y'know, you seem to know your stuff. Heck, it's been a while since someone managed to land not one, but _two_ hits on my girls. But I am the kind girl who gets what she wants. Jauney's my friend but principals mean a lot to me so I gotta get payback for him making me feel like crap. So, I advise you get outta my way before I get serious. You aren't the only one who can change her eye colour, and I assure you mine means a lot more trouble than yours does. I'll give you to the count of five. One"

If Neo could have laughed out loud, she would have. This girl was well below her level. Barely even worth using as a training dummy. Frankly she would have been slaughtered by the guy that had nearly taken her out and the only reason he had gotten her was because Neo had been unprepared and underestimated his skill. Neo was prepared this time. And she wasn't underestimating her opponent. Her previous defensive attacks had been a mere fraction of her ability since she didn't want to seriously harm the girl if she was Mr Abs friend. But if she continued to dare try and attack him, then she wouldn't be afraid to harm her.

"Two"

Neo readied herself to take this blonde bimbo down, when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, slightly turning her head, Neo looked to find a worried looking Mr Abs, holding his scroll out to her, with a paused video on the front that confused her. Just why the hell would he show her something like _that!?_

"three"

"Trust me Neo, I don't want my friends and definitely not you to get hurt, this will stop that entirely. In fact, I know for a fact that it will also help you get revenge for her embarrassing you and stop her trying to fight you and beat me up… will you humour me? If you do, and I survive, you can… I dunno, you can decide where we go on our date?"

Well. Neo was all for his idea, naturally. Of course, she would be. And it was purely so she wouldn't upset him and that this girl seemed… okay, enough to decide to let her live, severe beating free. She had most certainly not been swayed by the thought of all the ice-cream parlours she could take him too. She had most certainly not been about to disagree with him before the idea of him feeding her ice-cream had suddenly popped into her head. Not at all. Not in the slightest. The fact she was wondering what his favourite flavour would be, was entirely unrelated.

"Four"

With a nod, Mr Abs began to whisper his plan to her, her refusing to show how her body shivered for some reason as his hot breath touched her neck. She nodded her head when he asked her a couple questions, which brought a big smile to his face. Her grin growing even larger than the bitches, who must have thought Mr Abs was quietly begging her to just let her hit him, as he explained his idea. But Mr Abs was much too clever for that. Neo was a smart girl and she knew that, despite her severe lack in any form of romantic relationship _at all_ , she knew she would never fall for a fool. Being goofy and adorable was completely different to being a fool. He was proof of it and continued to prove it with every single word of his plan that he uttered. Nodding along when he asked her a question.

* * *

"Fi-" Yang's final number count was suddenly interrupted by a fairly bold looking Jaune, which was frankly odd in of itself, but the fact he was pulling out his scroll with a video of her on full display made it downright weird.

"You don't wanna do that Yang" he warned, holding his scroll before him and giving her a good view of the screen itself. "Otherwise I'll make sure a certain someone gets _this_ sent to their scroll" he grinned with uncharacteristic evil as he pressed play.

Taken from what must have been just outside her dorm room, a shaky camera was focused on none other than Yang herself, standing towards a mirror with a massive blush on her face. Despite the meh sound quality, it was certainly good enough to hear every word that was said between herself and the mirror.

Yang had rarely, if ever, felt fear like she did right now. This was worse than when those Beowulf's had nearly eaten her and Ruby, worse than nearly falling into the dust powered wood chipper after she decided to climb a tree… _worse than when she was taken to get her hair cut!_

This. This was freaking terrifying.

"H-hey… Blake…" she began with a stupidly nervous voice, one that made her sound like a love-sick puppy. "I-I ummm…great weather we're having am I right? _Gah! Why would she want to talk about the weather!? Get it together Xiao Long!_ " she cried, her nervous twitching and hands running through her hair in worry, were plain as day. "Right!" video Yang shouted "Heeyyy, Blake~ fancy seeing you here in… in our room! Sooo… I was thinking you and me could, like, go out this wee-ARGH!" the shout came from the video as her image, which had leaned onto the nearest desk as if she were leaning over Blake, slipped and tumbled down to slam her face onto the carpet. With a groan that she honestly wasn't sure if it came from her or the video, video Yang got up and slapped a palm across her cheek. "Come on! You were the girl everyone wanted at Signal! Hell, I could have most guys or girls here as well! I'm so hot and cool that I could even get Jaune to stop pining over Weiss with a shake of my ass and a giggle!" Yang nervously looked back to Neo whose expression, for the first time, genuinely looked a little frightening. "But noooooo! I gotta get all jelly legged and awkward in front of the _one person_ I have _ever_ like-liked! Just because she's got some hilarious comebacks, witty sarcasm, beautiful eyes… a voice that makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine whenever I hear it… utterly beautiful beyond measure in every way possible… and what is up with that God! Damned! Amazing! BELLA-BOOTY FROM THE GO" Video Yang was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of her scroll, which caused her to scream and nearly throw it at a wall. Yang knew she didn't though… not when she remembered who she saw on the other end of the line.

With a gasp, video her picked up the scroll and quickly messed with her hair to try and turn it back to normal before answering it.

"Heeeyyy, Blake~! She near shouted as her nerves played with her voice. "Oh? Yep! I can definitely meet you in the library! Sure I can help you bring back some books on the SDC and the great war! What's that? Oh, psh! I'm _fiiine_ , better than fine actually just didn't feel like making a joke that's all! Oh, hey… uh… Blake? Can I ask you a question? Yeah? Thanks… ummm… I was wondering if, if you're not busy or anything which I _totally_ understand if you are, if… you… uh…" video Yang was slowly growing red to which the muffled voice of Blake asked about in a worried way, making video Yang go even redder. "Yep! Just wanted to ask if yoooouuuu… wanted me to bring you some food! Yep! Can't do all that… library-ing without some good grub in you! oh… oh yeah, you _did_ say that you were coming back here… Welp-see-you-there-then-Blake-i-loooove Tuna! Yep I love Tuna! Bye!" she near screamed, slamming down her scroll, and her head beside it, onto the hard surface of her desk. Her body growing limp as she grabbed the nearest pillow, slamming her face into it and letting out a muffled scream.

The video was paused and closed, just as an oddly familiar boot and a flash of red appeared in the corner of the screen. An apologetic, yet clearly trying to not piss himself laughing, looking Jaune looked right at her, the girl she had met literally ten minutes ago had flopped down onto the nearest bed and was silently laughing, clutching at her sides seemingly in worry of them bursting open.

He didn't even seem to take notice of the fact that the room was getting quite hot and the fact that she was literally seeing red as she glared at him, not caring for the fact her face was redder than her dear little sisters cloak.

"So. You think you've won, but you're forgetting something, Jauney. You would have to be _alive_ to make that threat viable" she growled, yet Jaune kept the carefree look on his face. Even his little guardian angel didn't seem too bothered.

"You're right Yang, there's no way I could hope to beat you if you tried to attack me, and I doubt even Neo could stop you from at least getting a punch in… in fact I suck compared to you in pretty much everything… except when it comes to one thing. Strategy." He smiled, looking annoyingly proud of himself. "Isn't that right, _Yang?_ " he questioned, though he wasn't looking at her seething form, instead he had turned to look at- _herself!?_ Stood in front of her was indeed… herself, though 'she' had an incredibly smug grin on her face and 'she' kept poking at her boobs, which seemed a little larger than her actual ones, for whatever reason.

Her fire, both figurative and literal, died as she stared dumbly at herself. It… it was incredibly weird seeing herself when she wasn't in front of the mirror. In fact, it was downright weird and also a little frightening that Jaune's possible girlfriend could apparently make herself look like anyone she wanted… oh gods what if they got kinky and she decided to look like her or one of her friends…

Images of her naked body lying on Jaune's entered her mind she immediately felt the urge to vomit. Nothing against Jaune, if she liked dudes, she could see herself maybe liking him… possibly… meh, he would have been at least worthy of a drunken make out session. Nope, her heart was reserved for Blake and Blake alone, but it wasn't like Neo being able to make herself look like her and knowing she had a crush on said girl would be dangero-

 _oh… fuck_ was her first thought as she realised just what Jaune had done… "You… You wouldn't… right?" she asked, though it was more akin to pleading as she looked at what she thought was such a sweet and innocent boy. "You're too nice for that Jaune… right? Like there's no way you'd _actually_ do that, right? Jaune? Jauney? Sister's bestie?... _my bestie-est friend in the world who I know would never harm such a delicate and sensitive maiden like myself!?"_

She practically grovelled as she gave him her best puppy dog eyes… to no, avail… his smirk looked downright evil as he held the scroll in his hands.

"Tell you what… you promise not to punch me and not end up destroying my room while trying to fight Neo and I promise not to let Blake know about your, not at all obvious, crush" he said, blushing a little when Neo grabbed onto his arm with and ear splitting grin on her face… the fact she still looked like her was more than a little weird to see.

Yang knew she didn't really have any choice in the matter, she had fallen into Jaune and Neo's, a girl she was trying to decide if she liked or hated at the moment, trap. Hook, line and sinker.

With a sullen nod of her head, Yang slumped against the wall, never in her entire life did she ever think that _Jaune_ of all people would ever beat her, outside help, that wasn't Pyrrha, or not.

"Good… so I can stop pretending to be brave, intelligent and crafty now?" he asked, causing Yang to quirk an eyebrow in his direction and give him another nod. _What the hell was he going on about?_

With a sigh of relief, Jaune slumped onto the bed behind him, Neo losing her illusion to crouch over him worriedly. It would have been cute if she hadn't just been blackmailed into not beating his stupid face into the ground…

Neo gently took his hand, trying to pick him up, though him gripping her hand caused her to go quite red and immediately drop it, and subsequently him, back onto the bed. Realising her error, she let out a quiet gasp and made some weird hand gestures at him before he let out a chuckle and told her it was okay.

… okay it was cute… cuter than should be legal… if those two didn't get together then she was gonna make sure she punched more than Jaune's face!

* * *

Neo sighed happily as she looked down at Mr Abs face, his beautiful and perfect face. She didn't mind having to wait to see if he liked her back. If it didn't work out, then… at least she would have these memories…

Plus, he was right, seeing blondie's face go bright red, then deathly pale as she realised his ingenious plan was one of the funniest things she had seen all year. It felt good to take down a boob-zilla like her! Though… she had to admit that she liked the girls attitude, it was kinda funny and full of fire and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Even if she had used it to threaten Mr Abs.

"Okay, break it up love birds! You can be smart and realise what a great girl you have then shove your tongue down her throat later, I still gotta get what I came here for!" Blondie shouted, her words making Neo go incredibly red and launch herself away from an equally red-faced Mr Abs. She threw an evil glare at Blondie, who grew the slightest of smirks, which was erased when Neo shifted her hair to blonde and threw a smirk at her. Yep, she could see herself growing to like Blondie. So long as she never threatened Mr Abs again. "Heh… _anyway_ , I came to get you and the rest of team for game night.. oh, ohohoho… Pyrrha is gonna have a _field_ day with this…!" she groaned, slamming a palm into her head.

Neo was confused, why would the Nikos girl care that her Mr Abs were going on a date? Apparently, Mr Abs was confused as well as he raised his head and threw an odd look at blondie.

"Why? I get that she won't be a very big fan of Neo for tricking her, Ren and Nora but Pyrrha is a nice person, I'm sure she'll like Neo when she gets to know her" he tried to reassure blondie, much to Neo's appreciation. It made her happy to know he was so certain that his friends would like her.

"Just… heh… just forget about it Jaune, I'll send her a buzz to let her know you're safe and not in some sex dungeon or whatever" she groaned, tapping away on her scroll.

 _Kinda her own fault for not snapping up Jaune in the first place, I guess. She's had plenty of chances_ Yang thought, internally grimacing. _You snooze, you lose, P-money… sorry_

Yang didn't get much of a chance however, as the doorway was suddenly darkened by three shadows. Who came across the scene of Jaune laying down on his bed with Neo, who his team didn't exactly have the best opinion of, practically playing nurse to him and gently held the back of his head and smiled at him. Thank god she hadn't tried to feed him or things would probably start to get… stabby.

One looked confused, if a bit mentally done with the whole situation.

Another looked absolutely thrilled with the situation and was taking pictures of the pair as they looked at the doorway, owlishly.

The third however… the third looked positively murderous behind the incredibly strained smile on her face.

"Jaune…?" Came Pyrrha's voice, which was so even and clipped that it honestly scared Yang a little. "Would you care to explain what the girl who kidnapped you, is doing on _my_ bed with you. And is cradling your head. _On my bed. And would also appear to be playing with your hair. On. My. Bed._ "

 _Please, Jaune… Please read the freaking murderous atmosphere and don't be stupid!_ Yang internally screamed, hoping that Jaune would be clever for once. That he would be able to tell his partners true emotions just this once! That he-

"Oh… well, since you're my partner I really should have told you first… but me and Neo here, are going to go on a date tomorrow to see if me and her would work as a couple!" he smiled happily alongside a blushing, yet smiling, Neo. But it quickly turned to shock and worry as his partner promptly fainted. "Pyrrha!"

* * *

Explaining to Pyrrha had been… interesting, to say the least. More so than one would expect, seeing as when she woke up, after passing out, she looked up at him and sighed in relief. Saying 'it was all dream'. Then Neo had come up over his shoulder and waved a hello, which resulted in his partner passing out once again.

After, once again, regaining consciousness, Pyrrha had quietly gotten up and had gently dusted off her bed, he had gotten quite worried when she had accidentally torn a rather massive hole in it, it having apparently caught on a sharp piece of her armour. He had briefly wondered where that sharp part was, he had certainly never seen one. That was until Pyrrha with a cheery smile said "Oh, well. I may as well burn it to save some poor member of the cleaning staff having to try and repair it, I can always go into Vale and buy another one" before literally setting it alight with a vial of fire dust she produced from a pouch on her hip. That… had made Jaune a bit confused and worried but the gentle smile and apologetic look she had given him and his team had immediately put him at rest, though the fact everyone else still looked utterly terrified, confused him.

She then proceeded to sit down on her bed, now sheet-less, and smiled what was possibly the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "So. Neo am I right?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the girl beside him, who had dug herself into his side for some reason, it was honestly adorable, so he didn't dare bring it up in case she stopped. "Well. Why don't you introduce yourself? As Jaune's _partner_ and his _teammate_ who also helps him train _every night_ , I would be remiss to not get to know what could be a future, _**girlfriend**_ … Right?"

Jaune smiled approvingly, he couldn't be happier that Pyrrha seemed ready to already forgive Neo for tricking her and actually wanted to be friends! He couldn't be happier!

* * *

Neo had never been more afraid in her entire life. In fact, she was quite sure that if she had drunk anything recently it would be making its' exit right about now.

She could almost see the _hate lines_ coming off of Nikos as she stared at her… what the heck had she done to deserve this!? Yeah, she had kinda tricked her and gotten her to go on a wild goose chase searching for her… but that was like the _least_ evil thing she had ever done! She had literally stolen candy from a baby last week. A baby! Compared to that, she may as well have just told her a slightly bad joke.

The bad part was, unlike with Blondie, Nikos was definitely good enough to take her in a fair fight. From the way the metal pieces of the bed were bending in her general direction, she could guess this girl's semblance was some kind of magnetism or polarity. Which would be a problem considering Neo's parasol had a _very_ metallic blade and the parasol itself had metallic parts that could easily be torn from her hands before she could even start a fight with her. That, and her natural skill, would mean this girl could turn Neo in a multicoloured smear across the wall in mere seconds.

She looked up to her protector, to find him looking at her kindly, his smile full of affection and happiness. That just about negated the utter terror she felt right now and gave her enough bravery to look back at Nikos, whose smile only seemed to get more and more stressed and evil.

"Sorry Pyrrha, she's a little bit like me and Ruby, bit socially awkward" he smiled, rubbing her head which she had to consciously force herself not to push into like a cat, lest she draw even more ire from Nikos. "Ermmm… could you guys give us a minute? Lemme introduce Neo to Pyrrha then you can all say hi, okay? No, Nora. That does not mean you can ask the same questions you asked me earlier, capiche?"

Cow tits' face, which had bene lighting up like a freaking Dustmas tree, suddenly dropped and she got a pat on the back from captain Neutral.

Blondie was the next to speak and she seemed to share Neo's nervousness at Nikos's attitude.

"Hey… how about I stay as well? Y'know… since me and Neo were just hitting things off and all… Plus I could y'know… help if anything were to happen… anything… dangerous or possibly life threatening…" her words were not exactly comforting to Neo, who did her best to try and disappear behind the broad back of Mr Abs.

"That will be fine, Yang. I simply wish to get to know the girl who is interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with _my partner_ " Nikos smiled, and she was certain she could see her life flash before her eyes. Oh gods… all the ice-cream she would never get to eat… all the smug, rich pricks she would never get to rob… _all the dates she would never go on with Mr Abs_!

"It's okay Yang, I get it that you can Neo didn't get the best start and you're trying to be nice but I'd like for Neo and Pyrrha to get to have a proper introduction. I mean, Pyrrha's like a big sister to me and well… I'm not sure what Neo is to me yet but I know there's something… so… yeah" Mr Abs smiled, and she really would have liked to have taken comfort in his words… but they were also the words that were effectively taking away a meat shield she could use to protect herself if Nikos tried to turn her into the afore mentioned, smear.

With a defeated sigh, Blondie gave her an apologetic look and left the room to speak to the others who had already left.

"So" came the venom coated, honeyed words of Nikos. "I'm going to assume something… _happened_ while I, Ren and Nora were searching for you two… am I correct, Neo? I mean, going from what was effectively total strangers to possible lovers in less than a day… oh I imagine it must be an interesting tale" she smiled, it would have appeared sweet and gentle to most, but Neo could imagine she would only be able to look more murderous if she had a giant 'DOOM' sign over her head.

With an audible gulp, she looked to her hero for aid, and he did upon seeing her terrified eyes, but not in the way she wanted him to.

"Sorry, Pyr, but unless you know sign language, Neo can't actually talk to you… she's uh… she's mute" he smiled at Nikos, who actually looked like she was going to apologize to her for assuming before she seemed to catch herself and that demons smile set itself back into place.

"Oh, that is alright Jaune, I trust your word enough to repeat what she says, you have told me in the past that you had to sign to one of your sisters, if memory serves" her entire body posture and face changed the second she looked at Mr Abs. It was like looking at two different people. One, a murderous psychopath, the other a sweet teddy bear that shit sunshine and candy floss. "If that is alright with you of course, Miss Neo" she smiled, though it held no warmth.

Not knowing what else to do, Neo nodded dumbly and raised shaking hands, when was the last time her hands had shook? It must have been years… and she began to retell the same story she told to Mr Abs and what lead up to the point where she had come in, though she left out most of her own thoughts during it. Mainly due to the fact that they mostly centred around her mentally calling Blondie a bitch and enjoying the feel of Mr Abs' body as she gripped onto him… also the fact that she had wondered if he had looked at her ass while she schooled Blondie. He had faithfully and cheerfully retold it to Nikos, who kept that same expression the entire damn time. Interrupted only by clearly fake laughs and giggles which she held behind a hand.

After she had finished, with an uncharacteristic blush on her face as the entire days events played out in her mind, she did her best not to shiver as she looked into Nikos's eyes. Never show fear to the enemy. That was one of the basic rules in the business. It was a little hard to do right now but she would damn well try.

"Jaune?" she spoke, looking at Mr Abs with a questioning gaze, he looked at her with the same kind and pleasant expression he always seemed to have. Neo was quickly beginning to realise that Mr Abs may not have been the most _socially aware_ of people… coming from her… well that was a little worrying. "Would you mind giving me and Neo a minute or two alone? I wish to ask her a couple questions, girly things that I doubt you would want to hear in any case" she let out a small giggle at the end as Mr Abs blush as he undoubtedly assumed that she was talking about her date ideas for him and her… which she technically _was_ … but she was currently putting those thoughts on hold until she was certain she would survive the night…

Which was looking more and more unlikely with the fact that Mr Abs was detaching himself form her and heading for the door. Grabbing at his hoodie, she looked at him pleadingly, begging him not to leave her alone and to pick her and take her away from the scary red-head and maybe take her for a meal afterwards- _focus Neopolitan! Stop day dreaming and focus!_

He looked down at her and actually took proper notice of the fear in her eyes this time, leaning down and smiling at her as he came to head height with her. The fact he looked her dead in the eyes was not missed and certainly appreciated.

"It's okay, Neo" he smiled that damn disarming smile of his, the annoying part was she couldn't make her eyes move away from them. "Look, I bet you're worried about what happened earlier and are assuming Pyrrha's mad at you" _no shit!_ "But she's one of the nicest and most generous people I have ever known, plus… you're also one of the nicest, if also a bit quirky, people I've ever met, so I know you two will get along if you just give it a shot… will you do it? for me? I really want you two to get along… if things between you and me go well… w-well I'd like to know you and my best friend got along well" he said, with a bit of nervousness showing through at the end. She could only guess that he must have thought of something he saw as embarrassing.

His heartfelt words and the pleading look in his eyes was too much, Neo was basically signing her death warrant here, but she didn't care so long as she never saw Mr Abs upset or worried. That would have been more painful than anything Nikos could do to her.

With a nod, he gave her a warm smile and left the room. Leaving her alone with executioner. Who let out a sigh, before standing up and walking over to her, her form looming over her in a fashion she had only ever seen villains in anime do.

Despite the fact she knew she would _never_ beat her in a fair fight, Neo rarely fought fair. She was ready to throw the chair at her and use one of the ice dust vials in her own pouch to freeze her legs before she ran like hell from the room, at a moments' notice if she felt she had to. Hell, she could even make a dash for Blondie and throw her at her if she felt like it would make a difference.

"Neo?" came her clipped and even voice, a voice she was quickly beginning to realise may bring thoughts of pain every time she heard it, if she didn't manage to get an instant advantage on her if it came to blows. She knew she could take her given enough time, but that semblance meant she outclassed her, annoyingly. "I have one question for you, and I would appreciate an honest answer"

Quirking an eyebrow, she nodded. Just what the hell was she going to ask? What way she preferred her guts being spilled? Where she would prefer to be buried? Anything like that was all she could think about right now. She honestly wasn't sure what she had done to her to cause her to be so _angry_ at her but she didn't need to know, all that she cared about was that she _was_.

"Heh…" and with that all the anger and rage she seemed to have faded. Like it had been a balloon that had just been popped, letting it out into the air around her. She slouched back onto what she now knew as her bed, and the look she gave Neo was very different than the one she had held previously. This one looked tired, worried and… upset? Like she may burst into tears at any moment. Neo was even more confused at this than the anger… what exactly did Mr Abs mean to her? "Are they true? Are your… feelings for Jaune true? Do you truly care for him?"

The question caught her off guard, her eyes widening for the briefest of moments before she nodded her head rapidly. Honestly a bit offended that Nikos would dare question it.

"Would you look out for him? Watch his back and protect him from anything or anyone that would dare try to hurt him?" she questioned, her body growing tense once again as her emerald eyes bore into her own.

With another firm nod, Neo let her usual confidence shine once again and she made a guarding motion with her hands for added measure.

"Be there for him in his darkest moments and help him through them, and allow yourself to be vulnerable enough to let him help you if and when you needed it?"

That question caught her a little off guard, she knew she would happily help him with anything he needed but… could she honestly trust him with everything? She knew she liked him… probably more than most normal girls would after only one day… but Neo wasn't a normal girl and how they met, _definitely_ wasn't. It had taken years for her to be able to open up to her uncle about what had happened to her. What she had been through. Could she see herself being able to tell Mr Abs about it all? No. she didn't trust him enough to tell him that yet. But she could see herself trusting him enough in the future, if the date went well and they lasted… she could definitely see herself being able to tell him everything. Unfortunately, she honestly didn't think a simple shake of her head would do… her _scroll!_ she mentally smacked her head. How could she forget about one of her main ways of talking to people! Holding up her finger to make the girl know she needed a second, Neo produced her scroll and began to type at a speed that would have the thumbs of normal people on fire.

When you had to text to speak to most people, you learned to type incredibly quick.

When she was done, she showed the confused looking Nikos her scroll.

 _I would do anything to help him, he saved my life after all, plus… I honestly care about his happiness. And if we're being honest, that's rare as hell for me. But… no. I couldn't tell him my deepest secrets right now. Neither would I be able to be weak around him if something was causing me problems that were more than something a bit simple like you scaring the piss out of me with that glare_ Neo took a bit of personal pleasure in the way Nikos's cheeks coloured in mild embarrassment. _But, yeah. In the future, if we work out and I really hope we do, then I could see myself being able to do that._

She had expected Nikos to get annoyed at her for not being able to fully trust Mr Abs right now, no matter how giddy she got whenever he touched her or smiled at her. Shockingly enough she actually seemed pleased with her honesty.

"Would you... could you see yourself falling in love with him? Truly in love with him?"

For the second time that day, Neo's brain turned to mush as her brain tried to compute the words that had just been spoken to her.

 _l-love!? W-w-w-well I… I hadn't even thought about_ love _… hell I didn't realise I even like-liked him until a little bit ago! It's too soon to be thinking about that! Right!? I mean… maybe I wouldn't_ mind _the idea… him taking my hand, holding me close under the moon light… saying those three special wor-GAH! BRAIN. BAD. STOP. THINKING. ABOUT. STUPID. CUTE. STUFF! No matter how appealing it sounds! You haven't even helped me survive the first date, yet! Never mind getting to the point where we're both ready to say th-those…_ word _s_!... _how long would that even take again? like… two… three dates? That wouldn't be so b-NO! NOT AGAIN! GAH!_

Neo was brought out her mild mental breakdown when Nikos let out what was clearly a real giggle this time, her eyes focusing on her to see her eyes filled with a sad happiness that definitely didn't seem right for her face…

"I think I have answer there, thank you Neo" she smiled, taking a stand once again and offering her hand to her for a shake. With the oppressive atmosphere and the murderous gaze gone, Neo was more than okay with accepting it, if _this_ form of Nikos stayed around. "I hope you two make each other happy and know that I give my blessing and won't try to interfere… but know that I won't be giving up until I hear bells" she smiled, a competitive glint in her eye that was gone before she could question it.

Give up? Bells? What the hell was she going on about? Neo didn't spend too much time pondering it as the door was opened and Blondie came crashing in, a confused and amused looking Mr Abs behind her.

"Oh… sup P? just… examining the door here…" she said not too convincingly, though she grinned a million watt grin, knocking on the door to try and make her lie any more convincing.

"I'm sure you were Yang" Nikos smiled, shaking her head in amusement. "Now, I am fairly certain we had a game night to go to?" she continued, turning back to Neo with a small smile. "Would you care to join us Neo? The more the merrier as they say" she smiled, giving a knowing nod to an already excited looking Mr Abs. God damn that smile… she needed to get back home soon… she had been out a lot longer than she had expected to be.

"Yeah, Neo!" he grinned, practically jumping in front of her in a ball of excitement. "You'll love it! we have food, fizzy drinks, games and we just talk and have fun!" he paused when he noticed her getting a bit over stimulated with all the excited shouting and smiles. "S-sorry… if… if you wanna get going I won't blame you. I don't wanna make you feel pressured into doing anything you don't want to. I mean we only met today and you've kinda already met half my friends sooo…" despite her gut feeling like it was torn in two, Noe knew she had to leave. This had already been a mentally draining day as is… Plus she doubted Blondie was just going to let her get away with that blackmail without _some_ kind of revenge.

Seemingly having mentally heard her nickname, said girl suddenly appeared at Neo's side. She must have noticed her apprehensive face, as her own leaned into right next to her ear and whispered "Hey, think about it this way; it could be like you two going on a date _early_. Spend time together in a nice environment… feed each other food and kick his butt at games… You could even act like we're not even there, just talk to your hero all night… plus… I imagine it might help him make the smart choice about going out with _you~_ "

Or. Blondie could be an angel in disguise who may have just helped to light a lightbulb in her brain and a flush in her cheeks.

Neo could not have nodded faster as blondie put an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her in a way Neo would have noted as suspicious if her mind wasn't zeroing in on the object of her affections who was looking as happy as her uncle at an unguarded dust shop!

"Sweet!" He smiled, looking back to blondie in what she could only describe as the perfect interpretation of a puppy who just got his favourite treat… gods he was perfect in every single way~ His smile soon turned a bit easier as he looked around them. "So. I'm gonna take a wild guess that since Neo hasn't been jumped on by Nora, she and Ren already went into your room?"

"Yep, I wasn't sure what kind of state Neo would come out of your in, so I asked Ren to get her to come with him for game night. Pretty sure she was getting ready to break down your door just to ask her some… well some 'Nora' style questions" Neo subconsciously moved to cover her breasts which did not go unnoticed by both blondie; who annoyingly let out a giggle that caused her even more annoying fat sacks to jiggle. Mr Abs only seemed to get flushed, as she caught his eyes darting away from what was surely her chest… funny… she had beaten the crap out of people for doing that, yet she felt oddly proud that he had gotten flustered by _her_ chest. Guess that comes with the territory when you like someone. _Ha! Score one for normal tits, bitches!_

"Shockingly it didn't take much to get her to go, Ren didn't even have to do anything before she was practically floating after him" she grinned as Mr Abs let out a little chuckle.

"Lemme guess, he put on his _special_ after shave? The pancake scented one?" he questioned, to which she nodded in reply. The fact he knew made it clear that this was a common solution to getting Cow tits' to do what they wanted. _Maybe Captain Neutral isn't so boring after all_ …

"Heh… well, thanks Yang, you're a real friend" he smiled… which quickly turned to dread as blondies smile turned utterly predatory.

"Oh. Don't mistake my kindness for forgiveness, buster. You and little Miss Thicc are still in my bad books. I'm just biding my time till I can let out all my righteous _Yang_ er on you"

* * *

A thump next to him, brought his attention as he let out silent groan at Yang's terrible pun to see a sight that made his heart drop.

No.

 _No._

 _NO!_

He internally screamed as the watched the most soul wrenching thing he had ever seen.

Neo… oh gods poor Neo… she was about to suffer a fate worse than death… she was _laughing_ at one of Yang's puns… silently of course but the tears in her eyes and the massive grin on her face as she rolled about on the floor made it clear she found Yang hilarious… he hadn't even gotten the chance to take her on that date…oh gods what could have been…

Yang seemed to be the exact opposite of him in the emotions department.

"You… You laughed! Oh my Oum, you laughed! GAH! Sorry Jaune, I'm keeping her! You can have ice queen, I'm keeping ice- _cream_!" she yelled happily, as both Pyrrha and he looked on in a mix of worry and annoyance at her pun. Neo, seemed to finally realised her mistake and was frantically trying her best to escape the iron clutches of Yang. Her tiny hands and feet smacking at her arms and legs but Yang didn't even seem to take notice.

As he looked at Pyrrha for help, she in turn looked at him expectantly. Nodding her head towards the pair in front of them… before walking away into the room where he briefly caught sight of Blake and Ren playing a game of chess.

 _Heh… of course… well. Not technically her boyfriend but it_ is _kinda my fault for not warning her before-hand… plus mom did raise a gentleman…_

"Yang, come on, leave her alone. We're late enough for the party as is, do you really wanna keep _Blake_ waiting?" he questioned, happy to see his hasty plan had worked when Yang unceremoniously dropped Neo and looked at him with shocked eyes. Neo dived right at him and clutched onto his hoodie for dear life as she glared hateful daggers at Yang. Frankly he couldn't bring himself to blame her in the slightest after the squashing she had just received. Not everyone had the opportunity to become near immune to back breaking hugs, like he, Ren and Pyrrha had.

"You're right!" she yelled, making to turn towards the door where they could already hear the sounds of digital combat between Ruby and Nora. Yang, however, suddenly stopped and turned around with another of her famous evil grins. "Say. I think the hero deserves a reward for him saving you again, right Neo?" she questioned, poor Neo, having no prior knowledge of what Yang's teasing face looked like, nodded happily as he looked on hopelessly. Begging whatever gods were watching that Yang didn't embarrass her _too_ much. "Well, I think a good reward would be a big, _full and_ _ **wet**_ **…** _ **kiss~**_ "

Another thump sounded beside him, this time he didn't need to know the source.

He still did however, after sending a half-hearted glare at Yang that was really not very good considering he felt like making a 'thump' himself right now, and held out a hand to a positively frazzled looking Neo.

With a shaky hand, she took it and he pulled her light form up, noticing how she kept taking glances at his lips the entire time. As soon as she was up and he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Neo returned to normal. For about a second until her eyes turned black once again and she made a move towards Yang. Now Jaune was never exactly good with his colours. Neither was he very good with female emotions that weren't his sisters or mothers. Luckily for him, Neo's emotions, when strong enough, were pretty easy to spot so long as you could see her eyes.

He was pretty sure her eyes looking like black pools of tar, was _not_ a good thing. Neither was the fact she was wielding her parasol like a sword, aimed straight for Yang's… yep he was definitely needed right now.

Dashing forward he wrapped his arms around Neo's waste and pulled with all his might, sucking the smaller girl into him and holding her tight. He very nearly lost her, as she proved her flexibility once again as she used a grip she got on his arms to begin to pull herself free of him.

He needed a plan, and a quick one as Yang was _not helping_ the situation with the smirk that was growing bigger and bigger as she watched him try to wrestle the human embodiment of a snake.

A thought occurred to him, something he had read in one of his sisters' romance novels when he was younger. It might work, but it was going to give Yang teasing material for months…

Screw it.

 _Very_ briefly, he let go and twisted the clawing girl around before pulling her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waste and placing his head atop her own, breathing in the scent of her name sake.

The effect was instant.

Neo stilled, her body going limp against him, her head nuzzling into his chest, though he wasn't sure if she knew was doing it. The clattering of her weapon hitting the ground barely registering as he looked past her head to see the shit eating grin of Yang. Yet he could tell she was grateful for him coming to her rescue, even if she would never admit it. Neo had certainly proved that she could beat Yang in a fight earlier. It had also kinda given him a show of her curves, which he certainly didn't take notice of. No. not at all. Not in the slightest.

When he was certain he wasn't about to have to arrest the girl, he was hoping to go on a date with, for murder. He let her gently pull away from him. Her head raised to look at him, eyes bright pink and hazy with cheeks flushed pink. They looked at him questioningly, as if asking him why he had taken the warmth away. The cute pout that formed proved his thoughts correct.

It… oh gods it was incredibly attractive… the way her eyes stared right into his, like she was begging him to bring back the warmth and happiness… the way her glistening lips ever so gently parted as her hot breath tickled his own, looking ever so kissable… how right she felt in his arms and how much he enjoyed the feel of her hips in his hands…

" _RIGHT! Game night! Let's-go-before-fun-_ _ **bad**_ _-things-happen!"_ he said in a voice that was definitely not squeaky, Neo seemed to have realised her position and had vaulted away, but not too far, from him. her pink eyes never leaving the floor.

Seemingly having had her fill of things, Yang lead the way, her smile only growing bigger as Neo seemed to deem it necessary to grip his wrist as he led her to the door.

If this was what he had, had to suffer with only Yang and Pyrrha… gods what were Ruby and Nora going to be like?

Shockingly, upon following Yang through the door, they were met with a room full of utter silence.

The game was paused, chess had been put away, snacks remained in their bowls and drinks were not being sucked through straws.

It got even weirder upon realising that the _entire_ population of the room was staring at him and Neo.

Ruby and Nora were sat on Weiss's bunk, staring owlishly at Neo and seemingly doing their best to stay still.

Ren and Blake were sat on Blake's bed, Blake looking at them both with mild interest and held a book in her hands that she seemed to want to get back to. While Ren simply gave them a sagely smile, his eyes twitching back to Nora ever so occasionally.

Yang was currently holding a couple bottles of cola in her hands and was giving them a knowing look as she leaned against the wall nearest to Blake. Her eyes never leaving his as she seemed to be soaking in the silent atmosphere.

Nearest to the door, a calm smile on her face and warm eyes looking at him and Neo, Pyrrha looked to be about the most sensible person in the room and wasn't currently making him feel like an exhibit at the zoo.

What was the oddest sight in the entirely weird view, was Weiss Schnee. The girl in question was looking at Neo like she was the greatest thing in the world, yet when her eyes met his, they only held suspicion and distaste… so the basically the normal look she gave him. Still, the smile she gave to Neo was shocking to say the least. Well… at least he could hope those two would get along?

"Ummm… hi?" he questioned, expecting the room to erupt with questions and screams from their resident berserker and cookie addict. What he got didn't help his worries in the slightest.

"Hello Jaune" Pyrrha smiled, her cheery smile not having the usual effect it had on him. "I'm certain you are aware that the mood in the room isn't exactly what you expected it to be… I did try and tell them to not make too big a deal of you bringing Neo but… well our friends are quite, _unique_ " she coughed gently into her hand as a dusting of red crossed her cheeks.

Noticing Neo was shuffling her feet and looking at him like he had dragged her to an insane asylum, Jaune decided to play hero once more.

"Come on guys, I get it. 'Woo, Jaune brought a girl to the party we must immediately make him feel awkward and also make said girl feel like we just dragged her to a looney bin'"

* * *

 _It's like you're reading my mind, Mr Abs… why do I feel a distinct dislike for the Schnee girl?_ Neo thought casually as she toyed with the idea of throwing up another illusion and running like hell away with him, from his weird friends.

* * *

"But come on guys… none of you would like it if this happened to you. So please don't make her feel awkward okay? I promise we'll talk to each of you so long as Neo feels comfortable, alright?" he looked down at Neo who gave him a nod with her smile, though back in place, looked a little forced. "But… well two things if I'm gonna be honest. One; Me and Neo aren't… well we aren't together but we're gonna make a go of it, see where things go" when no one said anything he continued. "Two… quick question, how much do you know? About how me and Neo met, I mean?" while he knew his team had found out because he had been a little caught up in the moment when he had blurted it out and Neo had heard him telling them about her which she had _clearly_ appreciated. Yang, he had gotten express permission from Neo to tell her, but even she didn't about how he and Neo had _truly_ met. But… the rest of RWBY, he hadn't told anything to. Contrary to what his earlier actions showed, he didn't exactly feel like constantly telling people about how he and Neo had begun their awkward 'relationship'. He would feel like he was invading her privacy if he just told _everyone_ about what had happened to her. She clearly felt the same way if the way her eyes had widened said anything.

"Well" began Ren, moving over and clamping a hand over an annoyed looking Nora's mouth, a distinct licking noise was heard as Ren cocked an eyebrow at her. "We know everything you told us and that you and her seem to have decided that you two would like to try dating, which I am curious to know how that came about if I am being honest, but that is as much as we know"

Yang was next to come up, passing him and Neo the pop and cocking a hip as she looked at him.

"Same here Vomit boy, but I know how your whole adorable relationship came about~ trust me guys, it's the cutest freaking thing out there! Except you, Rubes" Jaune watched as Ruby threw an angry/adorable look at her sister at the mention of her nickname.

"Yaaaaaaang!" Ruby whined, her glare about as threatening as a puppy. "Heh… I don't know anything but you seem really nice Neo! I hope we can be friends!" she smiled, her cheery demeaner bringing a smile to Jaune's face.

* * *

 _Is… oh my gods that's the little girl who kicked the crap out of uncle's goons and sent him packing! I really don't know if I wanna kick her ass or be her best friend… well Mr Abs likes her, so I guess I'll play nice_

* * *

"I don't know anything either" Blake said in her usual, I can't really be bothered, manner as she brought her book up to read. Though her attention was grabbed when Neo gave a gasp, pointing at the book she was reading. "You… like this series?" she questioned, drawing Jaune's gaze to the title 'the man with two souls' the title meant nothing to Jaune, but Neo apparently really liked it, opening her scroll to show a digital version of said book, a pleased smile on her face. "Hrrmmm… would you care to talk about it at some point? My name's Blake, Blake Belladonna by the way" Blake asked, her attention fully grabbed as she let out a rare smile at her.

* * *

 _Okay. Faunus girl is definitely gonna be my best friend in this group!_ Neo smiled, pleased to know that she had another bookworm in the room, though she was slightly confused as to why she was hiding her ears, which were obvious to her beneath that bow. She also didn't miss the fact that blondies eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments at seeing amber eyes' smile at her. _So_ this _is the infamous Blake? hah! Good luck blondie, you don't look like you've read good literature in your entire life!_

* * *

Last of all, Weiss stood elegantly and made her over to Neo, her hand outstretched for a hand shake. "While I am not also not aware, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Neo, my name is Weiss Schnee: Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, member of Team RWBY and, hopefully, no longer the obsession of the wannabe playboy, fool behind you" she said in a way that made Jaune cringe, and frankly a little upset. His feelings for Weiss had been true… and he knew that probably still felt something for her. You don't just fall in love and then stop the second you find someone who might be willing to actually love you back if you loved them… Apparently Neo didn't exactly like her words either, if the way her body had tensed suggested anything.

* * *

 _Oh… oh you bitch. I knew there was a reason I didn't like you, you stuck up mother fuc-_ Neo's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle squeeze of Mr Abs, looking up he smiled down at her, a gentle shake of his head shut down her angry thoughts… she would listen to him… but only this once!

* * *

"Aaaaand that's Weiss!" Yang said, laughing nervously as she dragged away the squawking Heiress, thankfully having noticed Neo's anger as well and saving Weiss getting her butt whooped. Probably not the best way to introduce yourself to someone's friends.

With the, mostly, pleasant introductions out of the way, Jaune chose to get back to his previous question. Lowering his head down, he whispered a question to Neo to which she took a second to think over before sending him a happy nod.

"Okay, so I'm gonna be honest and say that Neo can't speak. She's mute but she's more than happy to talk through her scroll to each of you. Just know that she can say as much or as little as she feels comfortable with, that means you Yang" "Hey!" "that fine with you Neo?" Neo gave him a happy and affirmative nod. "That okay with you guys?" they all gave varying degrees of acknowledgement, Blake being one of the loudest for once.

"Okay!" Ruby said with a clap of her hands, standing up and levelling a challenging stare at Neo. "Now that introductions are out of the way, I! Ruby Rose! Challenge you, Neo!" she shouted, pointing a finger at Neo, who cocked an eyebrow at her. "TO IMMORTAL FIGHTER! THE BEST FRIENDSHIPS ARE FORGED IN BLOODY BATTLE!" she yelled, producing a controller to the console connected to a big TV that Yang and Nora must have 'borrowed' from the common room in their hall.

With a competitive smirk, Neo turned to him signing _Mind if I school red? I can stay with you, if you want?_ The rosiness in her cheeks as she asked sent a flutter through his heart. "Have fun, you don't have to stay with me all night, I want you to have a good time" at that, Neo gave a happy nod before turning around and cracked her neck, throwing a 'bring it' gesture to the excited looking Ruby, Nora joining them as they made their way to the TV.

With a smile, Jaune took a swig from his drink and made his way over to talk with Yang and Pyrrha.

* * *

Neo threw herself down on the nearest cushion, her butt appreciating that it didn't have to sit on the hard carpet. She definitely liked red, she seemed to have a competitive side beneath that adorable exterior. She also had uncommonly coloured eyes, so Neo had the feeling she wouldn't be judged if she accidentally let her emotions show too much in front of her.

On her left sat the girl in question who had stuck her tongue out as she put the game in and it started to load.

With a thud, cow tits sat down on her left, her eyes sparkling as she looked right at her. Neo couldn't help but think she did _not_ want to know what was going through her head right now.

Shockingly, it was her sister in arms when it came to _normal_ sized breasts, that spoke up first.

"So… Neo?" she questioned, drawing Neo's full attention since it would mean that she didn't have to look at Cow tits. "What… uh… what kind of weapon do you use? You definitely look like a huntress in training- I like your outfit by the way!" she said, clearly trying to make nice with her. Neo could at least tell she meant every word. This girl was too innocent to ever try and lie to someone about what she thought of them. Plus, unlike _some_ people, she appreciated good fashion sense!

Holding up a finger, she produced both her scroll and her parasol, pulling the blade free and handing it to red. The girls' eyes seeming to literally sparkle as she went over the Atlas white steel, blade. Strong, light and could hold an edge longer than most other metals. It had cost her a veritable fortune! Well… it had cost a Racist bastard a lot of money… details, details!

 _This is_ \- She paused as she thought over the fact that it probably wasn't the best to tell red her weapons actual name… Yep, red may not like lying but she certainly didn't mind. _This is vanilla, Atlas white steel with a handle made from the trees of forever Fall, the heart wood is the strongest of all trees so my baby can take a beating and dish out the pain!_ she grinned as red's eyes grew massive as her fingers gently ran along the cool metal, the flowing etchings near the base of blade dragging her attention but only for a moment as her eyes zeroed in on her parasol. With a friendly roll of her eyes, taking note of how Cow tits was behind red and was also observing her baby, Neo showed off her parasol. _This is strawberry, she's built to look pretty and also be functional. She's made from a gravity dust and more Atlas steel (the black kind) weave, the steel makes her strong as armour plating and the gravity dust is designed to lessen to force of physical blows and can basically stop bullets dead in their tracks. Plus, she packs a wallop! You don't ever wanna be on the business end of her!_ red laughed at that, her fingers wrapping against the strong surface when Neo opened it briefly to show it off.

She was about to say that was the end of her weapon tour, when she realised something. She _did_ have another weapon on her. _how the hell could I forget!?_ She mentally chastised herself, throwing up her hand in a 'wait' gesture, Neo brought her hand up to the part where skin met brown corset and pulled it forward, letting out a small gasp as her chest was exposed to the cool air.

* * *

Jaune was actually having a pretty good time, Yang and Pyrrha were having a chat that he could actually have an input in and they were all having a good laugh. From what he could hear, Neo was also having a go-hrk!

Nearly crushing his drink, Jaune felt his blood pressure begin to skyrocket at the site before him. With her face slightly flushed, Neo was putting her hand down her… oh Oum she was actually putting it down her… corset… how the hell hadn't he realised just how… eye catching it was.

* * *

As she tried to grab at the device she was going for, Neo felt it slip from its' holster. How the hell it managed to do that since it was attached to her side, just under her breast, was anyone's guess. Using her initiative, Neo pulled aside her coat and used her hand to gently push the weapon up her side until she had managed to get it to just beside her breast and within reach.

* * *

 _Oh… oh gods… she… is it hot in here?_ Jaune's brain near had a meltdown as he watched the sight before him… oh Oum, he had seen her cute and adorable side before. But _this_ side… and she didn't even realise she was doing it! _… I really need to look away… the last thing I want Neo to think is that I'm a pervert… hey why do I feel something wet?_

"Yo, Vomit Boy, might wanna get that nosebleed checked out!" Yang shouted, his senses catching on fire as he looked to see the smirking face of Yang and the blush that adorned Pyrrha's. "Speaking of _checking out~"_ she grinned evilly, making it clear to him that she had seen what he had just been doing. With a noise that he wasn't even going to try and pretend was manly, Jaune excused himself and bolted to the bathroom to try and get rid of the mess on his face… and to cool off.

* * *

 _This. Is chocolate_ she said, producing the weapon _. She's a custom made, Ruger LCRx .38 special. With enhanced iron sights, a firmer than standard grip, a fully rifled barrel to slightly enhance its short range and accuracy. Plus, a hidden blade that could pop out of the bottom of the grip, she's for when I want to land a surprise attack on bad guys and Grimm!_ _I have a special holster on my corset which_ usually _keeps it in place and hidden behind my coat, so no one sees it._ She honestly loved the pistol, she was kinda pissed she had forgotten to grab it earlier today… it could have saved her a lot of literal pain… then again, if she had it on her then Mr Abs may not have arrived before she took down those guys… then she wouldn't have ever met him… nor would she be enjoying talking to a girl that was clearly a bit of a weapons nut… heh, she never thought she'd be happy to have gotten shot.

She was drawn from her memories by red holding out a shaky hand to her. "W-would… would you maybe… like to be friends? You seem really nice, you make Jaune happy a-and… and well… I've never met someone else who calls their weapons their 'b-baby's' before…" her face was growing redder by the second as she stammered through her words. "I think you and me could be great friends-maybe even best friends-we could talk about cool weapons and stuff-but only if you want to that is, I-" she was stopped in her tracks as Neo broke out into silent laughter, holding her sides as she tried to not die from the freaking adorable-awkwardness that was red. Noticing the girl was beginning to look a little crest fallen, probably thinking she was making fun of her, Neo sat herself up and gently smacked a hand on reds' shoulder, smiling at her happily.

 _Don't you worry, red. You and me are gonna get along fine. In fact, I have been thinking of updating my babies so they can be a bit more versatile. If you want, you and me can work on them sometime soon?_

Her uncle had not been kidding about reds' speed. The girl had gone from looking like a kicked puppy to a kid on Christmas in a nano-second and then proceeded to grab and shake her hand so fast Neo thought she may lose it, saying 'yes' and 'thank you' at a rapid pace. Finally managing to wrestle her hand away from her, Neo gave her a smirk and nodded in the direction of the game as she took notice that it had been loaded for some time.

"O-oh right!" she grinned, rubbing the back of her head before looking at cow tits. "Oh! Nora! Do you wanna play!? You can get to know Neo while you do!" she smiled, failing to notice how Neo's face turned a bit apprehensive at the thought of her being in close-quarters to the ginger psycho.

Cow tits didn't respond, instead her face turned thoughtful for a second, as she stared at her, before her head lunged forward to be mere inches from her own. Neo leaning back as she did, her turquoise eyes piercing her very soul.

"I have two questions, got it?" she asked, her eyes turning focused as she said it. While she was the furthest thing from afraid of her, Neo felt an odd compulsion to nod. "Question one: do you like pancakes?"

 _Gods this girl is weird! Where the hell did that question from!? Well… I don't exactly_ mind _pancakes… they're not as good as ice-cream but they're still pretty good_

With a nod and a smile, she knew came out awkward, Neo gave her answer.

"Good!" cow tits replied, a beaming smile on her face. "Question two: do you really like Jauney? Like, if you two got together, you wouldn't ever hurt him and break his heart?" she asked, her eyes suddenly turning deadly serious as she stared at her. Neo honestly thought she saw electricity in those eyes of hers.

 _Geez! Did something bad happen to Mr Abs in the past to make these guys so-… oh. I bet it was that bitch Schnee… okay I guess I can understand her worry…_

Giving a firm nod this time, Neo made a criss-cross motion over her heart and sticking a needle in her eye for added effect.

"Good, I'd hate to have to stop yours" she smiled, sending a sliver of ice down her spine before cow tits went back to her usual self and yelled in a sing-song voice "Renny~! Entertain me!" she yelled, leaving Neo genuinely wondering if the girl was slightly nuts… that threat… she was serious… deadly serious in fact. Despite the fact she was now wary of the girl, Neo felt an odd respect for the amount of sisterly love she obviously felt for Mr Abs. well… at least she could be certain that girl would protect him whenever she wasn't around.

Turning back to an apologetic looking red, she was offered a controller while red tried to pick a character she wanted to use. Neo gratefully took the controller and made to choose her own as she began to relax again. Hopefully the rest of Mr Abs friends were more like red and less like cow tits…

The game with red had been hilarious, challenging and down right incredible. The session had ended with Neo squeezing out a win against her with a finisher that tore the virtual head off of red's character and stuffed it up his headless ass!

Good times… Good times…

It had ended when blondie had come up to her and asked if she could swap out with her. Seeing as she had just asserted her dominance over red, Neo nodded and threw her the controller.

As she stood up, she noticed cow tits had caused amber eyes to be left alone, giving Neo a chance to speak to her comrade in arms when it came to great literature.

With a small bounce in her gate, she turned to smile at Mr Abs, who had come to watch red and blondie play. Throwing him a smile, she watched as he began to smile back before his eyes dipped below her face and his face erupted red, causing him to cough violently and give a smile that looked a little embarrassed.

 _What the heck was that about?_

Reaching out a hand to him worriedly, she was stopped by blondie giving her a look that said she knew something she didn't.

"Don't worry sweetie, I think the light just caught you right, you looked _extra_ cute and I guess Jauney boy couldn't handle it"

 _Ooooohhhh… WAIT WHAT!?_ Before she dared to allow blondie to see how red her face went, Neo marched her way over to amber eyes who had clearly seen the entire scene, if the small smile was anything to go off.

"Sorry about Yang" she said when Neo plopped herself down by her, fighting the urge to bury her face in a pillow and silently scream over how easily blondie had managed to turn her into a blushing mess.

Mr Abs was lucky he was more than worth it, or she wouldn't be putting up with this kind of torture!

"She can be… a lot to handle… but when you get to know her she can be a pretty good person. Once you get past all the bad puns and _noise_ that is" she said, Neo following her gaze which seemed to linger over _certain_ areas of blondie.

 _Ooo… this could be fun… can get some revenge at the same time… time to put uncle's lessons to the test!_

With what she knew was her perfected, 'I'm not up to anything evil' smile, Neo leaned towards amber eyes, who watched her curiously from behind her book.

 _So_ she typed. _I hear from Mr Abs, you and blondie seem to get along well?_

While she was a bit annoyed that the girl had taken a double take upon seeing her nickname for Mr Abs, she did nod politely and her eyes wandered over to blondie once again.

 _So… how long have you and blondie been dating?_

Neo really wished amber eyes had been drinking when she read her words. She simply had to settle for her face flashing with colour before she buried her face beneath her book. Neo liked blondie, but she was also a vindictive girl and would be riding this out till the day these two got together. Probably even after that if blondie kept thinking that getting into a contest with her was ever going to end well.

"Me and Yang aren't a couple…" she answered her, her voice desperately trying to hide her embarrassment.

 _Really? Because I swear I saw her talking to herself a minute ago, something about a 'bella-booty'? I'm gonna assume that's something to do with you? She also kept making a squeezing motion with her hands… you got any idea what she meant by that?_

Amber eyes went completely red and actually stuttered as her face flushed and was once again hiding behind her book.

"I-I don't know wh-what you mean!" she whimpered, though her shaking stopped when blondie decided to make Neo's day even better by coming up to them.

"Hey Blake! Wanna get your head out of your book and join me and Rubes for a game?" she questioned, only to be met with the angry eyes of amber eyes as she peered over the top of her book to hide her blush.

"… Pervert" she growled before she stopped acknowledging blondie all together. Said girl, looked at her with wide eyes that soon zeroed in on Neo who smiled at her sweetly, though it would seem her innocent smile didn't work on blondie. Nope if anything it seemed to annoy her, mouthing "you win this round" as she stomped away to re-join red.

Tapping amber eyes on her shoulder, Neo waved her digital copy in front of her with a smile that actually didn't have any evil intent behind it this time.

Amber eyes let out another small smile and nodded, moving to the side slightly to let Neo sit beside her.

* * *

Jaune smiled as he looked over to see Neo seemingly getting into an intense discussion with Blake over one of her books, her hands flying over her scroll before she thrust it over to Blake who then spoke with emotions he had never seen on her face in reply.

"She seems nice" he heard from behind him to find Ruby nursing a glass of milk, her smile warm and cheerful. "Nicer than nice even"

"Yeah…" he replied with a far away tone to his voice. "She's… well I don't think I've ever met anyone like her if I'm gonna be honest! She's kinda amazing in every way I've seen so far…Plus you haven't even seen her fight, she gave _Yang_ a run for her money! And I don't think she was even trying!"

This caught Ruby by surprise, her silver eyes going wide before she smiled what she probably intended to be evil but it couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Please tell me you recorded it!?" she questioned, getting right up into his face, bouncing on the spot as she did.

"S-sorry, Rubes" he replied, patting her shoulder in condolence to try and cure her of her pouty face. "Buuut… I _did_ manage to blackmail her earlier with that video you sent me" he grinned, watching the smaller girl get the biggest grin and throwing him a high five which he met with gusto. "I put it away before she could see that it was you who'd recorded it, so don't worry by the way"

"SWEET! She deserves it! Do you know what she did to me yesterday!? I swear it was a crime against nature, I tell you Jaune… I've never been so angry in my entire life!" she 'whispered' quite loudly, thankfully the music Nora had put on had drowned it out.

"Hrmmm… well it takes a lot to get you angry sooo… gonna take a wild guess and say cook-"

"Cookies!" she whisper shouted, drawing the attention of Pyrrha who gave him a confused but amused look as she talked to an annoyed looking Weiss who threw him a small frown before turning back to Pyrrha. "She replaced my _delicious, amazing and perfect; chocolate chip cookies… with Coconut!_ Who puts coconut in cookies!? No one sane I tell you!" she ranted, Jaune doing his best to keep his face serious while she did.

"No one sane, indeed Ruby" he grinned, the clapping of Neo's hands catching his attention. Blake had apparently given her a book and Neo's eyes shined a warm yellow for the briefest of moments before she got them under control as they poured over the cover. He really liked it when he saw her so happy… it made him feel… well it made him feel pure happiness. Plain and simple.

"You really like her, don't you?" Ruby asked, her voice now quiet yet still filled with the same happiness as before. Jaune turned to her with a perplexed look upon his face.

"Well of course I like her Ruby" he smiled, not understanding her meaning.

"Not that kind of like, dummy" she smiled, looking and sounding older than her years. "I mean… that you clearly like-like her, I can see it every time you look at her. Like she's the greatest thing in the world. You did it just then, by the way"

 _That's… that's not right, right? I only met Neo today. Sure, we agreed to go on a date tomorrow, but that's because I don't know_ what _I feel for her. Heck, we could end up deciding to just be friends at the end of it…_ Jaune pushed away the fact his gut twisted a little at the thought of it _. Yes, we get along pretty well… great in fact! Heck I don't think she's done or said anything that didn't make me want to either smile, agree with or laugh! But… can I really like her like that already? She clearly likes me, and it hurt to see her looking so crushed earlier when she thought I was rejecting her… But… would it be right? After… after…_

"You feel guilty, don't you?" Ruby once again piercing the fog that was his thoughts. "You feel like it would be terrible to fall for someone even though you asked Weiss out last week" she smiled at him once again, though one was different. This one had a defiant look to it.

"Heh… not gonna answer that first one Rubes… and, yeah, it's got something to do with the second one… Do I really have the right? It isn't the only reason for me not saying yes to her… I mean we only met _today!_ You can't suddenly want to date someone after that long. Right? Plus, we don't know all that much about each other than what we've told each other…"

"Jaune" Ruby stopped him for the third time in five minutes. She was now staring at him, a serious expression and a 'you better listen buster' look in her eyes. "Do you get along with her?"

"Wha-what?"

"Do you get along with her?" she asked again, actually looking a little annoyed with him.

"Well.. yeah-"

"Do you think she's funny and nice?"

"Of course!" he said quicker than he expected himself to do.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Beautiful…"

"Has she given you any reason to _not_ want to go out with her?"

"…No…"

"Has she given any signs she likes you?"

"Well… she actually basically told me she likes me…"

"… seriously?" she questioned, looking at him like he was the dumbest person on the planet, which he was struggling to take offence to. "and Yang calls me socially stupid… _anyway_ , final question. Do you honestly think feeling bad over moving on from a girl who clearly won't ever like you is the right thing to do?"

Jaune was silent for a long while. His mind a whirlwind of thoughts as he tried to process what Ruby had said to him. Finally, with a sigh, he looked back at her dead in the eyes.

"You hit hard when you want to Miss Rose" he said, smiling along with her, his eyes drifting over to Neo who was wandering over towards him with a beaming smile and a skip in her step.

"Only when it comes to taking out Grimm or helping my friends" She smiled, patting his back as she too noticed Neo's approach. "I'm not gonna make you choose. But please don't sacrifice your happiness because of worry… also, don't do a Yang. No one should ever do a Yang" he chuckled at her as she left. He turned to Neo who met his warm smile with her own, though she ducked her head with a set of rosy cheeks when she got close.

"Hey… uh… Neo?" he asked, getting ready to possibly make what could end up being a massive mistake. Or the best choice of his life.

When he looked into her eyes, they looked back with trust, happiness and, from the warm pink shade they had taken on, something that sent his heart a flutter.

"W-would… uh… would you like to… m-maybe… g-"

"I will be borrowing her for a minute, _Arc"_ came the interrupting voice of a fairly annoyed Weiss Schnee, gripping the arm of Neo who looked at her with obvious anger and was attempting to break free.

 _Thanks, Weiss… not like that took all my courage or anything…"_ he grimaced, placing his hand on Neo's free arm, he smiled at her.

"It's okay, Neo we can talk afterwards" he said, despite the fact he was trying to get his heart back into rhythm from what was almost his confession.

* * *

With an understanding nod, Neo _allowed_ herself to be taken by the bitch into a fairly unoccupied part of the room, near to the stereo which had just started a nice and loud song, so she knew they would be left alone.

She would listen to bitch, so long as she didn't say anything bad about Mr Abs. She still needed to find out what he was going to say, it had looked _really_ important. So having to torture herself by being near the girl who seemed to have passed up the chance to be with the greatest person on the planet, was worth the torment.

"Greetings, Miss Neo" she said in an oh so obviously practiced way, complete with fake smile and all. "I imagine you are wondering why I've asked for to speak to you? Don't worry by the way, I can speak sign language thanks to my many tutors"

 _You didn't. You took me away from someone I wanted to talk to._ Neo said matter of factly. While she wouldn't outright start an argument with bitch, she wasn't going to let her twist the truth either. She'd dealt with enough of that crap as a little kid.

"R-right, my apologies for that" she said, though Neo felt that she wasn't really, sorry. "But I did it for a good reason, I can promise you that"

 _Alright, what do you want?_ She questioned, gods she really wished she was back with Mr Abs. Hell she'd prefer to be with blondie or red or even _cow tits_ right now instead of being here with bitch.

"Well. It has to do with the company you are keeping right now, the fact you seem to be interested in pursuing a relationship with Arc to be precise. I am here to deliver a warning" she said, the look on her face making it seem like she was discussing a bloody assassination!

That caught Neo by surprise. She honestly hadn't been expecting this… though in retrospect she should have, considering her past with Mr Abs.

 _Listen. You had your chance. So, I don't care if you've suddenly come to your senses and realised how great he is. Back off and don't you even think about trying to 'warn' me ever again_ if Neo could growl, she would have.

"Wh-what!?" she said, looking more than a little confused to Neo's surprise. "That's not what I mean!" she gasped, her face becoming a delightful mix of anger and embarrassment that would have made Neo grin if her response didn't completely confuse her. "I meant to that I'm trying to warn you that, that foolish, utter waste of a student, Arc isn't worth pursuing!" she whispered harshly.

…Neo didn't respond to that latest piece of information. In fact, she didn't do much but stare at the Schnee in shock. For a long while, her eyes watched the girl continue to insult him but her mind barely registered them. Neo was not very happy right now.

"He tried to weasel his way into my heart in a clear attempt to either gain access to my money, bragging rights and social status or simply to get at my body!"

No.

"Using every trick in the book he attempted to 'woo' me, to the point where he consistently managed to trick others that he cared about me, so that he could gain ideas for things he thought might sway me into his little web"

Neo, for a matter of fact.

"He does _not_ deserve his place at this school, he is one of the worst students in the entire school and constantly dragging down his entire team! I honestly just think Pyrrha feels sad for him at times. Like he's the funny puppy she can't bring herself to scold"

Was very. _Very_.

"The worst part is that he can't ever seem to take a point! No matter how many times I said no, he just kept coming up with different ways to try and flirt with me! …That is until he met you"

 _Angry._

"I am afraid to have to be frank with you, miss Neo. But he does not care about you. I doubt he ever will, he is simply going to use you until he is d-"

The harsh sound of a slap sounded throughout the room, the hit being hard enough to send the _bitch_ into the stereo and knocking it off the stand, cutting it off with a loud enough crash that everyone must have been looking at them. She didn't care right now. All she cared about was the _monster_ in front of her.

She stood there, the red mark on her cheek glowing with her pale blue, almost white, aura. She didn't seem to be able to comprehend what had just happened, Neo once again didn't care however.

Lowering her stinging hand, Neo signed a very specific set of words that she made sure were seen by those despicable eyes.

 _He saved my life._

Then without looking at anyone, not even the boy she knew would be looking at her with utter hatred for ruining the party, Neo left the room with a slam of the door.

She ran and ran until she got down the stairs and out of the main doors, back into the gardens which she had barely paid attention to when she arrived. Only then did she stop. Her hands were balled into fists at her side and shaking. Her head was down and covered in shadow as her body also began to shake, the sound of sniffling could be heard. Then, with a trickle of a tear that started it all, Neo crumpled to her knees.

She had messed it up… she had messed it all up. He had brought her there so that she could meet and make friends with his friends. He had brought her there to join in with his happiness and have fun. He had looked so happy when he had smiled at her before. Like she had made his night by just being there… and she had been happy as well.

She had gotten on well with red, she had been awkward and a bit shy, but she had also been funny and respected a good weapon even more than she did! Plus, she could put up a good fight when it came to games, which was always a good thing in her books.

Blondie, despite Neo's constant teasing, was quickly becoming one of her friends. She was tough, clearly knew how to take care of herself and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Something Neo greatly respected.

Nikos was driven and strong and hadn't been afraid to make it clear that she was willing to protect _him_ if she felt the need to, but she had also been kind and helpful when she realised how much she cared for him...

Amber eyes, was someone she rarely had the opportunity to speak with, and she had greatly enjoyed doing so. Even her uncle was not a fan of the kind of books she liked, he preferred to just sell any book that came into his possession to the highest bidder. She had, had a great time discussing how she thought Ozwald's story would end, especially with how he now inhabited the body of a young mechanic who was trying to convince himself he wasn't insane.

Then it had all changed when _she_ had decided to talk about _him_ like he was... like he was a _monster_. Like all that he had done for her, even saving her life, was nothing more than him wanting something from her… that the kindness she had seen in his eyes and the smile on his face were just an act!

She had just been so _angry_. That she would even dare to talk about him like that. So, she had done the only thing her rage filled brain. She had hit her.

It was only then she had realised just what she had done.

She had hit someone in front of him, despite how much she felt she deserved it, Neo had hit someone in front of him and shown her true colours. It was different to her bout with blondie, where Neo had simply poked her away as soon as she got too close to him… Frankly blondie seemed to be having a good time through it all. When she had hit the bitch though… that hit had been full of malice and hatred that would have been clear on her face, especially to him… The side that she hoped he would never have to see. The side that made it clear that the _bitch_ wasn't the only one who was a monster.

She needed to leave. She needed to get away before she caused him any more problems.

"Neo?"

That voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

Turning around slowly, Neo moved her shaking body to a standing position, the tears freely pouring down her face as she looked at him.

He was stood there with that same handsome, goofy smile. That same look in his eyes that made her feel safe and wanted. Arms held open as he nervously offered what must have been a hug.

The only thing she could think of in such a moment, was one thing. One word. One very important word because him being here made no sense to her right now.

 _Why?_

* * *

Jaune couldn't believe his eyes when he turned to the sound of the sharp crack that seemed to cut the music out entirely. Stood there, with fury in her eyes as they turned blacker than a starless night, was Neo, hand extended in what had clearly been a vicious slap. In front and slightly to the side, was Weiss. A burning red mark across her cheek as she looked at her with a shocked expression.

Neo didn't seem to have be done however, she lowered her equally red hand and signed something at Weiss that made it clear to him what had happened between them. Neo then stormed out of the room, he had reached out to her, but she hadn't even looked at him as she stormed out the room, slamming the door as she left.

With an angry glare at Weiss, he charged straight through the door to try and find her, to try and find the girl that had clearly been on the verge of tears as she had passed him by.

* * *

When Weiss came to her senses. It did not take her mind long to begin to put two and two together. How could she have been so stupid!? How could she have thought that talking about Arc like that to a girl who clearly felt some kind of deep affections for him would end well. No matter how right she had been to try and warn her about his nature, she should have known going about it in such a way would have only ended in anger.

She had just been so angry. Seeing him look at her like she was gods gift to woman yet knowing it was all a lie. The way he had smiled that clearly fake smile. It was exactly like the smile he had given to her, when he had tried to give her those flowers. That way she knew it was fake. It just had to be.

With a shake of her head, Weiss made to follow that same liar so that he could no longer try and use that girl. The same girl she owed an apology. She also needed to find out how he had managed to make her think he had 'saved her life'. Arc was not someone capable of such a thing. He could barely save himself.

She was stopped however, by the red eyed wall of muscle that was Yang and Pyrrha who couldn't seem to meet her eyes.

"Mind telling me where you think you're going, Weiss?" Yang growled at her, making it clear that she was not getting past her without an answer.

"I am going to speak to Neo and explain that I was only trying to help her!" she retorted, not understanding just why they were stopping her.

"Hah. No." she said, moving towards her until her much larger form was leaning over her. "You, me and Pyrrha are gonna have a chat about why the hell that poor girl looked like you'd just torn out her heart, though I think I already have the answer"

"I expected this from you Pyrrha but why you, Yang!" she shouted, utterly flabbergasted as to why Xiao long was defending Arc when she saw how he was with her during their time at Beacon.

"Because she told me what the two of them have been up to today. Yes, she spoke through Jaune, but she was there the entire time before you accuse him of lying. Neo told me and frankly she doesn't strike me as an idiot who would fall for the lies you keep accusing Jaune of!"

"Actually" came Pyrrha's quiet voice, she was flanked by Nora and Ren who looked more than a little worried as they stole glances at the door the two points of interest "I doubt you even know the full story, from what I gathered when I spoke to you earlier, Yang. It's… there's a very good reason Neo got so angry at you Weiss… and I think she may have told you before she stormed out"

Weiss froze before she could think of a retort.

"What?"

* * *

Jaune smiled as he gently caressed Neo's head as she wept into his hoodie. She had charged him within seconds of him saying her name, her tiny body colliding with his with surprising force. He had done this a lot for his sisters when they had come home upset. This was different, however. This was a girl that meant a lot to him in a different sense than his sisters. A girl that was quickly finding a place in his heart, to the point where he couldn't help but feel a painful tightness in his chest as her breath hitched in her throat once again. They stayed like that for an unknown amount of time, though he frankly didn't care. So long as he could help the fragile looking girl in his arms.

"Heh… look Neo" he began, not even trying to move her, neither did he want to. "Look… I don't care what Weiss thinks of me okay? You don't have to worry about me-" Jaune was suddenly shoved back as Neo looked at him in utter disbelief. Like he had just said the stupidest thing in the world.

 _What are you going on about!?_ She signed angrily, getting in his face as best she could with her tear stained own. _'I don't have to worry about you!?' Do you have any idea how much I care about you!? Do you have any idea how_ rare _it is for me to even give a crap about someone at the level I do, with you!? You have done more for me in One. Gods. Damned. Day. Than anyone, bar literally one person, in my entire life! You make me feel things I've never felt before! I've never fallen for someone before Jaune! Did you guess that!? And you did it in less than a day! You don't look at my eyes like there's something wrong with me! You don't make me feel like I mean less just because I can't talk and have to sign! You make me laugh and you make me feel wanted, without even trying and did your best to make me feel welcome when I met your friends! You… you make me feel happy when I'm near you… like all the problems in the world don't matter the second I see that smile on your face…_ she stopped for the briefest of moments, her body beginning to shake once again. He moved to take hold of her again, but she rapidly shook her head and moved away once again. _If you think that I'm just going to stand there and let that girl insult you like you're the scum of the earth… after all you've done for me without a motive that went beyond just being a nice person… then you're dead wrong. You mean too much to me… I thought you'd hate me. For ruining your party… I was so scared…_ this time she did not stop him from when he moved to hug her. Her body feeling right in his arms, once again. He couldn't help but smile at this. Gods he was such an idiot…

"Neo?" he asked, he didn't get much more of a response beyond her slightly raising her head. "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have said that… thank you… from the bottom of my heart. For everything, I'm so happy you're in my life" he took note that her grip on him increased in response to his words.

"Well said, Vomit boy" the voice of Yang pierced the comforting atmosphere that had begun to settle around them. Turning his head, he spotted her and Pyrrha looking at him with proud smiles. He smiled at them warmly, Neo moving her head just enough so that she could look at their visitors.

They both tensed when they took in the sight of their third visitor.

Standing there looking in a sorry state, was a teary-eyed Weiss. Her makeup stained and a tissue in hand.

"Weiss has something she wishes to say to both of you" Pyrrha said with her usual cheery voice.

"I-I'm so… I'm so sorry" she blubbered, letting out a small hiccup as she tried to speak. "I'm so… so sorry"

The site in team RWBY's dorm was quite a bit happier after Jaune and Neo returned, a still teary-eyed Weiss sniffling all the while.

She and Jaune had made up, with Weiss shocking all by giving him a hug that Neo had glared at the entire time. She had near shouted her apologies to him as she proceeded to take back every bad thing she had ever said about him, even a couple he didn't know about. Saying that she would do anything to earn his forgiveness.

With a gentle pat on the back, Jaune had made it clear to her that she was already forgiven. It had only taken five attempts to make her believe him.

With Neo… it had been a rather different story… the entire time she had glared at Weiss as she did the same thing to her, minus the hug which he was silently thankful for. He didn't want to have to explain why there was a corpse in the middle of the gardens. When Weiss had asked if there was anything she could do to earn her forgiveness. Neo had looked at her accusingly, her eyes flicking to his to which he nodded at her. Willing her to give her a chance. Thankfully, it would appear Jaune was pretty good at giving the puppy dog eyes, as she had relented. Though the evil smirk, she had gained made him a little worried.

Jaune had found out why she had such a smirk when, after getting back into the dorm and Neo raided one of Yang's bedside cupboards, she had approached the Heiress with what appeared to be makeup in hand.

Five minutes and a _lot_ of laughter later. Neo's work was done.

Sat down next to her, looking as if she was deciding whether diving out of the window was survivable or not, was one Weiss Schnee. With a sign in her hand that read 'I'm a big meany dumb, dumb who's very sorry she was bad' and literally painted to look like a clown, she gave the most tortured smile on the planet as Neo took a picture of her and Weiss sat together. The entirety of the poor girl and the smiling one beside her, caught on digital film which was quickly sent to each and every member of the room.

As soon as her work was done, Neo shooed Weiss off to the bathroom to rid herself of the makeup, and skipped over to him with the biggest smile on her face.

He tried to look like he hadn't enjoyed the way Neo's mind worked, but the fact her smile only got brighter when she got to him made it clear he wasn't doing too good a job. It could also be factored towards the fact that Pyrrha and Yang, having apparently combined their knowledge of what he and Neo had told them, had told both Weiss and everyone else in the room by proxy about how he and Neo _really_ met and then what had occurred in the room across the hall.

Unsurprisingly, everyone had decided to further embarrass them both by talking about how 'cute they both were' and that 'it was a modern day fairy-tale'. There was also the fact that, after all the cutesy words had been said, no one made too big a deal out of it. to which the pair had been happy to see.

It was then Yang shouted up that, to end the night, they were going to be watching a movie.

Everyone had quickly moved to change into their night ware to get comfy for the movie. That was until he, wearing a white shirt and yellow pyjama shorts as Nora had threatened to burn his onesie the second she had seen him getting it, realised that Neo didn't have anything to wear.

Yang had… _helpfully…_ yes that was the word he was going to use, suggested that Neo borrow his hoodie. While he had initially tried to say that it would likely be a bit 'dirty' from when he had used it to make her more comfortable, Neo had 'helpfully' signed that it hadn't gotten any dirt on it besides the dust from his fight and that she didn't mind it. Neo also didn't seem to see the problem with that, neither did she seem to understand why he had gone so red at the thought of it. Deciding that telling the girl would probably mean she'd end up either becoming a blushing mess and passing out or beating the snot out of Yang… he had chosen to remain quiet, simply retrieving the item in question and passing it to her without a word. Yes. That was the reason. No other reasons what so ever. None at all.

Now he was sat in a small circle of people, having been one of the people to end up on the floor, waiting for the smaller girl to reappear from team RWBY's bathroom.

Suffice to say, Jaune was a little nervous.

With a creak of a door, that definitely didn't make him jump, she appeared.

A sight he simply couldn't decide whether it was cute, beautiful… or sexy… Neo stood there, looking a bit awkward as she was dwarfed by his, comparatively massive, hoodie which dangled down to her knees and left her hands lost in the sleeves. The, he swore it was the worst and not the best, part was that even the neck, was a little too big for her and left one of her smooth shoulders and her collarbone in plain sight, the milky white skin capturing his attention a lot more than he thought it would. Gods, he hoped that wasn't all she was wearing. The parts of her legs that were visible, showed off the strength and power through taught muscle that complimented the silky smoothness of her skin. He would admit that he forced his brain not to imagine what was beyond the rim of his hoodie.

The sight, while met with stunned silence by him, caused a chain reaction in the room. A pair of hands snapped over Ruby's eyes by Yang, who in turn had her own eyes covered by Blake. The same occurred to Ren as a grinning Nora clamped her palms over his eyes, a little hard if he were being honest. Pyrrha let out a giggle that sounded… oddly worried… while Weiss averted her gaze, yet smacked his arm when he continued to gape like a fish at the sight of her.

"Neo… I… Wow…" it was all he could say as he drank in the sight of her, her eyes turning a blushing pink as they locked with his own, the same as her cheeks. It appeared that Neo had finally realised the implications of what she had done and just what kind of effect she had on him…. so why did she look so happy?

* * *

Once the spell of Neo had worn off, Yang tore her head free from Blake's hands and walked over to Neo with a smile he did not trust one bit.

"Hey, Neo?" blondie whispered in her ear as she watched the flushed face of Mr Abs, she nodded dumbly, half paying attention to her. "Wanna know something every girl should do when she wants to make it clear she's serious about a guy? That no other girl is allowed to try and touch him?" okay, _that_ got her attention. Neo nodded rapidly, completely missing the worried look on the object of her affections' face. "Well… you see, to make her intentions clear, a girl must sit in the lap of the guy she likes. Don't ask him because then that'll make you seem weak, no. Just, walk over, and plop yourself down in his lap. If you wiggle around it'll be even more proof that you're serious about him" Neo's eyes widened, seriously? That was what you were meant to do? ... or was this some kind of trap by blondie to embarrass her? she wouldn't put it past her!

"I'd hurry up though, I thought I saw Weiss staring at his muscles earlier…"

Well… what was a little embarrassment at the end of the day?

Nodding rapidly, Neo made her way over to Mr Abs with a smile that he met. Before doing just as Blondie said, giving bitch a smirk as she did, plopping down into her hero's lap. The strangled squeak he let out was more than a little odd… maybe she wasn't doing it right? Taking more of blondies advice, she proceeded to wiggle her butt for all her might. That got a reaction she knew must have been positive! He suddenly went very quiet, but he was beginning to breath heavily through his nose and she could feel the heat coming from his face and from his lower body. What proved she was doing it right, however, was that his body had gone solid as stone, it would have been uncomfortable save for the pleasant warmth of his body that brought a blushing smile to her cheeks. Melanie and Militia had always told her that you could tell a guy liked you if they got hard when you touched them. Mr Abs was hard all over, gods she missed the feeling of his abs, so she was clearly great at this! It only made sense, since she was so great after all.

* * *

Jaune wasn't entirely too sure if he was in either heaven or hell right now.

Neo slightly wiggled in his lap, he could feel her cheeks pressing into an area he was desperately trying to keep under control… _gods they're so soft…_

Yep. He was in hell.

It hadn't made it any better when Yang had announced they would be watching a rom-com. Which seemed to lean more to the romance than comedy. Neo had leaned forward happily, enjoying the movie, not realising that in doing so she had made his life all the harder, pun _not_ intended, as his hoodie rolled up slightly, revealing more of her smooth legs. The skin on skin contact was… a little much for his poor system.

For forty solid minutes. Yep. FORTY. Jaune sat there in silent, beautiful, torment that his teenage body was insisting wasn't torment in the slightest.

It all came to a head however, when a scene very reminiscent of the exact thing he and Neo were doing, occurred. Then the main hero just _had_ to wrap his arms around the heroines' waste, causing her to lean back into him.

As if the gods themselves hated him, Neo took more than a little interest in the scene. Her head turning up to look at him expectantly, the happy look in her eyes and the warm, pink glow they emitted was perhaps the best damn puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. With a defeated sigh, Jaune met with her request.

Something odd occurred during the transition between his arms finding purchase across her waste, and her body leaning back into his… it was like all the tension, sexual and otherwise, disappeared as her weight settled on him.

No… it didn't feel like they were doing something awkward or weird… instead it actually felt, well, right. Like she belonged there. Her body weight felt nice and the warmth they shared even better. The scent of her hair was the only thing he could smell, and he wasn't going to complain. The delicious scent of Neapolitan ice-cream was something else. The very _sight_ of her in his lap, her body fitting just right with his own, how her head rested just below his own she he could rest his chin in her bountiful hair if he so pleased. The pleasant sighs she let out whenever he subconsciously tightened his grip on her.

It was perfect. In every single way.

Before he even realised it, the movie had ended, with the two main characters finding each other and locking lips in a display of affection that he was fairly certain brought ideas to more than just his mind. This time he wasn't even thinking of just Neo. When he took a glance over to Yang, certain that she would be wiggling her eyebrows at him. The truth, in fact, was actually kinda hilarious. She kept stealing glances at Blake, licking her lips as her eyes dipped to what he was certain were Blake's own set yet she snapped her head away the second Blake turned to look at her, a furious blush on her face. That wasn't the funniest part, however. No, the funniest part was when Blake did the exact same thing, her amber eyes would dart across to Yang as the girl flung her head away to avoid being seen looking before doing the exact same thing every time Yang got the courage to look back at her.

Oh, he would be certain to tell Neo about that, he had quickly realised that Neo had a bit of a vindictive streak and that she would likely want to get back at Yang for tricking her. He just hoped that the school could survive the coming prank war.

Ruby and the others had, had more tame reactions to the romantic scene at least.

Ruby had gagged and questioned why anyone would ever want to do that, Weiss and Pyrrha had sighed happily when the two had finally admitted their love in its' entirety, Ren had smiled but it turned to fear when he realised Nora was staring at him with a predatory look in her eyes. It seemed Ren had countermeasures in place when he pulled out a bottle of syrup which she took and began to suckle on like a baby with a bottle.

… those two seriously needed to get together… this was actually a little sad at this point. Maybe he could get Neo to talk to Nora? The girl had definitely taken a shine to the girl in his lap, even though Neo seemed to be a bit wary of her for reasons she had made _very_ clear back in his own room. Heck, he could threaten to post that poetry he had found Ren had written for Nora if he didn't confess his love for the ginger bomber.

Checking the time, Jaune became aware of just how late it was and when he showed a dreamy eyed Neo, she had become suddenly tense, telling him that her uncle would probably be worried sick right now with worry for where she was.

Choosing to make the exit while everyone was tidying up the mess, he waited patiently outside of the door for her as she got changed back into her usual clothes.

The second she appeared, he smiled at her and brought her in for a hug that didn't surprise him when it wasn't awkward. In fact, the only thing it was, was pleasant and felt right.

"So… did you have a nice time? Hope the guys weren't too… well… them?" he grinned, her eyebrow quirking at him with that same, beautiful smirk on her lips.

 _Hrmmm… amber eyes and red are definitely my favourites, they know how to have a good time and they have cool eyes, like me!_ She smiled, her grip on his back gentle and tender. _Blondie and Nikos are definitely in the running-_

"Wait" he interrupted, quirking an eyebrow of his own. "You have all these apparent nicknames for people yet all Pyrrha gets is 'Nikos'?" he grinned as she sent him a pout.

 _It's a work in progress. Or would you rather I call her the jolly red spartan?_

Letting out an uncontrollable snort of laughter, Jaune shook his head with a smile. "Nah, I think she'd prefer Nikos"

 _Damn, right!_ Anyway _, they are in the running for second best. Blondie is cool and doesn't pull punches, haha punches, plus I still need to get her back for all the stuff she pulled tonight! Nikos clearly cares a lot about you and is very protective of you, I can respect that a lot if I'm being honest, plus it's been a while since I met someone who could give me a run for my money in a fight and I really want to spar with her at some point_

"I'm sure she'd like that, Neo, Pyrrha likes a challenge and I hear she's never been beaten in a fight so I hope you can give her a good a fight, I'll be rooting for you… just don't tell Pyrrha that" he joked, her silent laughter was, ironically, music to his ears.

 _Not too sure what to think of captain neutral or cow tits yet-_ another snort forced it's way out of his nose as he burst out into laughter at her nicknames for his two teammates.

"N-snrk-Neo! You-haha-you can't call them that!" he laughed, knowing he wasn't being taken serious for even a second by the girl in his arms.

 _It's that, or Mr boring and Bouncy Mc Boing-boing. Take your pick_ she replied in a definite way though she didn't give him much time to reply before she carried on. Her face set in a small frown, as her hands set into motion.

 _Not the biggest fan of… princess_ Jaune had a distinct feeling that her _actual_ nickname for her wasn't all that pleasant. _But… she did own up to her mistake, and let me get some revenge, so I guess I'll give her a chance… though she better keep her grubby hands off of you!_

"Heh, I don't think that's gonna a problem Neo, don't worry" he replied, moving his arms until she was no longer wrapped in his arms, but her body was still incredibly close to his. He just wanted, no needed, to be more on her level as he slightly crouched to look her dead in the eyes.

 _So…_ Neo began, actually looking a little nervous about whatever she was about to say. _Would you… still like to meet up tomorrow? For our… date?_

"There's a problem there Neo… I don't think there's much point in us going on a date anymore" he said, though he quickly took her hands in his own and continued with haste when he saw her eyes flash blue and her brows nit together in worry. "Hey, don't worry it's nothing bad… it's just… there's no point in me and you going on a date to find out if I like you or not… because… well… because I already have my answer" he smiled, taking her into his arms once more, her breath hitching slightly at his approach and words. In a silent question, that she answered with a movement of her hips, Jaune moved his hands down to her them and her body pressed itself into his own.

Her hands placed themselves onto his chest and gripped onto the thin fabric, his skin feeling electric even through it at the contact.

"Neo?" he questioned, his worry and fear non-existent as he took in the sight of her face. It was so beautiful. Her pearlescent skin that shone in the moons glow that pierced through the windows beside them, enrapturing his gaze. Her soft hair that drew the eye with it's warm and sensual chocolate half, and the gorgeous vibrancy of the pink with the flecks of white shining through. The way her lips opened and closed gently, full and luscious with a shine that he knew from experience would taste like Neapolitan. Then there were her eyes… oh, he could get lost in those eyes for hours. They shone like the stars themselves and he would never deny that they were far more beautiful in his opinion. Gone was the duality of pink and brown that already made his heart leap, replaced by a warm and striking rosy red that he knew, from this brief look, was the most incredible colour he had ever seen. All these things, and many, many more that could never hope to tell in their entirety, were reasons for what he was about to do. He was done being worried about 'what ifs' and 'this could go wrong'. Because all he wanted to do right now was ask the beautiful girl before him one question. One question that would change his life forever. "Will you go out with me?"

Those amazing eyes filled with tears as she smiled at him, her head nodding up and down for the briefest of moments before she leapt into his arms. Her arms wrapping around his neck while her legs locked together behind him, her head burying into the crook between his jaw and the base of his neck while his own hands locked onto her thighs. Gripping the strong yet soft flesh in a motion that he couldn't care enough to be embarrassed about.

He didn't know how long they stood there, her body easily supported by his own as they simply enjoyed each other's embrace. When they did separate however, the only thing that moved was Neo's head. Moving till it was in front of his own, mere inches from his own so that he could feel her hot breath on his. Her eyes switching from his own to his lips at a rapid pace and conveying what she wanted to do with ease.

"Neo… can I… can I kiss you?" he asked, her rosy eyes flickering bright red for the briefest of moments as she gave the tiniest of nods that meant the world to him.

Their lips met and the world disappeared, nothing existed outside out of him, the the weight of her body in his arms and the connection their lips shared.

The fire in his soul set forth and he continued to press his lips onto hers, feeling the smile that formed on her lips and he was certain he was smiling as well, but he didn't want to divert even the smallest amount of brain power to see if he was right. He tasted that familiar flavour. That was all the proof he needed.

With a huff of air, they separated for the briefest of seconds before Neo went on the attack, her hands finding grip in his hair as her lips pressed into his own and his hands increased their grip on her thighs that drew a near silent gasp from her as their lip-lock continued.

He hadn't been aware that he was moving forward until he heard Neo hit the wall with a gentle thud, his body pressing into hers that nearly made him worry for a moment until Neo felt him pulling away and pulled his head straight back into her near beggingly.

Not exactly needing to be told twice, Jaune took the offensive, using his much larger size to put his head above her and kissed her from above, moving one hand to cup her chin and jaw in a loving motion that she greatly appreciated and responded to by doing the same action with her slender and gentle hand that caressed his own.

He wasn't sure just how long their embrace lasted, it could have been seconds or hours. Heck, it could have been mere years and he wouldn't have been surprised. The only time his mind surfaced from the lovely dream the girl in his arms had enraptured him in, was when he accidentally took hold of her rear and he felt her stiffen in his arms suddenly. Separating for only the second time, Neo's eyes flashed vibrant pink while they looked at him widely, her body frozen in his arms.

"S-sorry, I-" instead of reacting badly as he assumed she would, Neo struck forth again, her lips pressing against his and pulling her body back into the wall with an even louder thud in a wild fervour, which only increased as his hands squeezed down on their own accord.

After that… he didn't exactly know how loud they had been or how long they had taken, but the next time he became aware of the rest of the world, was when the heard the stomping of feet nearby.

"I don't know where they've gone, but I am going to find out what that noise wa-eek!" came the voice and then thump of Weiss as she opened the door to the hallway and promptly fainted upon seeing the two of them in their embrace.

As the rest of the world came back to them, Neo and Jaune looked at each other and did the only thing they could think to do in such a situation.

They laughed, pressing their foreheads together and staring into each other's eyes as their giggles died down.

Their peace was once again interrupted when the snapping of cameras brought their attention, once again, to team RWBY's door. While Ruby, with scrunched up eyes and mutterings of 'filth', dragged the unconscious body of Weiss back into the room. Yang and Nora were busying themselves with taking about a thousand pictures of the new couple…

 _Heh… I guess that's what we are now isn't it…_

"Woo! Go lover boy! You grab that ass!" Yang shouted, her grin not being able to look more Cheshire if she tried.

"YES! GO PINK LEMONADE!" she yelled, drawing both their curious gazes which she took notice of. "It's your ship name, duh!" she said like it explained everything… and Jaune couldn't bring himself to question it. Nothing mattered more than the girl he had just kissed right now.

"Come on you two, let them have their peace" came two voices, that could only have been Ren and Blake as Yang and Nora's ears were suddenly grabbed as they were dragged back inside.

"Heh… you know if you and me are together, you'll have to put up with that, right?" he asked, gently setting her down and already missing the closeness and the complete feeling it gave.

Neo rolled her eyes. Her smirk not having its usual power with the blush on her face and the fact her eyes were still rosy.

 _I guess I can just about deal with it_ she grinned, her blush increasing suddenly, and she dipped her head. _So long as I keep getting k-kisses like that at least…_

With a smile, Jaune placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed a thumb under her eye. "I think I can just about do that" he joked, earning himself a playful smack on the arm by his girlfriend… yep there was that pleasant feeling in his chest again.

A buzz in her pocket, snapped Neo's attention from him where, upon bringing out her scroll, her face turned unnaturally pale and she actually looked a little scared.

Jaune knew that look from his own experience, it was also a look he had seen on each and everyone of his sisters faces whenever they came back after curfew.

It was the face of a teenager who had just gotten 'the text' from what he assumed was her very irate uncle. With eyes that had turned a bright and flashy white, assumedly from fear of what kind of trouble she was going to be in, she began to sign her apologies but he simply smiled and placed his own hands on hers.

"Don't worry, I've seen that face before and I'm not gonna blame you, go on… I'll… I'll text you in the morning?" he asked, nerves finally showing through.

Rosy eyes now back in place, Neo nodded at him and looked at him hesitantly for a brief moment before her lips pressed themselves against him in a feather light kiss that left them both a blushing mess.

A shy wave and a goofy smile from him and Neo alike later, and the girl was on her way, her shape disappearing into the dark as he watched her go.

There was only one thing he could think to do right now, and he could be forgiven for doing it with what had just happened to him.

* * *

Neo raced down the halls and was currently trying to remember to way to the bullhead docks, not caring if she had to steal one to get back, she'd just take one that was unmanned and have one of the goons return it before it was even missed… that would work… right? She honestly didn't have the brain power to think properly right now after… after… after _that!_

 _Oh, gods I have a boyfriend! I have a boyfriend!_ She jumped for joy as she sprinted past doors and paintings that didn't matter to her in the slightest. _Then I… hah! I kissed him! he kissed me! Ooo… his strong and warm hands felt so good! I felt so safe and happy when he held me… I felt something even better when he grabbed my as-_

"WHOOO HOOO! I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" came a very familiar and very loud voice that stopped her in her tracks.

Neo was definitely _not_ blushing as she forced her body to keep moving to the docks. She most definitely hadn't nearly gone back to her boyfriend, oh gods that felt good to say, as she went on her way.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the fluff!**

 **Also. the ship has set sail bitches! Jaune and Neo have a lot more adventures coming their way in the near future so tune in next time to Pink Lemonade**

 **though I am kinda worried about what Canon Neo will do when she next meets Ruby, I am looking forward to seeing how she fare's against what I assume will be a rematch between her and Yang with a possible tag in by Ruby and/or Blake.**


	7. Gentlemanly threat

**Pink Lemonade**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Gentlemanly threats**

Jaune awoke with a pleasant breeze hitting his face, it was a cool one with just the right amount of force to not wake him unnaturally but could gently waft through his hair as he felt a smile come across his face.

The scent of the forest hung in the air, making him wonder if Ren had gone and used that air-freshener

He had, had the best day and night of his life yesterday!

He had awakened his semblance, which seemed to be some kind of Aura Amplifier and could heal intense wounds that would otherwise be fatal and, apparently, could also boost someone's semblance.

He and Weiss had made up and were actually looking like they could be great friends, if the way she hugged him last night and cried out hundreds of apologies in what seemed like seconds was anything to go by. She had then made it clear that she was going to treat him to a day of shopping with him and Neo to, and he was quoting here, 'Pay her debts and to improve his dreadful array of clothing if he was going to try and impress a woman of Neo's calibre'. He knew she was trying to be nice and make up for all her mean words, so he didn't take offence to her words about his taste in clothing… though he imagined if Weiss tried to get rid of his hoodie, which Neo had seemed oddly attached to when she was worn it, there would be blood.

Speaking of the girl, the best thing of the entire Millennium in his opinion, was Neo herself. She had agreed to be his _girlfriend!_ His actual, as in liking him enough to want to hug him and go on dates with him and… _kiss_ him… If he concentrated, he could put himself right back into the memory of their first, proper, kiss from last night… the taste of her lips, the way she held onto him and gasped when he held her tightly in return and the colour of her eyes… the beauty in her eyes as she looked at him in true, unadulterated happiness… that had been the greatest moment for him and brought the biggest smile to his face whenever he thought about it.

He made to bring his hands up to cover his face to stop the prying eyes of Nora possibly seeing his intense blush, only to find his arms wouldn't move.

In confusion, Jaune tried to move his arms with a little more force, only to get the same result.

In confusion, Jaune opened his eyes and immediately noticed three things.

One. He was not in his room. Instead he appeared to be very high up above a canyon somewhere in what appeared to be the emerald forest. He was _very_ high up indeed if the fact he couldn't see the actual bottom of said canyon was anything to go by.

Two. He was currently tied up in his quilt, lashed tightly by rope and was perilously suspended from said rope above the afore mentioned canyon. The ropes were tight, but he could hear them straining to hold his weight up.

Three. Upon looking up, so as not to release what he knew would be a girly scream at the terrifying situation he found himself in, he found a rather furious looking man glaring at him with ginger hair, forest green eyes, a cigar in his mouth that he was furiously puffing on, a rather stylish looking suit consisting of whites, blacks and a black bowler hat with a red band… alongside what was most certainly a barrel of a gun, seemingly hidden inside a cane. And it was pointed directly at his head.

Said man was standing on the edge of the canyon with an old tree on his left, to which was attached the rope Jaune found himself tied up in, who's roots were poking out into the empty nothingness of the canyon.

So Jaune did the only sensible thing his brain could do at such a sight, especially since it was literally the first thing he had seen since waking up.

He screamed.

* * *

Roman Torchwick was _not_ in a good mood.

In fact, he was in a terrible mood.

One so bad he had already gone through his daily allowance of Cigars that Neo allowed him.

Speaking of his darling niece… it had been quite the surprise to him when, upon coming to check up on the poor girl and to offer her some more ice-cream and a movie of her choice for them to watch together, only to find her fast asleep with a peaceful look on her face.

It had been heart-warming, he knew she was a tough little scrapper, but to know she wasn't sat up in bed with a worried and scared look on her face at the fact she had nearly died that day had made him proud to be her uncle.

With a smile, he'd set the ice-cream down and went to brush a stray hair out of her eyes, however, this led to him getting the fright of his life.

His niece, his dear, poor, possibly psychotic niece shattered before his very eyes. In fear he'd clutched at the slowly disappearing shards, begging her to come back... begging her to come back to him and be okay.

It had taken him much longer than he would have liked for his brain to realise the fact that what had just occurred wasn't his niece being destroyed by some alien being bent on 'saving the universe' by killing half of it by snapping their fingers while wearing a glove containing crystals of all the types of dust.

No. it was in truth the little shits' semblance being broken, shattering the illusion she had thrown up and revealing that she had decided to go out. in the dark. Without telling him. After she had been _shot. And her attacker was still out there._

The bastard had been reported to have gotten loose mere minutes after being put in the police, prison van. Apparently he'd killed both guards and was believed to be somewhere in the seedier parts of Vale that made the area he and Neo lived in, look quaint.

The pot of ice-cream had been forgotten, left to melt into goop on her nightstand, while Roman went about the apartment in a furious, parental rage where he swore, he would ban her from anything with 'cream' in the title.

He had used quite a few colourful words in the time between him trying to calm down enough to message her and then do so. Many of these words would have made even his mother blush, and that was saying something.

He had decided to go down to their little armoury in the basement where they, and all their criminal associates, kept all the _good_ death dealing monstrosities of engineering and spent the time it took for her to get back going to town on anything and everything, he thought might be breakable. That had included no less than forty wooden boxes, a steel container, a mock up of a police barricade, a mock up body he had specially made to resemble his latest employer and, just because he knew it would hit his niece _really_ hard for scaring him once more, her favourite tub of ice-cream she'd had specially delivered from Atlas… he knew he would have to replace it or face the wrath of her tears of despair for her treat, but it had felt good so meh.

When she finally returned, after he spotted her very awkwardly piloting what must have been a stolen bullhead _without_ her piloting stilts so that she could reach the pedals with ease, he waited by the door for her. She'd madly rushed all the way through the building until coming to their front door. Then, with the gentle quietness of a church mouse, she'd opened the door with her best puppy dog eyes on full display.

The thing that caught his eye, however, was the fact that she had a blush on her face that worryingly didn't look from embarrassment.

Due to this, and the fact she'd nearly given him a heart attack, he had decided to do exactly what any sensible and caring uncle would do.

* * *

 **The previous night**

Neo found herself in what looked like some form of police integration room, an over head lamp that hurt her eyes to look at, a steel table bare of any furnishings and even a camera in the corner focused directly on her.

While it _did_ look like an interrogation room, Neo knew what this was.

It was her uncles personal meeting room for when he was meeting with a client. Buried beneath about twenty feet of concrete beneath their apartment complex, complete with a 10 inch thick, steel door and an uncountable array of deadly weapons built into the walls that were designed to defend both her uncle and any business associates he met with… or to deal with said business associate if it turned out they were there to try and kill him.

She knew, if she was here, then she was in trouble. _big_ trouble.

The last time she'd found herself here, was when her uncle had caught her attempting to set fire to a bank that was being built because it had demolished her favourite ice-cream shop to open a new branch… he had explained that she couldn't just commit arson because she'd lost her poor, dear little slice of heaven. While she didn't get to burn it down, she had made certain that she and her uncle had driven that place into the ground by stealing all the Lien stored there when they had been a little strapped for cash.

Her night had been going so well, as well! She'd gotten to meet her hero, showed up some hot shot for embarrassing her with her tits, become friends with said hot shot and many others and… and she'd realised she had fallen for the same hero she had simply wanted to meet… the way his eyes reflected the pale moonlight as he smiled down at her, speaking those precious words that still made her heart flutter at the thought of them… she had a _boyfriend!_

When he'd kissed her, that had been the best part of the night. His strong hands holding her up as she took hold of his hair, his scent, his touch, his… _everything_ … it had been one of the single greatest moments of her life…

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you, young lady…" came the growling voice of her uncle as he stalked into the room, the heavy door slamming shut and locking automatically, sitting down heavily in the chair opposite her with a cigar puffing in his mouth furiously.

She would have normally taken the thing and snapped it in half as he had very clearly been smoking more than his daily allotment… but she right now her uncle reminded her of a bomb ready to go off and she was the trigger….

He simply stared at her for a while, a glare in his eyes and a cloud of smoke slowly filling the room before the automatic extraction fan filtered it out. finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, he spoke. She kinda wished he hadn't though…

"You have _no_ idea how much you scared me, Neo!" he shouted, evident fear and anger in his voice for her and what she'd done. Her head hanging in shame as he continued to shout. "Seriously! _What_ could have been going through your mind!? What could have been _so_ important that you risked going out into the streets at night, with the guy who tried to kill you still out there! Worse yet, why the hell did it seem important enough to try and trick me!?" he ranted, the cool and calm man he always presented himself as, vanishing as he cried out in anger. Tears forming in his eyes that he seemed to refuse to shed while his fists shook on the table top.

Feeling the guilt rise in her stomach, like acid burning away at her heart at the sight of her uncle's pain, Neo felt that familiar tingle in her eyes as they turned a deep shade of blue. Her lips turning down into a frown and her head hanging low.

She really hadn't thought, had she? Gods the worry and panic she must have put him through… while she would never regret going to see Jaune, she did realise there was probably a much better way she could have gone about leaving. Hell, even leaving a note saying where she was going and when she would be back would have been better…

She nearly flinched when the chair her uncle was sat on, suddenly moved back before she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder, soothingly rubbing it before she was pulled into a hug. It was warm, tender… and filled with relief.

Different than Jaune's but just as calming.

"Heh… you really worried me tonight, short stack…" he said quietly, moving his head back to look her right in the eyes, her uncle never saw her as a monster like most other people did. He had always been kind to her, and she loved him for it. While she did really like and care about Jaune, in a _very_ different way to her uncle, the man hugging her had a place in her heart that could never be removed… and he proved it right now as he held her gently in his arms, all the anger and fear gone, replaced with a caring smile as he gently wiped away a small tear that had formed in her eye. "Look… You _are_ in trouble. Don't start thinking you aren't because there's zilch chance of that" he said, prompting her to puff out her cheeks and nod her head in acceptance. "But… if you are honest and tell me everything I want to know, then I can make your grounding a lot shorter. We got a deal?" he questioned her, and she looked up at with a shy smile playing on her face, knowing her eyes were shining that warm yellow that showed off her happiness, and nodded before taking his and in a shake.

"Good" he smiled right back, sitting back in his seat in a much more relaxed fashion than before. "So. Where did you go?" he questioned, Neo more than happy to answer, she imagined he would be proud of her for going so far to repay a debt… even if it was also so that she could be near Mr abs and his chiselled stomach…

 _Well, you remember that guy I told you about? The one who saved my life?_ She questioned, in return he cocked an eyebrow and nodded at her, making a motion with his hand for her to carry on. _I… I kind of stole his hoodie by accident_ once again she didn't feel like pointing out that Mr Abs had been shirtless in front of her to her uncle. _So, I decided to return it, catching a ride to Beacon in the back of a Bullhead and… well… I wanted to know if I could feel that nice feeling again if I was around him…_ she couldn't help but blush at her 'words', that nice feeling _had_ come back. And it had hit her like a truck full of romantic cement. Looking back at her uncle, he looked rather tense all over again, his hand on the table gripping it a little tighter and his smile seeming a little more strained… hurriedly, Neo carried on, knowing her uncle must be worried about her going to the place where people trained to take down people like them.

 _I kept hidden! I swear! No one spotted me, until I wanted them to!_ She said, seeing him relax the smallest fraction as she let out an internal 'phew'. _Well, when I got to the door, I heard… Jaune, the name of the guy who saved me, talking about me. Trying to convince his friends that he_ had _saved me and that I'd simply disappeared afterwards, which you already know about… but then he started to say really nice things about me when his weird friend asked him about me. The way he talked about me, the utter sincerity of his words just made me feel so special. I won't lie, I kinda lost control when I saw him and well, I kinda, maybe, possibly jumped on him and tricked his team into thinking I went out a window with him so we could be alone… heheh…_ she nervously looked around the room as she gave her retelling of the events of the night, noting a slightly murderous glint entering her uncles eye when she said the next part, listing out the events that took place before she made it to the part she'd been dreading _-and well, he made me realise that the nice feeling was from the fact that I actually… well… ermm…_ she paused, looking up on her uncle who was actually looking quite calm as she spoke, which was in of itself a little unnerving, even as he smiled at her and inclined his head forward. Taking in a deep breath, Neo mustered up her courage and finally 'said' it. _He made me realise that I had a crush on him, and that I-_ the terrible creak of metal, as her uncles hand dug a literal imprint into the table, stopped her in her tracks as she looked at him in shock. teeth bared and a little foam coming from his mouth, his eyes promise death and destruction to all who earned his ire.

But, with a shake of his head, her uncle seemed to come back to reality and looked down to the slightly ruined table.

"Oh, guess I don't know my own strength at times, huh kiddo?" he grinned, but it held no warmth this time. In fact, it looked like he was holding back the barely restrained rage and fury that had been threatening to come out mere seconds ago.

 _Are… are you okay?_ She questioned, to which he raised his hands and literally waved it off with a huge grin on his face.

"Yup, never better short stack" he said, Neo feeling relief that he wasn't mad at her for some reason. "So, why don't you tell your dear ol' uncle what this… Jaune was it? said to you?" he said, that glint in his eyes making her a little worried for Mr Abs but... well she'd promised her uncle to be honest with him… besides he wouldn't hurt Mr Abs, right? He hadn't done anything wrong after all.

But… better to make sure, right?

 _You… won't hurt him right? He means a lot to me and I won't forgive you if you lay a finger on him!_ she glared, though her uncle didn't even seem to notice her anger and once again gave her an easy grin.

"I, Roman Candela Torchwick, promise to not lay a finger on him in any way that could cause pain or suffering in any shape or form. That good enough for you, kiddo?" he asked, Neo nodding in reply. Her uncle never lied when it came to promises. That was a fact.

 _Okay… well… when he explained it, I got really excited and-_ she began to continue her tale once more, trying to force her blush down at the memories that were surfacing. _-but then he said that didn't feel the same way… I got really sad for a moment… but then he said he'd be willing to give it a shot and would like to go on a date with me tomorrow!-_ She added with the biggest grin, not noticing that her uncle was busy trying to not crush Melodic Cudgel in his fist beneath the table. _-Blondie kept acting like she had a chance against me, daring to threaten to bring harm to Jaune, so I did the only logical thing and jabbed her in her massive melons with the blunt end of Stabby Mc Murderson and sent her flying into the wall! He called me amazing when I did that… it made me feel really happy…-_ once again, Neo failed to notice that her uncle now had a visible, twitching vein on his forehead that seemed to get worse whenever she mentioned her heroes name. _– scary bitch, aka Nikos, finally seemed to calm down and actually made it clear that she wouldn't stop me trying to be with him, though she mentioned not giving up until she heard bells, which was weird-_ that bit actually drew an incredulous look from her uncle, to which he simply replied that he was trying to decide if he should be jealous or not. That had confused her a little, but she pressed on, eager to get to bed to message Mr Abs. - _The party was going really well! I met a nice, Faunus girl who was more than happy to talk books with me and even lent a signed, limited edition of a tragic romance called 'The Song Of Her Heart' to me! I also met a certain girl you may be familiar with. Does the name 'Ruby Rose' mean anything to you?_ she asked as she watched her uncle splutter in shock and pull of a pretty good interpretation of a gasping fish. _Yup, turns out she's pretty nice when you aren't trying to kill her. That does mean she's off limits, buster._ She waggled her finger threateningly, promising pain and suffering if her new friend was hurt. Uncle or not, Neo was loyal to those she considered a friend.

"Excuse me!? Neo, she sent me packing and embarrassed me in front of fire bitch! You can't seriously expect me to just let her get away with it if I see her in the streets!?" he yelled, showing true anger for the briefest of moments before she gave him a look that silenced him. it was a look that said she had something to say that would make him regret ever opening his mouth.

 _I let you stop me from killing Mercury when he called me a midget in front of the entire Red Axe gang_

"Ah!... okay you got me there- hang on! _You're_ the one in trouble here young lady! Why should I even be willing to listen to any demand you make?" he retorted, only to get that same look she'd given him mere seconds before. Only this time she made sure to make it clear what she had to say held information she considered seriously important.

 _Because… they saw my eyes uncle. They weren't like Jaune, where he couldn't seem to take his eyes off them and called them beautiful…_ she couldn't help but let a small smile and a blush show as she thought of the way he'd looked at her when her eyes turned rosy red… _but they just didn't act like they were weird or unnatural either. I felt them change at least a few times while I was there, and people definitely saw them, but no one even batted an eye! Hell, Blondie's eyes change just like mine when she's angry!... I'm not saying they're immediately my most trusted and loved allies… but they treated me like I was_ normal _. You know how much that means to me… Re-Ruby… all she cared about was geeking out over my weapons and playing games with me… we're meeting up next week to make some modifications to my weapon… I can honestly say I'm really looking forward to it_ she finished with a true, warm smile.

For a long while, her uncle just stared at her, a look of both shock and disbelief on his face as he stared at her, taking in her words. Then, with a deep sigh, he spoke.

"… Dammit… fair enough… I'll leave her alone, so long as she doesn't try to attack me herself and even then, I won't hurt her unless I have to…" he admitted, sitting back in his seat and waiting quietly for her to continue.

 _Thank you_ she said with yellow eyes and a smile that brought a brief smile from her uncle. _Then… well then Bitch showed up and started to talk crap about Jaune to me-_ she signed with an angry scowl on her face, framed by blackening eyes. _-When he showed up, when he offered that hug… despite what I thought was me ruining the party, I just let my emotions out and ran up to him… I_ cried _into his hoodie, uncle. I don't let myself cry in front of anyone, bar you, and yet I didn't mind in front of him. I… I felt like I could let it out and he would comfort me no matter what. You should have seen his face when he tried to say that I shouldn't care what Bitch said about him… he looked utterly confused and shocked when I got angry and told him off! You'd have been proud of my scolding skills! I let him hug me again once I was done, only to be interrupted when Blondie, Nikos and Bitch appeared. Bitch was in tears and begged for both mine and his forgiveness. Jaune was awesome enough to forgive her, even if I made it clear her trying to hug me would end in death, telling her he already had as she hugged him, burying her stupid little head into his chest! Probably feeling up his muscles!-_ while Neo was scowling in annoyance at a girl trying to muscle in on her man, her uncle's look of shock and disbelief was growing by the second. - _later, after I got my revenge of Bitch, Blondie decided to watch a movie to end the night. Everyone soon disappeared to get changed into their pyjama's… but then I realised that I didn't have anything to change into… so… ermm… well…_ the fact she was clearly trying to buy time so as to explain just how she had decided wearing Mr Abs' hoodie and her underwear for pyjamas was something that could not be misinterpreted, was clearly noticed by her uncle as she could almost hear his blood pressure rising. Naturally this had been _before_ she had realised, thanks to the massive blushes that had appeared on multiple occupants of the room and the fact Mr Abs had looked ready to set on fire from the sight of her, that her choice of attire may have been… a little _risqué_ was the word she thought Melanie had used.

What the twins had told her, in terms of what went on when a boy and girl liked each other, was pretty much her entire knowledge of the subject meaning she trusted their words as law. They had also warned her to never tell her uncle if she and a guy she got with 'did the nasty' whatever that meant. Nothing about what had happened tonight had been nasty. In fact, it was, in the simplest of terms, nice. Nice, warm, fun and amazing… so that meant it was okay to tell her uncle about what happened after the movie, right? Obviously skipping the butt grabbing and hair gripping bits, but… it wouldn't be too bad to tell him she had a boyfriend… right?

If Roman hadn't studiously made sure that Neo was never exposed to anything he deemed too sexual or adult, minus what the twins had told her which was out of his hands to an extent, then Neo would have had her mind screaming at her to abort, run and grab Mr Abs along the way and move to western Vacuo or further.

But that was of course a what-if scenario. Instead Neo's innocent, in terms of romance, mind decided it would be okay. She had promised him to tell the truth after all. It was just a small, saving grace she didn't want to tell her uncle she'd been wearing, and subsequently engulfed, by her boyfriend's hoodie out of shear embarrassment and a little worry in case, for some weird reason, her uncle got mad about it.

 _Blondie_ _lent me a shirt and shorts to wear and, when I was changed, I sat down and watched the movie with Jaune and his, well I guess_ our, _friends_ she grinned, not noticing the fact that Melodic Cudgel now had a very noticeable crack in the handle as he asked her a question.

"Really? Well I'm so proud of you making such _good friends_!" he said cheerfully, a big grin on his face. "So… where was _Jaune_ during all this? Was he sat at the opposite end of the room? Near you? _Next_ to you?" he enquired, Neo shook her head at his question with a smile and a roll of her eyes. Didn't her uncle know what a girl who liked a guy was supposed to do to make it clear she wanted to be with him? Surely, he was old enough to have seen it, and possibly experience it when he'd been interested in women.

 _Of course not, silly!_ She laughed silently, waving her hand at him for, apparently, being so oblivious. _I did what a girl who likes a boy is supposed to do! I sat in his lap of course!_

Dead silence filled the room as she finished her sentence, the big grin on her face fading as she looked at her uncle. He was slightly hunched over, hair covering his eyes and dark aura seeming to grow from his body.

She gingerly reached her hand out, taking his in her own in fear and worry for what was going on with him… and also that she may have just thrown Mr Abs to the lions' den. That what she and Mr Abs had done had somehow made him angry with her boyfriend.

But, like a rocket, he suddenly shot up from his chair with what looked like a near manic grin on his face as he happily spread his arms and laughed. For a really long time. To the point where she wondered if he'd suddenly gone a little insane.

"Haha! Of course, you did! Oh, I bet he just _loved_ it when you did that! Tell you what sport, I'll let you off of your punishment for tonight, so why don't you get upstairs and head to bed, maybe watch a really loud movie to fall asleep to" he grinned, Neo realising he was just being silly from happiness at how good her night had gone.

Standing up, Neo nodded her head before something occurred to her, a thought that brought a large frown to her face.

 _Hey! You said that the nice feeling didn't mean anything! You said I should try and ignore it! You could have cost me a boyfriend!_ she sign-yelled, her anger at her uncle for not realising what she was feeling stopping her from seeing her uncle stop dead still for the briefest of moments. _Well, lucky for me that Jaune clearly knows more about relationships that you! Oh! I forgot to say! He asked me out after the movie and, after I naturally said yes, he kissed me!_ He _kissed_ me! _not the other way around this time!_

"That's… _great_ , sweetie! Now off to bed! Can't have you all tired and grumpy tomorrow!" he uncle said to her as she made to go out the door.

With a smile, Neo nodded her head and gave him a hug goodnight before dashing up the stairs to dreams filled with Mr Abs and all the kisses and hugs, she would be getting next time she saw him.

* * *

Roman remembered the look on his dear, innocent, little nieces face when she had talked about the piece of shit that was busy screaming in front of him.

The look of someone who'd been tricked into liking someone she was _clearly_ too good for. She was too good for anyone. _Hell!_ If the brothers came down to remnant just to ask for her hand, they wouldn't be good enough for her.

The very fact that the bastard had dared to defile her by taking her first kiss had given him reason enough to spend a good portion of last night smashing the crap out of every dummy he had at his disposal. He had added that little personal touch by painting blue eyes and blonde hair onto every single one. Ah… it had felt good to melt the eyes of the fiftieth one.

Unfortunately, his happy memoires were soon interrupted by the girly screaming going up a notch in volume and pitch.

Looking back at the little defiler, he soon found the reason to be that, during his little trip down memory lane, he'd pressed the barrel of melodic cudgel into his temple. Yes. He most definitely hadn't imagined blowing his perverted brains out… not at all…

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE SCREAMER! ENOUGH OF THE NOISE ALREADY!"

At this the kid went silent, thankfully, and looked at him before a look of dread crossed his face.

"I… I know you… oh gods!" he yelled, doing a great impression of a worm that Roman would have found funny at any other time. Instead it just really annoyed him, but at least the kid knew who he was, that made putting the fear of death so much easier to put in him.

"Yes, it is I! famous, thief! Roma-"

"YOU'RE BOBO! THE KILLER CLOWN!" he cried, stopping Roman in his tracks.

"What?" was the only word that came out of his mouth. Was this little shit mocking him!? "I'm not that half-baked serial killer, you moron!"

"Wh-what? B-but then you have to be the trickster! The mad jester of crime! I swear I don't know possum man!" he sobbed, pleas for his life and to not have a pencil put in his head becoming background noise as he tried to comprehend that he had been compared to that ass hat, rogue huntsman who went a little coo-coo after he got knocked into a vat of powdered dust by another asshat who went around fighting him while wearing a cowl in the shape and colour of the ugly little thing he named himself after.

Was… oh gods this little idiot had no idea who he was did he?

Roman tried to collect his thoughts, wondering as to how this kid of _clearly_ low intelligence had managed to corrupt and manipulate his clever little niece. That girl had managed to out con the last big boss in Vale while Roman himself been busy stealing everything he owned. Meanwhile, moron as he had decided to call him, had been calling him more and more clown related villains to which he could feel his blood pressure rise with each and every wrong name said. Seriously. What the fuck about him made him look like a clown!?

He was a gentleman, a crook, a master thief and crime lord. But he was _not_ a freaking clown.

"I'M ROMAN TORCHWICK YOU MORONIC, SIMPLE MINDED FOOL!"He bellowed, moron going quiet once more before that infuriating look of confusion took over his stupid little face once more.

 _No. don't you dare not kn-_

"Ermmm… who?" the question held true confusion. The question literal and not holding any lie… how… how was someone _this_ dense!? It was like someone not knowing who Pyrrha Nikos was!

It was with this knowledge that Roman lost his temper once more, his original objective to get moron to stay the hell away from his little niece forgotten as he used the hook on his cane to grip the back of the kids neck and pulled his face within inches of his own.

"ROMAN! TORCHWICK! Master criminal! I was in the news the other day for all those dust heists I pulled!"

"S-sorry… I… don't really read the news…" moron admitted, only building Roman's rage.

"I was a huntsman who went rogue and crippled the team of huntsman they sent to take me out!"

The confusion on morons face only grew and Roman forced himself to not simply cut the rope now and let the kid fall. _He saved Neo, he saved Neo, he saved Neo_ this was Roman's personal mantra for the moment. He didn't have the foggiest how screamy magee had managed to save his little ball of ice-cream and sunshine, but he knew what he saw when he saw that scar on her stomach. That was pretty much the only reason Moron wasn't dead at the moment. He… he owed him… he owed him for saving the biggest part of his world. Even if his intentions _had_ to be less than virtuous towards her, the fact remained she was alive because of him.

That was why Roman decided to once more try and explain to Moron just who he was.

" _I GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH YOUR SQUEAKY VOICED FRIEND WITH THE SCYTHE BEFORE INITIATION!"_ he roared, his prayers seeming to finally be answered as morons' eyes widened in realisation and evident fear coming across his face.

"Oh… oh gods… look I don't have any money on me I swear! I mean look at me! do I look the kinda guy who carries a tonne of money on me!?" he cried, doing his best to wiggle free of Melodic Cudgel to no avail. Roman actually feeling a smirk come across his face as moron finally clicked to who he was and just how screwed he was. "I-I won't tell you anything about my friends or girlfriend-" _oh, you're just trying to piss me off aren't you kid?_ "- So-so you can just forget a-about me giving up any… any information on them!" he said with a beautiful crack in his voice that was music to Roman's ears, that was until he once more realised that _this_ guy had manged to trick and manipulate little Neo. Then he just got mad again.

"What the hell, Neo you are gonna get it when I get back, how did you let this little dumbass trick y-"

"Neo?" the word cut him off mid growl, thoughts about taking away her key to the emergency ice-cream stash put aside for later. It was not the fact that moron had said her name that had stopped him. No. It was more the fact the way the kids voice now carried such _venom_ in it. Gone was the squeaky, nerdy voice that hurt his ears to listen to. Now it was dark and full of anger and hatred. Turning to him in shock, Roman was shocked even more at the sight before him.

Those eyes which were a stupid colour of blue and held a certain, special brand of stupid now looked dark and focused. Focused with what could pass as murderous intent and directed fully on him. He knew this kid had never killed anyone, he didn't have that look in those dark eyes of his that showed he had taken a life… but he would be a liar if he said the kid didn't look ready to become one as she stared at him.

"It was you. wasn't it?" the words were filled with a quiet fury. A rage that made it clear he would gladly attack him given half a chance.

It was during this moment of sheer confusion that Roman uttered the question "What do you mean?"

"You're the one who got those guys to attack her, aren't you!?" the kid roared, seemingly having forgotten the situation he was in. That he was at the mercy of someone who could and would kill him if given a good enough reason. "You stay the hell away from her! I swear, if I find out you went anywhere _near_ her, I will hunt you down!" the rage was obvious, but the fact that the kids' aura seemed to flare up in a brilliant white glow gave Torchwick pause once more. Just what the hell was this kid thinking? Using his aura to try and intimidate _him_ of all people while he was upside down and suspended from a rope above a freaking _chasm_ of death. "What the hell did she do!? Tell me what the hell someone as amazing and incredible as her did to deserve this!? Because I swear if you plan on trying to attack her again, you'll have to get through me! You can do what you want to me! You can hurt me, break me, _kill_ me but don't you think for a second that I will just stand by and let you hurt someone who means the world to me! Do you hear me!?" the screams were bordering on murderous, the ropes creaking and groaning more and more under the strain he was putting them under in his attempts to get free to attack Roman.

Recovering, Roman felt himself grow angry. How _dare_ this little shit try and play the hero when he was the one who was just trying to use her. It was what every bastard that had ever tried to get close to her like that had been after. He had spared her from knowing what they had really been after. Blood on his hands but never on hers. _Never_ on hers. He would not allow his sweet little girl to be sullied by this damn disgusting world and each and every one as the equally horrible people that lived in it already had. She had made the choice to become a thief, to stay close to him and be his back up when no one else would… But to kill… that was something he made sure Neo had never done. She made jokes about killing people like that punk, brat Mercury, but she would never follow through. That he knew for sure. He would not let his little girl become a monster. This kid was no different than them. There was no chance, even if that fury he saw in his eyes seemed oh so true.

It was with this mindset that Roman produced a blade and held it to the kids' throat, not that he seemed to notice if the glare he gave was anything to go off, he spat his next words.

"Don't go and try the white knight routine with me, you little prick. All you're after is to use her for whatever sick little thing you want. Bet it felt good when she jumped on you, or when you convinced her to sit in your lap. Makes me think you knew who she was when you found her, you just decided playing hero would help you sink your claws into her. Heh, you're just some sick little pr-" Roman was cut off by Moron, who lunged his head forward in an attempt to headbutt him, that glare now fully showing the bloodlust he felt towards Roman right now.

"How the _**hell**_ do you know about what happened last night?" the question was quiet, but it was a loaded gun. One pull of the trigger and the kid would go off… Roman happily pulled that trigger.

"She told me. I questioned her when I found her. She told me everything." Apparently, him explaining that he had gotten his niece to talk was the wrong answer. The kid _did_ think he was the one to send those _other_ worthless sacks of human waste after her. They were also going to be getting a little visit from him soon enough.

Moron went still for the briefest of moments, before he seemed to gain a new life in him.

In rage, he thrashed and roared. A rope actually snapping and others soon following as Roman watched in actual shock as the kids aura flared repeatedly to counteract the damage he was doing to himself as he tore free of his bindings fully, his thrashing managing to land himself on solid ground.

The action in of itself was actually impressive.

From what he'd been able to glean off of Junior, Moron was actually one of the worst students in Beacon. The only reason he survived was because he had an aura reserve that put some professional huntsman to shame. The bindings he had been in were not the strongest, but they should have been able to hold someone like him in check.

Was… the way Neo had described his semblance made it seem like he had been pouring his aura into her. Was it possible his semblance wasn't to heal, but was actually something more? Something that gave a boost to either himself or whoever he used it on? It would explain why he was currently having to dodge an aura covered fist that was aimed straight for his face.

"Where is she!?" he roared, throwing more and more haymakers that Roman easily dodged and sidestepped. There was no technique here. No intelligence or strategy. Just plain and simple rage and adrenaline.

A quick flick of Melodic cudgel hit him square in the temple, seeing the kid go flying into the tree that had held him up mere moments ago.

He should have been surprised when the kid got up seconds after and charged at him, but when he saw that look in his eyes, he realised the rage in them looked more convincing than he was willing to admit… there was no way this kid actually cared about Neo… right?

 _A test. A test is needed I think_ was what Roman thought as he once more brought Melodic Cudgel down onto the back of the kid as he sidestepped the charge, yet he didn't give a moment to recover. Instead he swung down his weapon once more, then again and again onto him.

The kid spun around during his upswing and brought his arms up to protect himself, the savage crack of his weapon hitting the kid's bare arms sounding across the empty expanse of the chasm.

That look didn't fade however, making Roman's own blood begin to the boil once more. _No one_ saw the girl behind those special eyes of hers. _No one_ saw the amazing teenager who never got to have a normal life. _No one_ saw past her body. _No one_ ever treated her like she deserved. Not at all. It made him sick that this kid dared to pretend that he did.

His continued to hit him, his eyes going foggy with his own rage. So much so, that he didn't notice the kick aimed straight for his guts until it was too late.

He was thrown off the maggot with enough force that he landed on his back, feeling his aura take a minor hit before the stomping of feet cleared the fog enough to see himself being charged once more.

That was until he shot a screaming flare from the end of his cane that hit the maggot dead centre of his chest, he watched his aura finally give out as he smashed into the tree once more, the bark creaking and groaning under the immense force that had just hit it.

Roman stood slowly, not trusting the maggot to somehow get up and attack him once more.

He was right, the maggot did get up. But it was not quickly, not in the slightest.

Instead it seemed strained and pained, agonisingly so, for him to even move as he clearly forced his body to get up. His shirt was ruined, torn to shit and burned to fuck, it was little more than rags of cloth hanging off his slim frame. The skin itself was slightly charred and was bleeding slightly in area's where stones and clumps of dust must have dug in extra deep. His face was a mess of black muck, blood and bruises that were quickly forming across the skin. One eye was swollen shut and was streaming with tears. His left arm hung limply at his side, not broken but definitely numb, while the right was dragged up into a makeshift defensive stance.

The maggot looked ready to drop at a light tap, but still he stood. The one eye he could see, still seethed with rage, but now held a grim determination to it.

"I… I won't l-let you hurt her… she's… suffered enough" he growled, spitting out a little blood. The words stopped Roman as he made his way to finish this brawl. _What the hell?_ "Do… do you know that she hates her eyes?" the kid asked, Romans eyes widening in shock as the kid carried on, a smile forming on his face for some odd reason. "Well… I wouldn't say h-hate… more like she's afraid for people to see them… They can change colour with her mood… I imagine its' a part of her semblance… When they changed to that amazing, dazzling yellow… she got so scared when I pointed it out. Like I was going to make fun of her or something… she… she hasn't told me the reason, and I won't pry, but I know she's suffered because of it, enough to think I'd hate her on the spot for just seeing them. It was only when she was surrounded by people who just liked to talk to her… that I saw what those beautiful eyes of hers could do. Especially the cute little pink when she gets flustered… and that heart stopping, rosy red when I finally got the courage to ask her out… that happiness I saw in her eyes can make me smile even now… Someone as good as her, as kind and gentle and funny and just… incredible as her… doesn't deserve whatever sick little reason you have for attacking her… I don't know what she did… I don't care about your reasons… if I have to die to make sure that s-she gets to enjoy even a _second_ more of life… I'll happily do it. So come on, otherwise my aura will begin to recharge, and I'll be able right as rain… attack me or are you too af… afraid? I always wanted to be a hero… well… dying to protect someone you care about seems pretty heroic to me…"

They stood in silence for a long while.

Neither moving nor breathing too loudly.

The scent of the boys' blood hung in the air, the dust from their scuffle settling in the time they stared at each other.

The only sound was the rustling of the wind through the branches of the suffering tree and the sway of the broken ropes as they brushed along the canyon walls.

Roman stood there for a while longer. His eyes focused on the boys one good eye with and intense stare. He was near dead on his feet, the savage beating he just gave to him would have been felt even with aura… and the effects of it now that it was gone… the boy must be in agony. Yet here he stood, now knowing who he was, knowing the danger he posed and clearly had the advantage in every way, shape and form… yet here he stood… ready to die for a girl he'd met yesterday… a girl who he'd asked to be his girlfriend, despite seeing what the world would refer to as flaws… a girl he clearly cared about more than his own well-being… a girl who, like himself, he was ready to give his life for.

He remembered her smile, that look of pure joy as she spoke of him, the happiness he had only ever seen directed at a couple people in her life… yet it held something more as well… an affection for the boy that went beyond friendship. He'd never known a smile like it to come from her.

It was a smile that said she'd found someone who cared about her as much as he did, her.

He'd spent so long convinced that she'd been tricked that he didn't stop to think that maybe… maybe she really hadn't been…

It was almost funny… he'd spent so long getting rid of all those that couldn't care less about her that he'd forgotten what someone who cared looked like…

"Heh… maybe you _do_ deserve a chance…" he muttered, seemingly confusing the boy to which Roman smiled, before he dashed forward and jabbed a needle he'd grabbed from his coat pocket into the boys neck.

His eyes went wide, hand coming up in a weak punch that Roman allowed to hit, not even feeling a small amount of pain from it. He was quite proud of himself. He had kept his promise and not laid a finger on the kid in a manner which caused him any pain or suffering. Nope. Melodic Cudgel had instead. He did love little loopholes like that.

"It's okay kid. Just a little bit of memory eraser… can't have my darling niece finding out what I did to you" he smiled, the boy's eyes growing a little faded as the additional knockout effect of the chemicals in the needle, took hold. He still tried to fight, tiny kicks and twitches of his hands grasping at his coat that made his smile grow… he was still trying to protect her… that was enough for him to give him a chance… "You changed my mind today. You get the opportunity to impress me, you won't remember any of this but, in case this sticks with you, buy a nice shirt or something and some new jeans. I'll be dropping some hints to Neo about a little fair I know is going on near the docks in a couple days that I just know she'll be dragging you to… sweet dreams kid… and thank you for caring about her…"

 **Yep. Jaune managed to do the near impossible for a teenage guy. He impressed the father, or in this case uncle, of the house. All he had to do was get nearly beaten to death… heh… not really something I like the sound of myself… but I'm 21 so I can just act like an adult and it'll be believable XD**

 **A few things I need to explain about Neo to people so that they can understand my version of her better.**

 **1\. She** _ **does**_ **know what sex is, which is why she got flustered when she mentioned Jaune 'covering her in his white stuff' as she spoke of his aura boosting. But she does not know… well she doesn't know the finer details and that some things she does can be taken as sexual as Roman tried to stop any and all forms of non-necessary information getting to her. He just didn't plan on the Malachite twins. Or that Neo would misinterpret what they meant as she didn't quite click to what their slang meant. Also, yes. They will be making an appearance and will actually play a bit a part in the overall flow of the story.**

 **2\. Neo has, obviously, literally no experience in romantic relationships and wasn't even interested in getting into one before she met Jaune. Those people Roman mentioned… well they're people that made her think they cared about her as friends, until Roman caught wind and dealt with them.**

 **This does mean she can and will be easily influenced in it by those she deems to have greater knowledge of it than her, like the twins or Yang (oh, the teasing and practical jokes shall be** _ **legendary!)**_ **but… well it does mean, as you have all seen, that Neo can accidentally drop Jaune in deep doo-doo with her uncle.**

 **3\. To those clever few who took note of me mentioning something about Neo that wasn't about her eyes… well, let's just say that will also be resurfacing next chapter and will give more depth to something that will be an integral part of this story.**

 **That's all from me, folks! See ya next time!**


	8. Triple date

**Pink Lemonade**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Triple dates**

Neo. To be perfectly honest. Was freaking the f!?k out!

Now, you may ask as to why she was freaking said f!?k out.

The reason as to why, was because of her amazing uncle. Her absolute bastard of an amazing uncle. Her uncle had surprised her earlier this morning with a surprise, coming to her with a big grin on his face and a skip in his step as he'd come into her room with waffles and bacon, completely shocking her as to why he was doing such a thing, seeing as she was most definitely still grounded… or so she'd thought!

"Hey, Sweetie!" he'd said with a curious amount of chipper as he'd placed the plate on her quilt covered lap and gave her a knife and fork while a glass of orange juice had been placed onto her nightstand, the shock of him not pointing out she still had tubs of ice-cream on it had been more than a little jarring for her as her sleepy _everything_ made to start eating the frankly delicious meal. "So, I was reading the newspaper this morning, and I saw something that got me thinking. 'Say' I said to myself 'Now that my darling little niece has a boyfriend, shouldn't they go on a nice date or something to solidify their relationship?'"

His mentioning of her relationship, and the fact that Mr Abs appeared in her head with that charming smile of his, caused her still sleepy face to erupt in a blush that she still swore was there even now.

"'This seems like just the perfect spot' I said to myself. 'Why don't I go make her some grub to snack on while I tell her of my amazing idea' do you wanna hear it?" he'd said, it had been an understatement as she'd felt like someone had injected pure energy into her as she'd shot up from her confused slouch into a full sitting position as she'd stared at him with wide eyes and a big smile on her lips. Her head nodded at a pace that she was sure might have hurt if she wasn't so excited to find out her uncle was so accepting of her relationship with Mr Abs, to the point where he'd actually gone and thought of place they could go on a date!

He'd smiled at her with a look on his face that looked both proud and little sad… when she had asked what was wrong, he'd gotten a little misty eyed and said that it was just weird that his little niece was growing up, getting a boyfriend who clearly loved her to bits and all…

The light smack she'd given to his arm had both brought him out of his melancholy and made him laugh as he'd told her his plan.

"You see, I know that you love to go down to the docks and explore all the little stores there and I just so happen to have spotted that there may or may not be a fair going on there today… hrmmm… I do wonder just how much more fun it would be with a certain _boyfriend_ of yours? Oh, I should tell you that it's already 9 and the fair closes at 6… might wanna figure what kind of dresses he likes, want him to think you're cute, right?" that question… well she was quite certain that her face, eyes and even her _hair_ had gone incredibly red when he'd said that.

And so, after first hugging, then smacking her uncle on the head as he laughed at her complexion and ran from the room as she began to throw pillows, ice-cream tubs and, what finally got him to run from the room properly with a scream, her cupboard which thunk'd against the door and opened violently to reveal her plethora of outfits.

After panic texting Mr Abs to see if he wanted to go on that date, nearly destroying her chances with her mind being as frantic and discombobulated as it was, until he'd saved her once more by showing his natural awesomeness and calmed her down and made it clear how much he'd love to go.

Now, that only left the problem of choosing an outfit.

Now, while Neo could simply make it appear as if she was wearing an entirely different outfit to what she was wearing and keep it there with a steady supply of aura, that did mean that a strong enough hit could indeed break it.

Meaning that if she chose to use her semblance to make her appear to be wearing the cutest outfit imaginable… if she got knocked over or run into… th-then… then she would be left in her oversized shirt and short-shorts that she was wearing right now!

Nope. Nope, nope, nope! That was _one_ disaster that she planned to avoid!

That brought things up to now, as she frantically dove from her bed and began to sift through the clothes that made up her large collection.

 _Right!... erm… maybe he likes gothic style?_ She thought in a mild panic as she dragged out her 'mint' outfit.

Said outfit consisted of a black, sleeveless vest that showed off her toned stomach and was accentuated by white frills that ran vertically along her chest and another set of frills around her neck with accompanying black, silk bow.

A pair of gloves her hung onto the hanger as well which acted as a nice little accessory to her outfit, alongside two little white bows that would put her hair up into pigtails as she wore it.

Accompanying the vest was a skirt that her uncle had threatened to burn the first time he'd seen it… to be honest she knew it was a little… short. But frankly she knew the reason she was wearing it, and it was not to be flirty… unless it was to Mr Abs… Neo stopped momentarily to imagine Mr Abs staring at her with a red face… _anyway!_ She said, wiping away the drool that had collected on her face. _Okay! This could go well!... right? I mean, I bet he'd like the pigtails! He seems the type to find them cute and all!_

She said with an excited feeling growing inside her, dressing up to go on a date with her… _boyfriend_ … ooo she loved that fluttery feeling she got whenever she reminded herself of just what Mr Abs was to her.

With a goofy smile, Neo went into action.

Flinging off her clothes, minus the underwear for obvious reasons, Neo got changed in record time, taking extra care to get her pigtails looking juuuuust right with the cute little white bows. Neo knew she could most girls to shame with how fast she could change, which was something she might have taken pleasure in, if she hadn't had to learn how to because of such an embarrassing reason.

The first time one of her uncles safehouses had been attacked, bearing in mind she had sleeping off an ice-cream hangover at the time in her queen sized bed, she had woken up to find the place getting shot to hell with her uncle coming into the room covered in soot telling her to get her butt out of bed and grab her stuff.

One shoot out later, alongside a dodging of the cops and a relocation to a _much_ nicer place, Neo finally had the time to realise something.

Something that still caused her utter and complete embarrassment to this day.

Something that made her the butt of a couple jokes from the goons until she'd whooped their asses for it.

Something that her uncle had also, only just realised, and he was frantically removing his coat to solve said 'something'.

This 'something' was the fact that she was currently stood in the middle of a room full of guards, who were all doing their best to just stay the hell away and not look anywhere near her, in her neon pink, ice-cream themed bra and panties…

From that day forward, she had made it her mission to train herself to be able to get into clothes that didn't require her to have to use her semblance as quickly as possible.

She had it down to about 15 seconds for normal clothes and about a 45 for more intricate stuff.

That meant that she was done dressing in that 15 seconds and was soon staring at herself in the mirror… only to find herself frowning as she realised that something didn't quite _fit_ … something felt off as she stared at herself with her black and white clothes and multicoloured hair and mismatched eyes.

It hit her quickly, causing her to role her eyes in realisation as to what was wrong.

Her mint outfit didn't work unless she _looked_ like her mint persona.

Contrary to what someone might think, it was _much_ easier to simply change her hair do normally and colour it, and her eyes, with her semblance and also make it tough enough to be able to withstand a bump or stumble.

With a quick little flare of her semblance, Neo changed herself into her mint form and looked at herself once more with a grin…

 _Hah! Look at me! Damn I look fine! Hmm… I look so cool, cute and… like… like a kid_ … neo thought with a sour expression, she wanted _Mr Abs_ to find her cute as f!?k, but… for him to possibly see her as kidlike? No one thought pigtails were cute in the good way!... he might, but she'd be damned if that handsome ass smile and lovey dovey attitude to everything she did would make her settle for him _just_ thinking she was cute… no. She wanted him to be gob smacked and unable to form full sentences when he saw her!

With a scowl, Neo threw her outfit off, as well as dispelling her mint appearance, and stomped back to her wardrobe, trying to find something that was better suited to getting Mr Abs to think she was… _more_ than cute…

 _Hmmm… Maybe rum and raisin? Nah! The hot weather would kill me in my comfy sweater and sweatpants, plus that's the_ furthest _thing from cute and hot_ she pushed said outfit to the side and began to look at a set of three outfits that immediately caught her attention…

Two of these outfits she'd worn before and just _loved_ how they made her feel and look, while the third was something she'd rarely ever worn, but had the distinct impression that Mr Abs would _definitely_ like it.

They were all perfect! But she just couldn't decide between them!

It wasn't like she could just wear them al-… _Ooo… I like the way you think brain!_

With a glint in her eyes, Neo began to put her incredibly clever plan together!

* * *

Jaune… had, had an odd couple of days…

It had started when he'd woken up in the school gardens, shirtless and wearing torn shorts with small singe marks with his body covered in faded bruises, some odd blackness around his bare chest that was tender to the touch and his left eye had a quickly shrinking, swelling around it.

Looking up, he'd found a broken window right above where he was and then shards of glass all around him, miraculously with none inside him. had he seriously fallen out of a window and knocked himself out? He didn't know, and frankly still didn't, he knew he was clumsy but not _that_ clumsy.

The first thing he realised was that he hurt. _A lot._ Like he felt like he'd just gone toe to toe with a supervillain and got his butt whooped

The next was that it was about 7:30 in the morning and if he didn't want to be done for indecent exposure, then he needed to get his pained butt back to his room asap.

It had been a very weird experience to have to run through the halls in just a pair of shorts that were practically falling apart, as well as trying not to stumble and groan in pain as he knocked into walls and corners in his haste.

He'd finally managed to slam into his door and panic whispered through the door to his team as he'd heard the horrifying sounds of team RWBY getting ready across the hall.

He'd just managed to repair things with Weiss, the last thing he needed was for her to think he was some sort of streaker and freeze 'little Jaune' in a block of ice.

Not to mention what Yang would do to him if poor, sweet little Ruby were to come out and see him in his current state of dress. He did imagine it might have also led to genital mutilation of the more brutal kind.

Luckily, he'd been let into his room just as he'd heard the door click open and had suddenly landed in a large expanse of softness. Two softness's in fact.

"Hey Fearless Leader! Where have ya been!? Also, why are you shirtless again?" came the inquisitive words of Nora as she'd looked down at him as Jaune had realised just where he'd found himself…

Nora had been the one to open the door and, in his haste, he'd barrelled right into her and ended up sandwiching himself between her… _very_ large… b-breasts.

"Yes Jaune, why are you shirtless? And why are you on top of _my partner?_ " had come Ren's voice, causing him to look up at the boy who was staring at him with a surprising amount of silent fury in his usually stoic eyes… Ren had actually looked ready to send him through yet another window.

With a startled squeak, he'd thrown himself back onto the closed door and yelled

"I'm sorry! I uh, honestly, I dunno what the heck happened to me! One minute I'm about to doze off after a great night with you guys and Neo, the next I'm in the gardens and apparently I fell out a window!"

"Well…" Ren had muttered, his eyes losing the burning fury they'd held mere moments ago. "Seeing as you chose to confide in us about your transcripts after that whole, Forever Fall incident, I can't imagine you'd lie to us… but _how_ did you end up falling out of a window? I mean you never wake up before 7, I've been awake since 6:30 and you weren't here"

Before he'd had the chance to respond to his questioning, however, they had been interrupted by a scene that'd seemed oddly familiar to him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha had screamed, running into the room with a red towel wrapped around her torso, clearly having just been in the shower from the wetness that had dripped from her and that her hair was loose and flowed down her back. "Are you okay!? Where were you!? I-" once more his partner seemed to realise his state of dress and, for reasons he didn't understand, promptly fainted on the spot. He had very much nearly fainted himself at the sight of his, admittedly very pretty, partner as the towel had come loose at her falling and both he and Ren had quickly gone into the bathroom to giver her some privacy while Nora had redressed her and put her on her bed to recover.

Once he'd gone back in and asked how she was as well as asking if she knew why she'd fainted, Nora had grown an incredulous look on her face, saying 'It's nothing Fearless leader' though he thought he'd heard her say under her breath something about rocks and their denseness?

Once things had calmed down and he had redressed, much to the relief of Pyrrha apparently, he had spoken with his friends as they made their way to their first class, Grimm studies. He told them of how he'd found himself, making it clear he had _no_ idea how he had gotten there, or how he'd even gotten out of the room!

Nora had suggested ghosts possessing his body to go out and party, claiming she thought that high jumping through windows could become a great sport and the ghosts were the ones to think it up… _shockingly_ that idea had been politely turned down, much to Nora's apparent upset if the pout she'd gained was anything to go off.

He'd gone to ask Pyrrha, but his partner couldn't even seem to look at him as her still red face got even redder at his question. She'd stuttered out a barely audible 'I don't know' before she'd put all her attention into the hallway in front of her… he must have upset her with his blatant disappearance and that he'd just randomly barged into the room in a state… he'd have to make it up to her at some point, the last thing he wanted was to upset Pyrrha. She was like another big sister to him, and he knew it would hurt him just as much if he'd upset Saphron or any of his other sisters.

It had been Ren to offer the most logical solution… even if it didn't make much sense.

"Maybe you were sleepwalking? Some people have been recorded as being able to drive cars, prepare food and even commit robberies while sleep walking, do you have a history of it?" he'd asked to which he'd shook his head no.

"Nope, trust me, if I did the things my sisters would have done to me would have terrible" He shuddered at the thought of them getting him to do the funky chicken or getting him to make them a midnight snack in his state.

"Well, sleepwalking can occur during an intense emotional time for a person, such as worry over a job interview or… well… did you and Neo do anything that could induce an intense emotional state?"

The memory of what they'd done against the wall the previous night had come to mind, and he hadn't even needed to tell Ren as he'd been able to tell from just how red he went.

"That may be it, then… though I do worry for your safety if you ended up walking through a _window_ because of it. it might best if we fully lock the door tonight, so if you manage to use your scroll and unlock the door, we will be alerted by the beeping?" he had readily agreed, worried that next time he may end up deciding the juggle dust crystals or something!

Luckily, the rest of the day had gone much smoother, with the exception of Yang elbowing his side and wiggling her eyebrows every time Neo messaged him during their chats that he couldn't help but to smile goofily at and Weiss being oddly nice to him! She had been as friendly as he imagined she could get with him and even offered, with an incredibly red and embarrassed face, to help tutor him in his weaker subjects as a further apology for her behaviour towards him. He had initially told her she didn't need to worry and that she didn't need to keep apologising, but she had stamped her foot and told him that it was as much for Neo as it was for him, that if he didn't improve his grades it may cut into her time with him if he had to take extra classes. Once more, he ignored what could have been easily taken as an insult to himself if he didn't know that Weiss was simply doing her best to make it up to Neo for what she'd said to her.

He didn't know much about her family, but he did know that her dad was apparently not the nicest of people, he imagined Weiss wouldn't want to be anything like him and so she was trying to do anything and everything she could to apologise to him and Neo for her own conscience and a genuine feeling of guilt.

Other than that, his day had been fairly normal. He had gone through Grimm studies, Grimm theory and combat class, and much to his delight not actually lost his fight to Dove Bronzewing! He had felt like a new man! Like nothing could hurt him! He had actually managed to go into the arena with a confident smile on his face and managed to beat Dove without losing more than 30% of his aura. Goodwitch had been so surprised that she had been silent for a few moments, mouth open before she'd managed to finally recover and praised him for it.

The night had been even better than his day, though… so much better…

He had spent the entirety of it talking to Neo, about anything and everything!

He'd told her about his win in combat class, to which she'd told him that of course he had! In her words, he was apparently awesome… he wasn't going to deny the massive blush on his face or the enormous smile that had been brought with it.

She'd asked him about his hobbies, and he to her in return, to which they'd found out that they both loved X-ray and Vav, adored Pumpkin Pete (though Neo had been more focused on the brands three types of ice-cream rather than the cereal) and that they both liked the colour yellow, thought that big and show off-y guns were pointless and dumb, though he was _never_ going to admit that to Ruby… the thought of what the little reaper might do to him for insulting her baby was _not_ something he wanted to imagine. She had actually offered to help him learn how to use a larger variety of revolver like her own, to which he'd tried to tell her he was terrible, but she had proven even more stubborn than Weiss when it came to doing something she felt the need to do when she had video called him with the biggest angry pout on her face that had gone on until he'd caved and told her that he would give it a try. The kiss she'd blown had made him laugh with a tinge of red in his cheeks as she'd silently giggled at his actions.

They had talked until she had ended up passing out, the way her eyes had drifted shut and the small smile on her face had brought a pleasant warmth to his chest that had helped him to be out like a light himself, dreams of them going on dates flowing through his mind.

Imagine his confusion, then, when he got a message from Neo that seemed rather abrupt and frantic. The contents of said message had made him more than a little giddy to read, but also worried from how nervous she sounded.

 _WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO THE PIER TODAY? I MEAN, YOU DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, BUT THERE'S A FAIR GOING AND I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOU'D LIKE TO… I DUNNO… GO ON A DATE MAYBE? POSSIBLY?_

This was proven once more when, before he could readily reply with a definite 'YES!', he received yet another one that made it clear just how nervous she was.

 _YOU KNOW WHAT? IGNORE ME! I'M TALKING CRAZY! I MEAN WE ONLY SAW EACH OTHER LAST NIGHT, HAHAHAHAH…_

Once more, he didn't get the chance to tell her that he didn't mind and that she didn't need to worry because he would seriously love to, she sent him a message that nearly made him have a spluttering fit.

 _YOU KNOW WHAT!? SCREW THAT LAST ONE! I WANNA SEE YOU AND HUG YOU AND KISS YOU AND HOLD YOUR HAND, DAMMIT!_

He didn't even get the chance to think it over before she sent yet another, panic filled message.

 _I'm sorry… please don't be mad at me… I just wanna see you… I'll leave you alone now…_

 _That_ had set him off.

Every single instinct in his body was screaming in loving fury for him to push that damn call button and he'd gladly complied, the dial going only for a few seconds until she'd answered with a sullen look on her face, eyes a dark blue, her very _body_ had seemed to be a little desaturated to which he'd wished he could crawl through the screen and hug his girlfriend in a loving embrace.

Instead he'd done the only thing that made sense to him at the time.

"Neo?" he'd said, her eyes looking to him with worry, like he'd get mad at her for being _nervous?_ He was the one who had the right to be nervous in his opinion. He was the one going on a date with the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, going to get to spend time with the most incredible girl in the world and… get to hold hands with her, hold her close if she wanted him to, share delicious fair food with her, enjoy some fun games with her… and… and maybe, possibly get to kiss her goodnight if all went well… "I'd love to go to the fair with you, heck I'd kick myself if I lost the chance to… y'know… go on an _actual_ date with you. Would you wanna meet up around, maybe two? Give us both time to get ready? I really want this to go well, so I'll do my best to show you the best date you'll ever have!" he'd said, trying to not show that he was sweating bullets in wait for her reply. Thank the gods for half-days! It made having to sit through Port's 'lectures' worth it, since it let him enjoy his soon to commence date!

Her eyes, slowly turned to look fully at him, now a much paler, almost eggshell, blue. She cocked her head slightly to the side and looked at him questioningly, clearly wondering if he really was okay with it all from the tinges of white in her eyes, he'd learned that meant that she was curious and a little uncertain of something.

"Yeah, I really do wanna go, why wouldn't I wanna go with a girl as beautiful and awesome as you?... ermm… sorry that probably came out a little cheesy, heheh… but I really do mean it, I love being around you so I don't want you to think I wouldn't want to, okay?" he would readily admit that he had gotten a little embarrassed when he'd said that, but the way her eyes had lit up with a neon pink and her face had erupted red to make her look like a mini volcano had made it worth it, with a shy smile and a little nod, she'd ended the call, though not before he'd caught a glimpse of her scroll flying into the air and her clutching at a pillow with a gleeful smile on her face as she'd rolled around on her bed.

The thought still made him smile that goofy smile he only got when he thought of her as he waited for her outside of the fairgrounds, hearing the cheerful screams of the people inside as they'd gone on the bumper cars.

He had, had to admit to Neo that he wasn't good with fast moving objects or transport in general on his way to the Bullhead terminal when she'd messaged him, asking him if he was definitely going to be there for two.

It was then that he decided that his beautiful girlfriend deserved anything she wanted and more, when she'd sent him a link to a shop that sold motion sickness pills that literally negated the effects to a degree that you didn't even notice it… the thankyou's he'd sent to her had apparently made her laugh at his happiness for her help.

He'd been lucky that the shop was on the way to the fair ground, so he'd only had to suffer a little bit with his usual pills, just having to deal with the small gurgles of his annoyed stomach and the mild nausea… he honestly had no idea why, but the pilot had seemed to be more than happy to give him a lift to town… he actually seemed a little bit nervous, constantly looking over his shoulder like he expected to be attacked… Nah! That was ridiculous!

* * *

Neo was _not_ freaking out. she was _not_ standing about forty foot from her boyfriend doing her best not to have a little panic attack as she stared at him with what could only be described as a gleeful little smile mixed with mounting terror and dread.

She smiled because he was right there, waiting for her with a small smile and a carefree attitude like nothing in the world could upset him… she would readily admit that her boyfriend did seem a little bit of… _nervous_ type of person, yet right now he looked ready to take on the world… Had it really been because of just how excited he was to go on a date with her?

 _Oh… yep there's that incredibly nice feeling once more… heheh_

Then came the terror and dread that threatened to swallow her up into itself.

 _Gah! What if he hates the dress!? What if he decides to call it off!? Oh gods! What if he noticed me already and thinks I'm creepy for just standing around staring at him!?_

Neo stayed in her little 'aaaahhh!' mode for a short amount of time, until she saw what appeared to be a pair of girls looking in the general direction of… Jaune… in fact… they were looking right _at_ Jaune. They were also _giggling_ like stupid little schoolgirls whenever _her_ boyfriend stretched his… _taught_ and _lithe_ body…

Wiping away a small amount of drool, and with a sudden and surprising lack of terror and dread, Neo gained a large scowl on her face and marched on over to the hussies who were daring to look at _her_ boyfriend in such a way.

With said scowl still in place, Neo stomped up to them and stood before them, tow which they lost their wide-eyed smiles and turned to her with equally annoyed looks on their faces.

"What the heck do _you_ want kid? Can't you see we're busy enjoying the eye candy? Not normally my type but the way that shirt hugs him… Plus I _swear_ I saw him wearing a sword before so he's gotta be a huntsman in training! Aka. _Way_ out of the league of some flat chested little kid like you" the… there was no other way to describe it… the _bitch_ before her dared to say, much to her friend's apparent agreement as she snickered behind her.

Now Neo was not the type to usually go and beat people senseless in the middle of town… well in _public_ anyway. But she was very close to making an exception right now…

Until it occurred to her that if she did that, then her boyfriend might see her do and get angry at her for attacking, what his kind and gentle heart would think, innocent civilians…

Nope. Instead she thought up a rather genius idea… one that made her crack a rather sadistic smile, which looked rather odd considering her current get up.

And so, with a simple casting of a veil of glass around the girls, Neo skipped off with them still thinking she was right in front of them… only she left a little surprise for them… a certain surprise that, for all intensive purposes, looked like a rather evil looking Alpha Beowulf… moving to stand in front of her boyfriend, feeling a sudden flash of her nerves and a little bit of shyness, Neo clicked her fingers and waited for the magic to happen.

* * *

His musing was suddenly cut off and he was rocketed back into the present as he heard a scream to his right, seeing two girls run off in terror before he caught sight of a girl, who was standing in front of him with a rather shy look on her face.

Her skin was milky white, smooth as alabaster and flawless in appearance, bar a few freckles that dusted her rosy coloured cheeks that honestly added to her timid appearance and seemingly the same nature. Her eyes were looking towards the floor, apparently not wanting him to see them as her apricot coloured lips held a timid little smile, betraying her apparent happiness at him looking at her with a rather shocked look in his eyes.

This, admittedly _very_ pretty, girl seemed oddly familiar to him… yet he didn't think he knew anyone in who hair anywhere close to as eye catching as her own, bar his girlfriends.

It was a pale, almost cream, blonde that was done up in a tight braid that flowed down her neck and over her right shoulder to end in a set of curling locks. What was possibly the most interesting part, however, was the startling change the hair seemed to take as each strand reached its' end because the blonde suddenly turned black as night and almost looked like specks of black in an ocean of creamy blonde.

He shook his violently as he realised just what he'd been thinking _what is wrong with me!? I've been with Neo for less than a week and I'm looking at this girl like she's the most beautiful thing in the world!?_

Angry at himself for daring the look at the girl before him the way he had, he tried to not let his self-hatred show as he looked back at the girl a kindly smile.

"Ummm… hi there? Can I help you?" he asked, the girls head cocking to the side in apparent confusion as her eyebrows furrowed, further blocking out the view of her eyes. She quickly seemed to lose her nerve and she backed up a little, her nervousness both confusing and worrying him as he tried to take a step closer towards her only for her to back up a little more.

He noticed that she was slender and quite small, wearing a plain and pale yellow sun dress which had small shoulder straps and billowed slightly in the gentle breeze, her feet wrapped in simple little laced sandals as her one foot wrapped around the back of the other leg and rubbed at it nervously.

"Hey, sorry if I upset you…" he asked, his won nervousness at the situation shining through.

The girls head slammed upwards, shaking it furiously, and he finally got a good look at her eyes… as much as didn't want to admit it, feeling like he was betraying Neo just for thinking it, they were beautiful…

One was shining with a golden iris that reminded him of a pool of gold as it near reflected the afternoon sun which was swallowed by the midnight black pupil at its' centre. What caught his attention the most was that the other eye seemed to be a mirror reflection of it.

With a pupil the colour of sunlight, and an iridescent lake of black around it, both eyes stared at him in true shock as her identity hit him quick as can be.

"Hang on… are you… are you" the girls' nervousness seemed to fade a little as her smile got bigger, it all made sense… it was so obvious as why he felt an odd attraction to her… "Are you Neo's sister?"

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to ask as the girls shy demeaner changed to what could only be described as slightly indignant as her cheeks turned red and a sad pout formed on her lips and her eyes… they… oh _crap_.

He lunged forward and took hold of her hands, moving them together so he could hold both her hands in his left, while his right hand moved up to cup her cheek. His _girlfriend's_ cheek.

"Crud, Neo… I'm so sorry I didn't realise that was you! you look… You look _wow_. I'm sorry I didn't realise, you just look so different compared to usual" he said with all the honesty and care he could muster, feeling her gently push her cheek into his hand as a small, meek curling of her lips upwards at least showed her happiness at his apology.

Slowly, she pulled her hands out of his, her eyes darting to the side as she began to talk to him.

 _Y-You meanie… I got all dressed up so you'd… call me pretty… instead you don't even recognise me…_ the pout returned, and she looked slightly dejected, like he'd gone and broke her heart.

It was with this information, that Jaune felt a new resolve form in him and he once more took her hands in his one and took her chin in his fingers and moved her head just so, so that she was looking him right in the eyes. He didn't feel the nervousness he _knew_ he would normally feel at doing something like this, instead he just felt a gentle warmth ensue as she looked at him with trust and that small amount of hurt that made his heart hurt.

He took in the vision that she was once more, now taking in the features he'd noticed even more so and allowing himself to take in just how beautiful she looked.

Her small yet toned body was perfectly fitted to the light dress she wore, her smooth shoulders were also dotted with the beautiful freckles he'd noted on her cheek's mere moments before.

Around her strong yet slim wrists were a pair of small bracelets made from a white string and polished wooden beads, they were simple yet pretty, fitting the rest of her outfit perfectly in his opinion as he ran his thumb over a couple of them.

Her eyes were… they were truly mesmerising to him. They shone in the bright sun and enraptured him to the point he had to force his own eyes to look downwards. He hadn't known she could change her eye colour without her mood being a direct cause, but gods did he wish he had seen just how _truly_ amazing her eyes were.

Her _lips_ , they were no longer that vibrant pink that he'd kissed the other day, instead the soft and supple apricot colour he'd noticed before really worked well with her… well with her everything. He watched the lower lip grow slightly taught as her crystal white teeth poked out and nibbled at her lip in something he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment of his looking… or excitement that he was finally taking in every part of her physical beauty.

Jaune knew he was a man who prided himself on preferring a girl's personality over anything as petty as her physical looks being a deciding factor in whether or not he would go out with them… but the way Neo looked right now… he couldn't deny her beauty had his heart doing little skips.

"Neo, calling you pretty would be an insult to just how _incredible_ you look right now… I would say you look beautiful but that has the same problem… honestly the only thing that comes to mind when I look at you is… _perfect_. You look absolutely, positively perfect" he smiled, watching the heat rise in her cheeks until his poor, adorable girlfriend looked like she could heat a room with how hot her face had seemed to become. "And I promise that's the complete and honest truth, an Arc never goes back on their word after all… we're uh, kinda known for it" he let out a slightly nervous chuckle at the end as Neo's face showed that she was feeling slightly conflicted… oh gods had he embarrassed her with his little display of public affection? Or had she thought what he'd said was stupid and cringy!? _Dang it! I blame mom for this! Always making me think a girl would appreciate me saying stuff like that!_

Jaune made to apologise to her, to ask if she just wanted to go home and try and do this again some other time, when he his brain was forced to go through a reboot.

Why?

Because Neo had suddenly jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed a small and tender kiss on his cheek.

It lasted less than a couple seconds, but it was enough to cause not just him, but Neo as well, to erupt a violent flush as his brain went through said reboot, his body frozen to the spot until he'd finally managed to gain enough self-control to smile goofily at her.

She smiled back, her hand squeezing his gently, it was clear that he was forgiven from the way she intertwined her fingers with his own. For him, it was all the reassurance that he needed.

She gently pulled her scroll from a little purse on her hip, seeing as she very clearly refused to let go of his hand to sign to him, and texted something on it and showed it to him.

 _Thanks… that honestly means a lot to me, had a little panic this morning about what to wear so… thank you_ , _you look really handsome as well, Jaune_

He smiled at her compliment, for some odd reason, he'd had the odd compulsion to go and buy himself a new shirt and trousers, with input from his friend Velvet's girlfriend, Coco Adel and Weiss… seeing as he knew that if he didn't then she would have killed him.

He still had the _big_ shopping day to go to, but this had been a little shop just for this date. Just to try and look good for his amazing and incredible girlfriend.

He'd brought a white, fairly tight shirt with golden trimmings around the collar and short sleeves that showed off his toning arms. He'd brought a nice new brown belt with a custom-made belt buckle, curtesy of Velvet asking the increasingly awesome seeming Coco who apparently was really into fashion for help, with the Arc symbol welded to the front in a show of pride to his family. Finishing his new outfit was a pair of black skinny jeans with ebony buttons, topped off with a pair dark brown leather boots that fit comfortably around his feet.

Something did catch his attention however, something that Neo had said, more importantly something she'd _never_ said before.

"Wait… did you just call me Jaune? I thought I was Mr Abs?" he joked, though apparently Neo didn't find it funny as her eyes flashed pink for a moment before she looked away once more.

Though she didn't let go, her hand actually holding his a little tighter than before, she typed slightly slower and more jittery than before.

 _That's rude! I… I know I called you that in the past… but today I want to call you Jaune… is that okay?_

Jaune could do nothing but look at her with a completely perplexed expression on his face, what had happened to her to make her feel embarrassed about her calling him by his apparent nickname? But, then again, was he really going to do what he usually did and overthink this and possibly ruin their first proper date?

 _Heeeeeeeeeck no!_

With a shake of his head and a smile, he'd done the only thing he could think of, and pulled her in for a hug and a little laugh at how she seemed to automatically wrap her arms around him.

"Sure, 'course it's okay, you can call me Jaune, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and I _know_ you like it" he grinned, letting a little of his, not so false for once, bravado show through and let out a little laugh as Neo gave him a scandalized look and proceeded to smack his arm with a face so red she could have been mistaken for a garden light. "Okay, okay I'm sorry… would it make it up to you if I… buy you some ice-cream? A friend of mine said it was goo-Woah!" he yelped, as he was pulled away by the suddenly very excited looking Neo.

At the very entrance to the fair, Neo clearly spotted her target and made a beeline for it.

Beneath a sign made up with colourful banners and flowers all attached to a big slab of wood that made an arch over the entrance, was a rather old looking pair of men who were even smaller than Neo and looked oddly familiar to Jaune, though he honestly didn't quite know why.

They were manning a portable ice-cream stand, with a bicycle attached to the side of it showing how it must have gotten to said fair. Atop it, was a rather large, cloud themed sign with the names 'Rin and Terrie's' that must have been the names of the two suddenly excited looking men who watched their approach.

As soon as they got there, Neo seemed to do a double take over what had just transpired and turned to him with a sheepish smile, before nodding her head towards the display of ice-cream, about twenty flavours in total.

Smiling right back at her, Jaune took a look over what he thought he might want, there was a great assortment of flavours and he just couldn't stop himself from nearly drooling a little at the names presented.

Toffee honeycomb, Bubblegum, cookie dough, Neapolitan naturally, rocky road and… upon looking at the last flavour, a distinct memory formed in his head, one of what his friend who always seemed to be on a sugar rush had said when he and Neo had…. _Celebrated_ her agreeing to go out with him… it brought a pleasant warmth to his chest and a thought to his mind. One which he imagined Neo would appreciate.

"Hey, can we have a bowl with one scoop of Toffee Honeycomb-" his personal favourite. "- one… what would you like, Neo?" he asked his rather perplexed looking girlfriend, who shook her head and immediately pointed her finger at what he thought was a rather simple choice, but he wasn't going to judge. "One vanilla and… ummm… can we have two scoops of… P-Pink Lemonade?"

The effect on Neo was instant as her face first scrunched up in confusion, then sudden realisation and finally a flushed red as she instantly shoved herself into his chest and proceeded to both smack her little fist into his chest with her left hand and use her right to hug him as he couldn't help but smile at how adorably cute she was acting.

The ice-cream was soon handed over by the two men and Jaune handed them the appropriate Lien before walking off, with a still red Neo clinging to him, as they made their way to a nearby bench to eat before they made their way properly into the fair.

* * *

Neo sat quietly opposite of Jaune, having finally gotten the courage to let go after his little gesture earlier… she remembered what Cow Boobs had said when they'd…. k-ki-kissed, and him ordering that flavour showed that he did as well.

She did honestly find it really sweet of him to do it, but she was struggling to bring herself to look him in the eyes as memories of just how intense the kiss had gotten flooded into her.

But she was on a date! Her first date! She would not be spending the entire date just staring at the ground! Nope!

She looked up with determination, that quickly died when she saw his kind and slightly worried smile directed right at her.

With a warm, fluttery feeling striking right through her heart like lightning, Neo ducked her head once more and stared right at the ground with wide eyes and a heart hammering away at a million miles an hour. Why was she so… so…

"Neo?" he asked, his warm, large and gentle hand coming to rest on top of hers making her fight off the large smile that threatened to break out across her face. "Neo, is something wrong? If you're nervous or something we can try again another day, I don't mind, I want today to be fun for you as well" there. There was that darn disarming kindness he always seemed to exude. That gentle nature and loving smile that he always showed to her… Summoning her courage, Neo admitted something that she didn't want to have to…

Something that she'd felt ever since she'd put on her dress this morning.

 _I… I was nervous, alright? This is my first proper date_ ever _and it's with someone as kind and nice as you… every nice thing you do, every sweet little thing you do makes me get that nice feeling all over again and my brain just keeps getting all messed up! I_ do _want to continue today! I want to go about and win prizes with you, get great fair food with you and just do whatever we want… with you… honestly… I'm just nervous… I want today to be perfect._

"But when I'm with you it already is…" came his voice and Neo's head shot up and stared at him with wide eyes.

Apparently Jaune hadn't realised he'd said that out loud and had clapped a hand around his mouth, mirroring her wide eyes and a tomato like colour to his face.

 _H-he… oh. Oh gods! How red is my face!? Gah! Why does he have to be so! Darn! Sweet!_

"I… ummm… th-that wasn't meant to come out… _not_ to say I don't think you're incredible or anything! I just, y'know, didn't think I'd say that out loud! I just uhhh… dang it stupid brain! Ummm… d-do you wanna maybe eat some of this ice-cream b-before it melts? Might… help to calm _both_ of u-us down? Forget about stupid thing I said?" he suggested, his nervousness calming her down a little to know he was just as nervous as she was.

They quietly sat down and began to eat there slightly melted deliciousness, he was right, it did make her feel a little more at ease.

She looked at his face and finally didn't feel the nervousness that had plagued her this entire date, she then looked down to his generous helping of Toffee Honeycomb ice-cream. It wasn't her favourite ice-cream in the world, but it was definitely up there… and she'd weirdly never tried pink lemonade before…

Maybe he wouldn't mind sharing some with her? It might put there date back on track! Yup! This was a great idea! No reason to get nervous about sharing ice-cream!

Neo gently put down her spoon, and tapped at Jaune's hand politely, getting his attention as he looked at her with a smile.

"What's up?" he asked, only for Neo to point down at his ice-cream and, subcontiously, lick her lips. "Oh, do you want some of my Toffee Honeycomb?" she nodded and pointed at the Pink Lemonade as well. "Oh, you want some of that as well? Sure just… uh…" he trailed off as Neo opened her mouth with a smile and closed her eyes. With a little confusion, she cracked open her one eye and looked to see Jaune staring at her with a blush on his face. "Oh… you want me t-to… _feed_ it to you?" Of course, she did… what was wrong with that? She felt a little bit of nervousness creep up her, to which Jaune clearly noticed. "O-Oh! Sure! Just Ermmm… okay… I guess" she smiled sweetly at him and closed her eyes once more, opening her mouth as she awaited the tastiness.

Once more, Jaune tried to make his brain reboot as he watched his beautiful girlfriend open her mouth wide as she awaited him to f-feed her… with his own spoon… that he had already used… and had been making sure to be licking off every single bit each time…

 _Oookay, Jauney boy! You can do this! Neo is sweet, kind and kinda oblivious to most of things she does to you_ he thought, remembering having to force himself to politely ask Neo to put on a… less revealing shirt last night, she'd answered her scroll when he'd called her to show off his mint condition Hilda action figure, with ORF included, only to find her wearing a rather thin and… loose shirt that was showing off far too much skin for his liking. While he had tried to go about it in a way as to not embarrass her, she had quickly caught on when he'd asked her to put on a jumper and gone beet red and flown off screen to grab said jumper. _Gah! I do_ not _need to be thinking about my accidentally sexy girlfriend right now!_ He internally screamed, managing to force his shaky hand to spoon up a little bit of both of her asked for ice-cream's and moved his hand towards her…

A deep breath, a confirmation that he was indeed a man and that he should be one and a gentle pinching of his thigh to make sure this wasn't a dream… and he committed something he was certain would cause his mother to start knitting baby clothes.

Neo felt delicious joy enter her mouth as she tasted both the toffee honeycomb and the surprisingly incredible pink lemonade… with a little wiggle in her seat, Neo happily nommed the delicious food her boyfriend had supplied to her.

As soon a she swallowed her food, Neo happily smiled at Jaune who looked a little red… what had happened? Had she done something to embarrass him? or… was she the reason? She remembered how Blondie had told her that the last time Jaune had looked like he currently did, it was because of her cuteness!

Oh… Oh that felt good to realise… that he actually found her _that_ cute, brought a happy smile to her face and her heart started to do that little thing it did just for him…

With a surge of confidence, Neo decided to repay him by offering him some of her own ice-cream. scooping up some of the small amount left on her side of the plastic bowl.

His face suddenly turned a little redder, his eyes focusing in on her spoon… what was so enticing about a spoon? Wait. It was covered in ice-cream. Of _course,_ it would be enticing. It made her even more happy to know he had such good taste and got so excited over the prospect of her offering some of her delicious vanilla and some of what was quickly going up towards the top of her favourite ice-cream's.

"O-Oh… Uh… thanks…" she paused with the spoon just before him, a worried look crossing over her features.

 _Is something wrong?_ She signed, she was honestly worried. The red in his face and the way he shuffled about made it clear that he wasn't getting red because of her… no he looked _embarrassed…_

With a sigh, he looked her in the eyes and spoke to her.

"Honestly?" he asked, she nodded her head hurriedly, glad to know that he at least was being honest with her and not trying to be brave. "I've… well I've never f-fed a girl ice-cream be-before… and _definitely_ not had a girl offer to feed me… I guess I'm just a little flustered, never done this whole 'indirect kiss' thing… heheh…" he said, though Neo was lucky she caught his words as her entire body slammed to a halt.

 _Oh. Crud. How the heck did I not realise what I was doing!? Ah! What do I do!? He didn't seem too worried… but that must be why he looked so embarrassed! No! I'm ruing our date!_

Before her mind could once more go into 'aaahhh' mode, she felt a weight take the end of her spoon.

There was Jaune, face redder than Red's hood and with her spoon in his mouth as he readily ate what was on her spoon. Then, with a pop that may as well have been a gunshot for her thundering heart, he released her spoon only to have it clang to the table as she stared at him with wide eyes. She could _feel_ just how pink her eyes have gone and that they were slowly slipping into _red_ … shaking her head to get rid of thoughts she wasn't entirely sure as to whether or not she liked, Neo looked once more at her boyfriend and felt her lips twitch upwards as his hand found hers once more.

"You… didn't know that's what you just did… did you?" he asked, he had been honest with her, so she saw no reason to not be with him.

… _No… No, I didn't… would it be bad to admit that I didn't exactly mind it, when I realised what I'd done?_ she asked, ducking her head only to have it tilted back as he looked at her with a kind smile.

"Well… you are kinda my girlfriend, you're allowed to if you want to… Would it be bad to admit that I kinda enjoyed eating from your spoon?"

Neo shook her head rapidly, her eyes shifting downwards as she quickly took a bite of ice-cream with an incredibly happy smile on her face that grew even wider as she once more took a spoonful of her ice-cream and offered it to him.

* * *

This continued onwards for a while, both of them finding more enjoyment and joy itself in the simple act of feeding each other… no longer had it felt weird or awkward… instead it just felt _nice_.

Something he was quickly becoming accustomed to when he was with Neo, was just how _nice_ being with her felt… it was the only way to describe it really.

Once they'd finished their ice-cream, he suggested they go and enjoy a couple games, he felt a little confident in himself due to him actually being fairly good at fair games due to his 'dear' sisters basically forcing him to become their human toy winner. He'd had to learn to become good at them if he didn't want to have the dreaded _septuple pout_ if he failed to win them all the good stuff from the coconut shy, rifle range and ring toss.

Neo readily agreed, seemingly excited for it just as much as he was!

 _Ermmm… actually give me a second… gotta… gotta visit the little ladies room_ she nervously admitted as they'd made their way towards the rifle range, making him huff a laugh, watching her run off to the nearby toilets with a happy smile as he made to surf the web on his scroll while he waited for her.

He didn't quite catch sight of her running into a girl with dark hair and a crimson red dress, who quickly hugged her and darted into the toilets with her, holding a rather large bag.

If he had, he might have been a little suspicious as to what she was really doing… but again he didn't so unfortunately the point is moot.

Just as he thought about watching a little video from his favourite DustTube gamers, _RageGamingVideos_ as they fought a newly released Grimm monster in a game he liked, he was what could only be described as _glomped_ by a weight landing on his back with arms wrapping around his neck and legs clasping around his waist.

"Gah! N-Neo! I nearly dropped my scroll!" he squawked, feeling her dismount from him and run around to his front. "W-Well, you seem… quite… happy?" his confused finishing of his sentence was due to a rather confusing sight.

In front of him stood what he assumed was Neo.

Assumed because she now looked nothing like she had less than a minute ago, like near the opposite in fact.

With a cheeky look to her, 'Neo' grinned at him with her newly pink and bobbing, pigtailed hair and then winked at him with her suddenly blush pink irises and sunset yellow pupils.

She then signed _Yo! Ready to win me something nice Mr Abs?_

 **Yep. It's a two parter folks! I really hope people enjoy what I'm doing with Neo here, I feel there's more to her ability to changes the colour of her eyes and hair… we all saw her eyes turn white when she realised that someone dangerous was coming when she was about to… y'know… shish kebab Yang… that was clearly an involuntary response on her part.**

 **It also reminds me of a certain Butler the Schnee family has…**

 **I just want to put my own little spin on that with my version of Neo, hope you like it and please, send poor Jaune's brain a little prayer for how much he's going to try and have to deal with soon XD**


	9. Triple date part 2

**Part two mother-fudgers!**

 **I would like to thank the incredibly talented artist; KegiSpringfield for the amazing front cover**

 **Pink Lemonade**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Triple dates part two**

"Eh?"

That was all her funny boyfriend said as she cocked her head to the side and smiled at him with a confused smile, why did he look so confused?

 _Ah wait, dummy!_ She internally laughed, smacking her head gently with her palm. She'd changed her clothing, and thus her appearance, so of course he'd be a little confused.

 _Hehe, do you like the new clothes? Decided I should go for a change up for the rest of our date_ she smiled, seeing his eyes look over her entire form causing a small blush to form on her cheeks as she cocked an eyebrow at him and laughed when he seemed to recover and near turned into a tomato at her catching him looking.

She didn't mind… She'd been stared at a lot in her life by creepy people that thought that she either didn't notice or didn't care, they had been people she'd always been extremely creeped out by them but she'd either just walked away if they'd stayed at a distance or taught them a painful lesson if they'd tried to get a handful… she'd nearly felt bad for the one's her uncle had seen staring at her… almost…

When it came to Mr Abs however… she knew he wasn't doing it because he was staring at her ass or boobs. No… he looked at the entirety of her. He looked at her eyes, he looked at her hair, he looked at her smile and he looked at her hands as she spoke. Mr Abs didn't look at her like a piece of meat… he never did…

She enjoyed the blush that formed on her face once more and the pleasant, nice feeling in her stomach that was all part of the fun things she was coming to know with being in a relationship.

* * *

Jaune continued to stare at was most certainly his girlfriend, his girlfriend that kept finding ways to surprise him.

Here she stood, vibrant pink hair put up in pigtails with yellow hairbands holding them up, so they waved in the air behind her as her head bobbed to the side while she smiled at him. Her eyes… every time he realised something else they could do, he just kept finding them more and more beautiful.

Her irises were a blush pink and were incredible to behold as they shone in the light, making him think of warm summers and wine.

Her pupils were the colour of sunlight and practically outshone the sun itself and brought to mind the colour of her eyes when she was happy and let it show.

Her skin actually looked to have taken on a slightly more coloured tone, less pale than earlier with the change being especially prominent around her face and shoulders. He first thought it was a trick of the light, but when it stayed as he watched her move about slightly, he realised it must have actually been her semblance being activated…

He might have asked her why she decided to use it to make her skin seem less pale, but… he was distracted by the pretty…

She was wearing a deep red tank top with yellow sequins sown down the sides and forming a triangle down her front, twinkling like little lights against a red canvass. Her arms, for the most part, were bare and lacked the little freckles from before which must have, again, been a part of her semblance.

This would have also been asked, but… well the distraction of the pretty was still kinda there.

The only piece of attire on her arms was a forest green band around her left, upper arm and a bracelet of the same colour on her right wrist, letting off little tinkling sounds as she moved her arms behind her back and began to sway slightly from side to side.

On her hips rested a pair of fairly loose looking denim shorts which ended about halfway down her thighs and were a shocking pink coupled with a fluorescent white belt which just about kept the legwear on her hips. Her wide… rounded… sex- _no! bad Jaune! She may be your girlfriend but no perving!_

Shaking away the bad thoughts, Jaune realised her thighs and her legs in general were wrapped in equally bright yellow leggings which ended with a pair of, once again, red pumps with little designs of ice-cream woven into the material in a darker red, which were raising up and down slowly as Neo bounced on the balls of her feet, apparently waiting for his reaction to her appearance.

Shaking away the fog that had descended upon seeing his incredibly beautiful girlfriend, he gave her a big ol' smile.

"Neo… I _wow!_ You look even more amazing than you did before! I mean… I… Honestly there's so many words I want to say right now but my brain and mouth aren't really able to communicate as the brain's more focused on just how beautiful you look!" he laughed, hoping his mix of honesty and awkward humour would be enough to satiate her apparent need for his opinion.

She let out a silent giggle and bounced up to him and placed a feather light kiss to his lips, drawing out an instant reaction in them both. Him clamming up and turning redder than her hair while Neo also went red but kept a rather happy smile on her face.

Before he could come to terms with her sudden bravery in comparison to before, Neo hopped behind him and climbed up onto his back, smiling as she rested her arms on his head and wrapped her legs around his shoulders and neck.

The gentle pleasantness that had been in his stomach and chest ever since he'd seen her before him exploded into a veritable storm of silent screams of happiness and general humour at how affectionate his girlfriend was being… in fact it was almost a total reverse of before… she'd been entirely different since she'd-

Neo spotted the sight that was the little shooting range from her elevated position and excitedly pointed at it and looked down at him as he raised his head to look at her with the biggest smile on her face as her eyes flashed back to the full yellow he knew meant she was happy… Meh, thoughts on how she was acting could be put aside for later, she was happy and that made him happy. That was all that mattered to him right now.

"I really like your pigtails by the way, they're cute!" he said, only to feel a small smack on the top of his head as he looked up in sheer confusion to see Neo staring at him with a cross look and a pout. She signed _They're_ twin tails _and don't you forget it buster! Pigtails are for little kids while twin tails are for beautiful women like me_ she said, the small smile on her face as she 'said' this made him let out a little chuckle of relief as he realised she was joking with him.

"I can agree, you're not just pretty… I'm just a little nervous that I'll say the wrong words if I try and explain how I see you right now" he grinned awkwardly, scratching his cheek and she smiled down at him with a small rosiness in her cheeks.

* * *

Neo was putting into action something she'd researched during the previous morning after she and Mr Abs had gotten together, in all her searching into her vast expanse of the romantic movies she and her uncle had watched over the years, this was something the boy and the girl pretty much always did if they went somewhere the girl was really excited to go to… provided the boy could pick up said girl, Mr Abs certainly could. She smiled with a little red in her cheeks as she felt the muscles in his shoulders and neck move as he effortlessly made his way through the crowds like a big blonde battering ram… or a knight… taking his princess to safety and fun… okay she may have been exaggerating but she was new to this whole relationship thing! She was allowed to be gushy about things like this! Besides… she knew how much he cared about her, and she him… she could just tell he'd do anything to make her smile.

She'd researched pretty much everything she could about dating and what to do… she didn't exactly have much experience, _shocker_ , about anything a boyfriend and girlfriend would do together, so she'd had to rely on the afore mentioned movies and the Scrollnet for what to do.

While she had come across some stuff that had… Well she'd swiftly turned safe search on to block out certain _**things**_ **,** what else she'd found had been useful, the indirect kiss thing had been annoyingly not mentioned. She knew she should have searched that Mistralian romance site!

Pretty much everything she planned to do today was based off of that research and the shoulder ride thing was one of them. Mr Abs was doing his part brilliantly! He must have done his own research as he was being gentlemanly, sweet, getting lost for words when he saw how hot and pretty she looked and just good conversation, generally checking all the boxes for what the internet called the perfect boyfriend!

Though… he had yet to put himself at physical risk to defend her honour and safety, but she could live without that. She didn't want to risk him getting hurt just to tick that final box. She was fine with him as he was, and what he was, was someone that made her oh so happy. She happily bounced a little on his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of being tall and looking down on the tiny peasants below her. She was like an empress sitting atop her mighty, and cute, mount looking down at the little people with smug grin.

 _Who's short now, huh!? That'll teach you to mock me, you legless butt!_ She thought to herself with a gleeful expression on her face, imaging Mercury on his knees in despair as he looked upon her new-found tall-ness!

* * *

Jaune meanwhile, was trying his best not to think about the fact that his girlfriend's _well defined_ butt and thighs were grinding into his head and body as she bounced happily on his shoulders, because the last thing he needed was for his body to have the usual reaction a teenage boys' body would have during such a situation, he instead focused on the sight that had formed in front of him. A sight that made him smile happily as he felt Neo grow still for a moment as she spotted the many prizes on offer behind the stand where a bunch of air rifles were chained to the main counter with the previously mentioned prizes being zip tide to a wire mesh .

There were water guns, toy swords (Bubble blowing and normal), a couple cheap BB guns and, what he was certain caught her attention the most, a plethora of stuffed animals ranging from the simple yet cute puppy's and cats to slightly bigger and slightly unnerving stuffed Grimm toys.

He remembered his one and only younger sister begging his parents for a stuffed Beowulf at a fair in his hometown, during a time when his dad had been relegated as official stuff getter.

When he'd questioned why she'd want something based on something so scary, his mother had given her own opinion on the matter.

She'd said that if his sister learned to associate it with something not so scary, if Grimm invaded their town, gods forbid, then the negativity would be lessened by the fact she could just imagine it as she could just imagine it as her cuddly toy.

She'd said this with pride, fully expecting her little girl to agree with her… only to wince and her grin turning pained as his sister had admitted that she actually wanted it to try and scare Saphron for stealing her favourite pudding from the fridge…

But there was only once prize his beautiful girlfriend had her sights on apparently as she slowly disembarked from the S.S. Arc and took his hand, bringing him to the stall where she looked at a certain prize with such intensity and want that he near asked the man if he could buy it so she got it all the sooner.

It was a very large and soft looking lion with a golden and shaggy mane with pale 'fur' lining its' body, it had a stitched-on smile in black thread and even came with whiskers and what looked like a 'hug me' label on its' chest which indicated the thing even talked.

It couldn't possibly scream 'grand prize' more if it tried.

She turned to him; eyes milky white with pink edges for the briefest of moments. It was far too quick for anyone not paying attention to notice, or behind her in the case of the stall owner, but he did and he smiled at her with the warmest smile he could muster.

"Take it you want that?" she nodded excitedly, before she seemed to pause and look towards the air rifles and raised an eyebrow at him, a worried expression on her face. "Hey, I may be no good at real guns, but _air rifles?_ Hah! I doubt here's anyone better in remnant than me" he grinned, maybe being turned into a human prize winner by his sisters wasn't such a bad thing.

 _Really? How does that work?_ she asked, her face showing her confusion just as much as her eyes.

"I guess... I guess it's because there's no stress involved? Like, with a gun you have the worry of 'what if I miss' or 'what if I hit someone' . With this, it's just fun and games... and besides, if the lady wants it, then I as her loyal knight shall win it for her" she grew a million watt smile and clapped excitedly, hugging him before she pulled him right up to the stall where the owner raised an eyebrow at them both and chuckled as Neo stood beside him as he got out his wallet and bounced in place happily.

"Earing your little lady something nice, aye?" he asked, Jaune smiled and nodded, feeling a little embarrassed as the man seemed to enjoy his mild embarrassment while Neo didn't even seem to notice, her eyes glued to the toy.

"Heh… yeah… first date and all… wanted to earn her something to remember it by" he admitted, causing the large man to laugh.

He was a powerfully built man with tan skin full of scars, his belly was barrelled yet he looked nearly as big as his dad in terms of muscle mass. He was also bold, skin wrinkled slightly at the back of his head in a small display of the amount of muscle he had. More wrinkles lined his face and crinkled slightly as the older man grinned a toothy smile at his flushed face.

"Well now! If you manage to hit three targets, you earn yourself a puppy or kitten. Five targets gets' you a big scary Grimm! But… if you take out all targets? That'll earn you a certain something that your lady friend is staring at" he smiled, thought it faltered when Jaune grew a slightly intense look to himself as he let a smile adorn his features that spoke of confidence the stall owner found himself shocked by.

"So… what do I gotta shoot at?" he questioned, letting his hand run across the smooth surface of the rifle… memories flooding back to him of his younger days with him doing one of the few impressive things he could actually do.

"Well…" he said, raising an eyebrow at him as he turned away and pushed a button at the side of the stall causing the thing to light up with hundreds of little, flashing lights that showed off what could only be described as a mock up of a battlefield. It was wooden cut outs on three different levels of blackened ground with little designs of trees, bushes and bones of varying wildlife.

Another button was pressed and Jaune caught sight of his 'prey'.

Grimm, or rather more wooden cut outs of the creatures, appeared in a little horde.

Beowolves, Ursa and even a couple Nevermore floating on strings appeared before him.

"You look like a Huntsman in training, so I bet ya used to killing these ugly buggers" he grinned, Jaune couldn't help but agree for once… novice he may be, but he had killed his fair share of Grimm with his team and solo, the Ursa Major being his greatest solo achievement and the ancient death stalker being his greatest team achievement.

"I'm uh… I'm not exactly the best out there but I'm a pretty good leader, or so my partner tells me!" he smiled awkwardly rubbing the back of his head until he felt a slightly hard poke at his side.

He turned to find Neo looking at him angrily, causing him to yelp at the way she glared at him, it was kinda weird how someone so… _petite_ could look so scary and yet his girlfriend managed it.

 _Stop. Putting. Yourself. Down! You're awesome! That's part of why I like you!_ she said with that big old smile of hers, his eyes growing wide as he tried to take in the massive amount of cuteness that was Neo.

"Heh... okay, okay… sorry" she nodded approvingly, patting his arm and then hurriedly pointing back towards the lion.

With a nod to her, he put down his Lien and grabbed his weapon in hand, feeling the weight, the smoothness of the stock and how much it tried to dip when it was aimed.

He was ready.

* * *

Neo watched with wrapped fascination as she stared at Mr Abs, he… what was going on with him?

His body had lost the little slouch he walked with, his movements filled with a purpose and strength… nothing was wasted at all, and his eyes… they were sharp and intense…

So… intense… She was getting lost in those eyes of his… she briefly heard a crack of metal on wood, yet she didn't really care when she could keep on staring at those… sexy eyes… those strong arms of his also captured her focus every now and then as those muscles tensed and flexed, seeing the veins pushing against skin when he held his stance for long periods of time.

Sexy was definitely the word… she'd heard Mel and Mil call lots of guys and girls it… yet never had she understood as to what the word 'sexy' meant… that was until she saw Mr Abs, with eyes like fire and standing like he was the king of the world… or predator… about to stalk his prey… pinning her to the ground with hands above her head and holding all the power as he… as he…

Neo was flung from her thoughts when she felt an odd sensation crackle through her… it almost hurt, focusing in her eyes as she moved her hand to rub at them.

 _What happened? What's this weird sensation? And what the heck were those thoughts just then? I mean… it's not like I_ didn't _like them, but…_

That weird feeling shot right back, and she near audibly grunted as she felt her eyes flick to a colour, she couldn't quite place.

What was happening to her? Her head felt weird…

"Neo?" came the voice of her boyfriend… she opened her winced eyes to look at him. his eyes were wide with concern. "You okay?"

 _Oh crud, he's worried about me! heh… I'll have to address this later, Mr Abs matters more!_

She waved her hand in front of her face and smiled at him as best she could, she wanted him to be happy. He couldn't be if he was worried about her all day, his happiness made her happy.

 _Yeah, sorry, sun got in my eyes a little!_ She smiled up at him, that concern disappearing instantly as he smiled at her before he grew a little smirk and pulled something from… behind… his… baaaa…

He stood there, with the lion she'd been eyeing intently in his hands, a big smile on his face as he held it towards her.

It was in her hands before she even realised, snuggled up against her chest with the thing nearly as big herself, letting her bury her head within its' glorious main… she then managed to make herself pull it away so she could look into one of the main reasons she'd wanted it.

Its' eyes.

They were just like his.

Eyes were always something Neo had focused on in people she trusted and liked.

Her uncles were these mischievous little forest green

Mel and Mil's were sharper and reminded her of emeralds.

Jaune's however? They really were like the calm sea and she already knew how easy it was to get lost in those orbs… the moment she'd seen her lions eyes, she thought of him and she knew she needed it.

She looked up at Mr Abs and did the only thing that made sense.

She pounced.

With her lion still clutched in her hands, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him to the floor as her lips locked with his own.

She heard him gasp as she pushed further into the lip lock and felt his arms almost instinctively wrap around her.

She sighed happily into the kiss, her hands reaching up and taking hold of his face as his grip turned into an enwrapping hug that brought her closer to him. his lips tasted like their earlier ice-cream and she caught the scent that was so uniquely him. It was like a pleasant mix of lemon and ginger… she had to agree she liked his aftershave. His body was so much larger than hers, she could comfortably lie herself atop him and not risk touching the ground. Instead she could comfortably lie on his chest and hold him as she absorbed the warmth he emitted.

"Ah… Young love" came a wistful sigh as Neo raised her head to see a very short, old woman with weird looking clothes, a cane with a skull on top and weird looking goggles over her eyes that seemed to move like her own eyes. "Nice to see a young girl who ain't afraid to show her 'appreciation' to her mr" she cackled as she walked away, Neo looked down in confusion to see something that made her heart feel like it was gonna pop.

As she'd raised herself to look at the odd woman, apparently, she'd moved her chest up… and was currently squashing his face between her boobs.

With a silent 'eep!' Neo jumped away from him as he lay there with a confused, yet incredibly happy smile on his face. His face was flush, and he didn't seem to want to get up from the happy place she'd left him in.

Neo felt another wave of the odd, uncomfortable feeling wash over her again as she felt the urge to grab his hand… drag him away from a crowd… and…

She shook her head and made the weird thoughts go away, instead she tentatively reached her hand out and grabbed his and lifted him up, that happy grin still in place, though he was now also blushing profusely as he realised the amount of people that were staring at them both.

She didn't care, she was showing her appreciation to her incredible boyfriend who deserved some kisses!... even if said kisses caused her to also erupt in a blush that she hid in her lions' mane as his smile got even bigger when he looked at her.

"… I should win you prizes more often" he joked, her eyes widened, and she smacked his arm as she fought off her own smile. Stupid, funny Mr Abs!

Refusing to show him the smile he'd brought to her face on principal of her pride, Neo signed to him, giving him a less smoochy version of thanks for her lion and asking what he wanted to do now? The stall owner was apparently still a little… shocked to say the least and actually a little peeved off that her boyfriend had beaten his game. Hah! That would teach him to doubt the incredibleness of _her_ Mr Abs!

"Well… Oh! Wanna go to that little arcade section in the middle? I swear I saw an X-ray and Vav style game in there!" he excitedly said, her letting out her own happy smile at the thought of playing an arcade game with him.

It had been another thing her searching had said was a thing couples did!

Boyfriend v Girlfriend battles during games! Where they would battle to assert dominance over the other via air hockey and shooters! All the while laughing and giggling happily!

* * *

Jaune smiled happily as she bounded over to his rear and seemed to be waiting expectantly, he looked over his shoulder confusingly, until she cocked an eyebrow and pointed towards his back.

"O-oh… heheh… Sure no problem" he smiled, lowering himself slightly as Neo bounced up and wrapped her legs around his shoulders and her fingers were gently pressed into his head, feeling them begin to push into his head and massage his scalp.

 _Gods that feels good_ he sighed happily, feeling Neo pause for a moment before she increased her actions slightly, getting an even happier _mmm_ of approval from him.

He walked over to the arcade with a happy smile on his face, with his gate, it didn't take all that long. Though, they did encounter a small problem however… one that he imagined Neo had never encountered in her life, not that he would _ever_ tell her.

She was currently too high up and it would be impossible for him to go through the door without her hitting it. Something he imagined she would not appreciate all that much.

And so it was that, with a pout of such great magnitude on her face, he lowered Neo down from her position and instead let her take his hand.

This immediately removed her pout, replaced with a beaming smile and a redness in her cheeks clearly born from happiness, rather than embarrassment.

With that they made their way into the land of wars on robots, basketball and racing games with gleeful smiles on their faces.

They spent a good couple hours in there, simply messing around and enjoying their time together.

Neo obliterated him at air hockey and Basketball, literally she did it with her eyes closed at one point and even from behind, smirking and winking at his dumbfounded expression. She had clearly not even been trying, especially since she had been slurping from a drink _and_ eating candy while she used her foot to kick the basketball through the hoop.

Suffice to say, he'd felt a good bit of revenge was in order as they'd approached a dancing game, a wicked glint in his eyes.

The look on her face when he'd _destroyed_ her had been priceless, she had literally just stood there for a little while, jaw hung open and her eyes wide in shock.

Apparently, Neo was also a fan of revenge, as she'd challenged him to a shooter using laser pistols… Well the outcome was to be expected…

Neo, while not a fan of big guns, was more than good when it came to pistols and got more than triple the number of kills that he did. While he wasn't exactly _bad_ , he got more than a little distracted when Neo showed off her skills once more… It made him blanche a little when he realised just how easily those guys who attacked her could whoop his butt.

Eventually, they realised that it was about four thirty and, with his loss assured thanks to Neo pulling out a victory against him on Dust Racers when she used her powerup to blast him right as he was about to cross the finish line, they called it quits. Bloodlust for digital death satisfied.

"Sooo… What do you wanna do now? I'm up for anything" he said, looking to see her happily walking beside him, her head rested on his arm with a content smile on her face.

She seemed to ponder for a moment, her eyes flitting about, only for her to not be given the chance to respond when a loud and cheerful man shouted up.

"Everyone! The fireworks display shall be starting soon! Better grab yourselves some snacks and drinks cause they start at five!" he bellowed, getting cheers from the crowd as Jaune blinked a couple times at the irony. While it was still a little light, it was dark enough so that they could enjoy it to its' fullest.

"Well, I guess we have something to do now, what do ya say, Neo?" she seemed to agree with him on the irony as she too was blinking at the man, before grinning and nodding at him.

 _Heck yeah! OH! Can we get more ice-cream!? please!? We… We can share again if you want?"_ the pure and unrivalled excitement on her face was more than enough for him to tell just how psyched she was.

"Heh… I couldn't agree more, though I think I might get a corndog as well, want one? My treat" he smiled, Neo looked a little confused, before a small frown set onto her face.

 _That's not right! I don't wanna make you have to pay for everything!_ He made himself not comment on how adorable she looked as she'd moved to stand in front of him with hands on her hips and an adorably angry look on her face.

"Hey, my mom raised a gentleman and my sisters' would kick my butt if they found out I made my girlfriend pay for food" he smiled, though the stamp of Neo's foot made it clear she did not agree with his opinion.

 _I can pay for my stuff myself…_ she said, an actual look of annoyance crossing her face, seemingly angry at him for trying to buy her something again.

"Hey… I know you can, it's just that I want to do this, okay? I promise I'm only doing this cause I want to, not that I think you can't or shouldn't, I promise"

He hoped she would agree, he didn't want her to get upset with him.

Her angry look did hold for a time, her eyes flitting to him every now and then, making him think that she was going to actually just walk off in a mood.

Until, with a sigh, she moved in and hugged him tightly, she moved away from him and, to his small shock, her eyes and _hair_ had turned blue.

 _Sorry… I don't exactly remember much from my childhood, but I do know it was rough… let's just say people were rarely nice to me and for someone to just offer to buy me stuff all the time… it's weird… I'm not exactly used to it… please don't be angry with me... I guess I feel like I'm taking advantage of you..._

 _Oh_ … that was all he could think as he looked at her as she seemed to shrink in on herself… Why would he be angry with her? Why did she seem so… afraid?

He quickly grabbed her and held her against him, what was going on? What had caused this massive change in her?

No.

That didn't matter, only making her smile again did.

Thinking on his feet, and ignoring the rush of heat in his cheeks, he leaned down slightly and pulled her head up by the chin to look at him. Her eyes were a dull, muted blue and her hair looked to have lost the volume it had before and was a pale blue in colour.

Because of this, he did what he did next.

He kissed her, her pulled her close and kissed her with all the love he could muster to get it across to her that there was no way in hell would be angry with her for _anything_.

He pulled her up and she gingerly and slowly put her arms around his neck, her touch gentle and fragile, returning the kiss with a small sigh that started out hesitant.

Yet, as the kiss continued and his hold on her increased, he felt her confidence grow as she began to push into the kiss. He felt her smile before he saw it, he didn't want to pull away to see. All he wanted to do was to make her feel better and get their date back on track.

It was a little while later that she broke the kiss finally, her eyes and hair back to what he was dubbing her 'strawberry' look and that same beautiful smile on her face.

"You okay now?" he asked, and her grin got even wider, her eyes crinkling shut as she did.

 _Yeah… sorry I don't know what came over me there! But hey, as a sorry for being a blubbering mess, I'll let you buy us that food_

"Heh… okay, come on then, pretty sure they have spicy ones on sale" he smiled, seeing her lick her lips showing she definitely wanted one, weirdly embarrassed as she kissed his cheek and proceeded to lock his arm in-between both of hers with a small smile…

 _Heh… okay brain. Explain this one to me. you don't make me nervous as a long-tailed cat in a rocking chair factory when I_ kiss _my girlfriend in public! Yet, just because you seem to_ love _to mock me, you make me nervous about a cheek kiss and her holding my arm!? Seriously!?_

* * *

Neo happily walked beside her caring boyfriend with a happy little skip in her step, she didn't know what had happened to her before but it didn't matter, she'd ask her uncle _after_ she finished her date with Mr Abs. she happily clutched her lion, mind going back to just how happy he made her by doing things like getting it for her with _no_ reason other than to make her happy.

She paused, however, when she noticed a white figure standing near the same bathroom as before… that was gesturing to her wildly with a shit eating grin on her face. Well… she did want him to see her last outfit of the day… it would hopefully knock his socks off!

She tapped his arm slightly, he seemed to be lost in thought before she did it, and he turned to her with that goofy smile of his, eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Oh… do, uh… do you wanna get on my shoulders or…?" he asked, making her giggle and shake her head at him. Instead of having to embarrassingly admit to him that she 'needed to toilet' again, instead she pointed at them with an awkward shrug of her shoulders.

He cocked an eyebrow but smiled at her "No worries, I'll go get us some food and find us a nice spot and keep it free for you and me" he smiled, she hugged him quickly and ran off.

She quickly approached Melanie with a big grin of her as the girl raised an eyebrow.

"Sup, bitch? Enjoying a date with your big, strong man?" she asked, the evil grin she spouted making it clear she was in for a teasing session. "I saw you before, making woo fweel all bwetter? Or did you want him to get nasty and grab your ass and take you into the nearest alley?"

 _Melanie!_ She sign-screamed at her friend, her face erupted in a blush of embarrassment and fury! NO! She did _NOT_ want Mr Abs grabbing her butt in public! And why would he take her into an alley!? Oh… Of course, she was being perverted again. Whatever she was being pervy about apparently needed an alley for it? Nothing she'd ever read up on… _certain_ subjects mentioned doing stuff in alleys! _He is being a great boyfriend and will not be touching my butt in public!_

"Ooo… prefer him to touch it when you're alone?" she asked, biting her lip as she clearly tried not to break out into laughter. Though, when Neo grew red and turned her head when she remembered how nice it felt when he'd grabbed it during their first kiss, Melanie's smile faded…

Until she burst out into cackling laughter, actually doubling over and wrapping her arms around her sides. This cackling went on for the longest time, Melanie only seeming to realise how long she'd been laughing when she saw the scowl Neo was sending her way.

She loved Melanie, like the sister she'd never had, but gods did she wanna punt her into the water right now.

"Heh-sorry, so-hahah-Sorry Neo, seriously I just gotta ask you one serious question and I'll stop I promise" she said with a serious expression on her face, which was odd since Melanie was usually the one who never was out of the twins.

Lazy, bad mouthed, drunk off her butt half the time, had a weird obsession with those comics her uncle refused to get her and sarcastic with a capital S… those were things that described Melanie. Not… Serious.

"Though, if you agree I expect an actual answer missy, 'kay?" she said with her still serious expression in place, though her paten pending 'Melanie Smirk' was still slightly there.

Hoping that her friend was taking a leaf out of her sister's book, she nodded, preparing for her to ask about if he was treating her right, if she was happy with him and how they got together.

"So… How big is it?"

...

...

...

 _EEEEEHHHHH!?_

"I mean, if he was able to cop a good feel of that big ol' ass of yours then you musta felt _some_ kinda reaction from his downstairs, right?" she asked nonchalantly, waving her hand in the direction of her hips and making a rather… weird gesture with her one hand…

Neo felt like her entire body was turning pink, _what_ was big!? _What_ was she going on about!? She… she couldn't be talking about _that_ , could she!?

 _NOPE- NOPE- NOPE- NOPE- NOPE!_

Eyes a vibrant pink, Neo felt her body stiffen and her mind felt like she had static, this was quickly replaced by a burning anger that settled within her. And so, with this anger, she proceeded to unleash her mighty fury!

She jumped atop her back and proceeded to smack her repeatedly atop her head, laughing in a menacing, silent nature as she beat her fury into her head.

"OW! Stop it, bitch! That hurts!" she yelled, trying in vain to remove her form her position of attack!

 _Never! Only I'm allowed to think of his- I mean you keep my boyfriend out of your filthy thoughts!_

In the end, Neo managed to beat her opponent into the ground, raising her arms into the air as she grinned in victory.

"Okay, okay! You win! But c'mon! I gotta know what my homegirl is looking forward to in the bedroom!" Melanie shouted, grinning up at her when Neo grew stiff, allowing the girl beneath her to throw her off.

Landing on her butt, Neo looked up and glared at her frienemy with a scowl.

 _None. Of. Your. Business._

She signed with a defiant look in her eyes. Mr Abs was _her_ boyfriend, straight and simple. Pervert friends were not allowed to ask stupid stuff like that!

"Urgh, _fine!_ Here" she said with a disappointed tone to her voice, throwing Neo her final outfit of the day which caused her to grow a big smile. "Just know, me and Mil are going to be doing an inspection of your boyfriend, gotta keep an eye out our bestie" she grinned, winking at her as she made her way into the bathroom, Neo's eyes growing wide with worry as she followed Melanie in there to try and convince her not to do anything crazy!

Well… and to change into her outfit for Mr Abs.

 **Yeah... turns out I am quite the fan of strawberry Neo and had written this much before I realised I have about 3,000 more words for the rest of this date so... yep there will be a part three to this beautiful thing**

 **also, I wanted to give my two cents on what I hope to happen with Neo in Atlas.**

 **I want Cinder to find out about Jaune's semblance and become naturally fascinated by it, thinking that she could force him to give that same power to her which would amplify her abilities to a massive extent.**

 **She decides to have Neo go in to try and figure out when he is alone so that she and Cinder can kidnap him. enticing her with the idea that, with one less person in her way, she will be able to kill Ruby all the easier.**

 **and so, she dons a disguise, something Jaune would never have seen before so he would not be suspicious, and plans for how she will be able to meet him.**

 **I have the idea that jaune will be minding his own business when he bumps into a girl with mint blue hair snow coloured eyes, a short girl who acts very embarrassed about what happens and tries to show her apologies.**

 **Now naturally, neo can't talk so she tries to show how 'sorry' she is by trying to do some obvious sign language that anyone could guess, only to be stumped when Jaune actually replies in sign language since he is under the assumption that she is deaf.**

 **Jaune makes it clear she has nothing to be sorry about and offers to get her a coffee or something to apologise.**

 **Neo takes the offer, thinking she can get him into a calm and relaxed state, making it easier to convince him to follow her somewhere so she can nab him.**

 **as they get their drinks, Jaune makes small talk that Neo pretends to care about, only changing her attitude when Jaune begins to say "Y'know I haven't been this relaxed since..." only to pause and go quiet his head dipping and a small frown appearing on his lips.**

 **Neo stares in curiosity at the way he is suddenly acting, feeling like she's seen this somewhere before... but can't place it. it is gone before she can react however, his smile big and bright once more.**

 **they make more talk, with Neo paying more attention this time and participating. Jaune gets some laughs from some stories she shares and Neo... Neo can't help but think the blonde idiot is kinda funny.**

 **Jaune gets called away before she can try and get him away, but not before he gives her his scroll number and says that he'd love to talk again.**

 **The days go by, the two of them meeting up, talking but Jaune keeps getting dragged away before she can try and take him somewhere quiet. yet Neo minds less and less... She has gathered that he has lost someone that meant the world to him and that he has suffered a lot of pain and misery... she realises she reminds him of her... only he actually seems happy, something she hasn't been for a long time.**

 **She abandons the mission the next time she meets him, deciding it can wait until she finds out how he is happy, how the hell he can truly smile when he has apparently lost the one person who meant the world to him.**

 **In her anger and confusion, Neo's semblance slips for a second and her hat, Torchwicks, appears on her head, taking the place of whatever was there before.**

 **it is then knocked off by a passing customer and Neo grabs it in a panic, clutching it to her chest and checking it for damage, glad to find there is none.**

 **she freezes when Jaune says "You lost someone too, didn't you?"**

 **She wheels around on him, a confused shock of anger on her face as she glares at him, only for her gaze to dip as she sees his hand fondly feeling the fabric on his waste with a sad smile.**

 **It was then she remembered, his partner had been Pyrrha Nikos, the one who had had been killed at the fall of Beacon... by Cinder herself...**

 **She loses all composure, demanding to know how he can be happy!? how he can just be okay with losing someone that meant so much to him, her angry tears falling, only for her to be embraced by jaune as he holds her. letting her go when Neo pushes herself away from him.**

 **"I'm not... I haven't been for the longest time... but I can keep going on because I finally decided to talk about it with people who cared... If you want to... I wouldn't mind being that person for you"**

 **She doesn't know when it started, when she began to tell him what happened, only that she did.**

 **she didn't give names or anything, only the basics so he could understand. understand why she hated her so much. that she and that bitch, Cinder had helped to take away her light in the dark...**

 **"You live for revenge" he tells her, watching as her head darts up and she glares at him, yet all he does is give her a knowing smile. "I did too, y'know... I lived just so that I could take out the person who took my world away from me... even if I died in the process... But then I found reasons to carry on, I will bring her to justice but I can't just live for that anymore... and neither can you. Do you know what happened that night? when they were taken from you?"**

 **Neo just shakes her head, unable to look him in the eye.**

 **"Well... I think it might be a good idea to at least try and find out... I get that you hate this person. but you can't live your life hating someone to the point where you don't care if you live or die, just to take them down... I know we haven't known each other all that long, but if you'll let me... will you let me try to help you? like my friends did with me?"**

 **basically I want Neo to find a friend in Jaune.**

 **they both lost so much that night and have dealt with this pain in painfully similar ways. living for revenge and nothing else.**

 **I want him to just be there for her, helping her to deal with the pain and becoming someone she can trust.**

 **to the point where she betrays Cinder at the last moment to save him and comes to the side of good, revealing who she is and everything else to protect him.**

 **This is also the only way I see a Canon Silent Knight ship happening, though if Jaune realises who she is, this will cause some major problems between them both... but I hope that someone like Jaune would find a way to forgive her and Neo could move on from her plans for Ruby and instead try and start a new life with Jaune.**


	10. Triple date part 3

**Hello! Welcome back to the cute! I will warn you all that things get a little NSFW but not too bad**

 **Before we start, I would like to personally welcome JourneysEnd1 as my Beta. She's been my best friend for years and have been a personal driving point to this story, helping me with ideas and pointing out things I could improve.**

 **She finally agreed to being named and getting the respect she deserves, she will be there to answer any questions you may have as I honestly don't really have all that much time to answer as by the time I get any free time, I need to get writing seeing as I only get about 2 hours of free time a night.**

 **Well, that about sums it up, treat her nice and questions fair folks or you'll be having to deal with TWO insulted authors, not just one.**

 **Pink lemonade**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Triple Date part 3**

Jaune grinned happily as he got the spicy corndogs and held a big pot of salted caramel ice-cream with a couple spoons resting on the lid.

He couldn't wait to enjoy a great end to their day, the whole thing had bene perfect in his eyes and he just didn't want it to end… where had this feeling been all his life? He was on a date with an incredible girl who clearly liked him just as much as he liked her. He had enjoyed an honestly hilarious day that was filled with little bits that sent his heart a flutter in a way he was sure Yang would tease him for if she ever found out about it.

That didn't matter to him at the moment, why should he care about silly little things like teasing when he could instead think about spending a night under the stars, watching the fireworks with Neo? Yeah… that sounded just perfect…

The clicking of heels behind him drew his attention, he could only guess it was Neo from the speed at which the clicking repeated. He'd never admit, but he found her shortness kinda… attractive? He didn't understand it, maybe he'd just always been attracted to shorter girls seeing as all his sisters were over 5.5 at the least. Weiss was kinda proof of that, but he was not going to start thinking about an old crush in the middle of a date, that would literally be one of the stupidest things he could do.

He turned around to offer his date her ice-cream and corndog… when the universe decided it didn't like the idea of his brain being relaxed in the slightest.

She stood there, with her hips cocked to the side and a single hand draping across her left one as the other raised to her face to cup her cheek as she smiled at him with eyes the colour of caramel. They were rimmed with a brown so deep and inviting that he might have found himself drowning in them without a care, growing lighter and brighter until they were the rich, golden colour of the sugary confection. Her hair was done up into a tight bun with a couple long locks of hazel brown hair dipping down and framing her face, drawing his eyes to her full and luscious lips that were formed into a sly little smirk aimed directly at him.

Her skin seemed a couple shades darker than her previous look, not quite losing her slightly pale complexion, more that she looked like she'd spent a couple hours under the sun. the freckles were gone, replaced by nothing and leaving her skin looking as smooth as silk and boy was there a lot of skin on show, much to his surprise.

She was wearing a heart shaped necklace around her neck, an arrow shooting the heart that aimed directly down to her… oh gods…

 _Ooo… naughty, naughty Mr Abs_ Giggled Neo, signing slowly as she moved closer to him, causing him to catch the scent of her perfume which smelled rich and sweet, almost making his mouth water at the barest hint of it.

She was wearing a low cut, coco brown dress highlighted with black stitching that ran across the powder effect surface in swirling patterns in a myriad of ways. It didn't have any straps holding it up, instead seeming to rely on Neo's bust and a snug fit to keep it in place.

This snugness carried on down her body, gripping her thin waste before suddenly widening due to her ample hips that seemed even more accentuated than when she had been wearing her shorts.

This finally stopped when they reached her legs, a long cut going up the side to reveal a single, bare leg on complete show while the other was hidden behind the flowing dress that splayed out like melted chocolate, flowing around her feet and trailing behind her slightly.

She had apparently slipped into a shockingly high pair of heels that were midnight black with thin heels and strips of cloth crisscrossing up her calf from them.

In his wandering gaze, he caught sight of what looked like a shawl draped over her right arm, the thing a rich black with golden trimming around the edges that looked, much to his surprise and like the rest of her outfit, quite expensive.

She closed the distance between them, lidded eyes looking up at him with that smirk still in place and a hand coming up to rest on his chest. He was quite certain she would feel the rapid pace of his heart that thundered against his ribs, making him begin to worry that it may burst out of his chest at the very sight of her…

This… He had never seen this side of Neo before, nor had he expected it to make him so… flushed.

She was like a cool beauty, the kind that, if she smiled at you, would make you feel like the luckiest man in the world, and boy did he feel like it.

It was almost hard to believe that this was the same girl from earlier today, the girl who was sweet, innocent and kind. Who was adorably awkward, like himself, and yet fiery when it came to things she felt strongly about.

This… this was like looking at someone new entirely, yet the same.

Still that same smirk that told him she was enjoying his reaction to her. Still that same pair of eyes that he saw shift to yellow as he attempted to make words come out yet simply opened and closed it like a fish out of water. Still Neo… that was all he needed.

"You look beautiful, Neo… more than I could ever hope to explain to you" he said dumbly, though he did catch the barest hint of a blush form on her cheeks as she twiddled at one of the locks that rested on her cheek. "Though… I do gotta ask… how the heck did you manage to do that? Change into a completely new set of clothes completely out the blue?"

 _Silly, Mr Abs, you should know never to ask a lady about her secrets_ she signed at him, running her hand against his chest and down his arm to his hand, feeling himself shiver involuntarily at the action. She was acting much bolder than at the start of their date, yet possibly knew what she was doing compared to her accidental torture when they'd gone to the rifle range. _But… if this date goes well, I might just_ _ **indulge**_ _you in a few of them_

Okay… that was more than a little suggestive!

What was going on with her?

 _No… this is Neo… for all her sexiness and actions, she never truly means stuff that way, nor does she actually mean to be… like that, probably me just being a pervert, yeah, that's gotta be it. she's innocent and kind, getting flustered from even the smallest out of the blue compliment._ He cleared his thoughts with a smile, he was just being weird, Neo was Neo. Quirks and all and he would never want her any different.

"Heh, whatever you say, Neo. I'll learn all your secrets soon enough, I promise you that" he grinned, watching her cool expression shatter as her eyes grew wide and that blush, he knew meant she was a little flustered, came back in full. With another chuckle and a shake of his head, Jaune offered her the pot of ice-cream she'd been after and took her hand in his now free one. "C'mon, we better hurry and find a spot to watch the fireworks" he said, feeling her fall into step with him, shaking his head at his stupidness for even thinking Neo could have been being pervy. That just wasn't her!

* * *

 _Okay, what the fuck happened there?_ Thought a dumbstruck Neo, she'd decided to be a little brave and tease her boyfriend to see what his reaction may be. Loving, caring, sexy giant that he was, Mr Abs seemed easily flustered by things. She realised now that he must have been trying oh so _hard_ to not react more than he had when she'd brushed her fingers against his skin. Normally, she'd imagine that she would have gotten all embarrassed and flung herself away from him… yet there was something so _exciting_ about the way he reacted before. It was _delicious_ to see him acting all flustered and nervous about her body and actions… she'd watched as his eyes had wandered down to her cleavage, the pleasure it had brought to her to know just how alluring her physique was to him. Why would she ever get embarrassed about her _boyfriend_ enjoying the sight of her? It was more fun to see how much his poor little mind could take…

It was a damn shame then, when he seemed to relax and treat it like it was funny, even saying something that he very clearly didn't realise could have meant something more _risqué_ and making _her_ blush! That wasn't how this was supposed to go!

She angrily thought, all the while looking up at him with a lidded smile and pressed her body more into his side, feeling the muscle beneath much to her enjoyment, yet he just turned to her and smiled taking a bite of his corndog and commenting that they could be a little hotter but were pretty good.

 _No matter_ she thought, seeing a big, empty circle at the end of the pier where people were beginning to gather and spotting an area near the back with a couple benches set up. _I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve little boy… I do wonder what will happen when I finally make you react? Will you go shy and let me do what I want to you, let me toy with you to my hearts content? Or will you let the beast out? Will you grab me, pin me against the bench and_ _ **punish**_ _me for teasing you?_

Neo, to distract herself from the thoughts that ran through her head, pulled his arm gently and pointed at the bench. Part of her wanted to get there quickly so that she could enjoy the ice-cream he had brought for her, a flavour she really enjoyed. But another part of her wanted to put another one of her little tricks up her non-existent sleeves.

They managed to get there just before a group of teens that looked a little peeved that they'd nabbed the spot before them, looking like they were going to start something. The one at the front was a wall of muscle and stupidity with a ginger buzz cut and a look that made it clear he thought he was better than anyone. That was until, with a withering glare, she flashed pitch black eyes at them with her best 'I'mma kill you' grin which sent the poor fools scarpering. _Hah! No one messes with me and my boyfriend, well… I can mess with him…_

He sat down with a sigh, looking at her sweetly and gesturing for her to sit next to him, those sea blue eyes looking at her with trust and happiness that sent her heart a flutter. She was so tempted to do it, to sit down next to him, lay into his side and watch the fireworks with him to end their perfect day, to just enjoy his company and let the chips land where they may… yet the call to see that _adorable_ , flustered face was stronger. To see just how far she could push him…

Yes… yes that sounded far more delightful.

And so, with a giggle she hid behind her hand, she went for the kill.

She turned around, showing off her incredible ass to him and giving it a little wiggle, she sat down upon his lap, drawing a strangled squeak from her boyfriend, bringing a victorious grin to her face, rewarding herself with a spoonful of the salty sweet goodness before her.

To truly revel in her victory, Neo turned to her boyfriend, ready to press her advantage.

The second her butt hit his lap, did his brain freeze and his body tensed to its' limit.

* * *

She… oh gods, memories of what had happened during the night she'd worn his hoodie, coming straight the forefront of his mind, the feel of her ass pressed into him through his fairly thick hoodie had been the worst-best torture he imagined he could ever go through. Well had _he_ been wrong! It turned out, Neo's dress was quite thin and that, with his new and mildly tight trousers, her could feel _a lot_ more than before…

 _Why? Why do you do this to me universe!? Why do you love to torture me so!?_ He cried out into the evening sky silently, not willing to let Neo see his inner turmoil lest he worry her. _That's right! Yeah, Neo can't realise she's doing this. There's no way she would_ want _to do that to me! she's too shy and nervous about this sorta stuff to mean to do half the stuff she does in a pervy way… okay, Jauney boy! Buck up! Be a man and pretend you aren't trying to not raise the flag of victory here and just enjoy your_ totally innocent _date with you girlfriend! You know if you freak her out by pointing out what she's doing to you, things turn awkward and that can't happen!_

* * *

She turned to him, fully expecting him to be flustered and red mess, dripping with sweat as he tried to keep himself under control.

So, imagine her confusion and anger when she turned to find him looking happy as can be and holding out her corndog to her!

"Enjoying the view, Neo?" the smug fuck asked, making her glare harshly into the tub of delicious-ness that was the ice-cream he'd brought for her.

 _You should be enjoying the view of_ me! she internally screamed, not willing to show her anger at his question seeing as he was just being his usual nice self, she turned to him with a sweet smile and nodded, her eyes looking down towards the corndog in his hand that was clearly for her. Seeing as the other one had a big bite taken out of it, it was pretty obvious.

She took the thing, giving his cheek a kiss to thank him, drawing a small amount of red to his cheeks but not much more than that, increasing her annoyance at her suddenly stone faced boyfriend.

As she held the item in question in her hand, spotting the tell-tale signs of chilli flecks in it which proved the thing had _some_ form of spice to it, her mind wandered back to something she'd seen Mel do to some poor schmuck she'd been interested in at the time. She'd dragged him upstairs to her and Mil's apartment one night, clearly not caring that she had been enjoying gaming with Mil at the time and thrown the idiot onto the sofa while she'd gone off into their little kitchen in the next room. She'd come back with two ice-pops, one cherry red while the other was blueberry blue.

The guy had nervously taken the blue one, much to Mel's joy apparently as she'd giggled excitedly.

The weirdness started when Mel had offered to show him a magic trick, to which he'd nervously said yes to, before she began to lick her tongue up the side of the ice-pop, her eyes focusing intently on the guy who'd looked on with red cheeks and crossed legs. Her licking had continued for a little while, before she'd decided to perform the 'trick' in question.

Tucking some of her hair behind her ear, Mel proceeded to inhale the _entire_ ice-pop into her mouth, keeping her head at the base for so long Neo had been worried she might turn blue, before slowly removing it with her mouth sucking on it as hard as she possibly could.

With a pop, she'd let go and leaned into the very interested looking guy and asked him if he'd like to see another 'trick'. She'd never seen Melanie get picked up in a bridal carry before, but it had looked enjoyable as he'd run into Mel's room with her cackling all the way, even if Mil had suddenly grabbed her hand and run out of there as soon as possible. Claiming they were going to get ice cream. The poor lie obvious to Neo, but she hadn't really wanted to be in the room when Mil did her… thing…

It was also very clear to her that was Mel had done was clearly sexual, something that clearly involved the penis… hrmmm… she could use this to her advantage!

Something so very clearly _lewd_ would surely get his attention and make him go full tomato!

With a devious smile, Neo turned to him as he snacked on his own giving him a totally innocent and sweet smile, before she stuck out her tongue and moved to run it up the side, watching as his eyes slightly widened at the sight of what she was doing.

 _Yeeeesss… give in to the sexy, Mr Abs… let it consume you!... hey… how much spice did they put in this thing again?_

…

…

 _.._

 _Oh. That much._ Aaaaahhhhhh!

* * *

As soon as her tongue hit the corndog, he knew she was doomed. He'd tried to warn her that she needed to actually _eat_ the thing, or the spice could be a bit much, but he'd been too late and Neo paid the price for it.

She screamed silently, bouncing on his lap as he hastily took the food away and did the only thing he could think of and scooped a big spoonful of the ice-cream she'd nearly flung from her lap and shoved it into her gaping mouth, her eyes snapping wide before the coolness of the ice-cream seemed to register and her body grew still and relaxed, her body falling against his as she smiled at her saving grace.

"Heh, sorry, I thought you'd had these before so I thought you knew not to do that" he grinned, trying not to openly laugh at her adorable display. Really, she was too perfect for a guy like him and yet she'd chosen him… and he would treasure that for the rest of his life.

The will to not laugh dropped slightly when she threw him what amounted the cutest pout he'd ever seen, ruining the 'refined, cool and collected' look her new appearance gave her.

She threw her head to the side and pouted even more so, making him think he might just need to be a good boyfriend once more and make her smile.

"Tell you what, I like spicy stuff, so I'll have the corndogs and you can have that entire tub of ice-cream all to yourself… sound good?" he asked, though he guessed he already had his answer when Neo turned to look at him, her previously sour mood forgotten as she stared at him with wide eyes and a questioning look in her gaze, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I-I mean, if you want to of course! Like I said, my fault you didn't know about the spiciness and I can kinda tell how much you like ice-cream soooo… yeah" he grinned, already seeing her mouth twitch upwards as she brought the tub close, like she was guarding a scared treasure, before she leaned up and kissed his cheek which made his smile all the bigger. He smiled, glad her little accident hadn't soured things and wrapping an arm around her waste as he ate at his corndog, ignoring the fact that he was technically doing another one of the annoying 'indirect kisses' and doing his best to not let a blush form on his face.

Simply choosing to enjoy the fireworks as they set off the first few little ones to get the crowd into the mood, Jaune gently kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Wow, this is gonna great!"

* * *

 _Son of b!3?h! why the hell can't I make him go red!? I can do it easy enough when I don't try but noooooo… can't freaking do it when I want to!_

Neo thought angrily as she ate the sugary heaven in her lap, watching as the first fireworks began to shoot into the air. They were small fries, little bangers that only looked impressive when shot off in swarms like they were doing now, she could only guess the good stuff was coming later.

She really wanted to enjoy it with him, some small part of her mind trying to convince her to just forget about her plans and enjoy the night with him… Fat chance!

She'd had enough! She was going to get that tomato coloured blush if it killed her!

She finished the tub in record time, her tongue crying out to her to let it savour the food of the gods, but she would not have it!

Slamming the tub down into the nearby trashcan, Neo abruptly turned around and glared at the boy before her. Said boy, nearly choked on the last bite of his corndog as her piercing eyes stared into his shocked blue ones. Those eyes getting wider as her two hands placed themselves on his shoulders and gently glided up to cup his cheeks, seeing the first hints of that _red_ she wanted to see appearing.

Then, allowing the sexiest smile she could muster to appear on her face, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She felt and heard his surprise, his body tensing under her touch and the confused grunt that escaped his throat just before she sealed his mouth shut with her own.

She hungrily kissed him, snaking her fingers through his hair and gripping it harshly, pulling him closer to her as his rigid body allowed her to simply flow around him, letting go of those locks and instead putting her hands around his face to keep him there as she felt a small amount of resistance from him.

 _Oh, there is no escaping now little fly. This spider has you in her web and there's no way to get out._

"N-Neo!?" he stuttered, managing to break the kiss for a second before her lips caught his again and she continued her assault, enjoying how he let her have her way with him… yes… this was nice… even nicer as she began to grind her lower body into him on instinct, finding she liked how it felt.

This was abruptly stopped when she felt his hands latch onto her shoulders and shove her away from him, feeling herself nearly fall from his lap if it wasn't for her natural balance and grace.

Annoyed at the halting to her plan, Neo made to glare at him and give it another go, until she saw his face and froze.

Surprise. Confusion. Shock. _Fear._ That was what she saw when she looked into his eyes, the bright lights of the fireworks behind her illuminating them for her to see…

Her eyes flashed between pink, white and blue before settling back to her regular colour, her illusion fading as she jumped off of him, her mind a whirl as she tried to figure out just _what_ she'd been doing… why… why would she just _attacked_ him like that? That wasn't her! She, oh gods…

She slammed herself down onto the bench as far from him as she could, the storm in her mind trying to make sense of what had happened just then.

Why would she want to do that to him? he'd clearly not wanted to do it, yet she'd just pressed on! She hadn't cared about his feelings on the matter, just that _stupid_ obsession with seeing him go all red!

 _Well great job, you idiot… he's red now, and probably too scared to come close to you in case you attack him again_ her mind chastised her, the angry thoughts making her wince at just how true they likely were. He more than likely was going to call the whole thing off, she would have if her date had _forced_ themselves upon her like that…

With all her courage, she turned to him, to at lest give her most sincere apologies and beg for him to forgive her, only she was met with his eyes darting away from her, his hand coming up to run through his hair as the other gripped the arm of the bench tight enough for her to see it turn white with the pressure.

She'd ruined it, hadn't she?

Her first date and she'd ruined it…

She turned to walk away, feeling her eyes turn a deep, sombre blue. It was over, it hurt to say it but it hurt what she'd just done hurt even more. She felt her heart was going to shatter, yet there was nothing for her to do but leave. After all, she was a thief. She never brought happiness to anyone, only pain and misery.

Imagine her surprise then, when her hand was abruptly grabbed and her body was flung backwards to land on something soft yet solid, warm yet it sent shivers down her spine.

Too late did she realise what he'd done, falling into his trap and being snapped up by it.

She smacked at his arms and kicked her legs in an attempt to escape the binding which she found herself in, why was this happening? Why was he doing this!? Why!?

"Neo."

The calm and steady voice he spoke with stopped her in her tracks, feeling his head bury into her hair, his hands wrap around her waste and pull her close.

Why was he doing this?

 _How_ could he do this after what just happened?

"I'm… I'm not ready for… _that_ , but… is this okay?" he asked, kissing her head once more and bringing her face out into a full blush as she attempted to once more fight what he was doing, only for his grip to increase, pulling her further into his loving embrace. "Hey… it's, well it's not okay. That was pretty far there and I'm not gonna pretend you didn't cross the line there… but I won't let you punish yourself like that. I can tell you know what happened was wrong… so I'm willing to forgive if you'll accept that I do, okay?"

She couldn't bring herself to face him, her head down as she felt tears fell down her face… despite her acting like that, still confusing her as to _why_ she'd acted like that, he was so willing to forgive her? Just like that?

 _Why?_ Was all she could ask him, her hands raising into the air so that he could see them as she did so.

"Honestly? Because I know what it's like to make stupid mistakes, to do things I realise were so wrong or stupid or just plain bad… so who would I be to judge you? I constantly tried to convince Weiss to date me, getting it into my head that if I just kept asking her, that she might finally say yes and I could take her on a date… more like I got and deserved every nasty word and comment she gave me. Heck, if a someone did that to any of my sisters I would get angry myself. I… heh… Neo, if we're going to be together, I need to be honest with you. Tell you something that I did that I'm honestly scared you'll hate me for… will you promise to listen with an open mind?"

The question was loaded, and under any other circumstance, she might have had to deal with her mind running a million miles an hour. Trying to figure out just what he meant… yet she did nothing of the sort. Instead she found herself turning to him, rotating on his lap until she was facing him and placed her hands on his, gently squeezing his fingers. He trusted her enough to believe her guilt at what she'd done. Whatever this was, it was clearly something that made him so convinced she would see him differently, that he was clearly fighting with himself as to whether or not to truly tell her. That this was something he considered deeply wrong and regretted doing the way he'd done it.

Then, with a deep inhale of breath, he spoke.

"I cheated my way into Beacon, I got some forged transcripts and lied my way in… I have no training prior to Beacon, other than how to hold a sword and shield. I was never good enough to get into any combat schools so what hope did I have to getting into an academy? I… I had this stupid idea that I could be a hero, live up to my family's legacy. They were all great hero's and warriors… yet I was nothing… I could have trained hard, I could have gotten into a school if I wanted to hard enough… yet I didn't… what kind of person does that and then just cheats their way in? possibly taking the place of someone who _deserves_ their place there, instead of someone who just cheated their way in, I didn't even know what aura was! I'm no hero, and I can understand if you don't want to be with some cheat and fake… that's why I can forgive you, because anything you do, will never be as bad as what I did" he said, a tear falling down his cheek as he stared at the ground beside them, she could feel his heart beating a million miles an hour beneath his ribs.

The news struck a chord with her… he'd faked his way in? he'd somehow managed to get past the ruthless entrance exam with no training at all? He'd… he'd just wanted to be a hero? That was all?

Something built within Neo as she stared at his sad face, watching as he tried to control his breathing and stop more tears flowing down his cheeks.

Something hot and fiery, and all of it directed at him.

* * *

A harsh poke to his chest made his eyes shoot up to see the flaring red eyes of his, probably now ex, girlfriend who had a deep-set scowl on her face.

She was angry, furious even and how could he blame her? He had been lucky that his team had been kind enough to give him a chance and accept him. It was too much to expect Neo to do the same, she'd been ready to give him her heart and he had just told her he didn't even really belong at Beacon, that he was a cheat and a liar. What girl would want to be with someone like that?

A finger jabbed his ribs once more, drawing his eyes up once more.

 _How dare you. How_ dare _you._ she glared, the pure fury in her eyes translating just what she thought of his confession, how could he blame her? _Not a hero? Really? Does my life mean that little to you?_ wait what? _You saved my life! I. Was. Dead. I was dying on the floor of that shop and if it wasn't for you, my uncle would be having to bury me right now! So, what? Am I so pathetic that my living another day doesn't make you a hero? Do I mean that little?_

"No!" he said, indignation in his voice not fazing her for a second as she carried on, slamming her scroll into his face as her shaking hands seemed unable to make the gestures needed to speak.

 _Because I call_ bull _on that! You got into this school with nothing but the want to make your family proud and be a hero! That makes you better than half the idiots in that place! You know what half those assholes go into that school for!? Fame! Money! To be seen 'gods among men' to be 'worshipped by the lesser classes'! going there with a dream to just help people makes you better than them any day of the week!_ Once more he felt the sharp jab of her nail, seeing his aura flare slightly, showing just how hard she was poking him. He just sat there, though, completely dumbfounded as he stared at her furious face. _Then there's the bit about the no training! SO, WHAT!? You literally got through the deadliest test known to man! My uncle told me what happens in that test, a lot of people_ with _aura don't survive it and yet_ you _did! You survived and did so well you got named a leader! Clearly you have talent otherwise you would be dead or have been expelled by now if you didn't!_ tears started to form in her eyes as her jabs grew less and less potent, ending with her gripping his shirt tightly in her hand. _Not a hero? You blindly charged into a gun fight with people that obviously had skill without a second thought. You saw me… dying on the ground and covered in blood with that fucker standing over me ready to kill me. You just acted, not caring for yourself, only thinking of saving the girl you didn't even know. You awakened you freaking semblance in your determination to save me… how the hell do you think you have any right to say that you aren't a hero? Because that means you're calling me a liar. I think of you as_ my _hero, so that means, by your logic, that I'm lying._ That same fire returned, she grabbed his collar and dragged his face to within millimetres of her own, so that could see the fine details of each of her eyes. How they flickered, how every now and then he would see all the colours he'd ever seen her show and more glint on the edge of her iris's, like she was at a war with herself with how to feel right now. Off to his right, her scroll appeared once more, just about viewable from his awkward angle. _Are you calling me a liar, Jaune?_

"N-no…" he whimpered, feeling righteous terror at the small girl in his lap. The fury and finality on her face as she'd told him what she thought of his words was… why the heck did he want nothing more than to smile and hug her? To pull her close and never let go?

Apparently, Neo felt the same as, with a small smile, she fell into his shoulder. Turning her body around so that she was facing towards the fireworks as the big ones finally got going, she rested against him, knitting her hands together with his and letting out a small sigh.

Then, with it appearing before his eyes once more, he read the new words that she'd typed into her scroll.

 _I'm sorry… about what happened… I don't know what happened to me… that wasn't me. I really am sorry. And don't worry, I think we both messed up tonight so us being dumb-dumbs kinda counteracts each other at least._

"Haha…" he laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around her once more and pulling her close, just like he wanted to. "I guess that _does_ make us even, right? We're both big dummie's but I forgive you and you seem to forgive me, so I guess we can just forget the bad stuff that happened?" he questioned, hoping her answer was yes.

Neo seemed to ponder on his words for a little while, a small and thoughtful scrunching of her eyebrows was all the proof he needed of that.

 _Nope._ Read her scroll as it appeared in his face once more. _You are not forgiven for scaring your darling and caring girlfriend like that. To repay this favour you shall hold me close and wrap me in the warmest of hugs and give me kisses, the nice kind, whenever I want until this date it is over. Understood?_

"*snrk* Yeah… Yeah I think I can do that" he smiled, doing just as she asked. "Thank you, Neo… for believing in me… for caring enough to shut me down when I was putting myself into a bad place… for just being who you are… for everything… thank you"

He didn't fail to notice how she blushed red as a tomato, a finger raising up and clicking expectantly and pointing to her fiery red cheek with urgency. He followed his orders without question, placing a feather light kiss on her cheek and pulling her that much closer when he did.

 _Heh… guess I really did get myself the best girlfriend ever._

* * *

It was dark as they left the carnival, a big smile on both of their faces, especially as Neo had demanded that she still get her cuddles. This resulted in her body being pressed into his side as his arm wrapped around her side. It was a little awkward, considering the height difference between them, but why would she care? He was nice to be this close to, the smell of his aftershave, the feel of his pulse beating steadily through his arm, just him in general made her happy to be near him.

A cold wind blew by and Neo's body shivered slightly because of it, it was getting a little late and her dress was a little thin so she wasn't surprised that she was a little cold.

Mr Abs clearly caught sight of it too, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he managed to escape her grasp, much to her utter disbelief and despair at the betrayal.

 _No! stay! You're warm and I need it!_

"Here, let me" he smiled, stopping her just in front of an alley as he pulled the shawl off her arm and held it in front of her, a cheeky smile on his face as he seemed to realise just how close she'd come to physically begging him to bring the warm back.

With a heat building in her face, Neo turned around and tilted her head forward, trying to not show how happy this gesture made her. How much that same nice feeling she felt when around him exploded into life.

The shawl wrapped around her shoulders, her hands coming up and taking hold of the edges to pull them around her front. As soon as she had, she turned to him and flashed a grateful smile, even if she did immediately dive right back into his side.

"Heh, am I just that good?" he asked, the little nervousness in his voice making her giggle at his antics, really, she'd need to work on that confidence of his at some point.

 _Yup!_ She grinned at him, enjoying the beaming smile that overtook his features.

He seemed about to say something, when a sudden black blur smacked into him, sending him into her and the two of them went sprawling into the ground, their assailant landing nearby.

Jaune groaned as he got to his feet, but she was quicker, pulling the hidden blade she'd had in her bun free, she glared with hatred at their attacker, who was quick to get up themselves, a large cleaver like weapon in hand as they jumped away from them both.

Neo felt a rage build inside her at the sight of their attacker, why was this happening!?

Who the hell did they think they were!?

Could she not have a _single_ fucking day without some shit like this happening!?

Neo charged her attacker, hoping to deal with them before Jaune had to get involved. While she didn't doubt he could handle a thug with ease, if this person was like that prick at the ice-cream shop then he didn't stand a chance.

With a quick jump forward, Neo used her semblance, as she disappeared into thin air, a mirror version of herself seemed to dive down from above to attack her assailant. She let out a sadistic grin as they attacked the image, only for it to shatter and be caught unawares as she slammed the blade of her weapon into the base of their back, seeing they had aura that flashed purple against the thin blade of her stiletto.

They flew forward, sliding across the ground, only to flip back onto their feet and spinning around to face them once more.

 _Crap, of course they have descent aura and skills… still, if they fell for that trick they're clearly not as good as me._

The shadowy figure pulled out what appeared to be a gun, clearly getting ready to fire it, only for a giant metal locker to slam down between them and Jaune charging forward to rip out his weapons, moving to stand before her in a protective manner. Aura flaring aggressively, like a knight… protecting his princess… from the big, bad attac-NO! leave the day dreaming until _after_ you kick the bad guys ass!

Only… said bad guy seemed to be a bit stunned by his actions themselves… their body going rigid as they stared at her boyfriend… only now did she realise that their attacker was female… their general shape, movements and height said that she was probably about their age…

 _Oh hell no. OH HELL NO! This bitch better not be falling in love with_ my _man!_

"Jaune?"

 _Oh, and_ of course _she knows his na-hey, I know that voice!_

Finally emerging from the shadows, the light from her scroll illuminating her face, glowing, golden eyes narrowing under the sharp light. Black and white clothing that was so unique it couldn't be anyone else. Cute little cat ears flitting atop her head, making her glad to see they weren't hurt like she thought they might be.

 _Amber Eyes?_

"Blake?"

 **Always respect your partner folks, wait till they're ready until you pull moves like choc did because otherwise you may end up just scaring and hurting them, possibly ruining what could have been a beautiful relationship.**

 **On another note. The little story idea I came up with for what I hope happens in volume 7 is something I wish I could do… but I don't have the time for it.**

 **So, I and JourneysEnd1 have come to the conclusion that it will be a good idea to offer the story to an author who wants to take it on!**

 **All we ask is that you contact me of your choice and to give us a snippet of writing to see what your style is, we need to know it will be done justice after all. Good luck and I hope one of you decides to take our little idea and make it something great.**


	11. Cat's outta the bag

JourneysEnd1

 **Sooo… when da smut gonna get here?**

 **Elderfire1**

 **Patience young padawan, this is a story of love and finding happiness in the oddest of places, not one filled with sex and lust. The odd innuendo or slightly dirty thought I let you put in will have to satisfy you for now. The smut will arrive when it is appropriate.**

 **JourneysEnd1**

… **but… booty…**

 **Elderfire1**

 **Heh…** _ **anyway**_ **, just a heads up folks, no I'm not forgetting Neo's nicknames in this chapter, just when things get serious I have chosen for her to use their real names instead to emphasise this.**

 **Pink Lemonade**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Cat's outta the bag**

She ran through the murky streets, terror written across her face and a frantic pace to her breathing. She had to keep running, that demon wouldn't stop until they'd gotten her, and she knew she didn't stand a chance against them in combat… they'd tear her apart for what she'd done… she knew that for a fact…

Boots stamped across pavement as she bobbed and weaved around streetlights and benches, vaulting over trashcans and kicking them back at her pursuer whenever the heard their ghostly footsteps grow just that little bit too close, not that it did her any good. She heard the metal cylinder get smashed aside by the raging being who was quickly gaining on her, that fact only spurring her on as she used a nearby streetlamp to vault herself up the side of a nearby building and onto the rooftop, hoping to at least slow her pursuer down so that she could get away.

Looking over the side of building those hopes were quickly dashed and replaced by horror as she watched the red eyed demon easily scale the side of the building, leaping up it like they were running on flat ground, teeth bared in a snarl as they saw her.

Realising she was not yet in the clear, she bolted across the roof and jumped the gap, just in time to narrowly avoid the throwing of a TV antenna that impaled the edge of the building she'd just landed on.

She didn't stop for even a second to see if they would make it across the gap, she knew they would… instead she just kept running and running, hoping against hope that she could just get away from her pursuer.

She dived through the mist of the rooftop vents, doubled back when she could and ducked under forgotten bed sheets for her attacker to destroy with _extreme_ prejudice, she swore she saw them tear through one of them with their teeth.

Eventually, she stopped hearing the terrifying sounds of death approaching, stopping to finally catch her breath for a moment, when she heard it.

It was faint, barely audible but it was there, it was the movement of loose stones behind her.

She turned with a start, eyes widening as she watched the red eyed, snarling demon leaping at her with arms outstretched and weapon in hand, ready to take her down.

She only managed to do one thing in that moment, something she hadn't thought she could do after years of quiet speaking or simply silence.

She screamed so loud she could have sworn she heard the shattering of glass.

* * *

Jaune found himself in an odd situation at the moment, he would have usually been a flustered mess at it. During this situation however, well, he found it oddly hard to be anything other than completely dumbfounded.

The flustered part was because he was currently sat in his girlfriend's, frankly quite nice, apartment, even worse was that he was sat in what was very clearly her uncles chair, the fact it was every stereotype for a man's chair on the planet made it clear to him. Leather, facing towards a massive TV with remote easily in reach, electric leg rest and the back could lean back as well, built in cupholder and the smell of ash seemed ingrained into the entirety of it.

He wasn't here, but who was here was his completely and utterly enraged looking girlfriend. She was currently staring at her other guest with a face of thunder as she sat in his lap, arms crossed and burning red eyes looking like she could set anything she set her gaze upon ablaze. He imagined her mood was made even worse by the fact he was currently nursing a black eye and a split lip that was thankfully healing already. Didn't mean it didn't hurt like heck though.

The other reason he wasn't getting flustered was because of the afore mentioned guest. Well… _guest_ was a bit of a stretch, seeing as they were currently tied to a wooden chair via ropes around their ankles, wrists and waist. They were silent, apparently too busy staring daggers right back at both of them to be able to talk.

Because of this, being in a room with a mute and someone who both didn't understand sign language and wasn't talking, Jaune felt that it was on him to start things off.

"Sooo… what's going on Blake?" he asked, hoping it would at least get an answer out of her.

"… Was tying me down really necessary?" she replied, moping slightly. He couldn't really blame her but trying to run away from an angry Neo was something he realised was _not_ something you did successfully.

 _ **About twenty minutes earlier**_

"Blake?" he asked, looking at her with confusion as they stared right at each other, his mind racing a million miles an hour as he tried to figure out just what the heck Blake was doing out here in the first place. "Ermm… whyyyyy, did you run into us?"

At this Blake seemed to come back to reality, her eyes widening before she did the last thing he expected her to do. She ran.

Well… she tried to anyway, that was until a mildly annoyed looking Neo appeared before her, a confused frown across her face as she blocked her path. She turned back to him with wide eyes that flitted about the place, clearly in search of a way to escape.

"Blake, you need to calm down, we're your friends" he tried to sooth her, moving forward ever so slightly with his _sword_ sheathed and then placed on the ground in a display of, what he hoped anyway, honesty towards his words. "Though… think you might to explain the whole… 'wearing a bow to hide your ears' thing, now that you are-ah!" he yelled as Blake charged him, weapons drawn with a killing intent in her eyes.

He barely had time to react, only just about bringing his arms around to cover his front, prepared to take the strike on. Only for that strike to literally disappear before his eyes.

"Wha- _gack!_ "

He didn't really get to ponder on it for very long as a heeled boot smashed into his face, feeling the bone groan under the weight of the strike.

Then… well the next thing he remembered was waking up on Neo's couch with her gently tapping his cheek, a tied up Blake staring at them with a furious glare.

From what she'd told him, they had actually been fairly near her house at the time so she'd decided to simply bring them to here... though... how the heck a girl Neo's size, even with aura and training, was able to bring them back to here on her own was anyones guess. The fact that Neo got a slight scowl and blush when he asked her how she'd gotten both of them back here had made it clear that was _not_ a good subject right now.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Neo, someone she had quickly come to realise was _not_ the kind of girl you pissed off, made some hand gestures which were clearly sign-language if the way Jaune paid attention to their movements was anything to go off.

 _Rude_ sign-language at that, the scowl on Neo's face that was directed right at her and the redness in Jaune's was another clear sign.

"She, uh… she says 'You tried to run away from us for no reason, you ruined to end of our first date' okay I can agree to being a bit annoyed about that as well, to be honest" he said with a small grimace, making Blake lower her head in embarrassment. " 'More importantly, your stupid heel stomped on my boyfriends' face, be glad I didn't do worse. If I was feeling mean I'd-' Neo! You wouldn't actually _do_ that, right?" he asked, the way she shrugged her shoulders filled Blake with terror… what would she do to her? Now that Jaune knew about her secret… he would hate her as well… he would despise her, who wouldn't despise someone who lied about their _race_ to them and they only found out because of an accident? Without him to hold back his irate girlfriend, who she had no idea what her stance on the Faunus was, what would happen to her?

She still remembered the demonic nature with which she'd been hounded down by the enraged girl, that concerned expression quickly flipping into a demonic snarl as Jaune had gone down.

She couldn't exactly blame her though; she'd still remembered the rage she'd felt when some guy had decided to try and punch Yang for rejecting him. She didn't think she could have felt such anger at anything other than racism before, then she'd suddenly found herself kneeing a boy in the crotch for daring to even try and hurt her…

Then there'd been the time some girl had groped her ass, hard, she hadn't even had the chance to turn and shout at her before she'd heard and almighty yell and seen said girl go flying through a wall, curtesy of a red eyed, raging Yang. It was odd but… she had honestly seen it as quite romantic… reminding her of the scene from Ninja's Of Love where Taiga had beaten up that floozy Malty for trying to take Ryuuji away from her.*

Those had only been minor things compared to effectively punting Neo's boyfriend in the face and knocking him out… gods what would she do to her?

She hadn't meant to! She'd intended to leap over him while he hunkered down to 'fight' her shadow. She hadn't exactly planned on him staying at full height and simply raising his arms up to defend himself… she _would_ have gone back to check on him if she hadn't spotted the terrifying sight of a black-eyed Neo charging right at her with a vicious snarl on her face.

She remembered the terror of trying to outrun her, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end every time she narrowly avoided a grasping hand fit to take her head off. She'd leapt down alleys, slingshot herself onto buildings and dived across the rooftops in an attempt to escape her, finally thinking she'd gotten away when she could no longer hear the crashing of her heels against the stone beneath their feet.

She'd stopped, trying to catch her breath and regain her bearings… when she heard it.

She'd had barely enough time to turn around and see the apocalyptically angry looking Neo pouncing at her, just about letting out a high pitched scream before she was nabbed.

Now she found herself here, at the mercy of a boy she'd barely spoken to, and a girl she thought could have been a great friend but now looked more like a mortal enemy.

"Heh… Look Blake, I personally don't think the ropes are necessary" he gave a pointed look at Neo, who responded by gently touching his split lip and raising an eyebrow. "But… well Neo isn't gonna let me untie you until we find out what's going on"

"Heh…" what other choice did she have? Better to be honest and hope they were merciful. "Well, as you can see, I'm… a Faunus"

"Well… yeah, that was pretty obvious…" he said, a confused look on his face as she stared at her, Neo too seemed a little confused.

… _Eh?_

"Wh-what do you mean 'pretty obvious'? shouldn't you be angry about me hiding my heritage? I lied to you and all our friends! I pretended I was human!" why did they look so confused!? Why were they acting so nonchalantly about this massive reveal!?

"Ummm… well I honestly didn't think you thought you were fooling us, I just thought you were hiding them from guys like Cardin. It was just a bow Blake… an oversized one that odly enough, never fell flat in a strong breeze. Actually, the only time I ever saw it move was when a loud noise sounded nearby you… it wasn't all that hard to figure out" _Not… that… hard to f-figure out? But… he… how!?_ She sat there with a shell-shocked expression as Jaune began to list off more things that broke her more and more with each word the came out of his mouth. "There's also the fact your eyes expand and retract faster than a human should be able to, you never seem bothered with walking into a dark room, I kinda once saw you walking through the library in the dark like it was nothing when I'd accidentally fell asleep reading a comic heh… you have a better sense of balance than most people should, literally I once saw you land _on top_ of a stack of books when Yang scared you. You are more affected by loud noises than the rest of your team, actually looking in pain when Port got a hold of that megaphone to 'better explain his tales of heroism'. Then… well, I try not to stereotype because my Faunus friends would kick me for doing it, but… You always like seclusion, hate people invading your personal space, I once saw you 'paw' Yang's face when she got real close to you and, well, you are _obsessed_ with fish. Like and unhealthy obsession with the stuff"

"It's not that bad…" she tried to retort, only to be stonewalled by both Jaune and Neo, who had somehow managed to get herself a pot of ice-cream without her noticing and was busy eating it while the three of them talked.

" _Anyway_ … it was kinda obvious you are some kind of feline Faunus, guessing panther?"

What was going on here? How… how was this possible? She'd thought her disguise was good, good enough to fool the students of Beacon at least… and this was Jaune! She didn't like to judge people based on appearances, naturally being unable to form a personal opinion on him, but he didn't come across at the most… _perceptive_ of people. He hadn't been able to tell that Weiss wasn't interested in the slightest, nor that Pyrrha liked him as more than a partner, it was a miracle he'd been able to tell that Neo liked him in the first place! So… how had he, apparently, known from the start that she was a Faunus?

"How?"

"How what?" he asked, head tilting to the side slightly and eyebrows scrunching together slightly.

"How did you see all my, apparent, tells? How did you manage to put it together when my own team couldn't?"

"Wait, your team doesn't know? How the heck is that possible? Even Neo knows and she's only met you once before"

Once more, Blake's mind ground to a halt.

"WHAT!?" she yelled, the two of them wincing before they turned to each other with confused looks before Neo began to sign at Jaune again, him telling her what she was saying.

"She says 'I just thought you'd hurt your'… oh gods to I have to say that?" he asked, Neo throwing him a pout to which he surrendered to with next to no resistance, bringing the smallest of smirks to her face. "She says 'I thought you'd hurt your… _cute kitty ears_ and were keeping them under your bow to hide your bandages"

* * *

Neo watched with a curious eye as Amber Eyes' world seemed to collapse around her. Had she really thought that she was fooling anyone with that 'disguise'? Then again, her team hadn't realised apparently so she guessed it wasn't too far fetched. It must have just proved how awesome she and Mr Abs were to be able to guess it all so easily.

"Anyway, I guess it's just because I pay attention to my friends, I know we don't talk much but I still consider us friends. I spot things in people that matter to me, guess you could call it a skill of mine, I like to help people and taking note of any quirks of my friends so I can help them better if they need it, heheh" he smiled awkwardly, Neo would have smiled and given him a little kiss at being such a good friend and person in general… if it wasn't for the reaction Amber Eyes seemed to have to his words.

A small flush of red came over her cheeks as her eyes grew wide, before they sharply turned away when she felt Mr Abs chuckle once more… This… oh hell no.

She found herself in front of Blake before she could even react, a glare in her eyes and a frown on her lips. A 'wait' motion made her left hand as she heard Jaune try to stand up from the chair.

Amber Eyes lost that blush quick as can be as she stared at her with slightly frightened eyes. She didn't really want to do this, but well… heh, there was no way to try and say this any other way. She was not about to let her hurt Blondie by getting a crush on her boyfriend. honestly she imagined most people would be angry about Amber Eyes acting the way she had, but Neo didn't care about that.

She would tease and joke about how funny it was to see the two of them liking each other without realising it, but Blondie was her friend. She was _not_ going to see her get hurt. She doubted it, but she had to be 100% sure about what she just saw.

Holding up her scroll, she asked _Do you like Jaune?_

"Wh-what!? No!" she replied quickly, her face going red as can be, her pale complexion not helping at all.

 _Really now, so. Who do you like?_ She asked with a teasing grin, enjoying the way she started to squirm as much as she could in the relatively tight bindings around her.

"N-No one…" she said darting her head to the side, her cute little kitty ears twitching constantly, the left one full on flicking at the air.

 _Really… no one? No one in particular? Not even a certain blonde?_

"I just said I don't have a crush on Jaune!" she yelled, before her jaw clicked shut and those wide eyes turned to the boy in question as he coughed on empty air, a red flush going through his cheeks and he awkwardly tried his best not to look in their direction.

 _I wasn't talking about_ him _, I was thinking of the more… female variety_ she said with a wide grin, fully expecting Amber Eyes to go even redder and finally admit that she liked her… what she hadn't expected was the downcast expression to fall across her face, what looked like tears beginning to form in her eyes while her head ducked down so that she couldn't see it…

It was with a quick flick of a blade the ropes were cut and Neo placed her hands on Blake's shoulders, a worried expression crossing her features. She heard the soft footfalls of her boyfriend as he approached, radiating worry for the girl in front of them.

"Blake? What's wrong?"

"I… I never _did_ tell you the whole reason why you found me in the streets… it has something to do with my Faunus heritage, I'm honestly a little scared you'll hate me if I tell you though, most people would" she said in a sad tone, like she expected them to turn on her at any minute, she didn't really know what to say, serious stuff like this wasn't really her area of expertise, she'd been winging it till now.

Luckily her boyfriend was, apparently. She saw him place a hand on her shoulder and turn her to look at him, his eyes turning warm and soft as he looked at her like a big brother taking care of his little sister… a pleasant warmth settled in her stomach as she watched the scene unfold before her… how had she gotten so lucky to get a guy like this?

"Blake, I'm not the kinda guy who judges people, Oum knows I haven't got the right" he said with an awkward chuckle that drew a small laugh out Blake. "I promise I won't and Neo is… well she's Neo, I know she's a great person and you two get along really well. She knew you were a Faunus from the start but still geeked out with you over books which I guess just adds to how awesome she is" Neo was currently desperately trying to hide her blush at his praise for her. _Stupid, complimenting Mr Abs, being all handsome and nice and treating me like the sun shines out my butt_ … "So I doubt there's anything you can say that'll shock either of us"

"I wouldn't bank on it… heh… here goes" she said with trepidation in her voice as she began to explain it all.

* * *

 _ **One explanation later**_

"So… you see? That's why I can't go back… they'll hate and despise me, especially Yang, for lying to them. I can't go until I prove her wr-OW!" she yelped as Jaune delivered a judo chop to her head, a cross expression on his face, he had listened to her as she'd told him and Neo everything. The entire time, he'd only had one thought running through his head. And now it was time to go full big brother mode and voice those thoughts to her.

"How _stupid_ do you have to be to think this is actually a good idea?" he said with an even tone that had the raven-haired girl looking at him owlishly, frankly he didn't care though, simply crossing his arms across his chest and letting out a deep sigh. "Let me run this by you Blake, okay? You accidentally blurted out that you were a member of the White Fang to your team during a fight with Weiss, is that correct?"

"Y-yes, but I-!" she tried to speak but the narrowing of his eyes shut her right up, her jaw clicking shut.

"Okay, so instead of doing the rational thing and trying to calmly explain yourself to Weiss and the others that you aren't a criminal and are trying to lead a better life, to which I imagine you could have eventually brought Weiss around to understand with the help of Ruby and Yang who would have _clearly_ gone to your side if Weiss started to go full ice-queen on you. What you _actually_ did was run away before they could even get a word in, further convincing Weiss that you're guilty because, as that stupid old saying goes, 'only the guilty run'. Now I bet Yang is worried sick, Ruby will be pacing back on forth at the speed of her semblance and Weiss will probably be thinking the worst as, surprise, surprise, she has nothing to go off of but her own horrible experiences with the White Fang! How, in any way, shape or form, does running away _like your guilty_ help things in any way, Blake?" he asked, his even tone not missing a beat. Right now, she wasn't his classmate and his superior in anything combat related. No. Right now, she was an idiot that he had to try and not smack upside the head for doing the stupid thing she did. Gods' this was like trying to explain to Minuit that it wasn't right to steal Midi's scroll just because she 'had a better one' they were the exact same freaking scroll!

"I-I have to prove she's wrong about them! They can't be the ones robbing the dust!" she yelled, but Jaune simply held his gaze, having already guessed she would say that.

"Oh, okay then. So, when you find out if they are or aren't stealing the dust, on your own mind you, how will this prove to your team that they and you aren't bad people? Will you bring them all along so you can have some tea and biscuits while they politely explain they didn't do it? send them a video call showing them doing stuff that _isn't_ stealing dust? After that, do you seriously expect them to just thank you for running away and act like things are normal again? they're hurting Blake, and every second you're gone, the worse it'll get. Seriously, what was the plan here Blake? Cuz I can't see one"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed, the chair flying out behind her as tears fell down her face as she glared at him, those golden eyes holding so much pain. He could only imagine her shock then, when he enveloped her in a brotherly hug, pulling her close as he tried to stop the tears on her face.

"I know… I know you're scared and running away from the thing that was scaring you is only natural… I've done it enough myself, heh" he said, feeling her tense body slightly relax under his words and the warmth he said them with. "Blake… You and I both know that this isn't the way to solve things… You need to talk to them"

"They'll hate me... _Weiss_ will hate me" she whispered, Jaune feeling the usually calm and aloof girl gently wrap her arms around him as her head buried into his shoulder.

"You and I both know Ruby doesn't have a hateful bone in her body and Yang? She'll just be annoyed at all the puns she could have made. And Weiss? Hey, she forgave dumb old me for all the stuff I did, she _hugged_ me and is now acting like my best friend in the world... if she can forgive me, I bet she will be willing to let you explain yourself"

"Heh... only someone as hopelessly optimistic as you could think not taking a hint is on the same level as being part of a group she sees as nothing but monsters" she said with a humourless laugh, pulling away from him as they both turned to see Neo smiling at her with a hand laid on her arm.

"Meh, if she doesn't listen, I'll just sic Neo on her" Neo seemed to want to play along, baring her teeth and rubbing her hands together evilly. Their actions combined finally seemed to break Blake as she broke down into full blown laughter, slowly lowering herself down onto her haunches with her head bowed down, the laughter dying slowly till silence filled the room once more.

"How can you just be _okay_ with this? How can you just accept this so easily?" she asked, the question bringing a confused frown as he stared at her, letting out a little chuckle in the end as he made to explain.

"That's easy" he smiled, the Faunus girls' head snapping up to stare at him like he'd grown a second head. "I've never had a problem with the Faunus, why should I? They're just people trying to live their lives as best they can. Heck, some of my best friends in the _world_ are Faunus. Velvet, that nice girl with the bunny ears, is like a little sister to me... huh, kinda ironic since she's older than me" He laughed lightly, preparing himself for the slightly more awkward part of Blake's past. "And... the whole White Fang thing? Well... are you a part of them anymore?"

"... No... some of them _were_ getting a bit extreme... and I decided to leave" she answered, seemingly pained to remember that part of her life.

"Okay... there we go then. You even agree that they're being too extreme-"

" _Some_ of them... some of them were going too extreme" she interjected, defiance in those eyes of hers.

"Heh... _some_ of them are being too extreme. Still that means you don't agree with _some_ of their actions and that is why I believe you really did leave and want to lead a better life... I know Weiss is kinda stubborn, but I honestly think you can convince her if you just try... we'll be here the entire time if you feel like you wanna try, okay?" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder and slowly helped her to her feet.

"I... can I sit down for a little bit, first? I... I didn't really get much of a chance to think on things before I... left" he really had to force himself not to 'aww' at the way her cat ears pinned against her head.

"Hey, I get it, why don't we get some food , I bet you haven't had the chance to eat anything yet. That okay , Neo?" he turned to find his girlfriend looking at him with rosy eyes and a warm smile on her face.

"Uh... Neo?" he asked, watching as she seemed to come back to the present her eyes blinking and a small flush coming over her face.

 _Yep! Yep, that's_ Fine! _I'm uh... I'm gonna go get the... stuff_

She quickly bolted away into her kitchen, him hearing her fridge open quite suddenly, leaving a befuddled Jaune and a chuckling Blake behind.

"Wow, managing to make all the girls blush tonight, aren't you?" Blake said with a sly smirk, Jaune not even being able to be annoyed with her teasing, simply happy to see her acting more like herself. Though that didn't stop him firing back a tease of his own.

"Says the girl who always stares when Yang flexes" the look of utter shock on her face was worth the smack to his arm and the hiss he got from her.

* * *

Blake smiled as she watched Jaune and Neo sit down together on that big leather chair of hers, the girl feeding him some chicken wings while he cuddled up to her, apparently she'd decided that she deserved a cuddle for putting their date on hold to help her, and had pointedly glared at her while she'd signed it to Jaune... she may or may not have pulled the tuna melt she'd been given a little closer in a defensive manner at the sight of it.

The entire time she'd sat thinking of what she'd done... and realised Jaune was right, how _was_ running away a good idea? What good had she brought about by running away and leaving her team in the dark, not sure if she was actually a member of them in Weiss' case and if she was okay in Yang and Ruby's... she needed to talk to them. She needed to sit down with them, explain herself because seriously, did she think she could go her entire time in Beacon pretending to be human? No. Honesty was the best way to be with them... if she sat down and talked with Weiss then maybe they could actually talk about their own views on the Fang and maybe change her views on them just being monsters.

"Umm... Jaune? Neo?" The two of them turned to look at her, with faces covered in spicy chicken sauce and big smiles on the faces. She had to stop herself from doing a spit take at the sight of it, this was a serious conversation after all... plus it would be a good waste of fish... "I... I think I'm ready to talk to them"

"That's great!" Jaune smiled, wiping away the sauce with a nearby napkin as Neo did the same. "Cuz... uh..."

Aaand there went her good mood. He was obviously hiding something, her senses going wild like some great danger was coming.

" _What?"_

"Well... N-Neo... you see... she uh... was _worried_ and uh... well, naturally being a good friend, and totally not doing it for revenge at cutting our date short, may have-" he didn't get to finish.

Why?

Because he didn't need to.

The thunderous bellow that seemed to rock the very building around them did the answering for him.

" _ **BLLLAAAAAAAAKE!"**_

 _ ***I am a big fan of Toradora and Ryuuji and Taiga are from it and are honestly my biggest inspiration for my Neo and Jaune in this story. Whereas Malty... well she's from Rising of the shield hero and... bitch is the nicest name to use for her**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter folks, Blake is in trouble and also learnt to not mess with anything Neo cares about**_

 _ **I honestly really wanted someone to do what Jaune did, Blake needed a serious reality check when she ran away and it annoyed me when Weiss was just all like 'oh yes I forgive you despite my justified fears of the White Fang'. Not saying she was right to label them and any Faunus she disliked a member of the White Fang, that was wrong, no matter how you look at it.**_

 _ **How I wanted things to go down will be shown next chapter, see you next time folks!**_


	12. Truths? Kisses? Explosions? Oh my!

**JourneysEnd1**

 **Well… that escalated quickly**

 **Elderfire1**

 **Meh, it makes sense and adds some much-needed tension**

 **JourneysEnd1**

 **That was also kinda hot at the end there**

 **Elderfire1**

 **Oh, for the love of-**

 **Pink Lemonade**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Truths? Kisses? Explosions? Oh my!**

Yang was not angry.

Nope.

Not at all.

The fact she had just smashed in the front door of her friend after being told that her missing partner was currently hiding there was entirely unrelated.

What? Her hair looked like it was on fire and her eyes were blood red?

Oh… must be something else completely unrelated.

"Yang… just calm down and we can talk about this like rational adults, o-okay?" said tall, meat ba- _Jaune_ said, raising his arms in a placating manner… why did he sound terrified? It wasn't like he was blocking her route towards her _partner_ or anything.

Turning her head slightly, she spotted the thicc mea- _Neo_ glaring at her heatedly, those eyes of hers turned red as her own. She was standing in front of her _partner_ , weapon drawn and held in front of her menacingly. Why would she be blocking the way to her partner? She only wanted to talk to her after all.

Then… then she spotted her… standing there with golden eyes full of fear… cat ears that were surprisingly cute, laying flat on her head… she looked like she expected them to haul her off to jail the second they could… well… she did plan on punishment…

Taking a deep breath to calm her, not at all real, anger she looked back to Neo and held the short girls gaze. She knew what she needed to do, it all depended on whether or not Neo moved.

No one moved as Yang stared at Neo, no one spoke or even dared to breath loudly.

Ruby stood off to the side, just about in her field of vision. She looked about ready to jump in front of them all in case things went bad… heh, that was just like her.

Weiss, standing next to her sister, was staring at the trio of Jaune, Neo and Blake with a frown on her face and was giving them her best 'ice-queen' glare and looked like she could freeze them solid with a glance.

Jaune looked pretty unsure, which she supposed she could understand, the guy was basically having to play mediator between a group of his friends and his girlfriend plus their, apparently, White Fang teammate who _hid her Faunus heritage! Even from he-_ anyway. She could understand his nervousness at the situation.

She refocused all her attention on the girl in front of her, who now looked like she was thinking on something, a cocked eyebrow and that frown looking less angry and more uncertain.

Then, with a small sigh, she lowered her blade and stepped to the side, apparently shocking both Blake and Jaune.

"Neo! Wh-what are you doing?" was his response, Blake just gulped, clearly getting ready to make a break for it.

But Yang wouldn't have any of that.

She would _not_ be getting away this time.

* * *

She stared up at Yang with a frown on her face, she knew this could go down one of two ways and she was really hoping that it ended with hugs and kisses.

When she looked into those burning red eyes, she got her answer.

There was so much pain in them.

She wasn't going to admit it, especially not to herself, but Neo could see that she was about to cry at the sight of her partner… she'd seen that pain before. She wanted to pretend she hadn't, but she'd been betrayed before, she knew that look and it was shining right on through.

She wasn't going to arrest her and she wasn't going to throw her aside for lying to them… she was just hurting and wanting some answers… at least she hoped that was the case.

So, with a sigh, she moved aside and let the girl walk past her.

"Neo! Wh-what are you doing?" Jaune asked her in a worried tone, she simply replied with a smile and a shush gesture, backing up until she was pressed against the body of her boyfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. While the act itself was nice and made her feel happy, it _did_ kinda have an ulterior motive behind it… if she was wrong and things started to explode then… well… heh… she could at least dive out the nearest window with her boyfriend safely secure against her.

She watched as Blondie approached Amber Eyes, who looked beyond terrified as the freaking living inferno that was her partner approached her.

Then, before even _she_ could react, Blondie moved.

And boy did she make _moves._

With the biggest grin on her face, she watched as Blondie _slammed_ her lips upon Amber Eyes' own, the Faunus girls eyes growing wide as saucers and her arms flailing wildly.

Oh, she imagined Mr Abs would have been overjoyed at the sight of it!

His two friends finally admitting they liked each other, no big fight breaking out or anything bad at all!

If she hadn't covered his eyes at least… yeah… well, she couldn't risk her boyfriend seeing anything hot that wasn't her!

The kiss continued onwards and she watched Amber Eyes' slowly close her namesake and wrap her arms around her, Neo feeling her eyes turning rosy at the sight of it.

Until they turned a clear white in shock when Blondie broke the kiss abruptly and sucker punched her right in the jaw, watching her fly into the wall behind her. Terror briefly filling Neo as she watched her uncles prized cigar box nearly fall off its' shelf. The glow faded from Blondie completely and her eyes going right back to lilac, a big smile appearing on her face as she hauled the completely flabbergasted Amber Eyes back up to her feet and walking back to her even more shocked friends with her hands crossed behind her back.

"Okay, I'm good. So long as kit-kat here explains her reasoning and doesn't hold anything back from us, I got no problems" she turned once more with a stare that brought a heated blush to even Neo's cheeks with how it smouldered. Gods she couldn't even imagine what it must have done to Amber Eyes, the Faunus girls face red as a tomato and her ears ramrod straight. "I like you, you stupid cat. If that wasn't clear, let me make sure this _is_. If I mean anything to you like you do me, you and I are going on a date and it is going to be fucking romantic as hell"

She then turned around and was immediately bounced on by her sister who was squeeing up a storm.

* * *

"MY SHIP IS REAL!" Ruby yelled excitedly, wrapping her arms around her big sis excitedly, using the momentum of her swing to fly off her neck and hop right up to Blake and hugged her as well, not caring that Blake let out a squawk and fell onto her butt as Ruby followed her right on down. "I'm so happy for you two!" she yelled, nuzzling her face into the shoulder and squeeing once more.

She sat up and let Blake do so as well, her face looking like her brain had broken more than just a little.

"Ermm… sorry it's just I've seen you two trying to pretend you aren't in love for so long and it's been so painful to watch!" she smiled, watching Yang also do a double take and almost fall over, Ruby saving the image to laugh evilly over later, glad she got one up on her sister for once! _Hah! Neo's laughing! Guess I can count on her to help with any revenge plots I plan!_ "We're gonna be the best sisters, ever! I mean, not as good as Yang and me, but hey! We can get along great! Oh! We can braid each other's hair and maybe we can do something cool with your ears or-"

"Have you all completely lost your minds!?"

* * *

Weiss could not believe what she was seeing here!

This was utterly, completely, insane! They were just standing there, making light of being in the same room as a terrorist! They were happily talking to her like she was the _human_ she'd been pretending to be, like she hadn't been a risk to them all! To her! Oh gods… she'd probably been biding her time, waiting until she'd lulled her into trusting the Faunus before she'd lead her away into a dark and rarely visited area and slit her throat… No… No this couldn't be happening…

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, a worried expression on her face, how could she be worried about _her_ when that monster was literally within slashing distance of herself!

"How can you treat this as if we are not in the same room as a dangerous terrorist!?" she yelled, going to draw Myrtenaster when she suddenly felt empty air where her blade should be. "Wh-what!?" she scanned the room, eyes landing on an incredibly angry looking Neo who stared at her with pitch black eyes, her weapon held in her off hand while her own rapier was drawn once more and pointed directly at her. "What are you doing!? Why are you taking her side?"

In response, Neo threw her beloved weapon and impaled it into a wall, making it impossible for her to get to it without having to deal with her, still very much armed, assailant.

 _I'm not gonna let you hurt my friend!_ She signed at her angrily, noting a rather displeased Jaune standing right beside her.

"She's right, Weiss… look, we promised Blake we'd be on her side when she talked to you guys about this" Jaune spoke, Weiss not wanting to admit she didn't like how disappointed he looked… she'd never seen Jaune Arc angry before. He was always such a dunce and a fool that she thought he could only feel childishly happy emotions and would never hurt a fly, gods she imagined he wouldn't hurt the Grimm if he thought they could be reasoned with. Now though… she felt inexplicably small under that piercing gaze of his. "We convinced her that if she tried, you guys would sit down and listen to her. Ruby doesn't even seem to care that Blake _used_ to be part of the White Fang-"

"How do you know if she's tel-"

 _Don't you interrupt him, missy!_ Neo scowled, fists on her hip and glaring right at her. Jaune smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, Weiss appreciating how he got her to back off and looked back at her with a slightly kinder expression.

" _Anyway_ , Ruby clearly doesn't care about Blake being a Faunus and Yang… well… Yang has her own _special_ way of showing her feelings" he grimaced, shooting a half-hearted glare at her teammate who barked a laugh at his words. "So why can't you, Weiss?"

She didn't understand why, but she ducked her head low and stared at the floor.

"Because the White Fang has done nothing but hound my friends and family for years, I would wake up some mornings to find my father in a rage after another one of his business partners or a member of staff would be taken by them and… They would send videos… Scared men and women begging for their lives, screaming that they had children they needed to look after… and do you know what they did? Cut throats, beheadings, burning alive and sometimes… to those they deemed especially _worthy_ of punishment, they would feed them to the Grimm…" She wiped away an angry tear as her icy glare met that of the terrorist who looked at her with what she would have believed to be real guilt if she didn't already know her to be a liar. "I am aware that not all of the employees of the SDC are good people, but I am quite certain that kidnapping the five year old son of an executive and _branding_ him with their wretched symbol across his eye, permanently blinding it, and then having that executive perform a swap, is the farthest thing from right. His life for his sons. He arrived at the meeting spot _gladly_ and gave himself up to save his son. But do you know the funny thing? They _shot_ them both dead, anway. Like they were nothing but rabid dogs!" tears were freely pouring down her face as she glared with hatred at them all, how could they allow this to happen!? Why would they take that monsters side!? "I had to listen to all of this. I had to _watch_ any video they sent to us because my father wanted me to see the evil that is the White Fang! I won't just stand here an-"

She was stopped mid scream, by the unlikeliest of people.

Wiping away the fog of tears, she looked down upon the sad smile of Neo, eyes a deep shade of blue and brimming with her own tears.

She pulled her close, even when Weiss tried to pull away, Neo showed a strength that belayed her size and refused to budge. She wasn't sure when, but she found herself having given up the struggle, instead holding onto her and letting out silent tears. When was the last time someone had held her like this? She honestly couldn't remember.

When she was finally released, Weiss was met with Neo tentatively signing at her, all traces of hostility gone.

 _I can't say that I know what it's like to got through the hell you've had to live, but I know what it's like to live in fear of the world. To be scared that the next corner you take, there could be someone there wanting to take your life… I didn't get to have a childhood, I had to grow up and_ survive _because if I didn't I wouldn't be here today… but do you know what saved me?_ she took the hand of Jaune and brought him close, the boy placing a tentative hand on he shoulder which she found oddly comforting. _I learned to trust people… my uncle saved me from that life and gave me a new one. He did anything and everything in his power to make my life better and because I was willing to trust him, I am now happier than I could have ever been alone. And now, with Jaune I'm even better… I trust him and he trusts me. I'm not gonna ask you to trust me and decide to move on without properly talking this out, that would be kinda stupid. But… it wouldn't hurt to just listen… She could have tried to run away at any time, hell I bet she was trying to think up some way to run the second Blondie went all Beringel on that door. Me, Jaune and your entire team will be here the entire time so nothing bad will happen to you, so would you maybe just listen to her? Even she agrees they've gone too far, that's why she left them._

For the smallest moment, Weiss nearly agreed with her… she nearly agreed to being in a small room with a terrorist who was closer to her own weapon than Weiss' own. But then she remembered the Video… the delight on that Faunus's face as pulled out his rifle and shot that little boy dead. How could she ever be certain that she wouldn't try to gain her trust once more and finally enact her orders and kill her?

"I can't… I can't, there is no way I will _ever_ trust one of _those_ beasts" she growled, pointedly making a step towards the threat who backed up with a face full of fear. _Good. Now you'll know what it's like to feel fear_ _as I have_.

"Weiss-" Yang growled, making to step forward but she was beaten by Jaune Arc who once more shot that disappointed stare of his.

"Why are you in my way? We have to arrest this terrorist!"

"Why?" he asked, like it was the simplest question on the planet.

"Because they're a threat! They are a danger to everyone in this entire room! They're a criminal!" she replied, heat entering her voice once more as she stared at him. she'd actually thought he had some sense in his head! No… this was more of his foolish heroism again, thinking the world would get better if everyone made friends! She would admit the boy wasn't what she thought he was, he was actually a good person. Which was why she was so infuriated by his righteous naivety!

"A criminal? That's why you want her arrested, right?" he asked, seemingly steadying himself while in the corner of her eye she watched Neo tense up with a worried expression.

"Of course!"

"Then you'll have to arrest me as well"

…

…

…

" _What?"_ was the only thing she could reply with, how was she supposed to answer with anything else to such a question?

* * *

Jaune wasn't entirely sure as to why he had done it, but deep down he knew this was the only way he would ever get Weiss to see sense... he just hoped she and the others did because if they didn't, Neo was about to become his only ally in the room and he doubted even the two of them could take on an entire team of some of Beacons best.

"You're gonna have to arrest me as well, because I _am_ a criminal and every day I am at Beacon is another day I'm committing a crime" he admitted, watching as all of Team RWBY tensed up while Neo dashed before him once more, eyes wide in fear and darting to each of the girls in a worried way. He appreciated her concern, but this needed to be said… it mattered to him that Blake got treated fairly and had the chance to prove to everyone that was trying to lead a better life. He'd given his word to her after all.

"Arc… what are you going on about?" Weiss asked in an even tone, the fact she'd used his last name said a lot about the mood she was in.

"Jaune? You don't have to lie to them to try and help me… you've done enough already" Blake tried to tell him, guilt written all over her face, he could only smile and shake his head at her. Kinda helped to prove she was a good person.

"I… I lied my way into Beacon. I got a hold of some fake transcripts and barely scrapped through the written exam-" and so he told them. He told them about what he'd done and why he was a criminal, trying not to wince as he got a frown from Neo who kept signing that he wasn't.

The entire time, Ruby stared at him with wide eyes and jaw hung open, arms limp and body hunched like she was a puppet being left to dangle in the air.

Blake looked surprised if anything else but actually seemed to be holding back a smile? Maybe she at least agreed with him just wanting to help people, after all she herself said she wanted to lead a better life away from the Fang.

Yang seemed… oddly impressed! An almost proud look crossed her face and she watched his with a raised eyebrow and the smallest of smiles. Well… someone like her would more than likely not care about what some papers said, she more than likely only cared that you were a good fighter and could work in a team… heh… at least she didn't look like she was gonna put him through a wall again.

Weiss… she didn't even look at him the entire time he spoke, her head down and her small body seeming to crumple in on itself ever so slightly. He imagined if anyone was going try something, it would be her… he just hoped that his words reached her and changed her mind.

"I only wanted to help people and to be a hero like my family, I wanted to live up the legacy they made all those years ago… but yeah… I did lie to get into Beacon and frankly I could easily be arrested for what I've done. So… if you're gonna arrest her, then I'm gonna have to go down too"

"… Who else knows?" the question was barely a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear.

"My team, Neo and now you guys… I realised that I had no right calling any of you friends if I lied to you about something like this… but also because if it was one of them or you that'd done it instead, I can just imagine how scared they'd be if they told me. How worried they'd be, thinking I'd hate them for lying about this… That's why I listened to Blake. She's scared Weiss and you and I both know what that's like. You can arrest me, I'm still a criminal and deserve it, but she's trying to turn her life around and be a good person. If she was going to hurt you, there are so many ways she could have. Initiation, the hall we all slept in where any number of people could have been blamed, the room you all stay in where she can easily hide her weapon and use it on you while you slept. But she _didn't_. I personally think if she wanted to hurt you, she'd have done it by now. That's why I let her talk to me and explain her side of the story. I know you're scared, and I know you have every right to not want to trust her, or me now, right now. But please… Please just give her a chance to talk to you all… If you still feel the same way afterwards then I promise to not try and stop you if you call the police on me"

The room fell into silence after that, Jaune feeling Neo's grip on him increase ever so slightly as she looked at the Heiress with a tense expression. He could understand it, to be honest. If Neo were the criminal here and her freedom was at stake based on what Weiss' answer was, then he would be feeling just as defensive as her.

"Fine" she finally said, a mildly angry look on her face as she stared up at him. "You are incredibly lucky, Jaune Arc. Had this been a week prior I would still have been convinced that you are a scoundrel and would have gladly called the police and had you both arrested… but, due to recently finding out that you are a morally good and kind person that was only trying to help people and live up to his families legacy, something I can wholly understand, I find myself unable to call the police… While I do not trust _certain_ people in this room, I find myself unable to deny the wisdom in your words. Perhaps you are wiser than I first thought, Jaune" she smiled shyly, looking at him from the corner of her eyes, reminding him of his sisters when he comforted them. He watched as Neo retrieved her blade and passed it to her with a small smile, Weiss giving a small one right back and a near silent _'thank you'._

"Heh, I'm proud of you, Weiss" he smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a small squeeze, causing her to go completely red with embarrassment and swat the hand away.

"F-Forget wh-what I said, you're a dunce t-through and through" she squeaked, rapidly backing away and towards what he could only assume was the kitchen while her team made to follow. This was abruptly stopped when Weiss reeled around and glared at Blake once more. "Let me make myself perfectly clear; I do not trust you. Not in the slightest… but… I am willing to hear your side of the story… if you can prove to me that you are deserving of the chance, then I am willing to let you try build that trust between us once more. But I want the truth, Blake. I will not interrupt you if you make points that go _against_ the SDC and my family, but I expect you to show the same courtesy to me when I make points against the White Fang. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes…" she mumbled, following her and the rest of her team, Yang looking back at them with a smile that just spelled trouble.

"Good Job, mom and dad, got the kiddies to stop fighting" she grinned evilly cackling as Jaune found himself feeling like he was going to set on fire.

"M-mom and… d-dad?" he squeaked, finding himself unable to move from his spot

Neo, in a very similar state to himself, proceeded to grab his hand and, in a clearly panicked state, dragged his rigid as stone body towards what he hoped was _not_ her bedroom!

"I think you two will make great parents!" Ruby called, sticking her head down the hallway with an innocent smile on her face. One he really wanted to wipe from existence right about now.

Neo proceeded to drag him all the faster down the hallway, her heels flying down it where a terrified Ruby just about dodged them with an audible ' _eek!'_

* * *

Neo was not internally screaming at Blondie and Red's words, she _was_ internally _screeching_ her lungs out as she flung open her bedroom door and threw herself into it with her husb- _boyfriend_ behind her! She was damn glad she'd been made to clean it up the other day, she imagined Mr Abs wouldn't have been too big a fan of the countless empty ice-cream tubs and clothes upon the floor… yeah… that wouldn't have ended well.

Finally letting go, she flew onto her bed and flopped onto it, letting out the silent screech in all its' fury and beating her fists into the many pillows around her.

 _Urgh! I'm gonna kill those two! Well… maybe not Red, she's too innocent to realise what she did but Blondie is getting it!_

Putting aside her righteous fury for a moment, she quickly messaged her uncle, telling them she had friends around and they'd probably be there for a couple hours. She even told him Mr Abs was there, while she imagined it might not have been the best idea to tell him, she wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't there. She didn't want to even begin to imagine how that would end if he suddenly came back and saw him... Plus the whole... y'know 'wanted criminal thing'. She had been smart and told him that nothing funny was going on, saying they were just playing some games, at least.

"U-Uh… Neo?" came his voice, sounding oddly nervous for some reason…

She forced herself to sit up and looked at her boyfriend with a smile that she hoped didn't display too much of her embarrassment over what happened.

He stood there, against her door looking like a frightened animal, staring around the room and then darting his eyes away whenever she moved even slightly on her bed.

 _What's up?_ She asked, patting the side of her bed for him to come and sit by her, yet he remained steadfastly where he was.

"C-come on… I know you're a little sheltered and all but can't you guess w-why I might be a little nervous?" he asked, voice trembling like a bowl full of jelly.

Why would he be nervous? It wasn't like they were doing anything weird or wrong, were they? They were just hanging out in her room, just the two of th-… _oh. oh my…._

In every romance movie she'd ever watched without her uncle around, there had nearly always been a scene where the boy and girl would be alone together in her room… and-and then… _n-naughty_ stuff would happen.

 _N-n-n-no! W-We are-That's not what I brought you in here for!_ She sign screeched, flying onto the opposite wall and felt her entire body turn a scarlet red. Oh gods! What was she supposed to do in such a situation!? _I-I just wanted to give them some privacy while th-they talked! I-I mean it's not like_ don't _wanna kiss you and stuff_ _ **but that is t-too far!**_

"H-Hey I'm in the same boat here!" he replied, voice getting even higher as he made to go back to her door.

 _NO! They need their alone time to talk stuff out!_ she urgently told him, leaping off her bed and slamming her hand into her door… only to find herself face the toned chest with her boyfriend who physically shoved himself backwards with a shriek and bounced off her cupboard and knocking off a mostly empty tub of ice-cream _damn it, I missed one!_ Which landed on his shirt with a horrific splat!

"No! ah, dang it I just brought this!" he yelped pulling off his shirt in… a… _hehe… aaaaabbbbbssss…_

* * *

Jaune threw off his shirt in a panic, not wanting to get the stickiness on him and hoped he could quickly rush to the bathroom and scrub out the pink that was now seeping into his awesome white shirt!

"Urgh! Neo, can you show me where your bathroom is?" he asked hurriedly, turning to her with a worried expression. She stood there with blush pink, lidded eyes and a lazy smile on her face, a small amount of blood seeping down her nose. "Neo? What's wrong?" it was at this precise moment, that Jaune felt a breeze run across his chest.

But that didn't make sense, why would he feel a breeze on his chest?

Looking down, something occurred to Jaune in that moment. In taking _off_ his shirt he had suddenly left himself rather lacking in the clothing department.

A look at Neo showed that she had finally come out of her stupor, that blush colour turning a more flustered pink. Her eyes slowly going down to his body, his blood pressure feeling like it was rising with every inch her gaze lowered while her own face just grew redder and redder. It didn't help they were close enough that all it would take was a deep breath and they would be touching.

Once their situation had sunk in, in its' entirety, did they do the only thing they _could do_ in such a situation.

He screamed a scream so loud he imagined Saphron could hear him all the way in Argus, Neo herself not helping the situation by stumbling back and ending up falling onto her butt in her panic.

"N-Neo! Are you ok-ah!" he yelped, trying to go to her aid but ending up slipping on the tub that had caused this whole mess in the first place. He landed on the floor, _hard,_ groaning in mild pain he looked up when he heard a creaking sound… to find a wardrobe falling towards him…

"Ah, c'mon…" he groaned before it all went black.

* * *

"Surely you can understand my hatred of such… individuals" Weiss said in the kindest tone she could muster, while she was still firmly in the 'I do not trust you' party when it came to Blake Belladonna, she was a Schnee and she would honour her promises. Even to that stupid, annoying, kind-hearted dolt.

"Individuals, yes bu-" _BOOM!_ Blake's reply was cut short by an almighty crash that came from down the hallway, all four of them jumping at the sound.

"What the heck was that!?" Ruby yelped, bouncing onto her feet like a startled puppy, tangled limbs and all.

"Dunno, but it sounded like it was coming from Neo's room" Blake inputted, drawing the questioning gaze of not just Weiss but Yang and Ruby as well.

"Hoooow do you know that's Neo's room, Blake?" Yang asked, Weiss very much wanting to know the answer herself. She did _nearly_ laugh when the two of them made eye contact and proceeded to blush profusely. She guessed even the blonde brute could get flustered after finally confessing her feelings to her partner.

"S-She took Jaune in there without a second's hesitation and seeing as we were just in her living and dining room and we're now in her kitchen, the only other places she could have logically taken him would be her parents room or the bathroom. I think we can all agree that the most likely place is her bedroom" she finished, eyes flitting to down the hallway where the cacophonous sound originated, the faintest blush overcoming her cheeks.

"I'll go check on them! You guys keep having your heart to heart and stuff!" Ruby smiled, panic rising in Weiss' throat as she went to call out to her to stop, but thankfully her hooded cape was quickly grabbed by her sister who looked more than a little intrigued as to what was going on in that bedroom.

"Woah there, Rubes, probably not the best idea" Yang chastised gently, though Weiss wished she had been a bit firmer when Ruby cocked her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

"Why? I gotta make sure they're okay!" she answered, making a go for the doorway again, forcing Weiss to weigh in, knowing just how to stop her sweet, innocent and oh so childish partner.

"You _do_ remember what happened last time those two were alone together behind a door and we heard a loud bang, correct?" she said in an even tone, not outwardly showing the fact she was internally a blushing mess. Images of the night she had walked in on the two of them doing _that_ filling her mind. She had no idea Arc had such an… _obsession_ with the female rump! _W-Was that pa-part of the reason he was romantically interested in me!?_ she subcontiously touched the object in question, feeling herself grow red at the very thought.

She shook her head to clear it before she looked back at her partner, seeing the poor girl had gone beet red and was quickly making her way back to her sister, muttering ' _nope, nope, nope'_ the entire time, breathing a sigh of relief that none of them would bare witness to whatever _g-groping_ was occurring.

* * *

Jaune awoke with a splitting headache, the warm glow of a light thankfully not burning his eyes as he slowly scanned the room. Why was he looking at the ceiling? Where was Neo? Why did his head feel really nice right now? What was this softness beneath his head?

All of these things were fully answered when he realised the softness beneath his head was a bit too warm to possibly be a bed or carpet. That and the hand that suddenly appeared and gently ran through his hair.

"Neo?" he called out, the hand stilling for a moment before it gently placed itself on his cheek and turned his head to find Neo sat in an oversized, pink hoodie and blue shorts, her hair loose and spilling out down her front and back. Her eyes were a happy shade of yellow which accentuated the sweet smile on her face. Was he? The tiny movement of his head made it clear that he was currently resting his head on her practically bare lap… and was still shirtless…

Nervousness taking hold once more, he tried to sit up only for Neo's small yet strong hand to push down on his chest and stopping his escape attempt. Looking back at his girlfriend, she shook her head and smiled a little wider, clearly not wanting her little cuddle session to come to an end.

 _It's okay… I feel bad about you hurting your head earlier and well, I guess I also wanted to try and resume our date, seeing as how it ended a little early_ she smiled sweetly, brushing some hair out of his eyes, his brain going a little fuzzy as it tried to make sense of it all.

 _Okay, Jaune… this will only get weird if you make it weird… j-just try and enjoy it and don't try to show how_ much _you're enjoying the lap pillow your girlfriend is providing!_

Silently, they sat there together, Jaune finding he really enjoyed the warmth and happiness that seemed to wash over him. He found all his earlier jitters melted away and was relaxed enough that he decided to take a little look around her room.

Her ceiling wasn't much to look at, just a plain white with a single chocolate coloured lamp in the centre, which was currently off, making him wonder just where the lights were coming from.

The walls were much to her style in his opinion, while they were still white, every couple inches the plain colour would be broken up by painted flowers of all sorts, colours and sizes. All attached to black vines that all flowed across her walls and back towards her shockingly big bed, ending behind her headboard which she was leaning against, where he would put good Lien on there being some kind of flowerpot or something.

Opposite of her bed was a big mirror leaned up against the wall showing them off in all their glory, his skinny, yet proudly toned, body and Neo watching him with a loving gaze.

Next to it was the accursed wardrobe, that he really wanted to burn right now, that had been moved away from the doorway. The thing was glaringly pink but he wasn't exactly gonna bring it up, offending her choice in furniture might stop her playing with his hair… and well… he really liked her playing with his hair. He also didn't bring up the fact that it looked like it was going to explode with clothes at any moment, he'd had to deal with his sisters shoving all their clothes and junk in there when his mom was making the rounds to know to just pretend he hadn't seen it.

She had a little desk to his left which finally showed off the thing making the light in the form of a big lava lamp, bubbles of goo floating slowly up and down in a pink liquid that bathed the room in the pleasant warm glow.

Next to it was an assortment of things that nearly made him laugh out loud at just how _Neo_ they were. Plastic rings, glasses of all shapes and sizes and even a little tiara he could have sworn belonged to an 'Oumsney Princess' with how many fake gems were embedded in the thing.

His search of her room done, he looked back at Neo, grinning at her when he saw the rose colour in her eyes… gods that colour could always make his heart skip a beat.

"Neo…" he gently raised his hand up, running it through her hair and slowly lifted himself up, he heard Neo gasp ever so slightly as he closed in but she clearly had no issues with what he was doing with how she leaned in herself. Their lips met and the world slipped away once again, Neo following him as he laid back down. Her body shifted to lay beside him, her one leg wrapping around both of his, her hands clutching gently at his hair.

His own hands wrapped around her back, pulling her all that much closer to him and getting an appreciative murmur from her. She shivered slightly when he moved his left one up and interlocked it in her hair, gently pulling at accidentally but apparently, she liked it when her grip on him increased and a near silent moan escaped her lips. The heat and pleasure just kept increasing until, when he felt like he was going to pass out from lack of air, they forced themselves to separate, both of them breathing heavily with flushed faces and hazy eyes. She looked like she wanted to dive back in and he couldn't deny he wanted to as well but… with what had happened earlier tonight, he felt like some boundaries needed to be set.

"S-hah-so… I uh… I'm still not ready to go, y'know _that_ far" she nodded her head, an embarrassed look on her face that he peppered with kisses until that beautiful smile was back on her face, the fact her cheeks had gotten even redder at his affection was just a happy bi-product. "B-But… I don't think a little holding and _kissing_ is uh… too bad, right?" he asked, her eyes blinking milky white for a moment before that smile of hers grew and she leaned in again.

Lips pressed against his own once more and he felt her body shift to lay on top of his, she paused for a moment, clearly asking him if what she'd done was okay. Smiling against her lips, he proceeded to kiss with all that much more affection and ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her shiver when his fingers ran along her spine.

Fingers touched against burning skin, nails running down exposed chests, fingers grew dangerously close to areas not yet explored and others that had only been touched once before.

She moved up and sat on her knees, hands flowing downwards and pressed her hands against his stomach, if the moment hadn't been so intimate, he would have laughed at her apparent obsession with his abs.

He wanted to take hold of her ass, he wanted to feel and grope it, to hear her moan at his touch… but… he wouldn't. He had told her that he wasn't ready to go as far as she'd wanted to go earlier, to go and grope her like that would just make him a liar and a hypocrite. Instead he chose to rise with her, pulling her closer to his chest which had grown slightly sweaty and causing her to have to wrap those strong and toned legs of hers around his waist.

Their kiss lasted so long that he wouldn't have been surprised if it was suddenly morning, the only break came when Neo slowly pulled away, a puff of heated air flowing like steam into the air around them.

He couldn't even try and explain how wide his eyes went when she started to pull at her hoodie, lifting it up and over her head.

"N-Neo!" he eaked, flinging his hands up and covering his eyes to stop himself from seeing the, incredibly enticing, view before him.

He felt a tapping on his arm and, before his sexy girlfriend addled brain could remember _why_ he was covering his eyes, he took his hands away.

There sat his girlfriend, a questioning look on her face as she crossed her arms beneath her chest. Her clothed chest.

She was wearing a black tank top that hung loosely off her body. To be honest he still found it incredibly sexual with how her sweaty chest heaved with every breath and her top was thin enough to show she wasn't wearing a br- _ooooohhh my._

* * *

Neo looked at him curiously, why had he gone so stiff? She'd been enjoying what they'd been doing… his body pressing against her own, feeling his hands explore her body, run through hair and gods had his hands running up her spine felt good. She appreciated him not touching her ass, well not _appreciated_ seeing as she really wanted him to, but he wasn't okay with her doing more than kissing and touching _certain_ parts of his body so he was doing the exact same for her… gods dammit she wanted to both kiss and smack him for his chivalry.

Still, things had gotten so heated that she'd felt the need to take off her suddenly constricting hoodie.

But the question still remained, why was he stiff as a board and not kissing her again? also… where were his eyes…? _EEP!_

Clamping her one arm over her chest, she used the other to smack his arm, snapping him out of his trance where his own eyes went incredibly wide and he clamped a hand over his nose, her only now noticing that it had begun to bleed.

 _Pervert!_ She signed, her embarrassment skyrocketing when those pervy eyes of his wandered down once again. _Bad!_ She smacked him once more, turning around with a frown on her face, crossing her arms fully over her chest… she knew they were small, but he didn't need to stare!

"P-Pervert? B-but you're the one who was staring at me like that earlier!" he yelped, causing her to freeze slightly before she turned her pout up to full.

 _That's different! You're hot and there's nothing about you that can be made fun of! I know they're small, you don't need to stare at them like they're a fair show attraction!_

"Wh-what? But I wasn't!" he said, almost sounding angry at her for saying it!

 _Oh yeah! Well why else would you be staring at them!?_

"Maybe because I found them incredibly sexy and was trying to control myself!?"

… _what?_ She thought, th-that wasn't possible, right? She would deny it in front of anyone else, but she was sensitive about the size of her boobs… Mr Abs never really took an interest in them, he'd always been more focused on her ass than anything else so she thought he wasn't a big fan of them… but… what he'd just said…

"Heh… Neo, y-you know that I get embarrassed when I say this stuff so believe me when I say that I honestly th-think _everything_ about, uh… you is… sexy…"

 _Oh…_ she squeaked, trying to not show to the stupid, accidentally smooth as hell goof that she was fighting off the biggest grin on her face, she was honestly worried she might get stuck like this. _No! I'm mad at him for being a pervert!_ She internally yelled, forcing a frown back onto her face, he was going to have to work for her forgiveness!

* * *

Jaune kneeled behind her worriedly, she was pretty mad at him, wasn't she? Was there anything he could do to make it up to her? He racked his brain for any ideas. Doing his best to try and think of anything his sisters, especially Saphron for obvious reasons, had told him on what a girl liked her partner to do to make them to make them happy. Naturally he couldn't use the more _graphic_ things they had said, evil little demons they were, but he did remember something Vert had told him that was an apparent near universal weakness of girls… he did hope it worked and that Neo wouldn't call him a pervert again.

* * *

"Neo…" he whispered, her shivering in shock when his hot breath tickled her ear. "Come on… I'm sorry… I promise to not look there unless you want me to…" his hands wrapped around her waist and his body pressed into her back, gods dammit why did she have to enjoy the way his chest felt against her? The muscle, the warmth, the… everything… "I wanna make it up to you… I-if you'll let me" make it up to her? Well… maybe she could allow it. With a minute nod of her head, he moved and her whole body went rigid as stone. "Let me know if this is too much"

His lips connected with her neck, kissing across her throat, stars dashing across her eyes with every movement and touch.

 _o-oh gods… This is… this is too much! Wait, n-no! not too much… gods, don't stop!_ She breathily grabbed a hold in his hair, greedily sucking in any air she could take in as he did so many evil things to her body…

He kept going with gusto, the small and quiet sounds she _could_ make only causing him to put more effort into it. In a moment of weakness, she lifted her head upwards and gave him all the more access to her throat, which he took full advantage of with a tentative lick. He finished his attack by laying a gentle, but so very _intoxicating_ , bite on her neck. His teeth barely touching her skin, but it turned her to puttie in his hands. He finally pulled away with a 'pop!' Neo just about able to turn her head to see him smiling like he was king of the world… she would very much call him king of necks right now, at the very least.

"So… huff… am I forgiven?" he asked, Neo feeling something primal rise up in her at the smugness in his voice… he thought he could turn her to jelly and get away with it!? Hell no! with adrenaline running through her system, she forced her body to work for her again as she spun around and pounced on her boyfriend, eyes narrowing as she grew an evil smirk.

She looked down on him, watching as the briefest glimmer of fear passed over his face, she erased this by trailing her fingers up his chest and towards his neck. She did so enjoy the way he grew a little nervous smile.

 _Payback time_ she signed slowly, her eyes turning rosy with just the slightest hint of _red_ at the edges.

She leaned down, ready to show him that he wasn't the only one who could turn people to jelly.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The explosion that suddenly snapped them out of their happy daze caused them both to turn their heads to the nearby window… where a massive mushroom cloud of an explosion was going off at the docks.

 _What?_

"What?"

Was the first thing both of them said, their heads snapping once more to her door when the thundering of feet caught their attention.

"NEO! JAUNE! ARE YOU OK-AH! FILTH! SO MUCH FILTH!" Red screeched, promptly fainting next to Princess who had gone white as a ghost at the sight of them and was out like a candle in a hurricane.

Amber Eyes actually looked… weirdly like she was remembering something… furiously pouring through the pages of a black book she pulled out from behind her back.

Blondie… well she just looked impressed.

"*Whistle* _daaaamn_ , you guys really took the whole 'mom and dad' thing seriously, didn't ya?" she grinned.

 _SON OF A B!?*H!_ Neo silently screamed in fury!

 **JourneysEnd1**

 **Hehehehe… gotta love dat neck game...**

 **Elderfire1**

 **Remind me why I made you my Beta?**

 **JourneysEnd1**

 **Because I'm a damn good writer and you love me XD**

 **Elderfire1**

 **… shut up.**

 **Anyway, sorry we didn't get to the touching reunion of RWBY but we thought a bit of humour and romance after such a tense scene was needed... plus even I will admit to end it there was hilarious.**


	13. Raging Uncle, Tiny Terror

**JourneysEnd1**

 ***Sees Jaune's new look* Aaaaahhhh! Kill it! Kill it with fire!**

 **Elderfire1**

 **Oh c'mon, it can't be that ba-urp! Oh my god! So… *holds back vomit* oh god, the douche… it's too much!**

 **JourneysEnd1**

 **Damn you, RoosterTeeth! Damn you to hell! You ruined bananas for me!**

 **Elderfire1**

 **What have you done to our boy, you monsters!?**

 **/**

 **Quick thing folks; to make it easier to understand, Neo's thoughts will now be I bold like these words now**

 **Pink Lemonade**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Raging Uncle, Tiny Terror**

Ruby's eyes darted nervously between Weiss and Blake, the two of them had been talking for a while now and Ruby was _almost_ certain that the two of them had actually listened to each other and were talking things out!

She wanted to squee and bring them both into a big hug and cheer till her lungs popped! But… Well she knew that if she did that, things would probably get worse seeing as even _she_ could tell the room was like a powder keg… or a fire dust round… she'd fired a 50. Cal, prototype fire dust round before and _wow_ had that been a lot of fire.

"After… after what you have shown me… I am more than willing to admit that the SDC has wronged the Faunus in more ways than one. I want you to know that I had no knowledge whatsoever of the goings on in some of the mines, Blake… what those scoundrels did, it's unforgiveable and when I take over the SDC, if not sooner, they will be punished for their crimes to the highest degree. But… I also stand by my words when I say that a good portion of the employees that you're _former_ comrades-" her urge to squee increased as Weiss admitted that she knew Blake wasn't one of them anymore! "-hound and attack are actually good people that don't deserve what happens to them. Blake, they've destroyed the businesses of people just because someone high up in the SDC claims they like to go there" _oooookay she could have put that better but at least she's admitting some of them are bad!_

"I understand that, Weiss… I really do. I know that some of the people I used to work for and with aren't the best of people. It took me too long to realise all the 'mistakes' or 'failures to read the situation properly' were lies… lies from people I trusted and thought were doing what was best for the Faunus and equal rights in general" Blake sighed, her kitty ears flopping down on her head… Ruby found herself missing Zwei right about now. "But… You already said you understand some of the SDC are just as monstrous as them. The worst part is that, no matter what they do, they don't even get investigated because of the power they hold and the money they have! An… an old friend of mine, she lost her parents in a mining accident. The beams and supports used in their section were outdated and the charges used to blow new sections were far too powerful to be safe… and one day it all got too much and it collapsed. Do you want to know what the reports said?" she asked, Ruby could feel the anger in her voice but Blake wasn't throwing it at her partner… no, if anything Ruby was glad Weiss' dad or the mean director of that mine were _no where near_ Beacon right now or Blake might actually be arrested anyway!

Weiss nodded her head slowly, a worried frown on her face, Yang looked like she wanted to take Blake in her arms and hug her as tight as she could, and Ruby was trying to force herself to breath as quietly and slowly as she could.

"'The Faunus workers failed to properly warn us of this great tragedy in time' They _blamed_ the Faunus for not warning them in time and people _accepted_ this! I've been in those mines before. I snuck in food and drink to the miners and the main thing they talked about was how dangerous the mines were! It's just… there are criminals walking the streets of Atlas, eating fine foods and living a life of luxury while their workers are _dying_ in the mines it's… it hurts. It hurts to see such blatant crimes against an entire race, and nothing is done about it-"

Weiss did something that made Ruby's jaw drop as Blake looked ready to start crying.

Weiss hugged her.

 _Hugged. Her._

Weiss didn't hug anyone!

She wasn't jealous or anything!... that was… _fine!_ It wasn't like she was her partner and bestie-better-than-the-restie or anything! It wasn't like every time _she_ went for a hug, she got a book to the face or Weiss ran away from her like she had the Plague… she wasn't jealous!

"I don't think I can bring myself to trust you at the moment, and I imagine you are the same" Weiss' words snapped Ruby out of her not at all jealous thoughts, the _hug_ had split a little but both of them had their hands on each other's shoulders and were smiling slightly. "But… What would you propose to the two of us learning to try and trust each other again? We both accept that both our people have committed atrocities but that if we go and judge and entire people because of it, then that just makes us terrible people as well… I _do_ care about your past Blake and I imagine it will take me time to be fully comfortable around you again, but I want you to know that I am willing to try if you are?"

The question hung in the air and Ruby forgot all about her _not_ jealous thoughts and instead focused on the scene before her. she really wanted things to go well and even Weiss was willing to try and fix things! That… shouldn't have been as big as it was…

Blake nodded at her and smiled, making Ruby's heart sore!

"I… I think I can do that Weiss"

The two of then separated and Ruby was about to let loose the hugs when a massive _**BOOM!**_ rocked the apartment and nearly sent the entire team sprawling.

"What was that!?" Yang yelled, deploying her gauntlets on instinct and Ruby found herself holding her baby in scythe mode.

"Huh! I gotta go check on Jaune and Neo!" she yelled, ignoring Yang's desperate attempt to stop her, her guy bestie and fellow weapons nut could be in danger!

Her friends followed her and Ruby slammed her boot into the door, ready to shoot and cut up any bad guy that was threatening her fri- _oh gods the lewd!_ She briefly felt herself scream about the filth in front of her before Ruby's entire world went black.

* * *

Neo slammed an angry fist into the wall as she marched down the murky streets of her little slice of heaven… which she was going to drag down into the fiery pits of hell and laugh as she found the bastard who had interrupted her fun with Mr Abs and put them in her own personal spot in hell where she could poke them with all sorts of lovely, sharp things!

Her previously mentioned boyfriend was following close behind and always kept a couple feet behind her, his hand on his sword and those stormy eyes of his darting towards anyone that looked a little seedy… which, to be honest, they probably were… thieves, murderers and the occasional mad scientist were run of the mill here. She really did appreciate his defensive nature of her, but if any bastard saw her, they very quickly bolted for it.

Everyone who had lived here for some time knew her name and appearance and knew to stay away from this ice-cream girl when she was pissed!

"I just called Pyrrha, they said the local police are already heading down to the area, but we can apparently get there before they do. I know we probably shouldn't interfere but… Well it's probably best that we are at least there if things go bad, right?" Jaune told the rest of their friends, a squeaky Ruby answering him.

"Y-Yep! I… I abso _lutely_ agree Bestie who would get sad if I ever got hurt!"

They'd been weirdly skittish around her ever since they had _barged_ into her room _just_ as she and Jaune had been about do some fun stuff.

It may or may not have had anything to do with her impaling her rapier into the wall next to Blondies head when she'd asked how good he was. Or maybe it was her pitch black eyes that had stared at them with all the hatred she could muster… Heck, it could be because she may or may not have, in her temper, made it clear that she had access to fire dust… Meh, they deserved it anyway!

 _ **He was fantastic, better than anyone to have ever lived, but you don't have the right to hear my bragging right now after helping whoever was stupid enough to blow up something near the docks on**_ **tonight** _ **of all nights!**_

* * *

Roman looked at the message with an intensely angry expression on his face. It was so bad that the White Fang goons he had with him actually looked a little scared to be near him at the moment, except the big one. That guy was simply glaring through that stupid fashion disaster of a mask and tending to that massive chainsaw of his.

The rest were simply either cowering in a corner or keeping as far away from him as they possibly could. One of them was literally making sure Big, Tall and Angsty was between himself and them at all times.

They were currently staking out the local port thanks to a tip he'd gotten from his contacts about a massive shipment of dust that was coming to Vale via the harbour.

He was there to oversee anything and use his _oh so magnificent_ skills as a thief to keep the rest of these idiots from getting caught and blowing the entire operation by running right into the path of a guard.

Bone face* over here and the rest of his crew were there to both help with the stealing of the dust when the time came and to convince the primarily Faunus dock workers to 'be on break' when the attack happened. He could admit to some respect for the idiots when it came to that. He didn't enjoy killing at the best of times and the fact they were willing to warn the dockworkers of what was going to happen was something he really appreciated.

Frankly though, he couldn't give less of a shit right now. What he _did_ care about was the fact that some little turd was currently with his little niece in _His! House!_ It didn't matter that she had friends with her, more than likely either those two perverted twins or her new gaggle of 'super duper' huntresses, which presented its' own problems seeing as he was kind of on the wrong side of the law and the type of people she'd decided to become friends with were quite find of trying to arrest people like him. Hah! Emphasis on the _trying_ part.

 _Hey, you promised Neo you'd play nice!_ The stupid, sensible part of brain liked to remind him. strangely enough it mainly came up when he thought of sharp objects, concrete, explosions and fire… hrmmm… nope he couldn't see a correlation.

' _Hi, Uncle!_

 _Just letting ya know that I got some friends over and Jaune is one of them! Don't worry we're not doing_ _ **anything**_ _bad! We're just playing some games to pass the time! Should warn ya to maybe not come back for a while as some real big emotions are going on here and we both know you're a crier *winky face*_

 _So please don't come back for a couple hours or lemme know when you are so I can get them to leave!_

 _Love ya loads, Neo!'_

This. This was clearly a cry for help!

Why else would she put so much emphasis on the word 'anything' unless it was code for 'Uncle, who I love with all my heart! Save me from these evil people!' Yeah. Yeah! That had to be it! He was gonna _strangle_ that little shit when his hands on him! He was gonna shove Melodic Cudgel so far up his a-

 _He saved her life…~ Not to mention he was ready to die to protect her…~_

… gods damn, stupid conscience reminding of the good things Moron had done.

"Okay… Okay… Just send a drone to take a quick glimpse through the window and check it all out. If they're actually playing games and having fun, then I'll let it slide. But! If that fucker is doing anything to my sweet little Neo, I swear I will rip his balls off and shove them down his throat!"

He honestly wasn't too surprised when all the male White Fang, yes even Bone Face, cringed and clutched at their manhood protectively.

 **5 minutes later**

"Human, I've got some of my men talking to the dock workers and the others we sent out to rob the dust stores to keep to police busy will be arriving soon, mind getting off your damn scroll so we can search out the best route to take to get the dust when it arrives? Or would you rather we get caught and those disgusting human police can try and arrest us?" the sarcasm was _really hard_ to notice in Bone Face's words, Roman flipping him the bird as his eyes were glued to his little drone. "Uh! They even have a container of dust we can steal now if we want!"

"Shut it, you dumb animal! I'm doing some important stuff here!" he growled, it was only his ever so clever mind that allowed him to click to that last part. "And _why_ would we steal one stupid container when we can get triple or even quadruple that in one raid when the 'dreaded SDC' shipment arrives? Taking that now would only cause them to either up the security or change the date they dock!"

That got the dumbass to leave, though not before the guy very clearly thought of using that clunky piece of crap in his hands on him.

 _Hah! Bring it, Yogi! I've eaten things scarier than you!_ He did love his beloved niece, and she could cook some things, but he would _never_ let her try and make lasagne again… _gods, I still think it wasn't just my imagination when I saw it move!_

The scroll display was currently coming up on his apartment, thankfully the drone was linked to the security system otherwise it would have already been fried by lightning dust crystals or crushed by gravity dust.

 _Okay, huh. Guess she did invite the wannabee heroes around, though I gotta admit, I'm surprised that a Schnee and a Faunus are sat in the kitchen together, throw in the busty blonde and annoying red riding hood and it had the beginnings of a joke._ He mused, proud of incredible sarcastic humour. _But… Where's Neo?_ His wondering of the location of her was cut short as another, scarier thought crossed his mind. _Where. The. Hell. Is. Moron!?_

Only one thought came to mind and it filled him with both rage and dread as he ordered the drone to fly around as fast as it could to Neo's window. _NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!_ he internally screamed; they couldn't be! They wouldn't be! _He better not be!_

The drone got to its' location, the sight inside her room coming into view…

And Romans vision turned red.

 _They… he… what the ever-loving_ _ **fuck**_ _is that little piss stain doing to my nieces' neck!?_

Before his rage addled mind could fully comprehend what was going on, he was busy smashing his scroll into a thousand tiny pieces with Melodic Cudgel. Only a few words going through his mind.

 _Destroy! Blonde! DIE!_

He was so preoccupied with killing anything and everything that ever held an image of that accursed sight, and then moving onto killing that blonde bastard, that he failed to notice the fact that the firing mechanism of Melodic Cudgel had been activated.

With one final roar of fury and bloodlust, he turned the scroll into dust. Ironically this was when, with its' trademark whistling shot, Melodic Cudgel shot off a round of pure fire dust. Straight into the side of the dust container.

"Oh, Fu-" _**BOOM!**_

* * *

"Sooo… what's the plan here, Jauney boy?" Yang asked him, actually doing her best to keep her distance from his insanely angry girlfriend who was stalking through the now much nicer looking streets with parasol out and a murderous gleam in her eyes as they got close to the smoke. Frankly he couldn't blame her, if Neo hadn't offered him her uncles' black button up shirt before they headed out, he would honestly think _he_ was as much in danger of her anger as anyone else right now. Yang _had_ kinda brought it one herself though. He didn't even want to think about the questions she'd asked back in that room.

"Err… why're asking me, Yang? Ruby's your team leader?" it was a fair question in his mind, what the heck was he supposed to say when Ruby knew all the strengths and weaknesses of her team better than he ever would. Plus, plans on the fly were more his style whereas Ruby was pretty good at thinking up stuff before hand or at least being able to set a plan before they got into a fight.

"Because. Do you really think Ruby wants to be telling _Neo_ what to do right now? Considering she just threw a garbage can towards a couple who were about to kiss?"

Whirling around in confusion, it turned out that Neo actually _had_ just thrown a trash can at the terrified looking couple. The guy looked ready to start shouting at her but backed off when he saw the lethal glare she was giving them.

In a panic, Jaune ran up and grabbed Neo by the shoulders and stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes were red with anger and her breathing was ragged but she did stop and look at him with a frown on her face.

"Neo? What was that for?" he asked, hoping she actually had a good answer for what she'd done.

 _Why should_ they _get to have a great night when ours kept getting interrupted!?_ She whined silently, sulking in his arms.

Ooor she could just be annoyed about the explosion and team RWBY cutting things off where they were between them… _to be fair I'm more than a little annoyed myself… what was she going to do to me?_

That thought had been running through his brain for a while now and it took all his efforts to shake it off and get back to task at hand.

"I get that… believe me, I do" he admitted, trying to not cringe when Neo made to go after the couple again but was thankfully stopped by his hands. _"But_ , it doesn't mean they deserve it, Neo. Can… can you please promise to not do that again, there's a good movie on this weekend, rather not miss going to it with you if you're in trouble and can't go" he joked, watching as those red eyes turned rosy for a minute as she clicked to his words, a meek smile appearing on her face as she nodded ever so slightly.

He gave her a quick kiss on the head, getting a round of 'awws' from their friends and even the couple for some reason.

With a blush, Neo set off back down the street, those red eyes of hers returning with a vengeance.

"Point proven. She ain't gonna give a damn what Rubes says right now, friend or not" Yang said, grinning like a cat at her point being proven.

"I have to admit… You do seem to have a certain sway over her, I'm not saying she's some rabid beast that needs to be tamed. That is both horrible and completely undeserving towards her, but… Well I imagine she has some mild _disdain_ towards us at the moment after we umm… we 'walked in' on you two" if they hadn't been in a rush to get to the docks, he would have gawked at the sight of Weiss flushing red as a tomato. "So, as her romantic partner, it is probably best for you to come up with the plan in case we encounter enemy combatants as she is far more likely to listen to you as she is at the moment"

As much as he wanted to deny it… Neo was the kind of person who was driven by her emotions. When she got angry, well, he was just glad it wasn't him she was mad at.

"Okay, okay… gimme a second" he relented, RWBY letting out a sigh which brought a twitch to this eyebrow. He hoped whatever he came up with was good enough for them. "Neo? Mind slowing down a second? Gotta think up a plan, we'll be at the docks any second"

While she almost looked like she was going to refuse, Neo did slow down and gently slid her fingers into his palm and squeezed. He smiled at her, she was clearly still angry but was doing her best to try and stay calm for him to say his plan.

"Alright. So, gonna assume there's gonna be dust involved with how big that explosion was. Weiss? You know the most about dust so if there is any, can you tell us what to avoid and what to look out for? Would help us keep safe if any spilled onto the ground or is exposed"

"Of course, the size and shape of the explosion suggest fire and lightning dust with a smaller quantity of gravity which would explosion the force of the shockwave that hit the building" she answered, a big amount of pride in her voice.

"Yang, you're the strongest person here so I need you to come with me in case any people who were caught in the explosion are trapped or hurt. We can get them out and, if they have aura, I can heal them with my semblance or apply some first aid with my kit if they don't. I kinda thought I might need it but this was before the whole 'aua' thing was explained to me, heheh" he nervously chuckled, Ynag's whistling catching his attention.

"Damn, come prepared, don't ya VB? Alright, on it cap!"

The mock salute brought a smile to his face as he turned to a hopeful looking Ruby.

"Ruby, I need you to use your semblance to zip around and try and find the police, you can explain the situation and get them here all the faster. If you spot any people that me and Yang will be looking for, call me and tell us the location"

"On it!" she cheered, looking ready to already fly off into the night.

"Blake, Neo?" the two final girls turned to him, Blake with a raised eyebrow as she fiddled with her bow. He didn't like that she was wearing it again but she didn't feel comfortable in public without it so he'd let it go. Neo was watching him with a smile and squeezed his hand again, encouraging him. "You two are the stealthiest people we have so I need you two to go scouting, if people _are_ behind this, then I need to you two to find them and get back to us before they spot you. I want both of you to stay safe, no risks, okay? I would never forgive myself if you two got hurt on my orders" he put as much firmness into his words that he could muster, Blake blinking in surprise but smiling warmly at him while Neo gently pulled into a hug. It gave him all the reassurance he needed.

"Okay guys, let's go!"

No sooner had he said the words, did the sound of gunfire reach them.

In panic, they all charged forward to find a sight they hadn't been expecting.

The police were already here, and they were currently in the middle of a shoot out with the White Fang. The police using their squad cars as cover while the White Fang were using any and every cover they could find. There was only about ten officers while there was at least twenty White Fang, maybe thirty as he could see bullets flying from behind containers and buildings.

He could distantly hear angry voices over the gunfire coming from the massive crater where the shredded remains of a dust container littered the ground around it.

"Oh no…" he heard Blake mumble, a hand coming over her face as he turned to her in worry, it was all it took for Neo to suddenly disappear from his side. He watched in terror as his girlfriend disappeared into the hail of gunfire, weapon drawn and ready to be used. "CRAP! Forget the plan! Team RWBY! We gotta help Neo and the police!"

With that, they all followed Neo's lead and charged into the mini warzone.

 ***reference to Leather Face from Texas Chainsaw Massacre**

 **Few! Looks like the gang has trouble coming there way!**

 **Jaune was so close to having Torchwick like him as well! Oh well, hope you enjoyed folks, see ya next time!**

 **Omake to quench our unending rage at what they did to our dork knight!**

Jaune and Neo sat on her couch with a gentle smile on their faces, they were currently watching a teen drama that she enjoyed and, if he was going to throw his side pride aside, he did too.

There was one thing that had been on his mind the entire time they'd been watching it and it involved the jock character. He just saw the hair cut and, for some strange reason to get it, like he imagined he normally wouldn't be caught dead with that style, but it was like some great, mighty and moronic force was convincing him to get it.

"Hey Neo?" he asked, his sweet girlfriend turning to him with a spoon in her mouth and a serene smile on her lips. She was currently snuggled up against his side with her one hand clasping his gently. "What uh… what do you think to the idea of me getting that haircut?" he asked, pointing to the screen where the jock and the surfer were on screen.

Neo tilted her head and looked at the screen, seeing who was on there, small hearts seemed to fill her eyes.

Long, blonde hair pulled back into a loose tail that hung down his neck, almost like dreadlocks if it wasn't for the smoothness that would let her run her fingers through it. Fringe now clear and showing off his sexy eyes that pierced through even the darkest nights, showing off an air of maturity but keeping his easy-going nature. Stubble forming a five 0'clock shadow that would feel wonderfully scratchy against her skin as he did all sorts of evil things to her neck… _**heheh… ooooooohhhhh I could get used to that image**_

She nodded her head frantically, barely able to force herself to wait for his hair to grow a little before he could fully do it.

"Cool! Always thought I was a little nerdy for the jock look but if you agree then I _know_ it'll look cool!" he grinned happily, thought Neo found her mind, body and soul screech to a halt at his words.

She looked back at the screen and lo and behold there was the dick wad, 'Dustin' aka Mr 'I've got more muscle than brains and cheat on any girl in like five minutes!'

Her head whipped back to Jaune, that amazing image fading and being replaced by something from her very nightmares.

Greasy hair spiked up with horrific amounts of gel, those long locks gone, practically buzzed off at the back. It wasn't even _good_ spiking! If it was like Captain Banana's hair, which was more windswept, but she could smell the hairspray from a mile off, then she could imagine herself finding it hard to keep her hands off of him… but _this?_ Oh gods… never mind getting his own version of Captain Banana's hair, it _would_ look like freaking bananas!

It just… the image turned her sweet and caring knight, who got by in life thinking the best in people and just being a good person and turned him into… gods he looked like such a douche!

Leaping off of him, she stared at him with a snarl on her face and a finality in her eyes.

 _If you_ ever _get that haircut, I won't speak to you or even acknowledge you until you change it!_ she growled, watching the fear enter his eyes. _That means: NO dates! NO hugs! NO Kisses! NO make out sessions! And…_ she trailed off, watching as that fear turned into abject terror.

"No… y-you wouldn't, would you!?" he cried, getting onto his knees before her.

 _Oh yeah, I will. No. More. Snuggles._

"NEO! I swear I'll never get it! I'll stay away from hair gel at all costs! Just please… please don't take this from me!" he begged; hands raised in prayer as she looked down at him like a god about to pass divine judgement upon a mortal.

 _Hrmm… good enough. Now. You may commence with snuggles._ She said with a regal flare to her signing, watching a joyous smile appear on his face.

She was immediately picked up in a bridal carry and watched in joy as Mr Abs bounced onto the sofa, her entire body resting on his as a blanket was pulled over them by the boy himself. He then proceeded to bury his head into her hair and take a deep whiff, Neo enjoying the ticklish sensation.

All became right again in the world and soon they were happily watching a beach episode, Neo's eyes widening in shock as a _very_ shirtless Jake, aka surfer dude to the stars, picked up his board and adjusted his hair, making sure the leather hair band was firmly in place.

"Say… What… what do you think about me getting _that_ hair cut?" Mr Abs asked nervously, not fully comprehending the images he had just unleashed upon poor Neo's mind.

 _I wouldn't be able to stop myself from doing all sorts of things to you and your body_ was her simple answer, receiving an even simpler one back from her boyfriend, whose entire body had turned into a furnace and gone rigid as stone.

"O-okay" he squeaked, Neo noticing he shifted his hips ever so slightly.

What was wrong with him? What was so weird about her wanting to see what he'd look like with a tan?


	14. A good man goes to war

**Pink Lemonade**

 **Chapter 14**

 **A good man goes to war**

 **Hey guys, just thought I'd leave a little clarification as to the events that happened.**

 **As far as we can tell, Blake was missing for a couple days. The first day she met Sun and found shelter with him for the night and the next day he told her about the massive shipment of dust coming into Vale, saying this would more than likely be something the people robbing the dust stores would be after.**

 **This means that there must have been something going on the previous day, where he was in Vale at the time thanks to sneaking aboard that ship he heard it on, i.e. the White Fang prepping for the attacks and the such because if basic workers knew, then it was certain that White Fang had obviously known for a long time.**

 **This gave rise to how we thought might have happened and added our little 'Pink Lemonade' spin on things, hope you enjoy. Oh, and yes. Everyone's favourite monkey man will make an appearance soon.**

Neo dashed through the speeding crowd, easily dodging through the bullets, the screaming Fang, which she took down if they got in her way with a heavy kick to the face or a knee to the crotch on the guys, and the police who she left alone for once… while she had no love for the law, she knew for once they were just trying to do a good thing and that if she started to attack the guys who weren't doing anything to her, frankly that would make her feel as shitty as the ones who actually _did_ deserve her anger. Hell, the ones she passed actually looked _happy_ to see her! They kept yelling 'Yeah! We got a Huntress to help!' or 'Glad Beacon sent us a good one!'… she was not about to admit that the sheer happiness on their faces brought a pretty big smile to her own.

In any case, she had an idiot to murd- _find!_ She had and idiot to find, because whoever had caused that damn explosion had hell to pay! She was _so close_ to that sexy neck of his, but noooo, some prick had to set off a damn _dust explosion_ near the docks and ruin their fun! Forget throwing her rapier at her friends, who had the worst timing on the planet, she was going to shove it up that dicks ass as far as it could go!

Rounding a corner and away from the main fighting, she was met with a veritable wall of muscle.

Another White Fang dick got in her way, he was a big brute holding a machete and a sawn off in his hands. He was massive, easily the height of Mr Abs but with _a lot_ more muscle, which she honestly thought was a little much to be honest. They were wearing the typical clothes of a basic Grunt, black shirt with a long sleeved grey one beneath, on top he had the white vest with grey lining. His massive pecs were stretching against the shirt to the point where she thought those stupid golden buttons would pop and show off those grossly proportioned muscles. Seriously, she was worried the sight of it might have turned her off abs… nah! Not a chance of that happening! Now, Neo wasn't against people choosing to make themselves big and muscly if that's what they wanted but… well… she couldn't help her preferences!

They had weirdly long, black hair, but at least they'd put it up into an oddly girly bun. Luckily that tough look they were going for was saved by the fact they were wearing a fancier version of the regular mask. Red lines running down its' face and extra 'fangs' stabbing out of the bottom of it, to be honest they complimented the black bear ears that sprouted on his head.

"Die human scum!" he screamed… in and oddly feminine voice… an _extremely_ feminine voice actually… with a confused frown on her face, Neo took another look at the 'pecs' of the Fang before her. Another look showed that they _jiggled_ as they took a swing at her that was easily dodged, another swing actually _did_ pop open the top of her enemy, revealing the deep purple bra beneath, straining to hold in what was now clearly _massive_ boobs. At the very least 'G' and that was low balling it, making Cow Tits look small by comparison. "Aw, what's the matter, tiny?" _**excuse you!?**_ "Scared by the _physical_ differences that make us Faunus so much better than you?" she laughed, pushing her arms together and emphasising the sacks of fat even more. _**Okay. This bitch gonna die.**_

* * *

"You moronic! Simple minded! Foolhardy! IDIOT!" Yogi roared as he shook Roman by the shoulders, if he wasn't so dizzy from the explosion, he might have been pissed that this idiot was ruining his coat! Instead he could only shake back and forth slowly and make the occasional random noise that his brain felt like making. "Do you have _any_ idea how screwed we are now!? There is no way in _hell_ that, that tanker is gonna dock now! What the hell are we gonna do!? I should kill y-"

The verbal screamathon that was occurring was broken, and thankfully clearing his head at the same time, when a rather girly scream rocked the air and something big and burly crashed into them, two very big and very soft somethings pressing into his face and blocking out the pale light of the moon.

With a groan, he heaved off the heavy idiot who was lying on him, only to pause as he took in the sight of the one who'd done the squashing.

A mask fell from her face, soft features that he wouldn't have expected from someone so… large.

Deep, forest green eyes looked up at him blearily, heavy eyelashes shone a gentle blue in the smooth moonlight. Almond skin that, while marred by a couple scars here and there, was near flawless and brought an odd feeling to his chest that he hadn't felt for a long time. Smooth and full lips that were painted the same colour as her eyes caused him to involuntarily lick his lips.

Beautiful was the only word he could use to describe her.

Looking down, he found his face growing a little red as he looked down and saw that she was rather… gifted. So gifted that he very quickly realised that those were the things that had… _squashed_ him.

She was quite muscular, her arms easily bigger than his own, yet… he found himself finding them quite attractive with how the corded muscle twisted and turned as her powerful arms lifted her upwards.

Those bleary eyes of hers finally cleared and focused in on him, those pretty eyes scrunching up ever so slightly before she seemed to stare at him herself, eyes flowing down his body and a big blush of her own growing on those defined cheeks.

She looked back up at him and slowly lifted a hand up and began to twirl her hair around her pointer finger, a small smile growing across her face.

He couldn't help himself when he uttered "H-hi…"

She apparently hadn't expected him to speak when she jumped ever so slightly at his voice. Though that didn't stop her from replying. "Hello… I'm uh… I'm-"

"SVARTI!" * came the enraged roar of Yogi as Roman felt himself get dragged out from underneath the beautiful woman and up into the furious eyes of the aforementioned Yogi. "What the hell are you doing to my sister you damn, perverted human!?" he roared, raring back a fist in a probably attempt to cave his skull in. This was stopped ever so suddenly by his niece flying into his face, heels first, with a viscously angry look on her face.

With an angry as hell stomp of her feet onto the ground, she turned to him with weapon drawn, only to stop dead in her tracks, her eyes flashing white in confusion.

 _Uncle?_

* * *

Jaune charged into the fray, quickly losing sight of Neo, much to his worry. He needed to find her, but the scream of agony to his right caught his attention, he watched an officers aura break under a couple rounds that hit against their shoulder before a third shot straight through and the spray of blood that shot out their back told him they'd been shot through.

Diving behind a large piece of metal that he assumed used to be a part of a container, he spotted the sight of someone who _wasn't_ trying to shoot him, and it wasn't even an officer.

"Crap! Yang! Need your help here!" he roared, turning back to find Yang happily punching the face of an unlucky White Fang she'd caught.

"Aw c'mon! These idiots have it coming!" she laughed, though that quickly died when he shot her a furious glare.

"People are hurt! And we need to-ah!" he yelled, bringing up his shield and stopping the automatic fire from the gun of a Fang member, this was stopped by Weiss who froze them solid in a block of ice. Her eyes were filled with an ice-cold fury that actually made a few of the others recoil in fear as she charged at them. "We need to help them!"

Yang actually looked a little guilty as she dropped the unconscious body and made to move over to him but was stopped by Blake suddenly appearing before her.

"No, Yang you're… You're better suited to fighting up front and personal, I'm better at sneaking and moving quickly and unseen, which will help to get any injured officers out of here… I'll… I'll help Jaune" Yang looked at her worriedly, seemingly not caring that there was a literal battle raging around them. She placed a hand on Blake's shoulder, the girl jumping a little under the contact but placing her hand on her own. "I… I don't think I can fight them… I _knew_ some of these people"

"It's okay Blakey, I get it" she smiled, before backing up and reloading her gauntlets to get back into the fight. "I promise that I won't hurt anyone that doesn't attack me or gives up" she added, her smile turning sincere and he might have laughed at the small smile that formed on Blake if he wasn't _in a literal warzone!_

"Okay, Okay! Not that this isn't cute and all, but we _have a person who has literally been shot less than ten metres from us!"_ he yelled, the two of them turned a deserving red as Yang shot herself up into the air and away with her shotgun blasts while Blake ran up to his side as quickly as she could, muttering how sorry she was all the while.

He knew he was being rude when he ignored her, but frankly he didn't care as he charged towards the officers with shield raised to block any and as many bullets as he could. Diving next to an officer who looked about ready to shoot him until he noticed he wasn't wearing a mask, the man looked to be in his mid-forties and had salt and pepper hair with dark brown eyes, one trained over the hood of his car as bullets pinged off the metal.

"Thank the gods a Huntsman, look we got wounded over here, can you provide us cover while we get them out? These Fang bastards are out for blood tonight!"

"Don't worry, I have a semblance that can replenish people's aura and make it stronger, how many of your guys have it? Any who don't, my friend can get to safety, she's pretty good at not being seen" he questioned, the officer looking at him in amazement for a moment before he chuckled.

"Never fails to amaze me how many different semblances there are in the world… Unfortunately, we only got a few people with aura and only one of them is hurt but we got a couple people who don't and need the help" the Officer pointed him in the direction of the people who'd been hurt, and he and Blake took off. While he spied Blake lifting up a wounded man onto her shoulder and carry him away, he ran to the one who apparently had aura.

He dived to their side and immediately could tell the wound wasn't fatal, but they would be out of the fight and in hospital for quite some time if he didn't do anything. This one appeared to be part of a SWAT unit as they were wearing body armour, complete with a helmet. "I'm gonna have to take your helmet off, okay? Will make it easier to talk to you" they nodded their head quickly, clearly in a fair bit of pain.

The sight before him as he took off the helmet made him wonder just how shifts and officer can work as he came face to face with Olive.

"H-hey there, handsome. Come to help this damsel in distress?" she asked him, a cocky smile on her face, despite the fact she had a small amount of blood spattered onto her neck.

"Good to see you too, Olive" he smiled, embarrassed that she managed to get a blush out of him from her off handed flirt. "I'm uh… I'm gonna heal you, okay? I have an aura boosting semblance that's pretty effective"

"Ooo… covering me in your e-essence, aye?" she grinned laughing lightly with a hiss as she moved her shoulder slightly.

Fighting off the intense blush on his face, Jaune gingerly placed his hands on her shoulder and began to push his aura into his arms like Pyrrha had taught him when she showed him how to make an aura shield. Unlike then, though, it wasn't to defend. He let out a small laugh as he saw that white light begin to shine out of his hands and flow into her, mixing with her nut-brown aura.

It didn't take him all that long to get her aura to full, he was just thankful that he had a large aura supply and that it only took about 15% of his aura to fill hers up.

She'd watched in amazement, and frankly so had he, as her wound had sealed shut before her very eyes. She suddenly shot up and touched her hand to where her wound had been, feeling only the smallest of scars.

"That's…" she trailed off and frankly he couldn't blame her, he'd been just as mystified when he'd seen just how good a job it had done on Neo.

"Yeah, pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"I was gonna go with sexy to be honest, I mean, any Huntress you wanna get extra kinky with in the bedroom will be able to take more _punishment_ " she wiggled her eyebrows at him, reloading her rifle nonchalantly. "You know… I might be willing to break my rule on ag-" he could tell her teasing was taking a turn and stopped her with a raised hand.

"Sorry… I, uh… I have a girlfriend now" he smiled apologetically, her smile dropping a little as his words hit her.

"Ah… well… that sucks but it's not like I didn't expect this, guys like you only come around every so often" she actually looked a little upset for a moment, before a near manic grin overtook her face. "Welp, can't sit here moping, might as well take out some anger on the fucker who shot me"

With that, she hopped over the hood of her car and started to attack with a vengeance, clubbing one enemy over the head with her rifle and spartan punching another to the ground.

… _note to self; do NOT break the law in Vale_ he internally noted, gulping as he got back to his main task of trying to find his missing girlfriend, a flash of red appearing in the corner of his eye.

* * *

Neo was stood in front of her uncle, currently having an argument with him about interrupting her date.

 _Did you_ have _to explode a dust container!? Tonight!? I was having a good time with Jaune and you ruined it!_ she moped, crossing her arms across her chest angrily.

"Oh, don't try that with _me_ young lady! I saw what that… that _fiend_ was doing to you neck!" her uncle replied, prompting her to come out in a massive blush as her hand instinctively moved to hide the frankly pretty obvious red mark he'd left on her neck from when he'd nipped her with his teeth. "When I get my hands on him, I swear he'll regret the day he laid eyes on you!" he roared, apparently not noticing that the Fang member that she'd knocked into the crater was trying to wake up the one she'd knocked out.

 _No!_ she signed panickily, rushing up to him and taking hold of his hands, choosing to mouth her words to him instead. _I… I wanted him to do that, okay? He wouldn't do anything to me that I didn't want him to… in fact… I was the only one who went too far on our date._ she mumbled, hoping she could at least get her uncles anger down from 'murder' to just a stern lecture, before a sudden realisation hit her. _Wait… how the heck do you know what me and Jaune got up to!?_

Her accusatory glare seemed to work as her uncle suddenly looked a little sheepish.

"Well, I… I may have sent a drone up to uh… y'know… check on you. I mean I thought that message was a cry for help, and I got worried so… uh… it was very hard to get at what you meant!"

… _are you kidding me!? You spied on our date!?_ She indignantly turned her back on her uncle with a huff, not taking notice of the fact that a flash grenade went off nearby and the wails of the White Fang were clear to hear.

"I was worried okay!? You're the only family I got and you're my niece… besides, you're too young to be doing _that_ kinda thing!" he tried to argue but she was having none of it, catching the arm of a White Fang who was going to assist the _other_ goliath of a Faunus and spinning him back to the battlefield with an evil glare that sent him scarpering.

 _I am plenty old enough! I'll be 18 in a couple months! Heck, I could have babies right now and no one would bat an eye!_ Her words seemed to strike her uncle like a heavy calibre bullet, not unlike the one that whizzed past him, not that he noticed. She herself was a little shocked at what she'd just said. Images of little boys and girls running around with mixes of pink, blonde, chocolate and white hair and heterochromatic eyes filling her head and nearly causing her to release steam from how red she went.

 _Bad brain! Save that for a couple years down the line!_ Neo failed to register that she'd basically just admitted to herself that she thought they'd last at least that long, ironically, which saved her from going even redder.

Finally, he seemed to be able to talk again, looking her right in the eyes with a worried expression that made her pause in her anger.

"It doesn't mean that I won't worry about you still, Neo… I just don't want to see you get hurt" the pain in his voice was painful to hear… in her anger and embarrassment she'd forgotten that he uncle had been there when she'd been at her lowest point… he knew how hurt she'd been and how it had affected her… sometimes she forgot just how much he loved her and only wanted to protect her…

"Will you two stop with the family drama crap and explain to me just what the _fuck_ we are going to do!? My men are dropping like flies out there and even if I do go and help, more cops are on the way as we speak!" roared an annoying as hell Fang member who was being helped up by the even more annoying, and chesty, woman from before.

"Well, I honestly have to agree with you there, Yogi-" she saw an odd blush form over her uncles face as Bazooka Tits giggled at his joke, both her and this 'Yogi' guy frowning at the sight. "Neo here is a part of our _employers_ plan-" she didn't fail to miss how he was clearly lying about his reason for worrying about her. "-can't have her seen with us but we need to escape… ah! I have an idea! But… I don't think any of you will like it…" Neo _also_ didn't miss how his eyes flicked to her when he said that.

* * *

Ruby zipped about the battlefield with a determined smile on her face, using the back of her baby to bounce a couple bad guys into a wall and making them drop their basic battle rifles to the ground as they slumped next to them before shooting off a round that sent her skyward and towards even more of them. Seriously! Where was the style here!? If these guys got some variety in their weapons, they would be _a lot_ harder to fight!

She paused said zipping as she realised what she'd just said…

 _oops…_

"Keep using basic weapons! Don't worry about how much better customised ones are!" she yelled to the nearest bad guys who stared at her like she'd grown a second head before they looked down at their weapons with a frown.

"Y'know, Bill… I think she's got a point. I have a lightning dust shotgun at home that can chain lightning any shell I fire with another-"

"EEK!" Ruby squeaked, resuming her zipping and knocking them out before they could tell their friends about her awesomely terrible idea!

 _Okay! Note to self! Do NOT give the bad guys ideas!_ She internally told herself, not even wanting to imagine the lecture Weiss would give her if she found out about what she'd done.

She came across a couple police officers who'd been surrounded by a par of White Fang who were circling around and getting ready to shoot them! In panic, she spotted Weiss who was attacking any and all bad guys she could find.

"Weiss!" she yelled, her partner rushing over and seeing the scene herself. "Lockdown!" she ordered, Weiss nodding her head as Ruby took aim with her baby now in sniper mode.

She focused her sights on them, they weren't too far away so she didn't have to factor in for wind or anything, which made it all the easier as she zeroed in on her targets.

Her baby made that trademark 'boom!' as she fired off two rounds in quick succession and her smile got a little bigger as their weapons were blown out of their hands, the .50 calibre rounds actually destroying the weapons as they passed through them.

Quick as she possibly could, Weiss darted down and froze the feet of the surprised White Fang who were quickly cuffed by the men they'd been about to attack.

"That's why you don't mess the best besties in the world!" she laughed loudly, though she did stumble a little when her red-faced partner shouted-

"RUBY! Focus on fighting the terrorists!" she definitely did _not_ 'eek' when she saw the glare Weiss was giving to her. Scrambling away while Weiss helped the police with the rest of the bad guys. Ruby spotted what looked like the last of them were making a break for it towards the end of the dock, about 10 in total with a couple more, bigger people up front and-ROMAN TORCHWICK!

With heroic fury on her side, she went to charge forward!

Only to halt dead in her tracks as she spotted that Roman was forcefully dragging someone beside him… someone she knew all to well from her pretty pink and brown hair.

"Oh no… JAUNE!" she screamed turning around and flying around the fighting, which was wrapping up. She finally found him, not even giving him a chance to talk as she grabbed him by the hand and used her semblance to fly them right back to where she'd spotted them.

She gasped in fear as she watched an angry Neo being dragged to a spot, where she could see an incoming Bullhead was going to use to land, by Roman and the White Fang! She readied her weapon and fired off a round that stopped them all in their tracks as it slammed into the concrete right at their heels.

They all turned to her with wide eyes full of shock as she got ready to fire off another round at the guy holding her friend! She was not going to lose her weapons buddy to this guy! She would kick his butt to the moon before she let that happen!

She was stopped though, when Jaune charged ahead of her, face full of rage and fury.

"Jaune! What are you doing!?" she yelled, only to jump slightly when he turned to her with a look in his eyes that honestly frightened her a little.

"Go. Get. Your. Team. I'll deal with them till you get them" She didn't know when she'd started to move, but she found herself flying back to find Weiss, Yang and Blake. Her mind full of panic as to what Jaune was going to do and if he would be okay.

* * *

He took in the sight of his frightened girlfriend in the hands of the one who'd taken her hostage, an arm pulled up against her throat as she struggled in his grip.

 _Her smile as he wrapped his arms around her waste_

Jaune was not the kind of person who got angry all that often.

 _Her rosy eyes as he asked her to be his girlfriend_

In fact he could count the times he'd lost his temper properly on one hand and have a couple fingers spare.

 _Her unrestrained joy as they played arcade games together._

But right now?

 _Her skin brushing against his own as he held her close on her bed._

He could honestly say he only felt one thing and one thing only.

 _The love in her eyes everytime she looked at him._

Pure, unadulterated, rage.

That same rage coursed through his veins as he picked up the rifle of one of the fallen Fang members and took aim at the **bastard** who had turned and was holding Neo in front of him like a **human shield!**

He didn't care that he was holding a real weapon in his hands, whose soul purpose was to kill, instead of an air rifle. He didn't care that his sights were aimed directly between the eyes of the coward who had the **big** mistake of taking his **girlfriend** hostage. All he cared about was getting her away from them and **safe**.

"Let her go!" he roared, only to get a laugh out of the big Faunus next to his target.

"Like hell we will! What's to stop us from just killing you and just escaping!?" he laughed, his arm being grabbed by the bastard who had Neo, an evil grin on his face.

* * *

"Let me make myself perfectly clear to you" Roman began, his smile looking real yet his eyes full of the same fury as the kid in front of them. "You kill him, I kill you"

Yogi looked at him confusingly behind that stupid mask of his, Roman sighing as he realised that he'd have to elaborate for the moron.

"You care about your sister, right? Would never want to see her sad or have something that made her happy taken away"

A small nod was all he got as the rest of animals around him, and the big beauty with the shogun, took aim at the kid.

"Well, that guy over there _is_ one of the biggest sources of happiness for my niece-" he saw Neo, out of the corner of his eye, turn to Yogi and give him a death glare that made him proud. "That clear things up for you?"

The Faunus growled angrily but nodded, shouting out his orders to his men.

* * *

"Beat this idiot down so we can escape! We haven't got the time to kill him, he ain't even worth it!" he laughed, Jaune's eyes narrowing as they began to charge with animalistic roars and shouts.

With a roar of his own, he charged forward, his flaring aura causing the bullets aimed at him to easily ping off and frankly he barely even noticed them as he took aim at the ones **in his way!**

He fired off rounds that pierced through the legs of two of them, their cries of pain not even registering to him as he simply charged past them. This did change though, when he heard the tell-tale click that signified the weapon was empty, it must have been low before the one using it had been taken out.

He didn't even miss a beat as he swung the empty rifle by the barrel and crashed the stock into the mask of the first Fang he came across, watching as they sailed back over the crowd and towards the Bullhead.

 _3 down, 10 to go_ "BRING IT!" he roared, charging into the fray. _Not enough time to draw Crocea Mors!_ He internally growled, before deciding he didn't care and simply swung the sheathed blade, which glowed a blazing white, and smashed it straight into and through the cheaply made sword of his opponent.

* * *

Roman still stood by the fact that raw fury, no matter how strong you were, wouldn't win you a proper fight. It was fact.

Though, as he looked into the eyes of the kid as he smashed through that crappy sword of the unlucky animal in his way, he realised this was different than when he'd faced off against him.

Then, he'd been going up against someone with many more years of experience than he had. Now he was going against people with only regular firearm and blade training that was clearly showing as he batted another away with his arm that had tried to beat him over the head with a club.

Then, he hadn't had a weapon or armour and had only just woken up. Now he had a weapon, and even sheathed the damn thing sounded like it broke the arm of the grunt who tried to knock it aside. He had armour that was doing a good job of protecting his vitals and arms from any Fang that decided to ignore the no kill rule and stab him with a knife.

Then, it really had only been raw fury. Now it was mixed with a focus that honestly surprised him, it also made him wary. That focus was letting the kid think. It was letting him plan. It was letting him _win_ as he knocked aside the fourth guy who got too close.

He tried to stop Neo from looking relieved as he easily smashed through the grunts like they were nothing, but frankly he knew she needed this. She cared about that idiot and it must have been hurting her to see him look so angry.

Though… that relief died an ugly death as the remaining grunts got the clever idea to dog pile him, Neo lunging forward with tears in her eyes as she tried to pull away from him to try and get to him. it caused him so much pain, but he held her back, hearing the roar of the Bullhead as it approached.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart… He'll be okay. You heard the bear; they won't kill him. That big ol' aura of his can take a beating as well" his words were meant to try and be some form of comfort to the crying girl in his arm but she either didn't hear him or didn't care because her tears and her attempts to get away and to him only got more desperate.

"The kid has had enough! Call your goons off of him before I make you regret it!" he growled, the idiot looking like he was about to do just that, when they heard it.

It was raw.

It was pained.

It was full of undying and unending **rage.**

" **rrrrRRRAAAAAAGHHH!"**

* * *

"You left him _alone_ to fight off an _entire platoon_ of White Fang _and_ Roman Torchwick!?" Weiss yelled, unbelieving of the utter stupidity of her leader!

"He told me to!" was her only reply, fear etched upon her face as they all raced across the broken ground to where Jaune and those monsters were.

"Oh, that is such a great excuse isn't it!? What, if Jaune told you to jump off a cliff, would you do i-"

She was cut off oh suddenly by a beastly roar, one that shook her to her very core and stopped them all in their tracks.

" **rrrrRRRAAAAAAGHHH!"**

* * *

Their weapons beat against his body, aura holding off the damage, but he could still feel the pain. That intense and agonising pain.

 **Fight back.**

 _It hurts…_

A boot smashed into his lips, the only reason he didn't come away with a broken jaw was his dwindling reserve. There were too many to fight, he was pathetic, he was weak.

 _ **Fight back.**_

 _I can't…_

His aura nearly gave as a blade stabbed into his shoulder, only his semblance increasing its' potency saved him. He had no right to be here... Why didn't he let Ruby fight them? Ruby would have saved her...

 _ **FIGHT BACK!**_

 _I…_ he stopped as his bleary vision focused in on the sight of Neo through the gaps of the bodies that attacked him.

Tears were pouring down her face as she tried to escape the grasp of the **bastard** who had her…

She was trying to get away, **pain** etched on her face as she tried to get to him…

A **weapon** was raised to her, the end of what was clearly a barrel in front of her face, her struggles growing in intensity as her captor argued with the one who'd set these fools onto him...

 **FIGHT. BACK.**

A soft glow began to form around him, it only stayed that way for a moment… because as his eyes drunk in the sight of what was happening less than twenty metres from him, that same rage and fury he'd felt surged back into life.

Jaune Arc's eyes snapped into focus, red seeping into his vision and blocking out anything he deemed didn't matter.

That light turning golden as it flared all around him, stunning those who dared to stop him from getting to her.

Jaune Arc peeled his lips back into a snarl that tore from his throat in a guttural, animalistic way.

These things on top of him were in the way, they needed to move.

Jaune Arc opened his mouth and let out an almighty roar and, with an effort that felt like his body was being torn apart, not that he cared, he threw those atop him away like they were made of paper.

" **rrrrRRRAAAAAAGHHH!"**

Those eyes filtered in red settled upon the stunned forms of those who held her, his agonised ears just about catching the blast of a weapon that sounded oh so familiar. He didn't care though. He needed to get to her.

Jaune Arc went to **war**.

* * *

Roman couldn't quite believe the sight before him.

The sheer _bloodlust_ in those usually kind and naïve eyes of his damn near sent shivers down his spine.

The way he'd effortlessly thrown those idiots off of him was something he knew was something most people would find nearly impossible to do… was that really how powerful his semblance was?

 _No… he thinks she's in danger… he's already proven he'll tear his body apart to protect her…_

It only got worse as he saw those same brats that had been at his home earlier were charging into the fray. There own anger on their faces as they stood beside their friend, though their anger was like a lit match compared to the raging inferno he saw inside of the kid's eyes as he charged.

Didn't help that he saw that big idiot growl at the sight of the black-haired girl that he'd heard the idiot grumbling about every now and then.

"Belladonna… Torchwick, get my sister out of here, I have an oath to keep" he growled, not bothered that _their escape_ was here!

"You really wanna try and take on _that!?"_ he yelled, never mind the raging beast that was the kid, their was also four other brats to have to deal with, even he would struggle to deal with so many, so what chance did this guy have?"

"Brother! What are you doing!?" said sister cried, grabbing onto his arm in panic

"You know I made a promise to Adam… I cannot break an oath once I make it…" that was apparently enough as his sister removed her arm and nodded her head, those green eyes full of pain as the big idiot drew his chainsaw and made to meet the charge of the kid.

Roman was about to see if something he had vehemently believed in, could be challenged… he honestly hoped that he _was_ proved wrong.

* * *

There was another one in his way. Another who was stopping him from getting to her. Another person to **destroy**.

He drew his blade, throwing the sheath aside, he didn't need a shield.

Instead he took a two-handed grip on his ancestral blade and attacked, meeting the buzzing blades of his opponents' weapon. Ancient metal screaming as he tried to press against his opponent, flaring his already weakened aura to give him even more strength as he tried to push them back. His muscles begged for rest, finding he couldn't push them back, yet he didn't stop. If they wouldn't move under strength, then he would find another way to **make** them move.

Letting the saw fly forward, he slammed his knee into the gut of his enemy and then punched the guard of his blade into the exposed top of their skull, glad to hear the pained grunt he let out. This was soon stopped when they brought their heavy fist upwards into his jaw, the hit strong enough to send him flying back.

He was up in an instant, chunk of concrete in hand that he slammed into his enemies mask, cracking it into two pieces as the hateful eyes of his enemy appeared from behind. They were stunned and Jaune took this chance to **attack**. The ancient blade sang as he slashed and stabbed with heavy strikes that he controlled through sheer willpower. He couldn't lose himself in the moment. She needed him. She was in danger. A slip up could cost him everything.

His blade struck against weapon and aura continuously as he fought to break them. To get them out of his way so he could get to her.

That was when it happened.

His enemy fainted and Jaune failed to see it before revving blades hacked into his aura with a deadly uppercut that sent him sprawling. Black thread and metal flying from his chest as he felt something wet trickle down his face.

Pain didn't register anymore as he immediately forced his body to get up and made to face his charging attacker, only to have them booted away by a flying kick from a black-haired girl… _Blake?_

She was followed up by another girl with long, golden locks that intercepted a heavy strike from his enemy, her aura flashing as she took the attack directly before jumping back and letting something fast and red smash into his chest which was just about protected by his weapon.

 _Yang… Ruby?_

A small and tender hand gripped his shoulder and he found himself being supported by what appeared to be an angel, snow white hair and all.

 _Weiss?_

"Jaune… are you alright?" she asked, that red fog disappearing for but a moment as he took in the sight of her worried expression.

He could only nod dumbly, his attention snapping back to the front at the beat of an engine, that red haze settling back into place as he saw that **bastard** dragging her onto the ship…

 **He's trying to steal her away.**

 _HE. WILL. FAIL._

A look to his side showed Yang stood there with an angry expression as the enemy in front of them started to shout insults at Blake… If he couldn't beat them with _his_ strength… then maybe he needed someone else's.

"Yang!" he roared, the blonde jumping at his words but running over to him. "Is your semblance ready?"

"Y-yeah… but why?" she didn't even give him a chance to respond, the zap of Weiss' lightning highlighting the reason he'd asked her. "Dude… You look ready to drop though!"

"I GOTTA SAVE NEO!" that simple sentence was all it took for her eyes to harden as she nodded, gasping as he snatched her hand and filled her with as much aura as he could spare, and it wasn't much anymore…

"Heheh…" she laughed flexing her muscles as her hair began to glow gold. "I'll clear the way, Lover boy… You go save your girl"

With that, she was off.

He took off after her, his enemy seemed to think they were both going to try and attack him, once more bringing his saw up as a shield to try and block her attack.

If Jaune Arc could feel anything other than pure, unadulterated rage at the moment, he might have laughed at the fool that was his enemy.

With a booming yell, Yang unleashed her attack, his enemies eyes widening as she shattered his weapon with ease and then proceeded to punch him directly and sent his fallen enemy into and _through_ the wall to a warehouse, seeing his aura shatter as he impacted the concrete.

He didn't stop to admire the view though, his blood misted eyes snapped their attention to the, now quite scared looking, **bastard** who had Neo. She and his last two enemies were now standing inside the Bullhead that was beginning to try and take off.

He would _not_ allow that.

* * *

Neo looked on in amazement as Jaune and Team RWBY took down Yogi with little to no effort, thanks to her amazing boyfriends' semblance. Her tears still flowing but… but at least he was safe now…

It didn't help lessen the fact her stomach was twisting and turning with the guilt that none of this would have happened if she hadn't run off… he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Because of the life she led, Neo had put them all in this danger... in that moment she decided something. It may tear the happiness she had just found apart, but... it needed to be done. He'd been honest with her.

Bazooka Tits tried to jump off to try and get to her brother. Her uncle put a stop to his by shoving his cane in front of her.

When she looked at him with a glare, he only matched it with a sympathetic one.

"If you want to avenge him, then your best bet is to _not_ get captured and arrested, okay?" he told her, the Faunus's gaze softening as she sullenly nodded her head and slumped down onto the metal floor of the Bullhead.

"Okay, Neo" he said, inconspicuously wiping the tears that had stained her face as he looked at her with a sad smile, still having to keep up the guise that he had abducted her. "He's okay now, we'll lift off and drop you off somewhere, you can say you kicked me in the nuts and escaped and go and check on him…" she had to force herself not to smile as she looked at him with warm yellow eyes. "I gotta admit… he's a pretty alright g-AH!" he yelled in fright as a golden fist slammed into the metal of the Bullhead and her boyfriend, eyes full of rage and pain, appeared before them.

His armour was broken as he threw himself onto the ship and made to swing at her uncle with killing intent in his eyes, his blade had apparently been used to lift him onto the ship as she watched it fall onto the ground below along with a couple pieces of the Bullhead's hull.

His hoodie was torn up to the point where she could see his bruised arms as he raised his fist high, those eyes that held the storm which raged into a tempest at sight of her in her uncle's arm.

His face was covered in cuts and bruises that his aura wasn't healing as golden light filtered into his fist, flashing brighter than the sun as he brought it down with a roar.

The deafening crack of metal near giving under that attack filled her ears as her eyes snapped upwards and saw her uncles prized weapon nearly bend under the force with which Jaune attacked him. The shock on her uncles' face only lasted a second as a moment later he delivered a vicious kick to his guts that sent her boyfriend sprawling off of the Bullhead and down onto the ground below.

She rounded on her uncle in shock, wrenching herself free of him and delivering a smack to his face that he didn't even try to defend from.

 _HOW COULD YOU!?_ she yelled silently, flinging herself down to the edge of the craft to, thankfully, see that Jaune hadn't fallen all that far but his aura had clearly shattered seeing as that glow no longer surrounded him.

She knew she needed to get to him, and the longer she was on the ship, the harder it would be.

She turned to her uncle, who looked at her remorsefully, the red on his face glaringly obvious to see. _Uncle… If you want me to forgive you, I need you to do something for me… but you won't like_ it…

* * *

Jaune groaned in pain as he forced his broken body to stand.

He'd nearly got him, he could see that with even a second longer and he would have been able to grab her... he would have gotten-

... he was on the ground... he... he wasn't on the airship anymore... he hadn't... he hadn't...

He'd failed.

The sudden realisation that he had failed her hit him as his eyes shot upwards, seeing the Bullhead was flying higher and higher… taking her away to gods know where… she... she was gone...

Tears poured from his eyes as his knees finally gave out, an agonised sob breaking out of his throat as hot streaks fell down his face… "Neo… Oh gods… Neo, I'm so sorry…"

"HEY KID!" came the _laugh_ of the **bastard** who'd taken her.

Those tear-soaked eyes of his were wiped clean as he looked up with pure hatred, this quickly turned to fear as he took in the sight before him.

He had her suspended by her coat, hanging off the side of the Bullhead with a fearful expression.

"YOU WANT HER!? HAVE HER!" he yelled as he released her, Neo beginning to fall from the four-story height of the Bullhead.

He didn't know when he began to move. Only that he did.

His legs no longer hurt as they pounded across the broken concrete.

His lungs no longer burned as he forced air into them to keep him moving.

His arms and back didn't scream for rest as he jumped into the air and grabbed her, body tumbling across the hard ground as he pulled her close to keep her safe.

His heart… his heart felt so much better as they stopped and he let her pull away, those beautiful eyes of hers filling with tears as she pressed her head into his chest and sobbed, his own tears mixing with hers as he simply chose to enjoy her embrace, not caring for how long they lay there like that.

She was safe…

She was here…

He had her and she had him…

He found he could smile once more, it felt like he never had before to him in that moment.

She gently pulled away and looked at him with those blue eyes of hers as she repeatedly signed at him; _I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! You're hurt! I... please forgive me..._

He could only smile and laugh hoarsely as he pulled her close once more, bringing his lips to her ear.

"It's okay… you're safe… that's what matters… besides, if anyone's to blame, it's me for deciding that jumping onto that Bullhead without a plan was a good idea, hehe" he paused for a moment as something came to the front of his mind… and he found they were the only words he wanted to say. "I..." even more tears began to pour down his face. "I'm just so glad you're safe... the second I thought I'd lost you... it was like everything good in the world was gone. I didn't know what to do I was... I was so scared Neo... I don't ever want to lose you" he whispered, but from the way she reacted he may as well have shouted it. Her eyes turned from that deep and sorrowful blue into a something even millions of times more beautiful…

That rose colour that he'd only gotten to see a handful of treasured times, now appeared deeper and fuller than ever as she looked at him, a smile on her face that proved any tears she now shed were from happiness more than anything.

She then signed five words to him that made his heart skip a beat.

 _I won't ever leave you._

He felt himself smile an even bigger smile as he placed his lips onto hers, rolling onto his back with her following him… he didn't think he could have asked for something so pure in that moment… something that made him both scared yet strong… something that made him feel truly complete…

* * *

Ruby watched with a smile as the two of the kissed each other… she didn't care that Torchwick had gotten away… they'd get him another day… for now… for now, she could only be glad that Neo was safe and Jaune was smiling again… the two of them looking so happy.

"Come on guys, let's let those two have some time, we've got some bad guys to bring to the police" she said, motioning for her also smiling friends to follow her as they left the happy couple to their moment, the sounds of sirens going off in the distance telling them backup had finally arrived.

She knew they'd agree with her when she said that they'd earned it.

* * *

Roman slumped against the floor of the Bullhead as he spotted the kid catch his little niece, pulling her close and stopping any of the loose stones from hitting her... he felt an honest smile appear on his face... he knew Fire Bitch would give him trouble for this, but hey, the only guy who knew it was _his_ fault that the OP had failed in the first place was currently being wrestled into a van by police so he could just make up some story about how one of those idiots had set off the dust and get away burn free!

A soft sniffle sounded to his left and looked over curiously to find a sight that made his cold heart beat just a little quicker.

The woman from before, the sister to the idiot who'd gotten himself arrested, was holding a small little charm in her hands. It was clearly hand made and was in the shape of a bear with her large thumb gently running across its' stomach.

He wasn't entirely certain why he felt the need to go over and place a hand on her shoulder, but lo and behold, there it was accompanied by a smile that he was certain may have come across as friendly to someone who saw it.

"Hey... look I know it hurts, believe me, life's a bitch who loves to kick you when you're down... But you'll see him again, hell I bet you and me could have him out by _tonight_ if we got the time" he grinned that Cheshire smile of his, though it faltered when those beautiful eyes of hers looked up at him with a little smile of her own playing across her gentle face.

"Heh... You know... I think I was wrong, there are some pretty good humans out there" she smiled prettily, to which he most definitely did not blush, and rested a hand on his own. "Your niece is really lucky to have a man like you in her life... so caring and loving, willing to do anything if it makes her smile... kinda man I certainly wouldn't mind having around at any rate"

...

Okay he wasn't even going to _pretend_ he didn't turn into a tomato at that!

* * *

Terra Cotta-Arc waddled into the living room of the home belonging to herself and her lovely new wife, Saphron.

Though, to be honest she might become a widow if she didn't hurry up with those damn pickled bananas! URGH! If she was going to be a freaking balloon for the foreseeable future, she deserved her pickled bananas!

Ahem... getting back into the lands of _sanity_ , she rested her swollen feet onto the pillowed leg rest kindly provided by her wife that she _wasn't_ going to murder and turned on the T.V. she often enjoyed watching the news for any good stories she could share with the people at work or have a laugh with Saph with at the stupid idiots that were around these days.

Recently, she'd been interested in any news that came out of Vale ever since she found out her favourite brother-in-law was training to become a Huntsman! Never mind the fact that he was her _only_ brother in law, he still counted as favourite because of what he'd done for them... the life that he had given to them both... she still remembered how easily he'd said yes when they'd asked him if he'd be a donor, the both of them a bag of nerves but left completely dumbfounded after he'd readily he'd agreed, making it clear that he would help them find this happiness no matter what.

With a gentle smile, she rubbed her swollen stomach gently and focused her attention on the screen-

And proceeded to scream at what appeared before her!

 _"Tonight was a night of fear for the dockside residents of Vale; renowned criminal and ex Huntsman, Roman Torchwick and the White Fang attacked a shipping yard in what police are calling a failed dust heist"_ The voice of Lisa Lavender cut through the silent air as a bug eyed Terra stared at the screen, not tearing her eyes away even as the thunderous stomping of feet sounded into the living room and a terrified and frazzled Saphron yelled her name.

"Terra! Is the baby coming!?" she screamed, getting into her face to check on her only for Terra to grab it and twist her face to look at the screen where her own eyes bugged out!

 _"Local police quickly arrived on the scene and came into armed conflict with the terrorist group who were seen working alongside Roman Torchwick. Thankfully, it would seem that Beacon's finest were nearby at the time and several of the students rushed to the aid of the officers in taking down the White Fang. Now... while each and every student there played their part, we here at VNN feel it would be a disservice to not bring to light the heroics of one student in particular; Jaune Luna Arc"_

 _ **"WHAT!?"** t_hey both screamed in unison as the smiling face of their little brother/brother-in-law appeared on the screen.

 _"Mr Arc went above and beyond the call of duty to protect those around him, even using his semblance to heal an officer who had been wounded during the conflict"_ another confused scream sounded from both of them. _"After this, his sheer heroics were shown to all as the following footage captured by a local to the area will display, though I feel I should warn those of a weak constitution as the scenes we are about to show you are graphic in nature"_

They watched in shocked and terrified awe as Jaune, a face full of righteous fury, proceeded to take on no less than 10 White Fang on his own!

Neither could believe what they saw as he almost effortlessly smashed aside multiple enemies without even drawing his sword, his aura shining bright as he seemed to use it to make his blows even more powerful.

Though, they did start to get afraid as they began to dog pile him, fists, boots and weapons crashing down onto him as Terra gripped Saphron's hand tightly in fear.

That fear was immediately displaced as he seemed to turn himself into a mini sun as his aura blew outwards and he sent the fuckers flying, their cheers loud enough that people outside jumped at the sudden noise.

That was when he started to fight this massive Faunus with a chainsaw! Who fought with a chainsaw!?

Jaune seemed to be a bit out of his league, despite getting a few good hits in, as the goliath of a man knocked him backwards and sent him sprawling. Another round of cheers went up as what must have been his friends charged in, fighting off the moron who had dared to attack her precious little idiot!

They both reeled back as he seemed to overcharge the busty blonde next to him who then proceeded to punch the moron with a chainsaw through a wall, resulting in a third and louder than ever cheer from them!

Neither could even recognise him as he fully charged straight at a Bullhead where that criminal was holding a scared looking girl hostage with another brute of a terrorist at his side. He _stabbed_ his sword into the hull of the ship and used it to haul himself onto the craft and delivering a punch to the weapon of this Torchwick that even the small microphone of the camera caught in a thunderous _crack!_ of flesh on metal.

Then... Then he was kicked from the craft, the camera following the Bullhead as it slowly rose up. The smaller girl ripped free of her captor and proceeded to slap him across his face as hard as they possibly could, apparently this was the wrong this to do as the next second, she was being hung by her coat outside the edge of the Bullhead with that _scum_ laughing as he let her go.

"NO!" Saphron screamed, Terra not far behind as a whimper left her throat.

The breath caught in their throat as they watched Jaune begin to madly race forward, right in the direction of the falling girl.

"Come on... Come on!"

He caught her! The two of them rolling onto the ground with dust kicking up into the air as the feed cut short. The two of them not quite able to believe what they'd just seen, only feeling a deep sense of relief and pride at what they'd just witnessed.

 _"Now, you may be asking what connection this young woman may have to Mr Arc to warrant such a fervent rescue, well, ask no longer viewers as we at VNN have an answer"_ the reporter said, smiling a gentle smile as the let out a small chuckle. _"While we were unable to secure a proper interview with Mr Arc, or his fellow students, due to Beacon wishing to speak to their students personally. We were able to convince them and Vale General Hospital to let us get this photo of the heroes all together, and well... I do believe the picture speaks for itself"_

A picture appeared on screen that both swore made their hearts skip a beat.

They were in a hospital room, a group of girls surrounding him.

There was the busty blonde again, cheerfully smiling as she wrapped a hand around the waist of a young woman with raven hair and a deep blush on her face as her own hand touched the blondes.

A short and adorably cute girl with black hair, which turned red at the tips, was busy smiling brighter than the sun towards the bed, a cookie in her hand.

Next to her stood a girl she could have sworn Jaune had talked about, prim and proper with snow white hair and small smile on her face as her own gaze focused on the bed.

On the bed was what made Saphron drop the jar of pickled bananas she'd somehow managed to keep hold of this entire time... and Terra found herself not caring in the slightest.

Next to Jaune, the poor guy beaten black and blue and covered in bandages yet smiling like an idiot, was the reason for his smiling who was snuggled into his side and pressing a kiss to his cheek. That same girl from before, who was honestly a real looker now that Terra had the time to take her in properly, was laying next to him on the bed and holding him close. Her eyes were rimmed red from obvious tears as but she had the happiest smile on her face.

 _"It would seem that love truly can conquer all, people of Vale... with the ever present threat of not just the Grimm in our daily lives, maybe love like these two share is what we need to save our world. This is Lisa Lavender of VNN news signing off, see you all next time"_

"Terra... Do you know what this means?" Saphron asked, Terra finally tearing her eyes from the screen to look at her wife with a knowing look.

"Yes, Jaune is finally living his dre-"

"Jaune's got a girlfriend!" she screamed, darting up and fishing her scroll from her pants as Terra found herself doing a double take at what she'd just heard... she couldn't be serious could she? _That_ was what she was taking from this? Not that it wasn't shocking news but she'd thought Saphron would more focused on her brother _fighting and beating terrorists!_ "MOM! DID YOU SEE IT!?"

The gentle and motherly voice of mother Arc sounded loud and clear through the scroll "Yes... I do believe I did" Okay. Okay, Mrs Arc was always a level headed person, surely she'd be more focused on what her son had just done to those criminals. "Get in contact your sisters in Atlas and Mistral, I'll handle the rest. I believe me need to pay Jaune and his little _girlfriend_ a visit"

"... Why did I marry into this family again?" Terra asked herself, slamming a palm into her face.

 ***Svarti is Icelandic for black, I had the idea her being a black bear Faunus. She won't appear much, more of a comedic bit for scenes involving Roman.**

 **Well... Jaune's in trouble and Neo even more so... I certainly wouldn't want to be them.**


	15. Shopping trip

**JourneysEnd1**

 **Hey guys, uh… I'm not really good at this sorta thing so I guess I'll just be blunt, heheh.**

 **Thanks for all the support you showed to both Elderfire and me, still feel kinda sucky but I really appreciate it.**

 **Elderfire1**

 **Seriously folks, we appreciate people understanding that we needed to take a break from TSOHH for obvious reasons.**

 **Luckily, Pink Lemonade is still here, and we hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Pink Lemonade**

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **Shopping trip~!**_

Jaune groaned as he opened his eyes, the glare of the hospital lamps replaced by the warm and gentle light of the sun that peaked through the morning sky as he felt himself smile slightly.

How could he not?

She was safe, _they_ were safe.

In the end it wasn't him that had been able to save her, but the **monster** who'd taken her hostage deciding to use her as a way to escape as they'd all been too busy making sure that the two of them were safe after he'd thrown her out of the Bullhead. But still, they'd both survived the night… though… he bet if Miss Goodwitch had her way he wouldn't have.

 **The previous night**

"We at Beacon are incredibly proud of how our students handled the situation tonight, assisting the brave and noble police in fending off the dangerous threat of the White Fang. They will be celebrated as heroes for what they did tonight and will also be given a couple of days free from school to both recover from their ordeal and as a reward for going above and beyond the call of duty, per the request of our esteemed headmaster" Miss Goodwitch said with a smile so bright and sunny that it left them all reeling in terror, even Neo was trying open the nearby window in an attempt to escape, eyes white in fear. "Now, if you will allow it, we need to speak to our students privately, I'm sure you can understand that we need to go under a debriefing with them"

None of them missed how her hands were glowing purple with how tightly she was holding her crop behind her back. Even Headmaster Ozpin looked a little nervous, backing away a little and holding his thermos just that little bit closer.

"Of course, well, it was good to meet the local heroes of Vale, I wish you all a good night" Lisa Lavender, the reporter who'd been speaking to Miss Goodwitch with a professional smile on her face as she turned around to leave.

 _NO! DON'T LEAVE US!_ He internally screamed from his hospital bed, trying to make him numb arms move so he could join Neo in trying to escape via the window. Unfortunately, his earlier exploits had effectively left him with chronic fatigue alongside feeling like he'd gone 10 rounds against Pyrrha when she'd run out of chocolate… he still remembered the screams of that guy who'd stolen her Atlesian, specially made white chocolate and made the mistake of boasting about it.

"Thank you, good evening Miss Lavender" with that the door was closed with the same creaking groan he'd heard in all those horror movies where the killer locked their target inside with them.

She turned and Jaune knew that he wasn't the only one who froze like a deer in headlights at the way she glared at them.

"Now… Glynda, I am aware of your… opinion on what happened tonight, but-" The Headmaster tried to intervene, but apparently Miss Goodwitch had thought this might happen.

"Ozpin I will personally find and destroy every coffee stash you have around Beacon in front of you"

"Shutting up"

And like that, their only source of protection was gone…

She stalked forward and Jaune soon found himself surrounded by pretty girls, Neo literally in his lap and clutching to him tightly.

See, he may have found this incredibly nice, on the Neo part, and blushing up a storm at the other half seeing as he was currently at chest level to two of them… _if they weren't using his bed,_ _ **and him**_ _, as a makeshift barrier!_

Miss Goodwitch clearly didn't care though as she simply stopped a foot in front of them and glared at them all heatedly.

The tension in the air was intense, none of them able to even start to think of just what the stern educator had in store for them…

"Before I say anything, I want your own words on just what you all thought you were doing engaging in combat with the White Fang" there was ice in her words that would have made Weiss proud, that chilling glare making him wonder if this was the worlds payback for giving him the luck of getting Neo back safe and sound.

Seeing as no one else was going to give her an answer, even Yang looked sheepish at the moment, he mustered his courage and looked the terrifying teacher in the eyes.

"We were at… Neo's home near the docks when we heard and saw the explosion and chose to check it out" he began, her raised hand stopped him though.

"That is something I wish to clarify. _Why_ would you bring your… romantic partner who is _not_ a student of Beacon, into a combat zone? Is she even combat trained?"

" _Yes"_ came the reply of every single person in the room who had heard or bared witness to the terror, and in his case the awesomeness, that was Neo in combat. His girlfriend preening under the praise and smiling innocently while holding onto her parasol gently.

"Much as I hate to admit it, the girl kicked my ass like it was nothing when we got into a little _disagreement_ over Jaune" Yang added, Miss Goodwitch raising an eyebrow but didn't comment on her words, instead nodding her head to Neo.

"My apologies, I was not aware you were trained, are you by chance a visiting student from another school?" she asked, Neo losing her proud smile and instead looking at him nervously for a moment.

He could only smile and force his tired fingers to gently rub her own, reassuring her as best he could.

"Sorry Miss, but Neo is mute, I can translate for you, if you want?" he considered it a personal victory when Miss Goodwitch actually looked embarrassed for a second and coughed into her hand.

"That... that would be greatly appreciated Mr Arc..."

Forcing himself to not smile at how awkward she looked at the moment, he turned his attention back to Neo and let her speak for herself, though a cross glare from him forced her to censor the bits where she decided swearing was needed.

"She says that she's never been to a combat school but was personally trained by her uncle who... is incredible at fighting" he blatantly ignored her pout when he didn't say that 'he could kick her ass five ways to Sunday' like she'd wanted him to say. "She also says the reason she got... grabbed was because he caught her off guard with a dirty trick"

He felt his chest begin to tighten as the memory of how he failed to protect her came back to the forefront of his mind. He'd... he'd failed her... he'd- two soft hands laid on his own and he looked in shock to find Miss Goodwitch giving him an almost motherly smile while Neo was busy cupping his hand to her cheek, those rosy eyes of hers in place once more.

"You did a very brave thing tonight Mister Arc. A very _foolish_ thing but brave just the same"

"Thanks…" he mumbled, smiling slightly as he gathered his courage again and was able to look back at her once again. "She went with us to investigate what was going on but we got separated when we came across the fighting, after that… well, you know what happened. We really didn't know what was going on, so we only went there to try and help people, when we saw all the Fang there though… well, we wanted to help. We wouldn't have gotten involved if the police weren't there, but people were hurt and I'm pretty sure I can speak for everyone here when I say that we'd have felt terrible if we'd just stood by and let them fight when we could have helped"

He finished with his eyes squinted shut, not able to bring himself to be brave enough to look at his teacher as he imagined the terrifying demoness of Beacon would be looking at him with murderous fury.

But… Well he wasn't hearing anyone being brutally murdered or maimed at the moment so… it couldn't be _too_ bad… right?

Gathering his courage, and saying a silent prayer that his aura had recovered enough to protect him from her attacks, he opened his eyes… and found that she was smiling at them?

"Hrm. Well, while I admit that I had wished that you had contacted Beacon before so brazenly rushing into combat… It has been made quite clear to both Myself and the Headmaster that all of you aided in the protection of Vale and rescued multiple injured officers from the field of combat… where lives may have been lost without your assistance. Especially when the fact that most of them don't have aura… Heh. These facts mean that, while I wish to, I cannot punish you for doing what you did" Jaune felt himself smile at how she was acting, were they really not going to get into trouble? That… That was really nice actually, after all the stress and tears of the night, this ending with them not getting punished by Miss Goodwitch was really good!

"Now, if you'd have simply gone and attacked them without there being risk to those with less skill then you, I would be making you all feel pain unimaginable" the crack of her riding crop against her hand, destroyed any all calmness that had settled in the room. The girls, who'd been slowly coming out of the little rabbit hole they'd dug into the side of his bed, darted right back into hiding at the sound. Neo was ever so slowly pulling him to the edge of the bed and he was busy trying to figure out if he could use his semblance to make his aura strong enough to let him jump through the ceiling with his girlfriend and run away. "Luckily for you, you didn't do that"

 _DON'T TOY WITH OUR POOR, FRAGILE HEARTS!_ Jaune internally screamed, too afraid to show on his face how he felt inside. "So… You're not angry?" he questioned, nervously letting himself hope just that little bit.

"Oh, I am _beyond enraged_ Mister Arc" she said, he could have sworn her eyes turned red as the Grimm for a second as her piercing gaze settled on him.

 _Aaaaaahhhh!_

"But I am not angry about what happened tonight, oh no. My anger is pointed directly at you" everyone else seemed to breath a sigh of relief while he felt his blood freeze, the damn traitors actually looked pleased they weren't the ones on her hit list!

At least Neo would be there to defend him, he could always rely on his beautiful, caring, swe- _traitor!_

Looking down, he saw she had moved herself to hide behind him as she silently whistled and wouldn't look him in the eye.

"You too, Neo?" he asked, watching her flinch ever so slightly, giving him an apologetic smile and patted his arm and signed _Ummm… I'll… give you snuggles next time we're alone?_

That was all she could say?

 _That was all she could say!?_

 _ **Why the heck was it working!?**_

"I am speaking, Mr Arc"

"Sorry Ma'am!" he squeaked, giving her his full and undivided attention.

"Do you understand why I am angry at you Mr Arc?" she questioned, that frown right back in place.

"I… I-I… Uh…" _work mouth, work!_

"I'll tell you, Mr Arc", she said, walking around him and swatting her crop into her hand with every slow step she took. "You have _consistently_ performed poorly in combat class since the start of the year, losing every single one of your matches with nary a nick in your opponents' aura. You have only recently shown promise upon your show of skill in Forever Fall against the Ursa Major and once again when you managed to beat people only slightly above you in skill level but even then, it was due to your massive aura reserve allowing you to tire them out. Then, without obvious reason, you suddenly improved, defeating Mr Bronzewing with apparent ease… I didn't think you could surprise me more"

"Until I found out that you _singlehandedly_ fought and defeated several opponents at once and then were able to not only go toe-to-toe with someone clearly much more skilled than you, who you significantly aided Miss Xiao Long in the defeat of, but then had enough energy to deliver a strike to the _weapon_ of a man who took down a group of trained Huntsman which was so powerful that the public are likening it to the sound of a _gunshot_. I honestly could not quite figure it out… how someone so timid and unsure of himself with only a mediocre skill in combat compared to his peers could _possibly_ do all of these things. Until now" her gaze turned to Neo and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit avenged for the earlier betrayal when she froze like ice. "It would seem that rather obvious lack of confidence you displayed, which I saw as your main weak point, has now been mitigated in you finding someone who… quite clearly thinks the world of you, you may put away your blade Miss, I am not going to harm your romantic partner" Looking down he saw that Neo really had actually started to draw her sword, angry black eyes darker than coal. A gentle stroke of her fingers broke the spell and she seemed to go a bit sheepish as she chose to return to her cuddling of him, apparently not caring that they were in a room full of people. "That, coupled with your own rather drastic increase in work ethic towards combat since our first meeting, shows to me that you have far more innate skill than you have been letting on. Let this be known to you Jaune Luna Arc"

She'd said his name. His _full_ name… she never called anyone by their full name! He was going to die, wasn't he? She'd been lying to Neo to get her to drop her guard so she could fling him out the window with a flick of her crop…

"I will be working you. _To. The. Bone._ Now that I know that when the mood strikes, you are a rather capable combatant, I plan on calling you up to fight far more often. I will be making sure that you are training at _every_ possible moment of _every_ day and if you do not improve your win to loss rate by _double_ by the end of next month, I will personally ensure that the next time you are able to even _think_ about your girlfriend will be when you are an old man. Is. That. Clear?"

 _I think I just wet myself_ "Y-Yes Ma'am…"

"Good" she abruptly turned around and made her way to the door, the Headmaster pulling his thermos close to his chest as she walked on by. She stopped at the door though, turning her head enough to let him see her emerald green eyes, a concerned yet happy look in them. "I am glad you are alright, though I should say that Headmaster Ozpin and I will be needing to speak to you and Miss… I am afraid I didn't quite catch your last name" she said, her gaze turning to Neo who actually looked a little nervous a she fidgeted in his lap… funny, he'd never actually found out her last name as he fully focused his attention on her.

 _It's umm… It's Glace*_ she murmured, her hands slow and awkward as he tried not to laugh at how accurate and ironic her last name was. It was an old term he'd heard the older people in his hometown say a few times in summer. It could translate as ice, glass, mirror and, what brought the laughter he was desperately trying to hold in, _ice-cream_.

"Her last name is Glace" he smiled, watching as her face turned red and she chose to bury herself into his shoulder, him doing his best to ignore the spike of pain that came when she did it.

"Right. Both of us will be needing to speak to the both of you tomorrow evening, tonight you need to rest and recover and make no mistake when I say that, that is an order" she commanded, all trace of worry for his health gone. "Do not think that you four are free from punishment however" he took an extreme amount of joy in the way that they all jumped at her voice. "While I can take an educated guess as to where Mr Arc and Miss Glace were this evening, the fact that you four were out of school grounds at such a late hour makes me wonder just what you were up to. I expect you all in my office tomorrow morning with an explanation as to your whereabouts, if you all do not give me the _exact_ same answer, or it's not to my satisfaction, you will all be serving a weeks' worth of detention with me"

With that she left, the Headmaster simply turning to them with a smile, saying "Well, I can certainly say that this went better then I thought it might, no one was thrown from the window like last time"

" _OZPIN!"_

"Coming" he said, an actual amount of fear showing on his face before he put back on that easy smile and left after her, leaving the six of them the look at each other in confusion.

 **Now**

Team RWBY had quickly left after that, his patented 'I'm disappointed in you' look he'd perfected after years of having to deal with his sisters helping to make them feel guilty enough to leave the two of them alone to get some rest, Neo falling asleep on his chest and he honestly found it rather comforting to see and then feel as the light turned off.

Thinking of Neo, he looked down to see her tousled head of hair hiding most of her features as she lightly snored adorably, a tiny smile on her face as she rested on his chest with her arms wrapped around him and her cheek on his pec. Her small frame let her cling to him like a sloth, her one leg wrapped around his midsection and he wouldn't have been surprised if he stood up and she stuck to him like glue. It wasn't like he was going to do that though, like he would ever ruin such a perfect scene.

She really was beautiful… and he couldn't stop his, still sore but now moveable, hand from brushing a pink lock of hair out of her eyes… to think they'd met less than a week ago and yet she was already so important to him… he… he didn't think he could imagine a life without her…

He blinked when he felt something wet running down his cheek, when he raised a finger and brushed it away, he found himself looking at a tear… yet he was smiling as he pulled her close, closing his eyes as he let sleep take over, just about hearing her let out a content sigh as darkness claimed him.

…

It was some time later that he was woken up again at the sounding of a knock at his door, with a small groan, he sat up slightly. But not enough to move his little sloth, he'd sooner fall on his sword than do that.

"One sec!" he called through as gently as he could, placing his hand on his girlfriends' shoulder and shook it ever so slightly. Her response was to near silently grumble and snuggle him tighter, it was almost cute enough to make him just send whoever was at the door away and to fall asleep with her again… almost.

"C'mon, Neo… gotta get up~" he smiled, running a hand through her hair as he did, which she clearly enjoyed if the shivers that went down her body were anything to go off of.

Another grumble, but it did sound more awake and it showed she'd listened as she slowly raised herself up and sat down on his legs with her eyes scrunched up ever so slightly, yawning with one hand over her mouth and the other raised up high… it… it was…

"You're so unbelievably cute…" he mumbled, not even trying to pretend he hadn't meant to say it as all the tiredness in Neo vanished and her entire face turned red as a tomato, body turning to stone as she stared directly into his eyes with fluorescent pink ones. "Not gonna take that back you know, guess cute is just something that comes naturally with you" he smiled cheekily, maybe Goodwitch had been right when she'd said Neo had affected his confidence… he'd never felt brave enough to ever say something like this to anyone before and yet with Neo… with her it felt natural…

Though, he did _kinda_ regret not holding her hands as he said this as he was suddenly under the assault of tiny fists and she repeatedly smacked him on the chest with a massive pout and blush, doing her best to try and look angry with him about what he'd said.

"Ah! Hey! C'mon, you can't deny it!" he cried out, about to pull her into a hug only for the door to his room to slam open and the terrifying form of Weiss to appear with a snarl on her lips and weapon hand.

"Jaune! Are you alrig-!" she began, only to pause as she saw the sight of him and Neo wrestling lightly on his bed, a big blush forming over her cheeks as she took in the sight of them.

"Weiss!? I uh… Sorry, Weiss… didn't mean to make you worry…" he apologised, rubbing the back of his head while Neo took her chance and dove right back onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him, turning her head and smiling at Weiss.

* * *

 _ **MINE, BITCH!**_ She internally yelled, letting her smug smile show off just who Jaune's heart belonged to.

* * *

"It's… It's quite alright" she said, composing herself and going right back to her usual self, looking at the two of them evenly. "I grew worried when you took as long as you did to let me in and then I heard you yelling… I was… _mistaken_ as to the situation. It's now clear that you and Neo were simply showing each other… _affection_ " she finished, that same embarrassed flush overcoming her cheeks.

Geez… he'd have never guessed that Weiss of all people lost her cool at something like this… heck, even he was better at dealing with romantic stuff and that was saying something!

He might have called it cute if he didn't already know that path would only lead to him getting skewered by multiple rapiers at once… yeah, he didn't exactly fancy that.

"Heh, still, I'm sorry for worrying you. Last thing I want is to worry one of my friends" he told her, seeing a surprised look cross her face for a moment before an honest to goodness smile crossed her lips. A warm one at that.

"Friends… Well, if that is what you insist on calling us, I suppose I can oblige" she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Weiss" he smiled right back, feeling that any animosity between them was finally gone.

The warm scene was interrupted by the poking of his ribs right where it was still tender by his annoyed looking girlfriend.

"Ow! Neo! Still kinda tender there!" he yelped, thankfully she backed off her gaze flicking to Weiss for a moment before she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, both of them scarlet as can be as she hurriedly dove off of him and into the nearby bathroom, hearing the shower start from within.

"Wh-what that about!? Why did she look at me when she did that!?" Weiss squeaked, her own pale face as red as his as she clearly tried to control herself from going any redder.

"S-Sorry… she uh… I think Yang put this idea in her head that you're… uh… how can I put this? She thinks you're after me, I guess?" he awkwardly said, Weiss' plans failing as she went even redder and cocked an eyebrow at him with a disproving look in her eyes that made him gulp.

This faded into another sarcastic look as that eyebrow rose even further.

"Well, I think we can both agree _that_ is never going to happen, I trust you don't plan on hurting her, Jaune Arc"

"NEVER!" he shouted, Weiss flinching and looking at him in shock as he realised how offended he'd just sounded. "Sorry… I just… I can honestly say that I just can't ever see myself hurting her… I'd rather hurt myself than ever make her cry… I don't ever want to see her cry like that again…"

 _Tears running down her cheeks as she tried to pull away from her captor._

 _Silent screams of his name as they beat him, pain etched into her face._

A hand on his pulled him from the dark thoughts he found himself in, looking up into the concerned eyes of Weiss.

"Jaune… I know it's hard to understand at the moment, and it will be even harder to forgive yourself… But you need to focus on the fact that she is _safe_. She's here and I imagine if she caught you looking so downtrodden she may just hold you and refuse to let go until you smile again" she said this with a look on her face he'd never seen before… this was the Weiss Schnee that Ruby had told him about, the girl who would stick by those she called friend through thick and thin and would do anything for them. "Now, cheer up! If Neo sees us right now, I am afraid to admit that I might just be swapping positions with you" _Hey! She wouldn't do…_ yeah, even he couldn't deny that Neo seemed to jealous type. Not the bad kind where she'd think we was cheating by looking at a girl, no more that she seemed to think that any girl that looked at him thought he was hot stuff! He guessed his mom would call her 'territorial'… it was scary how accurate that was… "Besides, we have some shopping to do today after all"

"Shopping?" he parroted, cocking his head confusingly and earning a roll of the eyes from Weiss.

"Yes 'shopping' I already said that I would taking you and Neo shopping for some new apparel for you, why else do you think I am here? Besides… after your fight, your armour and clothing were… were damaged by that Terrorists saw blades…"

Now that he thought about it, he was currently wearing just a plain white shirt and the bandages he no longer needed thanks to his aura healing his injuries.

Wait…

"PETE!" he yelled, gripping Weiss' hand and locking eyes with the suddenly red Heiress. "What happened to my hoodie!?" he loved that hoodie! He'd spent so long fighting off cavities to get enough box tops of Pumpkin Pete's cereal to get it! he couldn't lose it! especially after he'd found out Neo had her own, white one!

An image of the two of them walking down the street, proudly displaying their love for the brand on their chests, filled his head and he nearly wept at the thought of not being able to do that.

Weiss snatched her hand away and pouted out of the corner of her mouth, not looking at him as she clearly fought away her embarrassment.

"Y-You're hoodie is going to be alright… Ren is repairing it, he's surprisingly adept at sowing apparently"

 _Few… Pete's safe with Ren… Ren will take care of him_ he mentally sighed in relief, looking back to Weiss with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry for freaking out on you there… that hoodie means a lot to me is all" he admitted, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hmph, well… I can tell quite easily how protective you are of things and people that mean a lot to you, I never thought I'd see the day where you were the star of the show in combat, yet here we are"

 _Jeeze, she's really laying on the sass today_ he joked in his head, newfound courage be damned was he going to say that out loud within stabbing distance of Weiss.

"In any case, Ren provided me with one of the new shirts you brought the other day and your jeans were left relatively unharmed during the combat so I shall leave you to get dressed, be quick about it, I wish to be in Vale within the hour and it is already half past" with that she left and Jaune found himself scrambling past Neo as she left the bathroom with a confused expression on her face.

* * *

Neo swung happily on Mr Abs' arm as they walked, a big smile on her face as they enjoyed their day out. It was like they were on their second date!

Well… princess was here, and yes, she'd earned the name change by being there for him last night, but meh! She could just ignore her and enjoy her time with her boyfriend! Oh! and she could help him pick out a new style! She was thinking either leather or something with a bit more colour than his previous one… not that she hated his old set! Hell no! she'd had her own mini scare when she'd heard Princess say his hoodie was damaged, she knew she had her own hoodie, but she also knew she'd sell her soul to have that hoodie and its' smell of Mr Abs forever.

Still, neither that, nor his armour was really all that good compared to what was available these days.

She'd nearly broken free and ripped that fuckers throat out when he'd hit her boyfriend… but luckily he was okay… he was safe… and she'd make sure he stayed that way if she had anything to say about it.

"Ah, here we are" Princess stated, stopping in front of a pretty swanky looking place that clearly sold some up-scale clothing and armour for hunters.

She'd heard it was owned by some richy-rich people that were _obsessed_ with making huntsmen look as good as possible while also being protected. Odel was the name or something, she couldn't remember and frankly the fancy as shit writing made it practically impossible for her to read the stupid name anyway.

"Umm… Weiss?" Mr Abs asked, a worried look on his face as he checked his wallet and grimaced. "I uh… I think this is kinda out of my price range"

"Why would that matter? I am going to be buying it for you after all" she said nonchalantly, her willingness to buy this stuff for him making her shoot up a couple pegs in Neo's book as she too looked at her in surprise.

"Woah, woah, woah Weiss, I couldn't ask you to do that for me! I mean, it's my fault I got my stuff damaged and all!" he tried to say but Princess cut him off with a flat stare so intense that Neo damn near asked if she could learn it from her.

"What makes you think you have a choice?"

"No, Weiss. I've heard of this place, even basic stuff costs hundreds of Lien! I can't make you spend that much!"

Princess crossed her arms.

"I'd need an entire new outfit to go with anything I brought here! That would cost thousands!"

Princess raised an eyebrow.

"Weiss, I'm serious here!"

Princess rolled her eyes and walked right on into the store.

"GAH! Neo, help me out here!" he begged, but Neo only did her best to copy what Princess had done and walked right on past him and after her, seeing her boyfriend sling his head in defeat and follow them with a sigh.

About ten minutes later, Princess had gone about picking him some clothes, with her input, and had basically thrown him into the changing rooms with a smirk on her face as she called him a baby as he whined again about the price.

Neo had _not_ laughed! She had _not_ found Princess hilarious and would beat up anyone who thought otherwise!

She had _also_ not laughed when she'd made it clear that she had already dealt with Demon Queen basically ripping them a new one, they'd been forced to admit why they were out and had effectively been broken a little when Coffee Commander and Demon Queen had admitted that they'd always known about Amber Eyes' past!

Neo and Mr Abs had, had a laugh at the embarrassment on Princess when she admitted this.

"Umm… I _think_ it looks okay… but I dunno" he called out from the changing room and they both let out a sigh at him, really, her boyfriend was always so nervous! Well… not always, whenever it was just the two of them, he would show a lot more confidence… she found herself blushing up a storm as she remembered that cheeky smile, those lidded eyes, as he called her cute.

She honestly didn't think he realised just how smooth he was at times… Gods if he ever did, she didn't stand a chance… why did she find herself not giving a damn?

"Show us then you dunce! We can't very well give our opinion from behind that curtain, now can we?" She said and Neo found herself agreeing readily, from what she'd seen of what Princess had picked, her boyfriend may just manage to make himself look even hotter than usual…

"Alright, alright… here goes…"

He stepped out and Neo swore she felt her heart stop for a moment.

He was wearing a tight, white button up shirt that hugged his figure handsomely, the top two buttons were undone which she thought was actually a good look but half expected Princess to tell him off, yet... she was oddly silent...

On top, a nut-brown vest which was tied together with golden buttons, cream white patterning flowing in swirls that wrapped around his waste.

On top of it, he was wearing an open, coal black jacket with a deep orange interior that… well, nothing could ever replace his hoodie in her heart but gods damn… she was worried she might get a nosebleed from how good it made him look. She could tell even from here that the stuff had some sort of armour woven into it, which she appreciated, Princess was clearly as serious about his protection as she was.

He had a wide, thick leather belt in oak brown with a golden buckle that wrapped around his waist and had a couple loops hanging off the belt which were clearly made for blades to be hung off of. He wore a pair of loose fitting, but not baggy, jeans which were a much deeper and darker blue than before, the stitching and craftsmanship in general made it clear they weren't just a regular pair of jeans.

On his feet were a pair of heavy duty boots the same colour as his belt which went up his leg and locked his jeans in place about halfway up his shins. They thunked against the floor with every sturdy step he took, his posture straighter and more… manly than before… his long locks swept back so his forehead was free as he smiled at her… that damn… sexy smile…

She mentally smacked herself before her mind could go into more… _perverted_ territories as she turned her head to see what Princess thought of his new look.

She was staring at him with wide eyes and a dusting of red in her cheeks as her mouth hung open a little, those crystal blue orbs looking him over like he was a hunk of meat…

 _ **HEY! That's my job!**_ She angrily thought, shooting a hand forward and waving it in front of Princess' face with a big frown on her own.

This seemed to do the trick and princess snapped out of her trance, those pervy eyes of hers blinking rapidly, like she was coming out of a dream.

"Wh-What?" she asked, voice a bit high pitched that only made Neo more annoyed.

 _Mine._ Was all she said and that was frankly all she needed to. Princess clearly got the message as she started to get all flustered and started saying random denials and crap that lessened Neo's bad mood a little. She could admit that she couldn't really blame Princess, she'd had the chance to be with her amazing boyfriend but now she'd have to learn to live with the fact she was delegated to 'the friend zone' forever. _Besides, my ass is better than even your quarter bouncing toushie!_ She thought proudly, knowing her boyfriend had a bit of a thing for a nice butt.

"So… does… does it look okay?" he asked, cutting off their little stare off, Princess taking one look at him and schooling herself back into her normal 'her highness' mode with just a little bit of blush left in her cheeks.

"The outfit suits you quite well, I have also picked out a parka of similar design and colour to the jacket you are wearing at the moment, for when it gets colder. That, and a few outfits that Neo and I selected while you were getting changed should do quite well for a new wardrobe for you, thankfully it would seem my eye was correct and I picked out the right sizes for you. Right, go get changed, I shall meet you by the checkout when you are ready" with that, she left, leaving Neo alone with him as she found herself staring at him again, she may just have to come and get him another one of those jackets because she could see herself 'borrowing' the one he had on quite often.

"So… gonna assume you like it too, Neo?" the question made her blink in confusion as she shot him a 'are you serious?' look before she hopped up and slowly signed to him with a deep smile on her face.

 _You look… You look really hot right now_ saying it made herself come out in a blush but meh, she was allowed to ogle her boyfriend just a little, heh.

"O-Oh… I uh… heh" he came out in a big, bright smile that sent her heart a flutter as he pulled her into a kiss she was more than happy to return, wrapping her arms around his neck and enjoying to ride up as he lifted her off of her feet and wrapped his arms around her back. The two of them span a little as they giggled into the kiss and she could honestly say she was having an amazing time right now. After all the crap that had happened with the Fang, she deserved to feel like a normal girl dammit! "Thanks, that honestly means a lot to me" he smiled, breaking the kiss and setting her down to run off after Princess while he made to go get changed, not caring her eyes were shining yellow as she went.

* * *

It turned out that Jaune didn't need to even really worry about Weiss having to pay a ridiculous amount of money for the new clothes, apparently the people in the shop had seen what they'd done on the news and practically demanded that he pay next to nothing for them, only asking that they get their autographs and take their picture… huh, he guessed he understood how Pyrrha felt now… though he pitied the poor girl who'd squeezed his butt as they'd left. He'd been stuck as a blushing mess and unable to stop Neo from smacking the offending hand away with her parasol, the cashier looking terrified as Neo had bared down on them in all her tiny fury.

He'd managed to recover in time to hold her back and practically drag her out of the doors while the cashier dodged thrown mannequins and anything pointy Neo could get her hands on.

It had taken the offering of a shoulder ride to make her calm down, she'd taken it and that pretty smile of hers hadn't faded yet.

Apparently, their next stop was to get him some new armour crafted for himself, Weiss had wanted to get something lighter that focused on protecting his vitals kinda like his old set. Neo, however, had been adamant that he get a heavier set. She'd argued that since his semblance was able to make him a human battering ram if he wanted or let him make others stronger at the cost of his own aura, it made sense for him to have a failsafe if he ran low on it in battle.

He'd been surprised by how much thought she'd put into it; Neo was usually the kind of person who just winged it. But then… she'd placed a finger to his chest where the saw had hit him… and he understood completely, pulling her into a hug and promising he'd get the best armour he could possibly get.

They'd found a smithy that Neo apparently knew, they'd seemed a little seedy at first and especially when he'd seen Weiss, his snake eyes narrowing angrily. The second he'd seen Neo though, it was like a whole new person, a big smile on his face and a little girl with green hair and scaled arms with claws appeared from the back with a bright smile on her face. Neo had picked her up and span her around with a gleeful little smile as Jaune had found himself thinking of what Neo would be like as a mother… and promptly brought on his own coughing fit at the image he tried to desperately remove from his brain.

The guy was an apparent friend of her uncle and Neo had played babysitter to his daughter on occasion which would go to explain how he pulled Neo herself into a hug and spin, his girlfriend looking adorably awkward as she laughed lightly with him.

The second he had heard that he was her boyfriend, the guy had brought him into a fatherly hug, releasing him and declaring that she had picked a good one as Jaune gave the girl Neo's spot on his shoulders and ran around like 'a horsey' for her. Though… the fact that the guy had made it clear that he was trained in the use of poison as he'd looked at him with a slightly frosty smile had made it clear that he was getting the man's own version of 'rules for dating my daughter'.

He'd even been nice to Weiss when Neo had vouched for her, he'd still been a bit wary, but the second Weiss started to make baby faces at the adorable little girl and coo over her sweetly, he'd warmed right up!

The man had told him to come back in a few hours to collect his armour, there had been a set there that he'd liked the look of and everyone had agreed with his choice, it was a much heavier set than he was used to but he knew he'd get used to it in time, it just needed a bit of reshaping. He could wear his usual armour for an entire day and it would only feel like he was wearing another shirt… plus it would help him bulk up a little, he was _sick_ of being called a noodle.

He'd admit he'd turned into a tomato when he'd joked about this to Neo and Weiss and the former had decided pulling up his shirt and poking her finger into his tensed stomach was proof he wasn't a noodle… still had felt kinda good she was open about her physical attraction to him and wasn't shy about proving it.

To pass the time until his armour was ready, they wandered around a little before deciding to go get some food since it was also close to 1pm.

Weiss had wanted to go to some fancy restaurant where he bet that he'd need a degree to freaking pronounce some of the things but had been outvoted by him and Neo thankfully, Weiss' pout was near biblical but she gave in and let them lead the way while denying to Neo that she was pouting.

They'd decided to go to a little pizza place down the street that wasn't too big and fancy but served good food made traditionally and decent prices. Plus, they served ice-cream, and he was honestly beginning to think Neo actually went through withdrawal if she went without ice-cream for too long. She'd literally begun to slump over and walk like a zombie as they'd been walking away from the smiths, signing ' _Ice-cream… Need the delicious…'_. It had kinda been the reason he'd been so adamant that they go to this place. Weiss had at least cheered up when he'd said they also served frozen yogurt, a rare smile forming on her face as he grinned at her happy smile. She'd blinked a couple times at his smile, apparently not realising she was doing it and going all embarrassed for a second.

They'd both tried to apologise at the same time and cut each other off awkwardly, which kinda best explained their situation pretty good at the moment.

Here he was, walking around with a girl who'd basically hated him less than a week ago and used to be his crush now turned friend and walking with him and his girlfriend… yeah… even he could admit that things would be a little awkward between them for a while.

Weiss had at least made her mouth work enough to suggest they move on before they embarrass themselves further bringing a laugh out of all of them, Neo's was still pretty (mute) zombie like but she gave it her best!

* * *

They emerged from the establishment that Jaune and Neo had strong armed her into trying, stomachs full and pleased smiles on their faces.

She would admit that she might have been… _wrong_ when she'd grumbled about how the food couldn't possibly compare to Le Poulet de guilde's _Poulet de Provencal._ While it hadn't been high class or even served on plates but rather on paper trays with plastic pots for dips to go, it had been _so good!_ Jaune and Neo had shared a stuffed crust, half and half monstrosity of habaneros, chorizo sausage and meatballs while Neo's half had been a nearly as terrifying mix of tandoori chicken, mushrooms and onion with barbeque sauce mixed into the tomato base. What was so wrong with her delicious ham and pineapple!? And they'd had the audacity to look at her in disgust as she'd nibbled on her heavenly meal!

She also fought with herself to not bring up how Neo decided that Jaune was her apparent seat as she sat down in his lap without batting an eyelid and even Jaune had not seemed to care, simply rolling his eyes and wrapping an arm around her waste and kissing her cheek before diving into his pizza… no she had not found it cute! Lies and slander!

After she'd finally gotten them to shut up and accept that _some_ people had a more refined pallet than others, their desert had arrived.

Again, in simple plastic bowls, but this time with spoons they arrived, and Weiss sighed happily as they began to eat the indulgence that was blueberry frozen yogurt, her personal favourite dish. Jaune had decided to forgo any desert but Neo had taken to it like a shark who'd scented blood. Ordering a rather intimidating bowl of Pink Lemonade ice-cream, Jaune turning into a blushing mess for some reason as she cracked him an innocent smile… a _far_ too innocent smile…

Her suspicions had been put to the back of her mind as Neo had engaged her in a conversation as to why frozen dairy products flavoured with an almost infinite variation of choices were so much better than any other desert option, it had been a welcome change to the arguments she had gotten into with Nora and Ruby about the subject. Naturally the two of them were welcome to their _wrong_ opinions, so Weiss did the adult thing and simply enjoyed her treat whenever she deemed it appropriate. Anything about the two of them frantically searching for their inferior deserts, which had mysteriously disappeared, was entirely unrelated.

With their meals finished, they'd decided to do a little sight seeing about the town, with the White Fang dealt a serious blow the other night, she imagined she'd have a better chance to look over the latest supplies of dust available in Vale without the worry of the store having been raided the previous night. Neo had also been curious about the idea of Jaune implementing dust into his arsenal, putting forth the idea that he could very possibly supercharge the dust as well.

While they now could tell that his semblance would refill and supercharge a person's aura, making whoever he used it on a much more efficient fighter which explained how he was able to fight so fiercely despite the amount of hits he'd suffered last night.

They did not, however, know if it could affect dust.

If it could, she could imagine the two of them could become quite devastating in combat with his semblance making her already powerful dust abilities even more affective and his own raw strength, which she would humbly admit was _far_ greater than her own even without his semblance to boost it even further, and defensive capabilities would make them exceedingly hard to deal with.

That had been put on hold however when they'd come across a group of people standing around a microphone with quite a large crowd around them, all smiles and laughs as a slightly embarrassed woman stepped off the stage to be joined by a man who was clearly her romantic partner who pulled her into a kiss that had the whole crowd whooping in joy.

They were set up on a stage with what appeared to be a karaoke machine to the side and a large arc in the shape of a heart framing the whole thing, music blaring out of speakers which were dotted around the area. It was certainly quite the display and was a bit gaudy, but Weiss hadn't exactly had to be forced to follow them into the thick of things.

This was clearly something for couples and Weiss' inner romantic found the whole thing quite cute as whatever it was, was clearly a bit of a test of courage for anyone brave enough to try. She also would put good Lien on the overly sweet couple next to her being into this sort of thing, Neo clinging to his arm excitedly as her eyes scanned the environment about her, flickering yellow ever so briefly which Weiss had to assume meant that she was happy. She had been meaning to speak to her about her changing eye colour, it reminded her so much of Klein back at the manor and she had to wonder if she was of some relation to him in any way, shape or form.

But she also knew that Neo was quite shy when it came to her eyes and was only ever really comfortable to let them fully show off their ability to Jaune so she would not pry, maybe when she became more comfortable around them or the two of them became better friends.

"So, who's next folks!?" a tall man with short, swept back black hair and a beard* laughed as he looked about the crowd, a few people looked eager but quickly shied away when his eyes landed on them. His gaze kept travelling until he came across them and Weiss followed his gaze to the slightly worried looking Jaune. "Hey, got a big, strapping young man over here! Whadda ya say, pal? Wanna show your love to the cutie on your arm?" he asked, the two of them blushing heatedly at his words and Weiss found herself hiding a laugh behind her hand at the sight of it.

"Wh-whadda I gotta do?" he asked, a beautiful blonde woman coming up and hooking an arm around his and pulling him up onto the stage, promising to return him to a completely confused Neo soon.

She had long, blonde hair that turned darker at the roots with tanned skin and a pleasant smile on her face.*

* * *

"Well, handsome, I got a simple question, how much do you like your girlfriend?" she asked, Jaune's entire body snapping ramrod straight and a deer in headlights look taking over his face as his gaze turned to Neo who was mirroring his expression to the letter. For some odd reason, the smile on her face reminded him of Weiss' when she'd seen her dessert.

* * *

"W-Well, I really like her… she makes me happier than I've ever been and… and I can honestly say I never thought I'd find someone that makes me feel the way she makes me feel"

This got a resounding 'aww' from the crowd and Weiss had to force herself not to join in as she caught the incredibly happy look on Neo's face.

"Ooo… with a statement like that, I think he's a pretty good choice for our next participant!" the man laughed, clapping a hand on Jaune's shoulder, his smile seeming oddly like Jaune's for some reason. "You see, we feel like spreading the love in Vale and so we put this little plan together. All you gotta do is sing a song for your girlfriend, can be anything ya like or even something you make up on the spot, just let us know and we'll get something good playing. Don't worry if you're not up in the charts, this is all a bit of fun and might net you some points with your little lady. Heck, if you manage to get enough of a rise out of the crowd you even win a prize!" he grinned, looking incredibly pleased with the cheers of the crowd, the exact opposite of how Jaune looked right now.

He looked perfectly petrified, a terrified look on his face as he nervously fidgeted in place which honestly made her a little worried.

For all the things she would proudly admit she was wrong about when it came to him, being a bit inept at dealing with crowds was something she could not say she was wrong about when it came to Jaune. He was painfully shy when all the attention was on him and that was made abundantly clear when he turned to her, a silent plea for help on his face.

She was about to intervene, ready to give him the help he so desperately needed, when his eyes shifted to her left… that fearful look on his face melting away as he stared at the rather bashful looking Neo.

Her eyes had turned a deep, warm pink which she hid with lidded eyes and a shy ducking of her head as her flowing locks bunched up around her face but did nothing to hide the smile on her lips.

Jaune blinked once. Twice. Three times and a small smile of his formed on his face.

He was still nervous beyond belief, it was clear to her, but apparently seeing Neo in such a way had inspired something in him that gave him the courage to pick up the microphone and say a few words to the woman operating the machine, she looked a little puzzled at first but nodded happily when he seemed to explain himself.

A tune started, piano which surprised her, a gentle rhythm full of soul and heart, the bass rocking against her very core.

Then… then he began to sing, and Weiss felt her heart skip a beat.

* * *

His heart was beating a million miles an hour yet all he could do was smile.

His palms were sweaty, and his legs felt like spaghetti, yet he stood tall, focusing all his attention on her beautiful smile and those eyes of hers… those amazing eyes of hers.

They looked so excited and interested in just what he would do that… well, he couldn't disappoint her now, could he? He was an Arc after all! His honour wouldn't stand for it!

And so, he'd picked a song, a variation on one that was popular in his hometown and was, ironically, something his dad had sung to his mom on their first date.

The tune began to build, and he felt the rhythm find him.

He took in a deep breath the control the jitters that ran through his body and opened his mouth.

 **(Rag'n'bone man: As you are)**

 **~ You made me brave when it was frightening…**

 **You calmed my heart when it was rising…**

 **You drove away my fears and brought me from hiding…**

 **If your heart is all I have; I'll take it with a bow…**

 **If the ground beneath, our feet has disappeared  
I'll be here beside you, always be right near you  
Remember me, won't you?**

 **I know we've all got our problems  
And it's a blessing that we made it here so far  
And if you let me hold you in these arms tonight, I promise  
I promise to take you, take you as you are**

* * *

His eyes turned to her and she felt herself freeze under that gaze, yet her body felt like it was on fire. The cheers of the crowd faded away, everything that wasn't Jaune turning dark and muted.

 **When I was reaching out in the dark...**

 **When your light looked so small...**

 **When the hope started to fall...**

 **I took your hand and led you back into my arms...**

 **If the earth beneath our feet is old and caves in  
For a second we will fight, when it's late in the evening  
Don't let me go, dear  
**

She found herself walking forward ever so slowly, flowing around the dark shapes that surrounded her, like water.

A gentle gasp left her lips as his voice went up in tempo, it wasn't the sort of voice that would win trophies or competitions, in some cases it could be called average to good... but to her...

 **I know we've all got our problems  
And it's a blessing that we made it here so far  
If you let me hold you in these arms tonight, I promise  
I promise to take you, take you as you are…**

 **Take you as you are, as you are  
Take you as you are, as you are  
Take you as you are, as you are,  
As you are, as you are...**

... it was the most beautiful voice in the world...

 **If you let me hold you in these arms tonight, I promise**

 **I promise to take you, take you as you are...**

 **I know we've all got our problems  
And it's a blessing that we made it here so far  
And if you let me hold you in these arms tonight, I promise  
I promise to take you, take you as you are...**

 **I know we've all got our problems**  
 **And it's a blessing that we made it here so far**  
 **And if you let me hold you in these arms tonight, I promise**  
 **I promise to take you, take you as you are...~***

* * *

He watched her as tears began to pour down her face, her eyes flashing between a million colours and he was about to run off the stage and ask if she was okay, but wasn't given the chance as she slammed into him with all the force of a hurricane as tear stained lips found his as her lips pressed against his, a massive smile on her face as she held him close.

He could only smile as he pressed his lips onto hers, the cheer of the man, woman and the crowd in general lost to him as all he cared about was the girl he thought the world of in his arms.

* * *

Weiss found herself staring at the floor as the two lovers walked hand in hand silently behind her with content smiles on their faces. After Jaune had performed his song, which had surprised her when he'd actually been quite decent, the two of them had embraced each other, kissing without a care in the world for any who watched and laughing when a rather large box of chocolate was thrust into their arms by the giggling hosts.

Jaune was a complete gentleman the entire time, he held the chocolates for her and gave her one when he saw that she was staring at them, laughing gently and kissing her cheek when she munched on the confection happily.

He pulled her closer when a chilly breeze passed on by, even giving her his jacket when he thought it wasn't enough, not caring that he himself started to shiver.

Calling her beautiful when the wind caught her hair just right and sent it waving behind her head.

Made good and funny small talk with the both of them but she could tell Neo was the centre of his attention, his eyes never straying from her for long.

She barely caught the tale ends of conversations they had in sign language, the two of them giggling childishly at something or another.

It was sickly sweet, obnoxiously lovey dovey and entirely over the top... it... it was

 _Exactly what you look for in a man?_

Came the treacherous thought before she could catch it, a furious anger storming through her to destroy the sickly jealousy that had begun to form in the pit of her stomach at the sight of Jaune pulling her close and pointing out a pretty array of flowers.

This... no.

She was not doing this.

With an angry shake of her head, Weiss strode up to the shop Neo had brought them to earlier where Jaune's armour would be ready within the hour.

She needed to keep her mind busy, that was what she was doing.

Jaune's armour would need checking to make sure that it would suit him well.

Jaune would need to have a plan put together for an exercise regime to get more used to his heavier armour.

Jaune would more than likely be going for an upgrade to his arsenal, maybe a rifle of sorts seeing as he was quite proficient with them apparently, which she could talk to Ruby about.

* * *

He walked with a sense of pride in his new armour, a big smile on his face as he watched Neo cutely dart around him and poke at his armour, her worry for where he could possibly be hurt was heart warming... even if she did kinda get under his feet as they walked.

His armour was a dark grey in colour, silver highlighting running around the rims of each individual piece.

He was wearing a chest plate over his shirt and vest but under his jacket, it covered his chest and his upper abdomen and was attached via straps to a back plate which covered around about the same amount of area as the chest plate.

The rest of his armour he wore on the outside of his jacket, this included; two sets of plated pauldron's which carried on down to his arms, couters to protect his elbows, vambrace's and finally gauntlets to cover his upper body. This, alongside the chainmail woven into his vest made him pretty hard to hurt, even if his aura ran out.

On his legs he was wearing poleyn's and fan-plates to protect his knees, greaves for the shins and the boots it turned out were also armoured… in truth he thought it was a little much, but it would put Neo's mind at ease, so he didn't mind.

He was so busy laughing at Neo's antics that neither of them noticed how far ahead Weiss was getting, or how her head was down so she couldn't actually see where she was going, until it was too late.

"Hey, watch where you're going there, sweetheart" came a sickly-sweet voice as Jaune's head snapped upwards in shock.

Weiss was on the ground, hands planted behind her to steady her as she scrambled to get back to her feet with a visible blush on her face.

"M-My apologies sir, I was not watching where I was going" she apologised, trying to move back only for the man to follow.

He was tall, easily towering over Weiss, but was about his height with greasy, lank red hair that hung down to his shoulders and a crooked smile full of yellow teeth. He was wearing a big coat that hung off of his lanky frame and dirty jeans with multiple tears in it.

"Hey… You gotta apologise, sweetheart, and I think I know just how you can do that" he grinned disgustingly, Jaune feeling a deep-seated anger rising in him at the sight of it. "Why don't you come with me and we can… _sort it out"_

If he felt anger, Weiss felt fury, eyes narrowing and the ice queen settling in as she raised her head and scoffed at the guy disgustedly.

"I beg your pardon!? I will be going _nowhere_ with a lecherous swine such as you!" she shouted, getting right up into the guys face as it turned red with rage. Weiss, while small, had proven enough times that she was _not_ the kind of person you messed with.

Apparently though, the idiot in front of them didn't get the message.

"Fuck you, you frigid bitch!" he roared, rearing back a fist to attack her. He knew Weiss could defend herself, she was a much better fighter than he would ever be and yet… well, he found himself in the situation he did at the moment.

He didn't really know what had happened, but it felt like, in the moment he blinked his eyes, he found himself stood in front of Weiss, the thunk of soft flesh and brittle bones smashing into hardened steel ringing in his ears and Neo diving over the both of them and delivering a high heeled kick to the mans chest which sent him sprawling onto his back a frightened look on his face as he stared at Neo that Jaune had to force himself to not take joy in.

"Leave, I don't think you want to find out what else she will do to you" he growled, Neo taking a step forward and raising her parasol threateningly.

He seemed to get the message as he quickly scrambled to his feet and bolted for it, the suddenly tense atmosphere disappearing as soon as it arrived.

He turned with a worried smile, not because he thought Weiss might have been scared, but because of her wounded pride, she was kinda known for having more than a little of it.

"Hey, you okay Weiss?" she looked up at him, eyes wide and blinking a few times as she seemed to take in what had just happened, an embarrassed flush over taking her face that must have been caused by how awkwardly close he was, Weiss always was a little awkward with physical space.

"Y-Yes!... I could have taken him, you know?" she muttered, turning her head to the side, her next words were so quiet he barely heard them. "But… thank you… both of you, I mean"

"Heh, trust me, you kicked my butt enough times to know you could have" he grinned, a slightly worried Neo coming up and patting her on the shoulder with an understanding look on her face.

 _It's getting kinda late, plus with guys like dick bag being out, probably best to head on back to Beacon_ Neo brought up, a thoughtful look on her face. _Plus, didn't your teachers want to speak to us or something?_

"Oh crud, you're right!" he gasped, thanking his lucky stars that Neo had her head on straight, unlike him apparently. "Well, guess we better call this short, gotta get back before Miss Goodwitch has our hides! The Bullheads close in about and hour, we can easily make it, even if we make a little detour aaaaaat _the comic shop!"_ he grinned turning to Neo and knew she was thinking exactly what he was thinking!

" _ **The new X-ray and Vav is out today!"**_ they squealed to each other in joy, Neo latching into his arm and swinging herself onto his back and pointing forward, a silent 'charge!' flying from her lips as she kicked his sides and they were off!

* * *

Weiss watched the two dolts laugh to each other as they swept around the floor of the comic store, Neo examining a silver armoured figure with a slouched posture, blue cloth scarf flowing in the air and a massive sword in his hand which was placed across his back. From the look on her face, she was very clearly thinking of getting it.

Jaune... Jaune, was going over those comics he was so obsessed with, a smile on his face that was incredibly goofy. The funny thing was... she'd been finding herself enjoying the sight more and more as the day had progressed.

He was actually a rather pleasant young man... someone who cared about those that mattered to him and was willing to go to any length to protect them, to the point be would tear himself apart... he was romantic without even trying, or even realising he was doing it, saying things to her that would making more than a few women swoon, and meant every word of it. Someone who would treat his girlfriend like she was a Goddess amongst men but was not afraid to be cheeky if he felt like it... huh, she'd never expect to have thought 'Cheeky' would ever apply to Jaune Arc but... here they were.

He... he...

A tear swept down her cheek, a weak cry threatening to break through her lips as an ache shot through her heart...

 _No... no, I had my chance... he cares for her, I think he might be falling in love with her to be honest..._ he turned to her, that happy smile turning into a worried frown that made the ache all that much worse.

"Weiss?" He asked, that warm, large hand gently gripping her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

 _All I can do now... is be happy for them_.

"Yes, now are you done? I am worried I may catch whatever virus that convinced you this is good literature" she joked, Jaune snorted and promised to be quick, walking over to Neo and wrapping his arms around her and saying something that had her blushing with a smile.

 _All I can do is be his friend..._

"Ooo! They have Pumpkin Pete merch here!"

"Jaune Arc, I swear if we miss that Bullhead…"

"Eep! Sorry, moving now!"

Heh… somehow, she imagined finding herself being able to live with that choice.

 ***Glace is French for ice-cream, thought it was appropriate, lol**

 ***Cameo for Miles Luna and Kara Eberle respectively, sorry if I didn't really portray them all that well, been a while since we got to see them interact with the public.**

 ***We're not saying Jaune would sound like rag'n'bone man, god no. We think he'd be closer to Ed Sheeran but this song means a lot to both me and JE1 so we picked it with a few alterations to personalise it to Neo and Jaune's story.**

 **We're not trying to say that you need to be in a relationship to solve your issues, it's wrong to even pretend as such, but having someone care about you as much as these two do about each other can do wonders for self-confidence.**

 **I literally did just this at a bar the once just because I saw how excited my girlfriend looked at the prospect of me singing, I sung like a dying cat but she laughed so all good.**

 **Poor Weiss, but we had to find someway to have the air between them fully cleared and I decided to be a little evil. But, to be honest, if Weiss started to open up and realise that Jaune was a good person at heart she would begin to realise that he actually did care for her and would possibly end up like our Weiss.**

 **Don't worry, we'll spare her anymore pain.**

 **A side note, we're honestly not sure if Jaune would be able to affect dust via upping its' power output but we think it'd be a cool idea and would Segway into his role during the Atlas Arc. I know, I know, we've only seen him affecting aura on people… but that's exactly it. we've only seen him use it on people.**

 **Weiss can create glyphs that are a part of her semblance but can seamlessly involve dust in it and actually needs it to work in tandem with her glyphs for some of her more powerful attacks.**

 **Plus, I think we can all tell by now that dust is linked to the magic used in old times and semblances are more than likely the slightest bit of magic that the human soul created without the gods powers.**


	16. Little questions and big truths

**JourneysEnd1**

 **Woah… did NOT expect that…**

 **Elderfire1**

 **Umm… you suggested it to me?**

 **JourneysEnd1**

 **Shush! I am trying to connect with the audience!**

 **Pink Lemonade**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Little questions and big truths**

Neo had not known what to expect when she'd walked through the halls of Beacon, hand in hand with her boyfriend. She'd been in these halls once before but then she'd kinda been more focused on getting to Mr Abs and his… well, his abs.

They'd left Princess at the Bullhead docks; she'd looked a little sad during the trip and Neo had asked her what was wrong. Shoot her for worrying, but Princess was actually kinda funny to be around when she wanted to be and had earned the title of… friend when she'd gone all cutesy and baby facey in front of Verde to make her laugh. Little terror deserved all the smiles she could get in this crappy world of theirs.

When she'd signed her worry for her, she'd shook her head and smiled at her with a pained look on her face, claiming that she was fine and just tired… but Neo did not miss how here eyes travelled to her boyfriend as she'd said this…

She bet Princess had been a little confused when Neo had gently squeezed her shoulder and smiled at her as warmly as she could, feeling her eyes turn a little blue at the pain in those crystal eyes of hers.

She would have normally been a little mad at the way she'd looked at him… but she could tell Princess wasn't going to do anything to him. Instead it was like she'd realised something that honestly made Neo's heart hurt a little.

Still, Princess was clearly trying to prove she could be okay and wasn't gonna do anything so Neo would be her… _friend_ , that was gonna take some getting used to, just as she was being theirs.

They'd wandered through halls and corridors, passing by a _massive_ lunchroom which was the same size as the building she lived in! Seriously, you could have a damn good food fight in there! NO! She _hadn't_ made sure to note where the freezer was! It had… just caught her eye! Yeah, that was it…

Mr Abs had taken her on a little tour effectively as they'd headed towards Coffee Commanders office, which to be honest she was glad for. Not many people scared her, but that green eyed demon near made her piss herself in terror!

He'd shown her around the whole school; he'd shown her the gardens through the windows, which apparently looked really good in the evening which wasn't something she could argue with, seeing as her only experience with them had been in the dark, anything could be considered better.

He'd gone all nervous and offered to take her out on a little picnic there one of these days. It was corny, overplayed and something you'd expect to see in a teenage romcom… it was perfect… it was so him that she couldn't help but smile and bashfully nod her head with a stupidly happy grin on her face.

Next had come the various gyms and training rooms which she made to take note of in her scroll, right next to freeze- _not_ next to the bit about the freezers! If Mr Abs was going to get used to that swanky new armour of his, he was going to have to be trained up.

She could enlist Blondie's help there, girl packed a lot of strength in that stupidly top-heavy body of hers. But like hell was Neo gonna let her teach Mr Abs the way she fought… girl went up against something or someone who could, you know, _dodge_ her attacks with any sort of ease and use that temper of hers to their advantage and she was screwed. That was the problem with trainee Huntsman and Huntresses in her opinion. Too many had the idea of 'just hit it till it dies or gives up' was the only way to go. Amber Eyes, Red and Princess were a few of these exceptions. At least they were clever enough to go against the mould and adapt it into their styles, from what she'd seen when they'd went up against the prick with the chainsaw and the rest of his goons.

Reds' speed let her get away and zip around her opponent as she found spots to hit them hard when they least expected it.

Amber Eyes used her semblance and ninja skills, yes, she was totally a ninja in her books, to make her opponents miss and leave them wide open.

Princess kinda had to with her low aura reserves, like herself, so had to be able to move around her opponents quickly and attack them from afar with her glyph thingies.

Most others though?... well, she just hoped they learned standing in front of your opponent and hitting them as hard as you could kinda got you dead pretty quickly.

Mr Abs, she planned on teaching a mix of Blondie's and her own style.

Heavy hits where it mattered but being more focused on evasion and deflection, that shield of his would be perfect for turning away weapons and leaving them wide open for him to knock them straight on their ass. But she could admit that her boyfriend wasn't built like her and would never be able to pull off the moves she could. He had a build that could easily turn bulky if he tried so that's where Blondie came in again to show him how to take a hit and use it to launch an attack of your own, it had been part of the reason she'd been so adamant he get heavy armour. Normally he'd be slowed down and restricted a little in the rush of combat, but with aura and proper training, it would be like he was wearing a second skin in no time.

Basically, she wanted to turn him into a tank that could also slip into your guard, hit you and get away again without you being able to react. If they could pull it off, her boyfriend would be pretty damn hard to beat.

The classrooms had been pretty bog standard as to what she would expect to see in a school like this with a big, wooden desk up front for the teacher and plain wooden pews with desks which got higher and higher as they got closer to the back.

She'd asked him why the hell one room had a golden bust of what looked like a walrus on it, only for Mr Abs to burst out laughing for a solid minute, full on cackling yet never giving her an answer… hrmmm… she would have to find out who this walrus was, it looked pretty important.

"Hey! Wanna see the common room? Great place to relax and we can go read our comics there after we're done with Headmas-"

"Hrmm… it would appear that you two are having fun" came the cold as ice voice of the one and only Demon Queen, the two of them spinning on their heels to come face to face with the blonde terror herself, looming over them menacingly, eyes hidden behind her glasses.

Mr Abs backed away slightly and gulped loudly at the sight of her. To be perfectly honest, Neo was genuinely considering throwing up a vale of glass and getting the hell out of there, but Demon Queen seemed to realise how piss scary she looked as the murderous glare died down to a stabby looking stare.

"Follow me to Headmaster Ozpins' office, he wishes to speak to you both" was all she said before she turned around, that dreaded crop in her hands and held against her back tightly. Neo had the _smallest_ idea that Demon Queen was a bit of a sadist and wasn't _that_ a terrifying thought?

She remembered Mel talking about how Mil apparently liked crops… she hadn't been aware that Mil also used a crop as a weapon, though to be fair it did kinda work with her whole 'touch me and I kill you sexily' look she was going for… but she still couldn't quite understand just why she'd gone so red and chased after her sister out of the room, screaming bloody murder the entire time.

 _Anyone else feel like their walking to their execution?_ She questioned, signing it ever so slowly and low so as to not alert her possible executioner.

… _see, I wanna say no but I really can't… Neo, if we survive this, I promise to buy you whatever ice-cream you want_

"Something you two wish to say?" Demon Queen asked, stopping dead still and nearly causing them both to walk into her.

"N-No, Miss Goodwitch… nothing at all…" he squeaked, Neo once more having to fight down the want to run the _fuck_ out of there! Fortunately, or _un_ fortunately, for her the decision was made for her when they entered the lift and those doors closed off ever so slowly, she could have sworn she heard the whispering voices of students that had entered this elevator and never returned… she was not ashamed to admit that she'd pushed herself behind Mr Abs a little to avoid the Demons gaze on the way up.

* * *

Jaune hadn't really known what to expect when he'd entered the office of Professor Ozpin. Many things had gone through his mind at what _might_ happen, though.

Getting praised for helping people, which had been happening a weird amount to him lately, getting personal praise from the Headmaster himself.

Getting told off for risking his life stupidly and being nearly worked to death by Miss Goodwitch, that had seemed to more likely one.

His mom being there and dragging him back home by the ear after forcing _him_ into a shotgun wedding Neo, he _wished_ that one was a joke… he really did.

What he had not expected, in the slightest, were the words the words that came out of the Headmasters mouth.

"Ah, good, we're all here. Now, tell me Miss Glace, would you like to become a student at my school?"

 _Eh?_ Was all his stalled brain could think as the man looked as if he'd just asked them if they had sugar in their coffee! Images filtered through his mind before he could stop them he might have had a chance if Ozpin hadn't just dropped the bomb that was his offer!

Neo walking beside him hand in hand... going to classes together and goofing off when Port got into one of his tales...

Going back to the dorms at the end of the day, the two of them cuddling up with each other and just enjoying each other's company...

Neo, wearing the school uniform which... well it looked a lot more... _alluring_ for some reason when he pictured her wearing it.

Why had he never realised that the skirt was always a little short? Or the shirts hugged their figures so tightly?

Neo sitting on his bed in just the _ski-NOPE! HEEEEEEEECK NO! BAD BRAIN! IS THIS YOUR PERVERTED WAY OF TRYING TO TELL ME I HAVE A CONCUSSION!?_

He internally glared at himself, waiting for his mind to think up anything _else_ it wanted to torture him with.

...

...

...

 _No? Good. Now we can back to more wholesome stuff, like me and Neo eating ice cream and waffles while lazing on the cou-_

Neo sitting in his onesie with the zip mostly undone, revealing creamy, smooth skin- _DANG IT!_

He was, thankfully, drawn from his pervy thinking by the screech of Miss Goodwitch.

"Wh-WHAT!?" Miss Goodwitch screeched, her own wide eyes and open mouth proved even _she_ had no idea that was what the Headmaster was planning on asking of them... oh, that didn't bode well… "Ozpin! You can't be serious!?"

Once more, the Headmaster looked like now he'd asked how much milk they liked, though with an easy smile on his face. "Why not, Glynda? Miss Xiao Long and Belladonna's testimonies as to the abilities of Miss Glace prove she is more than ready to attend such a school as ours"

"B-But what about the fact the school year had already begun! She is _far_ behind all the other students in _every_ class!" It was kinda weird, seeing Miss Goodwitch all flustered and confused, he might have laughed if all three of them hadn't been a little shell-shocked at the moment.

"Well, she clearly has nothing to worry about in your class, why I would say she has the skills of a third year at the least" he smiled warmly, but Jaune could see something beneath that smile… a smile his mom got whenever his dad had done something wrong but didn't know it yet. "and I can imagine Mr Arc would be _more_ than happy to assist her in classes if she finds herself struggling"

" _Why,_ are you doing this? No offence to you, Miss Glace, but why offer her a place at this school after a chance meeting, going off of nothing but second-hand accounts of her skill?"

Neo didn't seem to take offence to Miss Goodwitch questioning why Headmaster Ozpin's idea to have enrolled in the school, honestly, he couldn't have thought a greater thing happening!

If she became a student, then the two of them could see each other more often… he- he could spend nights watching movies, reading comics or just goofing around with her without having to worry about her having to leave to get back home. He could make her some food! Mom had always said the way to a woman's heart was through her stomach… funny, he could have sworn it was meant the other way around…

Plus… he was worried about her after what had happened, with a guy like Torchwick and Fang around, what would happen if she was grabbed without him or someone else there to help her? He didn't want to lose her… not again… The thought scared him, and Neo must have felt him tense because she turned and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Sorry… I… honestly it's up to you" he smiled, happy to see the blue that had been creeping into her eyes receded into nothingness. "I'd be really happy if you joined the school, but it's your life, you do what makes you happy and I'll support you all the way… also, sorry for our Headmaster… he's _unique?"_

Neo looked at him hesitantly, her eyes flitting between them all and he began to worry she was feeling pressured. But, before she could sign anything or he could try and reassure her that her choice wouldn't change anything between them, Headmaster Ozpin spoke once more.

"I believe myself to be a great judge of character, Glynda, and I see in Miss Glace the will to protect what means most to her. To become a shining example of what the younger generation can become if they put their minds to it. Why, I imagine she could become one of our very best under our tutelage. You and I know Mr Arc to be a kind and generous young man who cares for those around him and would anything for those he considers friend. When I look into Miss Glace's eyes, I can't help but see that same goodness that most can only dream of having so innately"

"… This is payback for threatening your coffee, isn't it?" she asked, a defeated tone in her voice that made Jaune worry even more, Headmaster Ozpin couldn't possibly be partly doing this over having his coffee threatened… right?

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Glynda" he said with a carefree smile as he turned back to the two of them. "Miss Glace, the offer stands, and I hope you will take me up on it. We could genuinely use a young woman such as yourself in this school, though I will not force you to join us… I wouldn't want to invoke the wrath of Mr Arc now, would I?"

"Wh-wha?" he squeaked, growing red at the sly smirk the Headmaster gave him, feeling Neo lose a bit of her nerves for a second and a prideful smirk growing on her lips as she patted his arm affectionately.

That nervousness returned a second later as she looked at her scroll then back to him.

"Heh, of course, I bet he's been worried sick about you anyway" he smiled when she asked him a question, not too sure why she looked so worried when she mentioned her uncle. "Neo says she'd like to talk to her uncle, she kinda lives with him so she thinks he deserves a say"

Miss Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin blinked, the first looking slightly relieved and avenged as a sly smile crossed her lips. Headmaster Ozpin looking shocked, but Jaune could tell he was happy and a little hopeful that her uncle would say yes.

"Very well, i am afraid you will have to take the elevator down to have a private conversation, we do need to speak to Mr Arc in private anyway" that made Jaune gulp a little, there was some pretty heavy weight in his words, just what the heck was he going to say to him?

With a nod, Neo turned around and looked at him shyly before pecking his cheek with a kiss and darting into the elevator. Jaune was not prepared for it and ended up going red as a tomato. His stuttered state stopped him from scowling at the adults when they started to laugh a little at his plight.

* * *

Roman. In a word. Was _fucked_.

He was currently sat in fire bitches little underground bunker she liked to call home while she was in Vale. Despite the fact that the place was in a bunker, literally in one of the shittiest part of Vale, he felt like he was sitting in a freaking 5 star suite!

There was a bear skin rug, wherever the hell she'd managed to find a freaking bear to skin _into_ the rug, which was so big that it covered half the floor. It was a _big_ floor.

Black leather couches faced towards a rather imposing fireplace with a massive inferno of flame burning inside… funny… it almost looked like the flame was kinda more intense on his side… huh. Must have been his imagination that it _followed_ him when he moved to go and grab the drink that had been set in front of him by Polka-dot.

She hadn't exactly appreciated the nickname when he'd called her it the first time, but hell, he'd had to prove that _he_ was the master thief here. How better to prove this then by stealing her diary?

Turns out she had a polka-dot covered one that was _filled_ with kinda creepy and obsessive writing about Fire bitch and a few crude drawings of stumpy dying in some… interesting ways.

The room was dark, full of expensive looking carpet, glasses and furniture. What he couldn't see, he had all sorts of horrible ideas of what could be in those shadows.

She was sat on the couch opposite him, a glass of wine in her hand so dark it could have been mistaken for blood… oh fuck, what if it was!?

No, that-that couldn't be true… she was evil, but a vampire? Nah, that wasn't possible… he hoped.

She was wearing a deep red dress which clung tightly to her figure, the bust low and a cut in the leg so high she may as well have been wearing underwear! Gods above, he bet there was many a man who would have given his life to be with a woman like her.

He was smarter than that!

He kinda enjoyed having a dick that _wasn't_ turned to ashes, or having his throat cut by Polka-dot when he was leaning in while on top of her. That would have kinda added to the whole, 'evil seductress' thing she had going.

Besides, Svarti was so much more beautiful. When she'd been crying over her brother the other day, comforting her with her head resting against his chest. A beautiful smile on her lips when she finally drifted off, his finger gently wiping away any stray tears that had leaked down her face. Her large body had been the best body warmer and had been incredible to sleep next to… though he guessed sleeping next to her that one time was the only chance he would ever get, if the way Fire Bitch was smiling, was anything to go off of.

"Roman, would you care to explain to me just what happened yesterday? I do believe you were to be conducting some rather _easy_ scouting of the docking bay in preparation of the attack which was _supposed_ to be happening tonight… I was under the impression you were under a master thief?" she said with an obviously fake look of confusion on her face, her hand coming up to cup her cheek while her perfectly trimmed eyebrows scrunched up enough to sell the 'oh, little ol' me is so confused' thing she was going for, but not enough to cause wrinkles on her face.

What the hell was he supposed to say or do?

Bullshit to hell of course!

"Hey, Cinder, I _am_ a master thief! Otherwise you wouldn't have hired me, I mean I was able to rob three dust at once by making the shop keepers think they were throwing out old garbage when it was actually the dust I'd paid the delivery guys to swap! Now skills like that don't come too often, in fact I'd say I'm a rare breed of thief" he said with all the flare and bullshittery he could muster, an easy smile hiding the fact he was wondering just how fire retardant his suit was, or how easy it would be to get certain… stains out of his pants if he lived.

"More like an _endangered_ species" Stumpy quipped, a big grin on his face when Fire Bitch did nothing to stop him, the twitch of her lips showing she enjoyed that little joke. "How the hell do you manage to screw up something like this? It was so freaking easy a baby with a rattle could have done it!"

"For once, I agree with him, you call yourself a 'master thief'? Please" Polka-dot added, coming up to stand next to Fire Bitch, Roman not missing how close she stood, nor how he could get some much-needed revenge on her.

" 'Oh Cinder, why won't you notice me? I do everything for you, won't you please just praise me the way I want you t-"

"YOU BASTARD!" Polka-dot screamed, face as red as those eyes of hers, advancing on him with killing intent matching that of a rabid dog. Roman? Roman just smiled and raised an eyebrow at her, taking a sip of the thankfully blood free wine that was actually pretty good.

"Emerald"

Aaaand there was the shock collar. Like that, all the anger left Polka-dot and she turned to her with a scared look on her face, skittering back to her side with her tail between her legs. Huh. He bet a little chihuahua tail would have looked perfect on her. Fire Bitch holding her leash. _Wait. Svarti wouldn't like me talking like that… I'll get better baby, I swear!_

"I do believe that causing such a ruckus in my little abode might cause just a little bit of damage I would rather not have…" _hah! I'm a genius!_ "But… I do believe that ash would be a lot easier to clean up" she said, a flame appearing in her raised hand. _I'm a fucking idiot!_

"N-Now Cinder, it wasn't my fault. Can't exactly blame me for the fault of others, right? If that was the case, you'd be held responsible for every stupid thing that tweedle stumpy and tweedle desperate do"

 _Come ooooon Bullshit! Don't fail me now!_

The flame died and Roman sighed ever so slightly, internally laughing with joy at not being flambéed.

"Oh? Would you care to explain how you managed to lose the chance to gain more dust in one night than the _entire_ amount we have at our disposal at the moment? I am _quite_ perplexed as to how this came to be… I was _disappointed_ when I heard of it. You are aware how well I take disappointment, correct?"

 _P-please! I didn't mean to spill your coffee! I swear! I just tripped an-_ _ **aaaaahhhhhh!**_

"Yup" he smiled, sitting himself back down when Cinder did the same. He knew leather would hold back those flames for the precious seconds he would need to make a run for it. "You see, there were a couple dust containers nearby and one of those stupid animals-" _Forgive me Svarti!_ "-decided to try and get it while I was doing an _incredible_ job of convincing the dock workers to be 'on break' when the attack happens while _also_ checking out the area for the best route to take. Then, guess what? The dumb animal decides to _shoot_ the container to try and get at it. You're clearly intelligent enough to know what happened next, I'm certain" he smiled easily, though in trust he was feeling anything but confident.

Cinder _was_ smart. Smart enough to know Bullshit when she heard it. He was planning on her ego working against her if he kept complimenting her and making it seem that thinking he was to blame was stupid.

"I mean, what reason could I have for sabotaging your plans in any way? I mean, I know we have our problems in the little relationship of ours but come on… you kinda know that _I'm_ smart enough to not cross you. That would only end in me turning into charcoal. Think. What's more likely? That I messed up, or some dumb animal with a gun got trigger happy and ruined your well put together plans?"

Cinder was smart.

"… Hrmm… Well, I suppose I can believe you. After all, if we lost our gentleman thief, our plans would be slowed down even further" she said with a flick of her wrist, like the fact the fire next to him had been getting steadily bigger the entire time they'd been talking before suddenly going back to normal, was nothing to take note of!

But she also had enough pride and ego to eclipse it when it was brought into question.

"But I do have one question I wish to ask of you" those molten gold eyes of her zeroed in on him and he felt himself gulp a little. "Why would you throw your dear little niece from your get a way Bullhead? I mean, she clearly means the world to you and yet you callously did away with her… literally throwing her into the arms of a boy who has become somewhat of a local hero and is apparently her lover at that"

 _Ah fuck… I'd forgotten about that… of course she'd be watching the news…_

"Hah! You see, she ran into this idiot and realised he was a beacon student with less brains than brawn, and he doesn't exactly have a lot of brawn in the first place. She was clever enough to realise that having a student of Beacon think she was head over heels for them would help us in the long run. I mean, _Neo_ falling for someone? Hah! Only thing that girl loves is Ice-cream! She got me to throw her from the Bullhead so she could 'escape' without any suspicion being drawn to her"

"Hrmm… I am surprised Roman, thank dear Neo for me, will you? She has done us a great service"

 _Few… thanks fuck for that… God dammit I need a stronger drink and a_ box _of cigars after this…_

"Of course, I raised her to be the thief she is now, so of course she'd be ever so clever" he grinned, now wanting to get the topic of his niece. "Now, I have some more plans to-" *bzzt bzzt "Eh?"

His scroll was buzzing… why was his scroll buzzing?

Cinder raised an eyebrow; the relief Roman had been feeling was utterly destroyed at the small glow in her left eye. Whatever the fuck that was, he knew that it made her already piss scary fire powers even deadlier. Also, those weird glass weapons she could make seemed to get even more dangerous. He'd seen her make a _whip_ with it. how the _hell_ do you make _glass_ into a _whip?_

"Would you care to answer that, Roman?" she enquired, her packets bickering in the background after he'd been caught off guard.

"I... uh... okay" he squeaked, already despising his throat for making him _squeak!_ He gingerly opened his scroll, his terror and self preservation instincts disappearing at the sight of his niece looking pretty nervous. "Oh! Hey... Neo... what's wrong?"

He questioned, a worried expression on his face, he didn't give a damn that the kiddies started laughing at him as he switched from Sauvé thief to worried uncle.

She showed a 'wait' gesture with her hand, she seemed to place her scroll on a windowsill before moving back, those hands of her shakily moving up and she began to sign to him.

 _Hey… do you have time to talk? I muted the speaker on my end so make sure I can read your lips, okay?_

"Ah, listen, I'm kinda in a meeting right now, so I can't really talk… can we do this later?"

 _Sorry, but no… I need to do this now because I don't really have a lot of time_

"Is something the matter my dearest thief?" Fire Bitch asked, Roman turning away from the camera enough that Neo couldn't see him.

"Heh, nah, just Neo wanting to talk to me, probably plans for a heist or something, I'll get her to call back later"

"Oh no, we can't have that now can we? I am perfectly content to wait for you to finish your call with her. She might have even cooked up another of her apparently brilliant plans"

Okay… okay this was bad, but as long as it wasn't anything _too_ serious he could pull this around! He was smart and the best at what he did! He'd bullshitted this far and he could bullshit even further!

"You know what, Neo? go ahead, I always got time for you"

 _Umm… listen, I have something I need to say to you to you, but you have to promise to not get angry with me… you aren't the biggest fan of what I'm about to say… I think I wanna give it a try but I want your opinion on it._

"What? Okay, I promise I won't get angry at you, I promise" he smiled, though that quickly turned into a scowl as Stumpy and Polka-dot started laughing again.

"Daw, wis she scwared? Big, bad uncle Torchwick will be angwy wi- _guk!"_

That was until they saw the look that he was giving them, he was actually a little surprised when they looked scared of him, Stumpy even getting into a combat stance. Hell, even Fire Bitch looked shocked for a second, before a slightly weird smile spread across her lips.

* * *

Cold green eyes stared with unrivalled venom and hatred towards her two underlings. It wasn't the burning rage of a man who would act without thought or rationality. No, this was a freezing fury, one that promised an agonising end to those who brought his wrath…

And all over a little teasing over his niece… how interesting… Roman never acted like this, never let himself grow angry yet now? Now he looked ready to tear their hearts out of their chests. How very _intriguing._

* * *

 _Okay… Ummm… Well, I've been asked if I want to join Beacon-_

"JOIN BEACON!?" he screeched, damn annoyed with himself for slipping up and letting out that little tid bit go… dammit he was going to pay for that.

A quick look at Fire Bitch showed she had most definitely heard what she'd just said. Heard and was _interested…_ ah dammit.

"Oh, now why would she be asked such a thing my _dear_ thief?" Fire Bitch asked, a coy expression on her face again. Was it just him or was the room getting hotter?

"W-Well… uh… lemme ask her!" he quickly replied, bringing his scroll closer to his face in a desperate attempt to hide where he was form Neo. "Well… first things first! Why the hell would the offer you a place at Beacon?"

 _The headmaster apparently likes the look of me and thinks I'll be a good asset to the school and my talents will 'help save people'_ the amount of sass one person could fit into sign language was apparently massive. _Plus, I think he's a vengeful bastard who's angry at his demon secretary for threatening his coffee_ aaaand they were back into the land of the crazies.

"… Right… sorry sweetheart, just gotta put you on hold for a second to speak to the client"

Turning back to Cinder with his best poker face, he re-laid the info back to her.

"Turns out the Headmaster of Beacon wants her to join the school cuz he thinks he can turn her into one of his goodie-two-shoes Huntsman who think they can be heroes! Hah! Like we'd ever want _that_ happening! I'll just tell her to tell the old goat to go f-"

"Now, now… don't be too hasty there dear Roman… I do believe there might be some merit to this happening…" Cinder stopped him and Roman felt his heart jolt for a second.

No… if Neo was in that school, he wouldn't be able to see her when she needed him. If she was found out for what she was… gods she would never get away from them… He knew what schools like that did, filling these kids' brains with ideas that they'll be heroes for justice and making them think anyone who doesn't follow the rules to the letter was a villain in need of taking down… Huntsmen weren't heroes. They were mindless drones simply following orders, and if Neo somehow ended up a target…

"But… what about your plans for Beacon!? Don't you need her for your plans?" he didn't give a damn about the plans but he couldn't say that to her, he had to try and reason to the analytical side of her that would _hopefull_ y realise how much of her plans she'd need to change to do it!

"We can change these things… besides, with her there she can actually speed things along quite well. Tell dearest Neo that she should accept the offer… it would do us all quite well, after all. We were planning on having her join us when we arrive at Beacon along with the rest of the transfer students but having her there to ensure things are done _before_ we get there will makes things so much _smoother~_ " she grinned, _fucking grinned_ , as she said this.

No. he was _not_ doing this.

"No." he growled, standing up and glaring hatefully right into the eyes of hers. A small frown crossed her face before she smiled at him again, this time, he could see the anger beneath it and he fucking _revelled_ in it. "No way in _hell_ am I gonna let you send her into that school _alone!_ With you there she'd at least have people to watch her back, but alone!? If she got caught doing something for you, she'd be dead before the day was out! She doesn't even know the plan so what will happen when the Fang attack and she's caught unawares!? All she knows is some crazy bitch with fire powers is gathering fuck tonnes of dust and wants to get into Beacon for some reason! She probably thinks we're working with the Fang to steal all the dust to ransom back to them for money! Fuck this! I'm done! I'm fucking d-" he was stopped by the tip of a blade being pressed to his neck while the tickle of flame brushed up against his legs…

Cinder was inches from him with a sickly-sweet smile on her face as she brushed a hand up his cheek, feeling his aura fight off the blisters that tried to rise with the heat she gave off.

Mercury and Emerald were on either side of him, both with weapons pointed right at his vitals ready to kill him at a moment's notice.

"Done? But my dear Roman… whatever made you think you had the right to decide when you were done? If I remember correctly, _I_ hold your leash. _I_ am the one with all the power here… _I_ decide when you are done… actually, I think are right Roman" the blade pressed against his throat and he knew if it wasn't for aura he would be drowning in his own blood right now. "You are done. I don't believe I have need for a dog who won't play by the rules… goodbye Roman Torchwick…"

"Hah. Go ahead and try it" he laughed, leaning forward and grinning when the blade pulled back and a confused expression crossed her face, oh he _loved_ that expression. Stupid little girl thought she could scare _him!?_ right now he was fucking invincible! "Funny thing, Cindy, Neo is in that school right now and is literally, what, a few _seconds_ from Ozpin? Imagine if something were to happen to her dear ol' uncle? I mean, she has a link to my aura readings on her scroll, so she'll know _instantly_ if it starts dropping or my scroll is busted and I go dark. Who do you think the first person she'll blame will be? I mean, it's not like you roasted a man to death in front of us for messing up a job for y-oh wait… you did. She may not know your plans but she's a vengeful little thing and I bet she'll throw caution to the wind if it means she'll get to see _you_ burn… she could easily put together that Ozpin and Vale itself would _love_ to see you and your little cronies swing" he stepped back, completely unimpeded, and threw his arms into the air with a cackle. He wasn't dead yet, so he knew he'd put them all on the back foot. "So. How about a deal, _boss~_ I'm more than happy to help you burn Vale to the ground. Hell, I'll do whatever the fuck you feel like having me do without complaint, but Neo? She ain't doing anything until you get there. I'd prefer she be left out of this entirely but hey, I think you and both know that won't happen. She gets to live a nice little life without your shit for a little while. When the attack comes, hell, you can kill me and or even leave me to the Grimm, but her? She gets an out. You honour our deal and I'll give you the information to where they're now delivering that cargo and personally bring it to you by tomorrow evening. Sound good?"

She stared at him for a little while, that raging anger and fury inside her threatening the boil over as her cronies backed away from her ever so slightly.

She wanted to kill him and he knew it, incinerate his body and dance on the ashes, but like he cared. Neo was going to be safe. Nothing else mattered.

His smile got just a little wider as he watched the glass blade turn to nothingness, the flame that had been flickering around her eye extinguishing. There was still a burning desire to kill him there, but he knew he had her cornered. She knew how much Neo cared for him and he for her, at first he'd seen that as a bad thing. But now? Now it was his greatest weapon until they got to that damn school. Even then, they'd have to watch their step since Neo was very clearly not loyal to them and if they threatened her little boyfriend? Gods help them.

"Hrmm… Well, I suppose there's a reason I hired you, Roman. You always were good at squirming your way out of trouble" she no longer tried to smile or pretend she cared for him as anything but a tool, but at least she was clever enough to not _physically_ show how pissed off she was. "Very well. I suppose we have a deal"

"Great! Now, if you'll excuse me, I bet Neo is getting worried about me and, heh, well you and I can both agree that isn't a good thing" he smirked. He was going to pay for this, and he knew it, but right now? Now he was the king of the world.

"Of course… Roman?" he stopped halfway to the door, turning to her with his scroll ready to reconnect the call. "If you _ever_ speak to me in such a manner again, or I think you are trying to hide things from me… there won't even be ashes left to find when I'm done with you"

"Heh. Of course, boss"

* * *

Neo was getting worried; her uncle should have been back by now! What was wrong! Was… was he in danger!? Was Fire Bitch behind this!?

The buzzing of her scroll made her relax as the cocky grin of her uncle appeared and she readily answered it.

"Hey sweetie! Sorry for taking a while, had some stuff to deal with because the client _refused_ to listen, you know how it is" he grinned, though she couldn't hear his voice, seeing as if anyone heard her talking with her _criminal_ uncle it _might_ raise a few suspicions, the sarcasm and sass in his words was obvious to see.

 _It's okay, I was a little worried is all_ she smiled, eyes turning yellow for a moment as she looked at him.

"Hey, I'm a tough cookie! I'll be okay! Anyway, back to the topic at hand… Neo, I gotta ask, why the hell do you wanna join a Huntsman school?"

The question was loaded and she knew it was kinda impossible to give an answer he'd fully agree with. So, what should she do? Be honest with him… it was the best way to be with her uncle when it came to serious stuff like this.

 _Honestly? I dunno… I know I want to be around Jaune and the others more… they make me feel happy just being there and… and I want to feel that more! I know it's selfish, but I want to feel the way I feel when I'm around them more… I want to feel how I feel with Jaune more… I never got to have a normal life and this is my chance to have one. To be honest I never really cared about having one before. But now? Now that I have all these amazing friends and someone like Jaune? I… I want it, more than anything. Plus, I dunno what Fire Bitch is planning but I'm worried about what would happen if Jaune stumbled in on them doing something. Kinda realised he has a bad habit of walking into bad situations_ she smiled slightly at the thought of him… that smile of his… _If I'm there, I can run interference till the get lost or get caught, hopefully caught. I know how you feel about this, I know you hate this place… but please… for me? I'll help you with the dust and stuff if you still need it but… yeah._ Her eyes drooped a little and she fought back a sniffle at the thought of how happy these people made her in the short time she'd known them. When she looked back up, he was smiling at her with that same look in his eyes he'd gotten when she'd first called him uncle.

"Heh… Sweetie… You know how I feel about those places. You know what they did…" she did, the collapse of the tunnels, all the death and despair the council had caused just because they didn't want to have to deal with more people. They _claimed_ it was the Grimm, but they knew those civilians had _plenty_ of time before the Grimm got to them… she understood why her uncle hated the Council, and Coffee Commander for not doing jack to stop them… she'd understand if he said no. "But." _Eh?_ "If you promise me that you'll be careful and don't let that Pyromaniac put you in any sort of situation you can't handle… I guess I can let it slide…"

Neo didn't quite know what she felt in that moment, excitement and joy for sure, but there were just too many emotions to try and say them all, instead wiping away tears of joy and her sleeve and signing 'thank you' over and over again to her scroll, his laughter making her smile even wider.

 _I… I gotta go and give them the news… I know this won't last forever, I'll probably end up dropping out before the year is out… but, thank you… for giving me this chance…_

"If you drop out, my door will always be open to you, Sweetheart. Plus, I reckon you could learn some new kickass moves!" he smiled, the two of them sharing some silent laughter at the thought of her coming back as a one woman army. She made to end the call, but he held up a finger and gave her a stern look. "I want you coming back here as often as you can, missy. Place will feel lonely without you around. I'd much rather you stay here, but we both know that would be near impossible, so I can settle for a goodnight message or call every night"

… _really?_ She mouthed, an 'are you serious' look on her face at the idea of having to call just to say 'goodnight' to him every night.

"Hey! Would you really starve your poor, lonely uncle of seeing you before you go to bed? To wish his dear, sweet niece a goodnight while she's away?" he was laying on the guilt like a cement truck but Neo had dealt with this before and now had a way to stop him in his tracks.

 _Really? I'd have thought you'd want privacy with Bazooka Tits around. I have access to the cameras in the house, remember?_

She grinned evilly as her uncle sputtered and tried to deny it before rapidly saying goodbye and practically slamming 'end call' as quickly as he could.

With a smile, she turned around and made her way back to the elevator, one last objective in her mind.

Jaune had been honest with her so she needed to be honest with him… she knew she couldn't tell him the whole truth but… well, she hoped one day she could. One day in the future.

 **20 minutes later**

She smiled as she shook Coffee Commanders hand, he'd been happy as can be to have her enrolled into the school and Mr Abs had looked like he was going to explode with joy, literally squeeing and hopping in place in joy.

Demon Queen had looked a little pissed off but welcomed her all the same, a twitch in her eye as Coffee Commander had taken a loud slurp of his coffee.

"So, where will Neo be staying? Is there a special room she can be given?" Mr Abs asked, a happy smile on his face.

"Oh, she will be staying in your room, of course"

 _Eh? Ooooooh, uncle was_ not _going to like that!_ A heated blush crossed both their cheeks and they snapped away from each other!

"O-Ozpin!? You can't be serious!? They are teenagers! What? Do you expect them to sh-share a bed!?"

 _ **My thoughts exactly! I-I can't share a**_ **bed** _ **with him! That, oh gods… would he… lose control to his urges?**_ the sight of her in her underwear, his eyes roving over her body as an insatiable lust took over him… pinning her down and taking her **…** _ **heheh… wait-NO! bad! Bad pervy thoughts! Back to the corner with you!**_

"Of course not, what do you take me for, Glynda? I will simply be moving team JNPR to a larger dorm room. Something like what the second years have. Miss Glace will have a bed for herself, naturally. While five person teams are uncommon, I do believe James has a team of Huntsman built into a team of five that serve with him personally. Besides, I very much doubt we would be able to separate Miss Glace from Mr Arc for long. She seems quite fond of him" he smiled, giving her a knowing nod as she blushed a little.

 _ **Oh… that's… better**_ Neo tried, and failed, to pretend she hadn't felt a pang of disappointment at the news. Turning to Mr Abs, she hadn't expected to see the same expression on his face!

"Oh… my apologies Headmaster… I will make the necessary arrangements for such a thing to happen… will that be all, Headmaster?" she asked, Coffee Commander taking another deep slurp before nodding at her, a victorious smile on his face.

The three of started to make their way to the elevator, Mr Abs and herself keeping a little distance between themselves for once as every time they looked at each other, they burst into even heavier blushes.

She had to force herself to be brave enough to take a hold of his hand gently and stop him, a serious expression on her face that made him pause.

 _Mr Abs-Jaune… I need to talk to you… you were honest with me and I can't stand not telling you the truth… I'm just scared you'll be angry with me_ the naked concern on his face as he lowered himself and placed both hands on his shoulders, a caring smile mixing with the worry in those deep blue eyes.

"Neo, if you were more than okay with my secret, there is no way in _heck_ I will ever judge you, Arc promise" he grinned, rubbing her cheek gently and apparently not caring that the two teachers were watching them wistfully. Hell, Demon Queen looked like she was trying to not 'aw' at the scene… huh, she'd have never guessed that she was a romantic.

She made to sign to him again, to tell him the truth when an unearthly _**BOOM**_ rocked the room and they all nearly fell as Coffee Commanders desk lit up with the face of what looked like a literal combination of a Walrus and human.

"Ozpin! They're here! _She's_ here!" came his voice, filled with fear and terror as he seemed to dodge what looked like a piece of _wall_ being thrown his way.

Getting up with a serious expression on his face, C.C. slamming a hand onto the receiver and near yelled "Who is here, Peter!? Who is attacking Beacon!?"

" _la mort d'or…*"_ was all he said before something crashed into him and the feed cut out.

For a few seconds, silence reigned as all of them just stared in horror at what the hell was coming here… was Fire Bitch attacking Beacon!? Was it some sort of Grimm she'd never heard of before!?

Then… then the elevator dinged.

Someone, or some _thing_ , was coming up the elevator… something that had attacked Beacon and gotten past the defences with apparent ease and had taken out a freaking _teacher_! Weren't these guys supposed to be among the best of the best!?

They all readied their weapons, well, _all_ would be wrong because C.C. was busy trying to pry open his window, a look of sheer terror on his face that didn't really do much for her confidence right now… to hell with it.

If she was going to die, she was going to die with her boyfriend! she would face this foe and either emerge victorious or fight this last fight and die like a badass with him!

He wasn't armed but raised metal covered fists and got into a rudimentary boxing stance, a golden glow overcoming his body.

Demon Queen had a grim look on her face but stood in front of them with steel in her eyes.

She herself drew her parasol, ripping the blade free and holding the other half before her like a shield.

The elevator reached their level and their breathing stopped.

 _ **Bring it bitch!**_ She screamed; she was ready to piss herself in terror, but she wouldn't let this monster know that!

The door opened and a flash of gold flew out of it, slamming into Jaune and wrapping him up in her arms-wait… _her_ arms?

"Sweetie!"

"M-Mom!?"

 _ **MOM!?**_

 **Things are heating up in Vale and the Arcs arrive, how will Cinders plans change now that Neo can no longer be a part of her team?**

 **How will Jaune cope with the truth Neo needs to tell him?**

 **How the hell will Neo survive Mrs Arc?**

 **All to be told next time.**

 **Oh, good news for the fans of TSOHH, we are nearly done with ideas for a rewriting of things we want to change and to shut up 'certain people' who decided we were evil people for daring to like a ship.**

 **We plan on making changes to each chapter we feel needs a change and finetuning ones that don't/ we hope you will all enjoy them and the love we put into them.**


	17. Little Momma's house

**JourneysEnd1**

 **Hehe, oh my god I love it.**

 **Elderfire1**

 **Heh. Yeah, I'm pretty proud of our version of Mr and Mrs Arc too**

 **JourneysEnd1**

 **Eh? Oh, I was just thinking of all the little tricks Momma Arc is gonna teach Neo!**

 **Elderfire1**

 **Oooooof course you were. Just a heads up, folks, we will be taking a break for a few weeks to get TSOHH all up to date and done. We have decided to tone down Bumblebee a little just so the focus is still on Weiss and Jaune and make it a little more believable, but we're still keeping our beautiful couple in there so frankly, if you don't like them then the story won't be for you. we will also be fixing little errors in writing and story and editing scenes we weren't too happy with.**

 **The chapters will be getting replaced every now and then, we'll place an EDITED at the top of each chapter as they are so you can tell when they're worth giving a re-read. at first it will only be grammar rechecks and adding a little in here and there but there were things we wanted to add and expand on that we never got around to doing so that's what we're going to do now**

 **Pink Lemonade**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Little Mommas House!**

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

That. That was the soul sound coming from his mind. To be fair, he kinda had the right to be a little discombobulated considering what was happening at the moment.

His mom was here.

 **Why was she here!?**

Oh. Wait. She was _his_ mom. And _his_ mom was special.

Now, every kid thinks their parents are special, what self respecting kid doesn't? But his mom? His mom was terrifyingly special when it came to her children.

She had this weird sixth sense for always being there at important moments in their lives poor Saphron had, had to deal with his mom paying a surprise visit when she was preparing for... something he was desperately trying to wipe from his memory banks. In a nutshell, she was preparing to give Terra a... 'birthday present' which coincided on their one-year anniversary.

... oh gods. He was _screwed._

"Oooooh! I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!" his mom squealed as she hugged him, her smaller frame meaning she was hanging off of his neck with her feet off the floor. While he was proudly standing at 6'1, his mom barely reached 5'5.

"Bwuh!?" He intelligently said in response to his mother's cooing and squeeing, massive and voluminous locks of near platinum blonde hair covering his vision further breaking his brain even more than it already was.

"Have they being feeding you right? I bet you're still eating just Pumpkin Pete and nuggets aren't you? Have you been sleeping well? Oh wow! Your muscles have gotten so big! You've been working out haven't you, my little bunny? Oh! How many Grimm have you killed? I bet you've been clever and stuck to beowulves, right?"

"eh-fu-whuh?"more intelligent and noteworthy words, spoken by Jaune Arc.

"M-Mrs Arc!" came the screech of his teacher, for once he didn't feel afraid, he was too busy trying to learn to speak proper words again. You know... the thing he learned to do when he was freaking 3! "What on earth do you think you're doing!? First you attack our school, causing severe damage, attack professors _of_ this school and then proceed to crash in Headmaster Ozpin's offi-"

"Shut it, homewrecker" his mom said with a cheerful smile on her face, Miss Goodwitch freezing in place and growing incredibly red, shouting incoherent words that actually _did_ make him seem like some sort of poet right now. She let go of him, though not before kissing his cheek , and turned towards the professor, long summer dress billowing as she walked, massive mace he'd somehow missed carving into the floor behind her yet she moved like it wasn't even there " _My_ husband is here today so I expect you to be on your best behaviour.. wouldn't want to have to _discipline_ you again, now would I?"

Miss Goodwitch, for the very first time since he'd known her, actually looked afraid. Not that he could really blame her.

He still had nightmares of what he'd seen his mom do to that Huntress who'd decided that telling his dad to cheat on his mom was a clever idea... so much blood... so many screams... gods it was a miracle that she'd survived.

But, that did raise the question as to what the heck she'd done to deserve his moms wrath... Miss Goodwitch was a stickler for the rules, so why the heck would his mom consider her a threat? Meh, he'd save the questions for when his brain kicked back in.

"N... not that I would ever, but you... you have my word..."

"Good to hear, Glyndy!" she pulled the startled teacher into a one armed hug, a squawk making it out as the tight grip looked to be making it a little hard for her to breath.

Heh... his mom was always like this, a big personality and an even bigger hugger. Then again... she was also the kind of person had a bit of a temper... now , it would be okay so long as she didn't hold a grudge against Headmaster Ozpin for letting him into Beacon for his trans,- "Now." Aaaand they were screwed. Just like that, all the warmth left her voice as she turned to the deathly afraid Headmaster, his hands having since stopped trying to open the window and instead was defensively holding his mug of coffee behind him.

"Ozpin." She said, her voice harsher and more stern than an Atlesian winter night, stalked toward him and effortlessly swung her massive mace onto her shoulder, the golden hue it emitted growing all the stronger. "Why. Why oh why, did you put my baby boy _in danger?"_

"N-now... Joane-"

"That's Mrs Arc to you, Ozpin"

"O-of course, Mrs Arc-"

"Good. Now. _Why_ did you let _my_ baby boy join this school when it was clear he had no training? _Why_ did you accept his _clearly_ false transcripts?"

His eyes widened and it was enough to bring his messed up brain back into focus, and boy was he glad he had.

His mom was talking about his lying...

His mom was saying in front of _the headmaster and headmistress_ that he had indeed lied his way into Beacon...

What... what was going to happen to him?

Was... was he going to be forced out now that the Headmaster had been exposed for what he'd done and-wait... the headmaster already knew that his transcripts were fake?

Then... why was he getting Miss Goodwitch to train him? Why had he asked him to join her in training his semblance?

 **After Neo left to talk with her uncle**

"Bu... what? You want me to train my semblance with Miss Goodwitch?" he asked, pretty certain his ears were playing tricks on him.

"Yes, I do believe such a semblance could prove incredibly useful in the field of battle" he said with a smile that was... a little different than usual, this one seemed _hopeful_ he didn't really know why that was the first thing that came to mind but... yeah, hopeful was the right word in his opinion. "But, it also comes at a great risk to yourself. You expend your own aura to heal and empower others, which means you yourself are at great risk if you take a heavy attack after using it. Which is why I want Miss Goodwitch to train you, she can tell you herself why I think this is a good idea"

He expected Miss Goodwitch to be glaring at him again, but she actually had a little smile on her face as she turned to him, huh... she was kinda pretty when she smiled.

* * *

As Neo waited for her uncle to take her off of mute, she felt a sudden and desperate urge to do some demon slaying.

* * *

"I have a semblance that, when I first unlocked it, took nearly all my aura to use for anything longer than a minute. I nearly died more than a few times during my time at Beacon" she paused, unbuttoning the left sleeve of her shirt and showing off a rather gruesome set of scars on her arm that looked like they'd come from a Beowulf. "It was because I had so little control over it that I used more aura than I needed to use it... which caused my injuries... I don't want to ever see such a thing happen to you, you are my student, your safety is my primary concern. So, I will teach you in the same way I was. I will teach you how to make the most of _every_ single bit of aura you have"

"W-wow... th-thank you, Miss Goodwitch!" he gasped, maybe Miss Goodwitch wasn't as scary as everyone thought she was.

"Don't thank me yet, Mr Arc, it would do you well to remember that I am still quite angry with you. I plan on making you work so hard you won't be able to even stand after I'm done with you"

 _Nope. Still terrifying._

 **Now**

He felt Neo grip his arm tightly, looking down he saw her eyes had turned an angry black, he guessed she too was worried about what might happen to him and was being a little protective of him... he might have found it cute if he wasn't fearing for his place in the school right now.

Headmaster Ozpin had _known_ about his transcripts?

Why the heck had he let him in then? He hadn't even known about aura! What if Pyrrha hadn't hit him with her spear!? He'd have gone splat!

His worry for his place in Beacon, and growing worry that Headmaster Ozpin apparently didn't really think some things through sometimes, was put on hold by the apparent fact that his mom looked like she going to murder his Headmaster.

"Mrs Arc! I swear I did it with the best intentions! " the Headmaster screamed, _screamed,_ trying his best to keep his desk between him and his mom and her mace _'soleil d'or'_ which began to glow with that light that meant trouble was coming...

 _Crap! Okay, gotta use the special technique dad taught me to calm mom down when she got into one of her moods_ he knew what just what to do, for there was only one way to stop momma Arc when she got angry, and that was...

"H-Hey, mom!" He squeaked, followed by a silent one from Neo as he literally grabbed and held her up by the hips so his mom could get a better view of her. His girlfriend going quite red as she sent him a 'what the f!?* are you doing!?' look. "Why don't you come say hi to my beautiful, caring and cute as heck girlfriend?"

* * *

Neo stared in horror as her boyfriend offered her up on a freaking plate to his terrifying mother! Seriously! What was up with this school and having terrifying women in it!?

She was fairly short, though still annoyingly taller than her, with a massive amount of platinum blonde hair that flowed down her back and down to her hips and looked like a mane of a lion! She was wearing a simple and pretty sun dress in baby blue with little white floral patterning around the neckline and base of the dress which billowed out with every step she took. She would have looked really pretty if it wasn't for the terrifying gleam in those green eyes of hers.

She had wide, birthing hips which kinda made sense seeing as Mr Abs, the freaking traitor!, had seven sisters. You'd need some damn big and strong hips to survive having that many kids! Her bust wasn't anything to talk about, but she wasn't exactly small either, probably about a C. Between the two little valleys was a golden necklace with the same symbols as Mr Abs had on his shield.

When the floor cracked once more under that damn weapon of hers, she noticed something kinda odd compared to the rest of her look. She was wearing some _incredibly_ heavy looking boots, which had a base of leather but were slabbed with metal plates which looked like they weighed at least a couple kilos each... and there was about thirty of the fuckers on each boot!

They reached high up her leg from what she could tell but thanks to her dress it was kinda hard to tell.

Her pale skin was marred with a couple scars here and there but frankly it didn't take away from the fact that Neo would have thought she was a super model if she hadn't just heard her destroying the school with that fucking mace of hers!

On the topic of the mace, the thing was damn near the same size as herself, but clearly weighed a lot more with how the thing looked like it was going to go straight through the floor of the room at any moment.

It was golden in colour and had intricate designing over it's entire surface, flowing waves of a darker shade of gold which added a little beauty to the bulky as hell weapon. The thing looked pretty simplistic in nature, which also made a fair bit of sense, if her boyfriend's weapon was to go off of the Arc's preferred their weapons to be functional but not too fancy. Though, it looked like there was a seam running down the middle of the mace... almost like it could split in two...

Her checking out of the woman was cut short as her head snapped over to the two of them, at Mr Abs calling her over and treating her like a freaking human sacrifice, and she dropped the relieved looking CC.

She was torn between blushing over both his touching of her skin and the compliments he was giving her and begging him to come to his senses and save her from the scary lady!

She approached with purpose in her step, eyes focused on her own and Mr Abs seemed to finally realise what he'd done, gingerly placing her down and wrapping an arm around her waist with the other coming to rest on her shoulder.

"M-mom... this... this is Neo... she's my girlfriend" he introduced, a nervous tick in his voice as she did her best to smile sweetly at the terrifying woman, gingerly rubbing her foot against the opposite leg in awkwardness. Despite the fact she was much smaller than her son, she seemed to loom over the pair of them. Piercing green that kinda reminded her of her uncles, seemed to cut straight into her soul and she was not too proud to admit she felt true and unadulterated terror... if she didn't already consider him an irreplaceable part of her life and felt like she might just be f-falling in... in... _a-anyway!_ If it wasn't for that she might have been forced to consider if being either him was worth it. Huh... it was kinda weird... wasn't this stuff supposed to happen much slower in a normal relationship? Then again, their relationship was _anything_ but normal. "A-and... and she honestly means the world to me... she makes me happy and I-" he was cut off by the most high pitch, ear drum rupturing noise Neo had heard in her life. And then she was squashed.

" _ **SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_ OH MY GODS YOU ARE THE CUTEST LITTLE THING ON REMNANT ! Oh, I knew my baby would pick a good one! Ah! I could just eat you up!"

 _Eh? She... she isn't gonna kill me?_ She wondered as the strong as hell woman bear hugged her, spinning around and taking Neo with her.

"Huh! Oh my! And I acted so scary before! Oh, I am _so_ sorry, sweetie! I bet you thought I was gonna hurt you or something!" _no shit!_ "I promise I'm as sweet as apple pie! Just worried about my baby is all!" she smiled sweetly, all traces of that terrifying rage and bloodlust gone and replaced by a mother who looked more like she baked muffins and painted pictures in the garden rather than attack a freaking school to then _threaten_ a man who even her uncle wouldn't mess with directly.

"Moooooom..." Mr Abs groaned, though she bet he wished he hadn't as his mom suddenly brought him into the embrace as well, Neo getting her cheek squashed against her cheek during the struggle. The earth shattering slam of her mace hitting the ground made her, and every other person in the room besides Mrs Arc, flinch.

"Oh! I missed you, baby! You, me and this lil cutie are gonna go have a nice little chat! Your dad and sisters are here as well, in fact I think I hear him coming now!"

True to her words, Neo heard the elevator ding and a figure, who she guessed should be his dad, entered.

The doorway was darkened as a massive figure came into view and Neo felt her heart skip a beat... be was humongous, easily half a head on Mr Abs and twice as broad with a black leather coat over a dark grey shirt that was torn ever so slightly at the collar and looked like it had _-is that blood!?_ It had to be, it covered a small part of his chest, still wet and a deep, dark red that she knew only blood could take on.

His face was half hidden by a full and thick beard in a nut brown colour, the rest looked harsh and worn, like he'd seen a thousand battles and won each and every one of them. Deep blue eyes stared right at them, a piercing gaze that made Mrs Arc seem like a puppy. His skin was tanned but not dark, more like he just spent most of his time outside. The long hair, combined with everything else, tied into a wolf tail at the back gave off an air of 'I could fuck you up without even trying'

His legs were covered by a set of combat trousers where two _huge_ combat knives were strapped to his shins, both of them glowing oddly in their sheaths. Big boots slammed onto the ground one final time as he stood there.

There was no way this guy was his dad, right? Maybe a scary uncle or a family friend they couldn't bring themselves to tell to fuck off?

Then, he did something she hadn't expected him to do.

He broke out into a big cheesy grin, that reminded her _a lot_ of a certain someone, and charged forward with a childish glee.

Mrs Arc dropped her as the bear slammed to a halt right in front of her with excitement in his eyes, placing his hands on her shoulders which were so big and warm that she honestly felt like she was getting a hug from just them.

Any worry and tension she felt disappeared as she looked into those kind eyes, how had she ever thought that they were scary? It was like looking into her uncle's eyes.

"By the gods, son... she's beautiful... how on Remnant did you manage to get a hold of her son?" he asked, the compliments falling straight from his lips without realisation of how blushy she'd just gotten.

 _Y-yep... he's Jaune's dad... almost like a big version of him... wait. No. I do_ not _wanna go into that territory... leave the imagining of Mr Abs with a beard till later!_

"W-well, I guess you could say we uh... bumped into each other?" he nervously laughed, Neo bouncing back into his chest and smiling awkwardly at the parents of her boyfriend.

"Hah! Oh, I need to hear this story later" he smiled, clapping a hand on his shoulder before he turned away to face a gobsmacked CC and Demon Queen., seeming to realise for the first time that they were standing in a pretty destroyed room with two terrified teachers. "Uh... I'm gonna a take a wild guess and say Joan did something bad?" he asked, Mrs Arc looking a little embarrassed as her face flushed red.

"If by 'bad' you mean attacking the school, destroying property, attacking staff _and_ Headmaster Ozpin, then yes. Mrs Arc was 'bad'" Demon Queen stated, looking a little bolder now that Mr Arc was here.

She watched the man turn to his wife, the woman turning oddly sheepish and a little bashful as her foot kicked against the floor, breaking off small shards of it as she did.

"Oh, Joan..." he groaned, but... didn't seem all that surprised... crap, was this sorta thing common!?

"I thought my baby was in danger! And that fat idiot, Port, told me I'd have to wait to see him!" she pouted, the two of them not seeming to care that Neo was looking at her boyfriend with a confused look only to see him staring ahead with a resigned one of his own... oh crap, this really was common!

"Joan"

"I thought he was in danger!"

"Joan..."

"Besides! This fudger let our Bunny into this school _clearly_ knowing his transcripts were fake! For all I knew, he was being held here against his will!"

" _Joan..."_

"I... I... I overreacted... didn't I?" she grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting even harder.

"Yep... heh. The usual, Ozzy?" He asked, turning back to CC with a defeated smile as the man came up from behind his desk shakily.

"Y-yes, and again Joa-"

"Grr!"

"Mrs Arc! I... I am truly s-sorry for the worry I caused you both" he quivered, Oum above, how scary was she to be able to make _both_ of these guys scared of her?

"Thanks, Ozzy. Now, how've you been Glynda?" he asked, smiling warmly at Demon Queen who flushed an interesting shade of red

"I... I am quite well, Mr Arc" she replied, voice a little timid, Neo raising an eyebrow in curiosity... _**no way...**_

"Ah c'mon, Glynda! We're buddies! You can call me Jacob!" he smiled, bringing her into an unexpected hug that turned that red up even higher.

... Seriously? Was it a freaking lineage thing to be able to make women fall for you!? She'd have to up her 'anti bitch' abilities.

An odd light shone to her right, Neo turning to find Mrs Arc looking murderous with a golden light beginning to shine around her, Neo's eyes turning white in worry, wondering if the room would survive her anger... only for Mrs Arc to see it and immediately lose that shine, her face appearing mere inches from Neo's, all anger gone as she looked at Neo with a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh Gods, you just keep getting cuter! Your eyes can change colour? Seriously, how the fudge did my Jauney manage to land a girl like you?"

 _ **Whu-what? She… she likes my eyes?**_ A turn to Mr Abs showed him looking at her with a warm smile, pulling her close and whispering into her ear.

"Heh, yeah my mom's awesome like that, the rest of family too at that"

 _ **Oh… that's… okay, maybe getting to know these guys won't be too bad… shoulda known since they're Jaune's family**_ she smiled, ducking her head to try and hide the big smile that was growing on her face.

* * *

"Oh! Where are my manners! I didn't even ask for your name sweetheart! You'll have to forgive me!" his mom said, Jaune fighting off the urge to roll his eyes at how his mom could be. Terrifying to heck at one moment then sweet and dorky the next.

"Uh… sorry mom, but she can't sp-"

"Of course she can't speak, sweetheart" she said with a 'kids these days' roll of her eyes, how the heck was he supposed to know she'd be able to guess that!? Excuse him for worrying! "She hasn't said a word to anyone, yet she can clearly hear me when I speak to her. Plus, she strikes me as a sassy girl, so there's no way in heck she'd hold her tongue is if she could talk. Anyone who can't tell right away is just dumb!"

Neo snorted, her body shaking as she laughed silently against him.

He did _not_ pout. He did _not_ feel betrayed by Neo for laughing at his embarrassment. He was perfectly allowed to not have realised she couldn't talk!

"Um, Joan? Probably best if we find somewhere more… private… I imagine Glynda and Ozzy probably want to be able to clean up your… mess" his dad interrupted; his hands spread as he gestured to the fact that the room was kinda… destroyed. "I'll give you a hand at least"

His dad began to glow ever so slightly, and his hand reached forward towards the destroyed parts of the floor.

He grinned at the sight of his dad's semblance; it had always been a perfect counter to his moms' after all. He called it 'reverse', it allowed him to repair things that were broken by pretty much _reversing_ the damage done to them, kinda like sending them back in time. As long as he could picture what the thing looked like before it broke, he could put it back the way it was meant to be. Whole… Whiiiiich was kinda needed in their house with eight kids and one smash happy mom running around. Heck, it could even work on people if what was damaged hadn't been for too long… it was why he hadn't immediately called his dad when he found out Neo couldn't talk, there wasn't much point in getting her hopes up. "I'll do the same on anything Joan… broke… as we leave, will make your job easier Glynda"

While she looked relieved, Miss Goodwitch was also looking ready to fling herself from the tower, her anger would be legendary, he knew his mom was scary but what kinda leverage did she have on Miss Goodwitch to let her get awaaaayyyyyyy… wait.

 _Ooooooh, crud… she's gonna take it out on me… welp, I'm gonna die…_

Headmaster? He still looked terrified but less now that his dad was here… he always had, had the ability to stop his mom getting too… smashy.

"Oh… yeah… probably for the best, sorry Ozpin! Glyndy!" she cheered, taking hold of both of them and trying to drag them back into the elevator but Jaune still had a question he needed to ask.

"Wait… Headmaster… am-am I still gonna be able to stay at Beacon, I mean… you just said you knew about my false transcripts… so… why?" he asked, worry written all over his voice as he waited for an answer.

"Hrmm… well, I suppose that is quite an easy answer Mr Arc" he said, slipping back into his cool and carefree persona, putting his empty cup onto his desk. "As I said about Miss Glace-"

*snort!* His dad immediately looked up with an embarrassed flush on his face, eyes moving over to Neo and muttering a quick apology at the annoyed look she was sending his way.

"-Anyway, Miss Glace shows a lot of potential and that is exactly why I have asked her to become a part of this school. You, Mr Arc? I see the same thing; you are a young man who wanted to become a hero and not even halfway through a semester you have proven yourself capable of becoming one. I am a man who believes himself a good judge of character and see inside you something that could become a Beacon of hope to the world. I… admit to being at fault when I say that I really should have checked you had aura before you became a part of this school-"

"Grr"

"-A-anyway, what I am trying to say is, Mr Arc, is that you are a good and kind young man, a natural leader and your main goal is to help people, which I am afraid to admit not all of students share. So, as long as your parents are fine with this, I see no reason to not allow you to stay. I trust you have been honest with those close to you in Beacon as Miss Glace does not look surprised in the slightest"

He smiled slightly, pulling Neo a little closer and she sighed in content, looking up into his eyes with happy yellow ones.

"Yeah, it was kinda our first date when I realised lying to her was wrong. She deserved to know the truth no matter the cost, honesty is always the best policy after all"

He felt his hair get ruffled as his dad laughed a little, a proud look on his face.

"That's my boy, taking your old man's words of advice to heart, I see!" he laughed, only to be cut short by his mom who had a deadpan expression on her face.

"Oh really? I hope he hasn't taken too many of your words to heart, seeing as how you tried to convince him that 'Confidence' was all he needed to get a girlfriend"

Both of the Arc men groaned in embarrassment while every other person smacked a hand to their forehead with a pained sigh.

"W-Well… it worked on you, right?" he said, a hope in his eyes that Jaune could tell right away was going to be extinguished.

"Hah! Yeah right, you were awkwardly dorky enough for me to find cute… plus those abs of yours are nothing to scoff at" she winked as his dad turned bright red and hurried his way into the elevator to wait for them all.

Neo quickly began to sign excitedly at his mom, who cocked her head a little before an evil grin broke out on her face, offering a high five to Neo who eagerly took it. She then looked at him with that same evil smile and cackled as they left. "Oh, I like her already, sweetheart! Hey, as a fellow woman gifted with a great toushie, I have a few tips for you for… y'know… if you wanna keep your man in line" she grinned, slapping a red-faced Neo on the back.

He could understand her embarrassment… his mom, while still awesome didn't really have a filter at times.

 _Especially when she really freaking needs one!_ He internally screamed, face red as can be as he took a peak at Neo's reaction...

…Why was she smiling?

… this was not going to end well… was it?

* * *

Glynda watched the family of Arc, and Miss Glace, leave with barely restrained joy at seeing the back of Joan Arc… that woman was hell in a sundress, and they were frankly lucky Beacon was still standing with the rage she was in mere moments ago. She didn't even bother to pretend she cared as she slumped into a chair, accepting the coffee Ozpin poured for her while his oddly jittery hands picked up his own.

"I still don't know why you allow her to act in such a way, she effectively just performed a terrorist attack on Beacon, you could have easily had her arrested or at least banned from entering Beacon… though in retrospect, I doubt that would have done much to stop her seeing her son if she wished to" she questioned in a confused tone, how could she not be? The only time she'd ever seen Ozpin act in such a way was when they thought the queen was going to launch an invasion on Vale and Beacon during the collapse of Mountain Glenn.

Ozpin was silent for a while, hands slowly steadying as he took deep sips of his coffee.

"… When you made the threat to destroy all my coffee in Beacon, were you serious?" he questioned and Glynda blinked once in confusion.

"Of course not, you need it with all you have to do… why, I imagine you would quite possibly die at this point if you went too long without coffee"

"Well, Joan threatened to when I wouldn't allow her to destroy a Huntress who was in Vale at the time who had… made some rather inappropriate moves on her husband… when I still refused, thinking she was bluffing, I found out too late she wasn't"

Glynda gasped, eyes widening as a hand came up to cover her mouth in shock.

"Every. Single. Bean. Glynda. She destroyed them all, even my secret stash beneath Beacon in the catacombs of the ancient King of Vale. Then, when I tried to get more in, she simply stood on the docks with her weapon at the ready, threatening to 'blow any ship containing coffee sky high' if they tried to land… Glynda it took nearly three months to get coffee back into Beacon… at night, when I thought she would be gone, I tried to get some in via an air drop… she blew that up too… all that coffee… burnt to ash. Do you want to know the worst thing? The entire time she was coming to Beacon and offering coffee to everyone who wanted one, but made sure to convince _every. single. person_ in Beacon to not give me any because I was 'trying to cure my addiction to the stuff' and everyone needed to 'help me' by refusing to let me have even the tiniest sip... it worked. Anyone I asked would looked at me with a worried smile and pat me on the shoulder or tell me to hang in there and leave... it was hell in its' truest form, Glynda. It was only when the Huntress in question decided that she wasn't afraid of Joan that it ended. While still alive… well, I greatly doubt she was very smug when Joan quite literally punched out every single tooth in her mouth in a single hit"

Glynda tried her best not to panic at thought of what would happen if Joan didn't consider Glynda an honorary sister… after what had happened with Jacob, _on accident!_ she was fairly certain any other woman would have been atomised on the spot.

"Now that I think about it, what was that about her calling you a 'home wrecker'?" he enquired, a genuinely curious expression on his face.

"… I'd rather not risk my life by repeating it Ozpin" she said with a beat red face as she hurriedly made her way to the elevator, clutching at her shirt to make sure it was properly done up. She did pause, however, and turned to the man. "On another note... You have never offered personal training to anyone without a reason behind it... what exactly are you plans for Mr Arc, Ozpin? and Miss Glace at that. The last person you let into Beacon without going through proper procedure was Miss Rose, and we both know your reasons behind that"

Ozpin paused mid sip, a contemplative look on his face as he seemed to take in her words.

"Nothing set in stone at the moment, Glynda... not at the moment"

 **Phew… well, I hope to see all you guys in a few weeks! Things are heating up and Momma Arc is taking no prisoners, but hey! At least she likes Neo! That can't go badly for Jaune in any way, right?... right?**

 **Omake**

Ruby stared in horror from the chair she was tied in at Neo... or the monster she had revealed herself to be... she stared at her with a manic grin, black eyes seeping with red stared at her from the behind the glow of the flamethrower she held in her hands.

"Neo... I... I thought we were friends..." she whined, trying to fight off tears as she struggled in vain to break free from the ropes she was held down by.

A scroll was slammed in front of her face, that manic grin turned into a deep snarl.

 _That was before you took them away from me! they were my world! my light! you... you_ _killed them... and now i'm going to do the same to your little friends..._

"NO! Anything but that! I'm begging you!" she screamed, the tears freely pouring down her face. Why!? They were innocent in this! they hadn't done anything wrong!

 _too late, little red... this is what happens to those who take away my happiness_

"NOOOOOO!"

 _ ***phoom!***_

Ruby screamed her little heart out, begging her to stop as the smell of chocolate filled the air.

* * *

"Uh... what the heck did I just walk into?" a bewildered Jaune asked as he looked at the sight of Neo cackling silently as she reduced what looked like a mountain of cookies to ash in front of a tied up Ruby who was trying with all her might to escape the kiddy chair she'd been tied to with string.

It was Blake who answered, morbid curiosity on her face as Yang and Weiss stood by Neo, toasting marshmallows over the roaring flames.

"Neo brought you and her a big pot of this really expensive ice-cream all the way from Mistral, and brought some smaller ones for Yang and Weiss who showed her the site to buy them on, which cost upwards of a hundred Lien a tub"

"Okay, while I wanna go and give my slightly insane looking girlfriend a hug and kiss for doing that, still kinda confused as to why Ruby is tied up and Neo is burning... her... oh she didn't, did she?"

"Yep. Apparently Ruby was on sugar crash and ate _all three pots_ without realising they were Neo's"

"How was I supposed to know!?" Ruby howled, her tiny body still held back adorably by the string which was tied in a cute little bow to the chair. "It wasn't like it was labelled!"

Neo produced the now empty tub and showed off the fact that it was labelled _very_ clearly with the words 'steal and you will die!' with a cartoon version of herself holding a knife in a stabbing motion.

"Oh... But I was sugar blind! You should have told me earlier before the crave hit me! I'm a victim of circumstance!"

With a raised eyebrow, Neo procured her scroll while dropping the now extinguished flamethrower, which sizzled on the ground the second it made contact. A quick flick of her wrist and Neo smugly displayed a message she had sent to Ruby a couple days ago

'hey Red! getting a delivery of ice-cream in soon, just letting you know so you don't accidentally eat it or something!'

"... Weiss! Yang! You'll help me won't you!?" she cried turning to her sister and partner for aid, only for the two of them to glare right back at her.

"Ruby Rose, do you have any idea how much I was looking forward to trying the blueberry ice-cream that Neo brought for me? if not, let me clarify for you. You are quite lucky that I am not using my connections to have you banned from any and all bakery's in Vale"

"Eep! uh... Big sis?" she put on a serious case of the lip wobbles and directed them at Yang who looked anything but sympathetic.

"Three words, Ruby. Strawberry. Sunrise. Ice-cream."

"Bu-I-You-URGH! ALRIGHT! I ADMIT IT! I KNEW THEY WERE FOR YOU GUYS BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! THEY LOOKED SO TAAAAAASTY! Now _please!_ Please stop burning my preciouses!"

In response, the three girls looked at each other for a moment, before Weiss and Yang proceeded to dump a fresh box of cookies each onto the fire while Neo picked the flamethrower back up.

"NOOOOOOooooo!"

"Heh... I'll go get the fire extinguisher..." was all Jaune could muster as he made his way back out of the room.


	18. Battle of the abs!

**JourneysEnd1**

 **Oooooo… heheheh… oh my god yes, I missed this…**

 **Elderfire1**

 ***sprays with water* Bad! Bad beta! No fantasising over the abs!**

 **JourneysEnd1**

 **You're just making them sexier with the water!**

 **Elderfire1**

 **For gods' sake you** _ **perverted**_ **little shit!**

 **Pink Lemonade**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Battle of the abs!**

Neo was engaged in the most important battle of her life, more important than any of her heists, more important than the battle at the docks, hell! It was more important than battling her inner urge to not try and kill Fire Bitch!

It had all started when Mr Abs mom had _dared_ to make that comment!

 **10 minutes earlier**

"Ah… it's been too long since I got to go on a little stroll around Beacon with you, my fuzzy bear" His mom said with a serene expression as she hung off of his dad's arm, despite how Jaune himself was busy trying to find the nearest deep, dark pit to dive into to escape the weird looks the rest of Beacon was giving the _weirder_ quartet he found himself in.

There was his aforementioned mom, happy as can be as she grinned while taking in the sights of the rest of Beacon. She even tried to swing on a pole as they went by… only for her mace to collide with another one and send in careening off into the distance and very nearly taking the ears off of poor Velvet Scarlatina, who squeaked in terror when the top of the post slipped between those ears of hers. At least his mom had the decency to look embarrassed and shouted to the fleeing girl that she'd make her carrot cake as an apology. This lead to the next person in their little group.

His dad simply sighed into his hand, sending a disapproving look to his mom who sunk her head deeper into her shoulders. Unfortunately, his dad shared his weakness for cute things and, with a simple wobble of her lips and a puppy dog eyed look from between her lashes, he relented and pulled her into a hug. Every person who walked by and caught his dads eye jumped back in terror for some odd reason… why were they acting so scared? His dad was literally a big puppy of a man who was wrapped around his moms' finger and preferred lazing around in a big fuzzy dressing gown with a cup of coco… meh, he guessed people were just weird.

Onto the third member of the trio, Neo happily swung on his arm with yellow eyes peaking from in-between her lashes, he honestly couldn't imagine her looking happier… well, maybe if his mom wasn't obsessed with the idea of trying to one up her in how lovey dovey she could be with dad… urgh… She and his mom and dad had bonded really well, his mom had already loved her the second Neo showed off her natural cuteness and his dad had just been impressed with how Jaune had managed to convince her to date him. They had liked her even more when he had told them how good a fighter Neo was, his dad liking how practical her weapon was (He wasn't the only Arc who preferred simple but effective) while his mom had simply… heh… he was beginning to think she had a problem when her only comment had been how cute it looked…

That left him, poor lanky him, who was doing his best to try not scream as his mom once again squeed at the sight of the lunch hall, reminiscing with his dad about the time they'd snuck in their after hours and- _ **NOPE**_ he did _not_ need that kind of mental scarring. Instead he chose to ask his dad what was on his shirt, it almost looked like blood!

"Hrmm? Oh! Darn, I guess I spilled some jam on myself!" he groaned, trying to wipe it away with a tissue he grabbed from his pocket but to no avail. "I was busy talking with Doctor Oobleck and having a quick snack while I waited for Joan to get back… yeah, I know, I should have known your mother wouldn't just _wait_ to speak to you. Must have dropped my toast on myself when the school started to… break"

In the distance, he watched Professor Port dragging himself out of some rubble his mom must have left him in, before the famously 'heroic' teacher took one look at his mom and ran away in terror, screaming like a little girl…

At least his dad was repairing any damage he came across… that was a plus, right?

His thoughts were distracted when his dad, in his attempts to clean his shirt, pulled the bottom of it up to try and use that to smear away the jam, exposing his muscled and hairy midsection… _oh no…_

His mom was already gone, eyes wide and a small amount of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth, her shaky hands coming up as she clearly tried to restrain herself from touching up his poor dad.

He looked to Neo in worry, expecting to feel a little betrayal as his abs obsessed girlfriend parroted his mom. Well, she _was_ staring at him, but she was _not_ doing it with the same look she got with him… a look of disgust crossed her face as she stuck out her tongue and silently said 'yuck'… huh… he would not have expected the big amount of pride that flowed through him at the way she hugged his side and let her hands wander over his smooth stomach, that look on her face turning serene as she did it.

Unfortunately, this was where things went wrong…

* * *

" _Excuse me?_ And _what_ is wrong with my husband's _magnificent_ body?"

 _Hairy bodies are gross! Can't beat a lovely, smooth stomach!_ Neo defended proudly, pressing her hand to her boyfriends' sexy abs with a grin.

"How dare you! Hairy bodies are the sign of a man!... No offence sweetie" Mr Abs' mom said with an apologetic look to him, weirdly her boyfriend was blushing red… his mom must have embarrassed him with her insult! She would defend her boyfriend!

 _Bleh, it'd get all sticky and gross with even the tiniest bit of work! I don't wanna touch something and come away with a matt of hair!_

"You don't know the sheer pleasure of running your fingers through a mans chest hair as you lay in bed together!" she countered, now both Mr Abs and Grizzly **(*Editors note: YES. We know the joke. Don't bother making it. It's just the best way to describe how Neo sees Jaune's dad -_-)** were red, she could have sworn there was steam coming out of their ears… Hrmm… weird…

Shaking her head, Neo refused to let this woman think she had beaten her!

 _Don't need to! I've felt his bare skin pressing against my body as he's ravaged my neck! That taught,_ _ **smooth**_ _skin brushing against my own is a feeling that can't be beaten!_

* * *

Jaune briefly emerged from his near catatonic state to meet the fist bump his dad offered to him.

* * *

"Oh Puh-lease! You really think anything can beat _this!?"_ she shouted, marching over to Grizzly and producing a knife to cut away at his shirt and baring his tanned skin to the world! Forcing herself not to vomit at all the **hair** , Neo was confused as to why a bunch of girls and some guys all spurted blood from their noses and proceeded to pass out, all while shouting 'eeeeee!'.

Big Momma smirked in what she _thought_ was victory, proudly spreading her arms out as she did while Grizzly simply sighed in what Neo could tell was defeat! The way he smiled embarrassedly, patting his wife on the head while using his other hand to cover himself up. _**Hah! He must know he will never be able to beat Mr Abs!**_

Not letting up for even a second, Neo marched over to her boyfriend, who tried to back up for some reason, before she proceeded to use her undressing skills to whip off his chest armour and jacket in seconds and throw up his vest and shirt to reveal his toned and corded muscle beneath! He was even kind enough to keep his arms above his head, like they were trapped, which caused the muscles to tense and stretch to… look so… heheheh…

Cue the remaining girls, and again some guys, in the hallway to 'eeeeee!' and pass out with just as much blood as Big Momma had gotten!

That same ginger idiot from their date the other day appeared from around the corner with a look of confusion on his face before he spotted them, he simply looked down at his own body with a look of annoyance, before heading off to the place where Mr Abs had told her the gyms were located.

 _Mr Abs hasn't got the chub Grizzly has! His is all_ _ **toned**_ _and_ _ **corded**_ _that pushes against his skin with every movement! I could grate cheese on this stuff! I could clean my underwear on these washboard abs!_

* * *

Despite being blind thanks to Neo pulling his shirt over his face, Jaune had the distinct feeling that she had just signed something that only _she_ didn't realise how dirty it sounded.

* * *

 _Plus, why oh why would I ever want a face full of fur when I hugged him!?_ _ **EW!**_ _I mean, a bit of stubble on his face!? Hell yeah! But_ _ **that?**_ _Hah! I'd rather fight a Grimm with a toothpick!_

"Better get used to it! My little baby will grow up to be just like his dad!" All those that had fainted before and had now woken up, looked between her boyfriend and Grizzly, before licking their lips excitedly… she'd need to address that later… preferably stabbily. "Which means he'll end up _just_ as hairy, if not hairier!"

Neo stalled in the reply she'd already had planned in her head… images of her sexy and smooth boyfriend turning into a ball of gross, curly hair filled her head. That… HOW DARE SHE DESTROY HER SEXY MENTAL IMAGES!

* * *

Weiss charged through the Beacon courtyard with her team and the rest of Jaune's team in tow. She had been busy… Heh… she had been busy regretting her choices in Beacon concerning a certain blonde knight, once the thunderous booms and shaking that had struck their school subsided and they were able to walk properly without being bounced around by the shockwaves and had pushed their way through the panicked masses of students, they had hurriedly made their way to where they hoped they wouldn't find their missing friend and the source of the explosions. They were both worried for Jaune and Neo's safety as well as desperate for answers on what was going on.

As they rounded the corner, Weiss caught sight of the two in question, alongside another pair of older p- _OH MY OUM!_

"T-Topless… Oooooh my…" was all Weiss was able to say as all went black, the last thing she saw was the toned and **_bare_ **body of an embarrassed looking Jaune.

* * *

Neo made to silently roar her fury at this woman who dared say such blasphemy… only for the now familiar scream of "FILTH!" to stop her dead in her tracks.

Turning around in confusion, Neo spotted all her new friends in Beacon staring at her, well, more like they were staring at her boyfriend and Grizzly.

Blondie and Amber Eyes were staring with more amusement than anything, holding hands in a way that made Neo internally squee in joy. Though Blondie did grin a little and nudge Amber Eyes, asking if Grizzly was a secret bear Faunus in disguise, to which she got an elbow in the ribs.

Captain Neutral looked completely unfazed by it all, simply cocking an eyebrow and covering up the eyes of Cow Tits who had, somehow, gotten hold of a score card with a big '10' on it.

Red was busy covering her face and was as red as her nickname, it was almost like she was a stuck record and kept muttering 'nope' like it was going out of style.

Nikos and Princess were… currently passed out on the floor with big and dopey grins on their faces, red as can be with big trails of blood leaking down their noses… she'd also need to solve _that_ later… damn Mr Abs accidentally getting all the girls obsessed with him!

* * *

"EEP!" Jaune yelped, forcing his shirt down much to Neo's annoyance as she proceeded to push her face into his stomach while smirking at his glaring mom who did the exact same with his dad who just looked resigned at this point. "Umm… Neo? Do um… do you mind l-letting go?" he squeaked, looking down at his tiny girlfriend who was trying to pull his shirt up again and threw him the cutest of puppy dog eyes including lip wobble… _Must… Resist!_ Neo's eyes turned teary and she sniffled a little… _Dang it!_

"Heh… fine" he groaned, she grinned and those tears evaporated instantly, he could have sworn he saw them flash into a darker colour for a second as she pulled it up and let his shirt fall over her head, wrapping her arms around his waist and feeling her body shake as she silently giggled like a loon… what had he landed himself in again?

"I know your pain son… I know your pain… no man of Arc has ever been able to gain the affections of a beautiful woman without her being slightly insane" his dad said with a faraway look in his eyes as his mom was currently rubbing her face into his dads' chest.

"Mmm… you love my craziness" his mom cooed, tearing herself away from him and finally looking as his still shellshocked friends. "Oh sweetie! Would you like to introduce me to your friends?" she asked like she hadn't just gotten into a 'who's partner is sexier' contest! "Are… Are your friends alright, sweetie? A couple of them are bleeding quite heavily…" Okay… at least she was being _kinda_ sane… though that did raise the question as to why Pyrrha and Weiss were passed out…

 _Deep breaths Jaune… Deep breaths… your mom hasn't killed you for running off to Beacon… take your victories where you can…_

"Y-Yeah… Umm… Neo? You actually need to let go now… kinda hard to uh… move" he chuckled lightly, embarrassed and a little afraid of the looks his friends were giving him… especially Yang… oh gods… luckily Weiss wasn't conscious to yell at him for public indecency... which is not something he ever thought would be seen as a positive, now that he thought about it.

Neo, and he shouldn't have been surprised by this, did the exact opposite of what he asked.

She popped out from under his shirt and immediately clambered up him like an adorable, if embarrassing, squirrel and span around him until she was able to rest her head on his neck with arms lazily thrown over his shoulders and legs wrapped tightly around his waist… well... at least this was a lot less embarrassing? This was kind of the usual for him and Neo at this point.

"Heh… fine…" he smiled, turning and giving her cheek a small kiss which she clearly greatly appreciated. "M-Mom and d-dad, th-these are my friends"

"A pleasure to meet you… I just wish we could meet in less… _revealing_ circumstances" his dad awkwardly greeted, waving a hand in the air that had his team laughing a little awkwardly, Weiss and Pyrrha just murmured some weird things in their not so conscious state that had Neo glaring angrily at them for some reason. "How about we go and find somewhere where we can chat in peace? And I can repair my shirt…"

"Aw… do you have to?" His mom asked, his dad showing a rare moment of annoyance as he narrowed his eyes to which his mom sighed and nodded. "Fiiiine… not my fault you're sexy…"

* * *

Neo watched from her elevated position on her boyfriends' back as all their friends awkwardly led them to a quiet little area where they could talk, but none more awkwardly than Princess and Nikos… the two of them were blushing up a storm and refused to look at her boyfriend, well they _did,_ but Neo was always there to give them a black eyed glare which led to them quickly going back to finding the ground very interesting… it annoyed her how long it had taken her to realise that Nikos was also interested in her boyfriend as more than just a friend!

Seriously, how could she have been so blind? The girl was always around him, seeing his awesomeness, his kindness to anyone and everyone he felt deserved it… oh gods she'd had unrestricted access to seeing his abs! All those times he must have walked out of the steamy shower while shirtless! Walking around in his open onesie… s… sleeping over the sheets…with… only his boxers… _eheheheh…_

"Neo?" tall, blond and sex- _Mr Abs_ asked her, a confused and kinda grossed out look on his face. "You're uh… drooling on me" he whispered, Neo glad his parents were too busy fawning over each other so they didn't see her hurriedly wipe away the drool on her chin and gave him the most apologetic look she could possibly give. He… didn't look convinced, trying to wipe away the drool she'd left on him without seeming too obvious about it… _I'm sorry! I was… I was… heh… I'll get off now..._

She made to get off and to try and see if her Semblance would let her disappear into thin air, when a firm but gentle hand moved to grip her by the arm.

"Hey… don't worry, you've never seen how gross I can be, plus I've had worse splat on me" he grinned, a kindness in his eyes that made her blush a little. "Literally had a Grimm with acidic puke once _bleh_ on me in one of my teachers' classes. Apparently, he thought it would be educational, doesn't change how I was left standing in nothing but my falling apart boxers…"

Neo turned her black and red eyes onto Nikos and Princess as she caught sight of them staring below the belt of her boyfriend… the drawing of her blade caught their attention right quick and she enjoyed the look of fear in their eyes. _**MINE!**_

 _Okay… sorry, I was... heheh, well I was imagining you in your onesie looking kinda sexy…_ she admitted, trying to hide her grin when he went red and mumbled a 'th-thanks' to her. She kissed his cheek; glad he had forgiven her little drooling accident.

She looked up to see where they were going, only to see Big Momma grinning at her like she'd just won a million Lien and wiggling her eyebrows. Blushing, Neo averted her eyes and pushed her head into Mr Abs' neck, to which he also went red and grumbled "Moooom…"

"Right! Here should be alright… Would you like to introduce your friends son?" Grizzly asked, completely oblivious to how his wife was acting… _**Oum, like father like son…**_

"S-Sure!" he answered, walking in front of his still confused looking friends. "So… this is my team, Nora, Ren and my partner Pyrrha"

"Heya! I'm Nora!" Cow Tits said cheerily, dragging Captain Neutral and Nikos up with her. "Nice to meet you bearded Jaune and tiny-scary-lady! This is my partner and bestie Ren! I'm Nora! Oh wait, already said that, oh well! kinda gonna get a lil discombobulated when ya smack ya head off've a ceiling suddenly like I did earlier! Oh, did I say this is best friend since _forever_ Ren?"

Grizzly seemed a little flustered at her words, not that Neo could blame him, whereas Big Momma just cackled and pulled the over inflated ginger into a hug.

"Wow, your boyfriend is a lucky man! Such a bubbly personality and such big… eyes!" Big Momma grinned, though Neo saw the twitch in her eyebrow as those eyes looked down for the tiniest moment, Cow Tits blushed uncharacteristically and looked over at Captain Neutral for a second before turning away again.

… _**oh my~ I am going to have fun with that~**_

Captain Neutral looked beyond embarrassed, moving past his partner with a blush of his own.

"Hello, my name is Lie Ren, I am a member of your sons' team, he is an amazing leader and friend who I will gladly entrust my life to... also myself and my partner are not together like that…"

The look of 'suuuuuuure…' was strong on Big Momma as Grizzly shook Captain Neutral's hand and then turned to the final member of his team… who looked a little nervous…

* * *

Pyrrha looked beyond nervous and he had a feeling he knew the answer. It _had_ to be because of her fame and how she hated people treating her like she was nothing but a title… well, he knew his parents and they were like him. They didn't care about that sorta stuff, not mentioning how his mom was probably worth about 10 of her and would welcome Pyrrha as just his friend and teammate!

The only reason she'd be mean to Pyrrha is if she thought she had a crush on him, and he had to stop himself bursting out loud in laughter of that thought of something so ridiculous.

* * *

 _Okay Pyrrha… keep calm… these people are just the parents of the boy you still have a crush on despite how he has a girlfriend-_ _ **Stupid, tiny, annoying midg-**_ "Hello! My name is Pyrrha Nikos, teammate and partner of your son"

* * *

"Huh… you know… I think I've seen you somewhere before…" His dad mumbled, a thoughtful look on his face as he scratched his beard while his mom walked right up to Pyrrha with narrowed eyes.

"Hrrmmm…" she rubbed her chin and pulled out her scroll for a moment, scrolling through what he could only assume was the DustNet… wait, no. That was her images. Why… was she going into the folder she'd made for him? _Oh no… oh no, oh no, oh no!_ This was not happening! Oh, gods' no! "Oh! Here it is!" _aaahhh!_

* * *

A scroll was shoved in her face and Pyrrha's brain stalled.

It was Jaune… a younger Jaune… adorably holding a box of Pumpkin Pete cereal with what she could assume was his sisters making k-kissy faces behind him… his lips were… were quite c-close to a cardboard version of her younger self during her first ever deal with the company…

"I knew I recognised you from somewhere! It's so nice to see the girl behind the cereal!" she giggled, pulling Pyrrha in for a hug that had her making an uncharacteristic 'eep!'

* * *

"Hah! Oh, our Jaune used to have such a crush on you!" His dad grinned, even as Jaune internally died from embarrassment! Had he? He didn't remember that… or more likely he'd repressed it as a traumatic memory thanks to his sisters.

"Oh… r-really now?" she said, her voice strained a little, more than likely from how awkward she must have felt with what his parents were saying. Though... he did feel Neo's grip on him I-increase just a little!

"Yep! Bet he didn't remember you though, our Jaune was always a bit dense" he grinned, Jaune coming to her rescue by standing by her side with a hand gently laid on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Dad! C'mon, Pyrrha doesn't wanna hear that! I mean, _Pyrrha,_ liking me? That's just ridiculous!" he laughed, really, that was a ridiculous idea!

* * *

 _ **SON OF A-AAAARRHHG! YOU STUPID, SEXY, DENSE MOTHER FUC-**_

* * *

"Anyway, mom and dad? These are my other friends and sister team, team RWBY!" he grinned, Ruby and Blake coming up first, Blake looking a bit awkward while Ruby was just… heh, she was pulling a Ruby and was too busy staring at his mom and dad's weapons to realise she was being what some people would call rude.

Him? He just found it adorable.

"H-Hi… My name is uh…" Ruby stammered cutely, fiddling with her fingers and he honestly expected his mom to squee… which is why he was really confused when she kneeled down and looked at the little reaper kindly.

"Hello sweetheart, my name is Joan, would you like to look at my weapon? You seem to be more than a little interested in her"

The squee Ruby let out was honestly beyond cute, but it was made hilarious as his mom held her mace out in one hand for Ruby to hold only for his friend to get dragged to the ground by the sheer weight of it, his mom laughing gently and picking his friend and her mace back up.

Looking over at his dad, Jaune was glad he wasn't drinking anything because the Arc patriarch looked like he was giving her a lecture while poor Blake looked like she wanted to scream.

"-I mean, I get it, there are a bunch of racist idiots out there who'd treat you badly for being a Faunus. But seriously, a bow? I won't lie when I say it's… not the best disguise? I mean, me and Joan thought you were just going for a fashion statement, but now I know it's meant to be a disguise… wow"

"… You are right sir… You are completely right. What on Remnant was I thinking?" she said with a monotone and defeated lilt to her voice, walking over to a nearby lamppost and beginning to bang her head on it, muttering about both her own stupidity and her teams… he thought he also caught her cursing his family? What had they done to deserve that?

Shaking his head, Jaune turned to see Yang and Weiss coming up next.

Well, Yang did and Weiss just ended up getting dragged up with her… she also looked really nervous… weird.

"Heya! Name's Yang! Resident brawler, party girl and pun maker" she grinned, though it faltered when his mom and dad groaned and Jaune honestly couldn't tell why.

"Not another one…" His dad mumbled, before shaking his head and smiling at her, though he did look worriedly at Blake who was banging her head even harder against the pole. "Sorry about that, we just… well, we went here with your dad and oh my Oum the puns…"

"Whoa, you went to school with the old man?"

"Yeah… Just… Just don't make the puns… _please"_ his mom pleaded from her kneeling position, where Ruby was still in 'pretty weapon land' and therefore was dead to the world, which she only ever did when she wanted his dad to make crepes, so… just how bad were Yang's dads' puns? If they were worse than hers… oh gods… how had Beacon survived it?

"Heh… fine~" she grinned, gently nudging Weiss forward who messed with her skirt and fiddled with her jacket.

"G-Greetings, I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, member of Team RWBY and friend of yo-"

"Oh. **You"** she said in a cold and angry voice a golden glow beginning to form around her. "I've heard _quite_ a bit about you from Jaune's sister Saphron... I am _not_ impressed. Let me make myself _perfectly_ clear when I say that I don't like you, nor does Jaune's father or his sisters. Luckily for you, my baby thinks you're worth keeping in his life, so I'll play nice for his sake. But let me make _another_ thing clear. Hurt my boy? I'll **atomize** you"

* * *

"Mom!" Mr Abs shouted, a frown on his face as he placed a hand on Princess's shoulder, her blushing annoyingly at how protective _her_ boyfriend was being… heh… she guessed it was fine though, she couldn't blame her for this one.

"It's alright Jaune" Princess quickly interjected, recovering like a pro. "I was horrible to you… perhaps the best way I can show your parents and family as a whole that I wish you only happiness is by simply treating you as I always should have, a kind young man who just wants to make people happy... it has come to my attention there are quite a few things I wish to change about myself since coming to Beacon and how I treat those around me is at the top" she smiled sincerely and even Neo, begrudgingly, admitted that she thought the scene was really sweet.

"Hey, no worries Weiss, I _kinda_ deserved it. Don't change for anyone by the way, what makes you amazing is how you don't let anyone define who you are. The only changes you should make are ones that make _you_ happy"

* * *

Weiss felt three murderous auras zero in on her at the well-meaning dolts words, curse her blushing cheeks!

* * *

A little while later, Neo had dismounted her boyfriends shoulders and was instead sat in his lap on the grass with the others, silently laughing at her poor embarrassed boyfriend.

"So. You're telling me that Jaune decided that, instead of looking up what aura and semblances were in a book, he instantly believed you both just had magic!? HAH! OH, MY OUM! AHAHAHA!" Blondie cackled, falling over onto the grass as Mr Ab's parents retold the story of explaining their powers to their son who blushed redder than a field of strawberries in summer.

"Yes! We were so scared he would go off and try and be a Huntsman, despite the fact he was only 10, that we just came up with the first thing to come into our heads!" his dad roared with laughter, wiping away a tear before he turned her boyfriend with an all together more serious look. "I gotta be honest though son… we were wrong- _I,_ was wrong… you have already proven I should have taken you seriously when you said you wanted to become a Huntsman… I… I…"

"Heh, what you father is _trying_ to say, sweetie, is that we're proud of you. You wield Crocea Mors like she was made for you" Big Momma finished, a sincere and loving smile on her face as both his parents pulled their son into a hug that he eagerly returned.

"Th-Thanks… I… You have no idea how much that means to me" he smiled, Neo grinning at him happily, leaning up and giving him a kiss that left him pleasantly red. "So… uh… moving on-"

"Hah! Oh my Oum, _magic!? Have you ever heard anything so ridiculous!?"_ Blondie cackled even more, running short on breath until a well placed elbow from Amber Eyes alerted her to the glare Big Momma was giving her, Neo grinning evilly at how she immediately sat ramrod straight with wide eyes and lips sealed shut.

"-Where are the girls? I thought you said they were here?" he asked, a confused look on his face as Neo suddenly froze… there was a sudden disturbance in the air… an intense and primal fear resonating throughout her entire being...

"Whatever do you mean, Sweetie?~" She answered in an all too sweet and cheerful voice for her liking, and Mr Abs' too, if the way he stiffened was anything to go off of. _"They're right behind you."_

"Oh cra-!"

Was all she heard her boyfriend yell before Neo was suddenly engulfed by shadow as several voices all shouted out at once.

" _ **JAUNE!"**_


End file.
